Percy's Little Black Book
by hypno319
Summary: As a gift for defeating Gaea during the Giant war and for turning down Godhood twice now. The gods give him a coupon book filled with coupons from all the gods and goddesses. Redeemable for a power or wish. Percy/Annabeth/Harem in the future. First fanfic! Please review!
1. Introduction

**Percy POV**

Ok so I know that we kinda left off our story on a cliffhanger. Let's fix that. So after Earth Mother was defeated there way much rebuild and repairing to do. So after a few days of fixing Camp Half-Blood from the attacks *cough cough Octavian* the gods asked us 7 Reyna and Nico to come to Olympus. The rest of the Legion had already gone back on their way to Camp Jupiter. Hazel, Frank, and Reyna said they'd be on their way once we got our camp repaired. Jason said he'd be around for a little longer. Oh ya it took like 5 minutes to find Leo. But hey when you have a bunch of gods help everything is easier, expect deciding on pizza that's NEVER easy. We were sitting right outside the main room waiting to be called on.

"So what do you think they are doing in there?" Asked Leo.

"I don't know. God stuffs?" I replied.

"And what do you think 'God stuffs' are Seaweed Brain?" My beautiful girlfriend asked me with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know Wise Girl. What do you think their doing?" I came back with.

After thinking for a moment she said "Maybe trying to align their Roman and Greek counterparts so they don't get a quite literally mind-splitting headache. Or trying to figure out what to do with us."

"What do you mean by that?" Cautiously asked Piper.

"What do you think? We have 9 demigod here that could pose a pretty big threat to them if we wanted to," answered Annabeth.

"What do you mean a big threat to them?! We just saved the world from a really bad, really powerful hippie!"Replied Leo.

"Did you just call Gaea a hippie? "Asked Jason.

"Yep"

"Ookkaayy getting back on the topics at hand how would you feel about a bunch of demigods that just took down giants and the Mother of them all? Just in this room we have a child of each of the Big Three and two from one, one of which can raise an army if he wanted to. Two who have taken down Titans by themselves and that can create tornadoes and hurricanes if they get made enough."

"Hurricane's cooler" I added while getting a high five from Frank.

"Getting back to it, again, we have another who can pretty expertly manipulate the Mist. Another who can influence gods by talking to them. One who can transform into anything that he can think of. And another who can create fire hot enough to kill a god. And me a demigod smart enough to find what no one else could for centuries."

"Don't forget modest enough" added Reyna.

"What about Reyna?" Piper asked.

"What about Reyna?" Wise Girl coldly replied.

Before Reyna could kill Annabeth Piper expertly talked her down, with a little help from her charmspeaking. Then the doors opened and Hermes came out.

"We are ready for you now" he said.

We all looked at each other and went to talk to the Olympian Console.

When we entered we bowed like it was customary. Then we were told to "Raise Heroes of Olympus" by The King of the Gods. I'm not sure if it was Zeus or Jupiter. When you looked at him one way he'd look like Zeus and if you looked at him a different way he was Jupiter. All the gods were like that. But enough on that. Then Zeus, just going to call him that till I'm told otherwise, announced "Brave demigods we would like to formally thank you for saving the world from our mother. It is the decision of this console to not smite you were you stand. In fact we would like to grant all of you godhood. What is your answer?"

We all looked at each other in shock. Then Jason replied with, "Can you give us a moment to talk to each other?"

"Sure my son. We shall give you the room for a few moments. Just don't sit on our thrones"

Then the Olympians flashed out. And it was Leo who reacted first saying "GODHOOD?! So much for them taking us out"

"Well sorry for thinking cautiously. How can we just turn down godhood?" Annabeth came back with.

"Pretty easily. Don't you remember I did it before? After we defeated Kronos." I reminded her.

"Yes, I remember that Seaweed Brain. Do you still stand by that decision still?"

"Ya. I mean this entire thing was started by the gods forgetting their humanity. If we become gods who's to say that won't happen to us?" I answered her. Everyone kinda liked shocked at me. "What?!" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just we didn't expect that coming out of you" Frank answered.

"So is that all of our opinions? No to godhood." Asked Piper. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. After we all agreed the Olympians flashed back in.

"So what is your decision?" Zeus boomed.

I stepped forward and answered my Uncle "No. We do not want to become gods." I looked at the rest of the Olympians and I saw my father, Ares, Athena, and Hera smile.

"So for a second time Jackson you have rejected godhood. What would you like instead?"

That's when Jason stepped forward and said "We want you to recognize the minor gods more so something like this didn't happen again."

"Is that the opinion of all of you?"

We looked at each other then back at Zeus and nodded. "Then we shall make it so. Now we have much to still talk about. So you are dismissed." It was then that we were teleported back to Camp Half-Blood. It was about 10pm and after a long day we all just wanted to sleep. So we all went our separate cabins while Reyna went to the Big House since there was no cabin for her godly parent. That was the best night's sleep I got in a while. No visions, no dreams, just sleep.

I woke up about 7 by the sound of the construction of repairing the camp. As I slowly woke up from my grogginess I looked around for the remote. One of the first things I did when we got back and started repairing was put a TV in my room, being a hero of the world has some perks. I also got a King sized bed now but if I ever get another sibling or when Tyson comes to visit I can pull out more beds from the walls. Thank you Leo. I turned it onto the news to see what the mortal think was going on. Something about a huge storm on the Parthenon and outside New York. I really don't know I was barely listening. Seeing a mysterious note and pad of paper on your bedside stand will do that to you. Picked it up and to my surprise was able to read it. It said

Dear Percy,

After you left yesterday we all agreed that you deserve more than just recognition for the minor gods. And so since you saved the world not once but twice we grant you this godly coupon book. Just sit down and rip the god/goddess coupon that you want to redeem. They will appear to you in your mind so no others will know what you are asking for/receiving. Only you may use them. Use them carefully.

Sincerely,

Your family

P.s. don't tell the others about this, except Annabeth. They all received their own gifts. If they ask you what you got say you can travel to Atlantis whenever you want. By the way you can just go in water and think about it.

"Cool" I thought. I then started to look through them and found all the Olympians and a minor gods. It's one of those magic things that look like it's really small but it's really big. The pages kept going and going. Then I came across one that I don't expect. Hypnos. I was curious what he would offer me being that I kinda fought him, then again I fought Ares and now he kinda tolerates me. So I sat down and pulled his coupon.

I was in my mind. I know that from the note. I was in what looked like a therapist office. The couch and chairs and everything. Then I saw Hypnos sitting at his desk reading papers of some kind. He looked up at me and said "Welcome Jackson. Please sit."

"Ok thanks. So how does this work? Do I ask for something out do you give me something?"

"Straight to the point I like that. It depends on the god or goddess that you summon. I will just give you a gift."

"Ok so what is it?"

"The ability to put anyone, nah anything, into a hypnotic trance and have the listen to and obey your every command."

"Wow how do I use this? Is there any limit? Why are you giving me this power?"

"You just get them to sit down, count down from 3 and then snap. No limit other than you can't hypnotize me or anything that doesn't have a life, like a rock. Also don't try to entrance a big crowd of people for a while. It might be too much for you to handle. And I thought it would be interesting to watch you wield this power." Before I could ask anything he snapped his fingers and I was back in my cabin sitting on my bed.

"This could be cool" I thought. But I was too hungry so I ran off to breakfast.

shorter first chapter but I need something to set the story up. There will be a lot more in future chapters.


	2. Annabeth Becomes the First

When I got there people were slowly filing into their tables. It looked like everyone else was woken up by the same thing that woke me up. By the time I sat down the nymphs were going around bring people their breakfast. I got by usual blue pancakes and chocolate milk. Just normal chocolate milk, its good enough already.

When everyone way done eating Chiron dismissed us as it was too early for even him. Every cabin was given their tasks for the day. Mine was moving the lake out of the areas where it shouldn't be. Descriptive I know but I don't know how else to describe it. So after that I was tired so I went for a swim. Thought about maybe going to Atlantis but decided against it. After my swim everyone else was finishing their jobs for the day and it looked like we were almost all done. It took a little bit of effort to find Annabeth, the effort was getting through the sea of Athena children to get to her. They had the job of designing the camp overhaul. When I finally got to my beautiful girlfriend it looked like her mind was in ten different places at once. "Hey Wise Girl it looks like you need a break want to go for a walk?"

"But there's still so much to plan and..."

"Don't worry you have your entire cabin to help you. Come on."

"Ok. But only for like 10 minutes."

So we walked along the beach and talked. Well mainly she talked. I made the mistake of asking what's left to finish and then she went on for a good couple of minutes listing all the things that were left. I tried to listen but she looked so perfect in the sunset I just couldn't pay attention and I think she noticed.

"Are you paying attention?" She asked.

"Um... I... Err... Kind of?"

"What was the last thing I said?"

"Something about asking Grover and his friends for help tomorrow" I answered proudly.

She smiled and let out a little laugh, "I said that like five minutes ago. But I will give you some credit for lasting that long. Wait... How long have you been letting me drone on?"

"Um... I don't know, awhile." Knowing fully that it had been at least a half hour. Trying to keep her mind off of going back to work I asked while sitting facing the sunset "So what did the gods give you?"

She sat next to me and answered with "A new version of Daedalus' Laptop with all the work I had and this one can make an iris message to Daedalus himself anytime. How about you?"

"The ability to go to Atlantis anytime and this coupon book." I saw pulling it out of my pocket. "I think there's one from every God. I think each one gets me a favor or gift from whom ever I redeem it".

"Wow. Have you used any yet?"

"Actually ya. One from Hypnos."

"Why Hypnos?"

"I just wanted to see what he'd give me"

"And that would beeee..."

"He said that I could put anyone into a hypnotic trance by having them sit down and snapping like this." *snap* "Cool right...Annabeth? Hello?" But it was no use. Her stormy gray eyes had glazed over and gone distant. "Annabeth can you hear me?"

After a second or two she responded with "Yes, master".

"Master? I just that's what Hypnos meant by having them obey your every command. Annabeth when I ask you a question you will answer truthly them no matter what. Do you understand?"

"...yes master"

"Good. Now Annabeth what is your cup size"

"...38D master"

"Wow. Do you cut your public hair?"

"...no Master"

"From now on you will. There shouldn't be a hair on your body that doesn't come from your head."

"...yes Master"

"Are you still a virgin?"

"...y-yes Master"

"Good. Also from now on you will never call your breasts breasts or boobs. They are from now on tits or titties. Your vagina is now your pussy. And your butt now is and forever will be your ass. Got it?"

"...yes Master"

"When we aren't running for our lives from monsters or giants of anything like that how often do you masturbate?"

"...2-3 times a week."

"Who/What do you think of when you do?"

"...you and me master"

"And what are we doing?"

"...you're fucking me in the pussy" This was a surprise as we haven't gotten a chase to go past second base.

"Do we do anything else? Is there anyone else there?"

"...sometimes Luke or Jason are there. Sometimes you eat out of me or I suck your dick"

"From now on you will only be attracted to me. Your will see Luke and Jason as only brothers or cousins. Same goes with Leo and Frank. Do you understand?"

"...y-yes master"

"Have you ever been attracted to another woman?"

"...y-yes master"

"Who?"

".. Aphrodite"

"Well she is the goddess of love and sex so that's understandable. Now you will be attracted to whomever I tell you to be understand?"

"...yes Master"

"Good and from now on when you masturbate you will imagine me, you, Piper and Thalia having a big orgy. Do you understand?"

"..yes master"

"Now when I snap my fingers again you will wake up. And you will remember nothing of what we talked about but you will still obey everything I told you. Also whenever we are alone you will do whatever I say but when we are in public you will act normal. When I give you a command you will happily obey because you love your master will all your heart."

"...yes master...public...normal...alone...obey...love...with...heart"

"Good girl. On the count of three...one...two...three" *snap* Annabeth started to return to normal. Her eyes return to normal but she was confused on what just happened.

"What were we doing Master?"

"Nothing. Just talking. It looked like you needed a short nap. You've been out for about 15 minutes."

She turned and smiled at me "Thank you Master. You always know what's right." She got up and straddled me. Then she gave me a very French kiss. Then she continued saying "I think it's only right that I pay you back" she said seductively eyeing the tent that set up shop by my crotch.

I was in such a state of shock that all I could say was "sure" but that's all she needed. She got up and pulled down my bathing suit releasing my dick. She just stared "it's bigger than I thought. It must be 9 inches" but that didn't stop her from taking it in her mouth. I then pressed my hand on the back of her head to force her to take the rest of it. It felt... Amazing! So sue me it was my first blowjob, but definitely not my last. She kept sucking for I don't know how long. I was in heaven. I knew I was close to cumming.

"Annabeth... I'm going to cum...swallow it all." All I got in response was to grunts that I'm going to assume was her saying "yes master". Few moments later I came. She didn't let a single drop go to waste.

After she swallowed the last drop she took my dick out of her mouth, gave it a good couple of licks and put it back in my shorts. Then she looked at me with puppy dog eyes and asked "Did I do good, Master?"

"Yes. Very good." That made the biggest smile come across her face. "And I'd hate to say it but I think we'd better get back to Camp before dinner starts and they ask questions."

That made her give a little pouty face and then she said slyly "Ok but I already had dinner."

"Let's go you slut of a Wise Girl."

"Your wish I'd my command Master."

My plan is to try and be over 1000 words every chapter. That's the minimum that i want to post. More to come.


	3. Hecate's Gifts

When we got back to Camp the dinner horn was just being blown. Our Roman friends sat at the head table with Chiron and Mr. D. We made our way to our tables and after some outside pizza, thanks to the Hermes cabin getting it in and getting Chiron's favorite, there were some announcements.

Two loud hoof stomps quieted the dinner hall down and announced "I would like to thank our Roman friends for helping us rebuild our camp. I, like many of you, am sad to see them leaving. But they must be getting back to their own camp." An applause rose thanking them. After a minute or so he rose his hand for silence and then he continued "All that is left is the finishing touches on the camp. I would like to call Annabeth up to talk more about it."

She walked up to where he was standing and started talking about what was left to do in great detail. But I couldn't focus on what she saying. I was trying to think about what coupon I should use next. Then I had an idea. Hypnos said the only limit to this power was I couldn't use it on him, good thinking by him, and they had to be alive. Gods and goddesses were alive, right? By the time I got my plan... planned Annabeth was done talking.

There were more applause and then Chiron said "You are all dismissed. See all of you in the morning." While everyone was leaving I was able to catch Annabeth's eye giving her a look of "meet me at my cabin". She nodded and disappeared into the sea of campers. I made my way back to my cabin and flopped down on my couch. The TV wasn't the only thing I added. Now I have a comfy couch and a Lazy Boy on either side of it facing the TV. I was catching up on some "Big Bang Theory", I may be a demigod who has taken down giants but good TV's good TV, when she walked in.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She said as she closed the doors. Then she walked over and sat right on my lap. "So what do you want me to do... Master?"

"I want your opinion if you think something would work"

"Ok what is it?"

So I told her my plan and after I was done her first comment was "Ya I think it might. You're going to want to use you Hecate coupon so no one can see into here. And so if someone walks into here you could use the Mist to make them ok with whatever we're doing."

"Ok go get me my coupon book."

"Right away Master" She said as she got up and walked over to the table by my bed to get it. Every step she gave her ass a little shake. Giving me a great view of her bubble butt jiggle. "I'm so going to fuck that later" I thought. When she got back she sat on my lap again but this time facing me. "Here you go, as requested, your coupon book Master. Can I have a little reward for doing a good job?"

I thought about it for a sec and said "sure". Then leaned in and kissed her while grabbing her glorious tits and giving them a squeeze making her break the from the kiss and moan.

"You better fuck me later Master."

"I don't think you're in a place to be making demands. You know since you are practically my sex slave. But I was planning on it so I'll let this one slide."

"I'm sorry Master" she said with an almost sorry look, "you should punish me for overstepping my bounds."

"I never knew you were so kinky Wise Girl. Before we do anything I need to redeem some coupons."

I looked through the book till I found Hecate, the goddess of magic. Good thing the book is alphabetical by their name. So I found it and ripped it and was transported to who knows where in my mind.

When I could see I looked around. See little known fact when you're transported in your mind somewhere it's bright as Apollo's sun chariot in July. What I saw was interesting. I looked around and I was in a fortune tellers shop. Like the ones in TV shows that look like a total hoax, but I knew this one wasn't a hoax.

Then the shop owner came in dressed a purple robe and every talisman you could think of. She walked over and went to a round table with a crystal ball on it. Then she said "Welcome to my humble shop Perseus Jackson. Please sit". I pull up the chair right across from her and sat.

I was about to snap my fingers when she said "Don't even try that Perseus. I know that Hypnos said he was the only one immune to its effects but he was wrong. Who do you think taught him that trick?"

I lowered my fingers that were ready to snap. "Are you going to...tell on me for almost trying to take control of you?"

"No Jackson I won't."

"That's a relief. Will it work on any of the other gods? So what is the gift you're going to give me?"

She thought for a moment and replied with "Yes it will. And I'm going to let you decide. In fact I'll let you have three wishes"

"Wow. So like a genie?"

She laughed and said "yes in a way but these wishes will go how you want them to. So what is your first wish Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus?"

"I wish that my cabin was blocked from the view of all the gods unless I let them and that they won't think anything of it. And that I need to give people permission to enter my cabin."

"Good thinking. So it is wished for so it shall be... It is done. Second wish?"

"I wish that I could manipulate the Mist however I wanted to"

"Another smart one. So it is wished for so it shall be... It is done. When you want to manipulate it just pretend you're using the force. Third and final wish?"

"Actually can I save that one for later?"

She smiled and said "Oh course Perseus they are your wishes after all. When you go back to your body in the hand that held the coupon you will find a coin. When you want to use your final wish place it in water and say "Hecate I would like my last wish and you will be teleported back here. It will only work for you unless you tell another to use it. Until next time..."

And with that I was thrown back into reality. When I could see I saw my Wise Girl on the Lazy Boy on my right, drooling. Good thing I asked Leo to cover them so they'd stay clean. I looked in my right hand, the one that had the coupon, and saw a bronze coin with the writing on it that said "One wish" on one side and on the other it said "from Hecate". I pulled out Riptide in pen form and clipped it to it and put it back in my pocket.

I put my coupon book on the table next to the couch. And got up and walked over to Annabeth and woke her up my kissing her and squeezing her ass. She opened her eyes and continued the kiss till I broke from it. "How long was I gone?"

She yawned and answered me "Not that long maybe 20 mins. I've had a long day and needed a nap"

I looked at the time on the cable box and it read 9:37. "Well I'm sorry that I had to wake you"

"It's OK Master. Can we have some fun now?" she asked with a little bounce making EVERYTHING jiggle.

"As much as I want to I got another couple of coupons to redeem for the night" I said making her frown a little "Just finish you nap while I'm gone. You're going to need the energy later"

That made her smile and reply with "Whatever you want, Master."

Both of us went back to where we we're and sat down. I grabbed my coupons and found the next goddess I needed to visit.


	4. Iris's Gift and Aphrodite's Enslavement

The next goddess I needed to visit was Iris, goddess of the rainbows and the one who makes all the Iris-Messages work. I was transported into my mind. This time I closed my eyes so I want blinded. It totally worked. When I opened my eyes I thought I was in a cartoon version of Ireland. The rolling, green hills to the pot of gold I saw a few feet away. I went and looked in the pot and it was gold drachma .

"Hello Percy" came from behind me and I was about to strike it but I knew I was safe in my mind so I just turned around. I saw Iris in the flesh, well wherever you call it when you see someone in your mind. She was about my height with long blond, curly hair. She was in a white dress, a flower ring around her head and barefoot. Pretty much the classic description of a hippie.

"Hello Lady Iris beautiful day here"

"I know! Isn't it lovely?! I could start here all day. But sadly I can't because of my job. While we're here please sit." Two wooden chairs appeared behind us and we say. "Your gift for saving all the world brings you here correct?"

"Yes"

"I have already picked your gift. I think you'll like it, mainly because I might have eavesdropped on you and your girlfriend planning."

I was getting ready to snap and take control of her when she saw said "There's no need for that. I won't tell anyone"

"What a relief. So my gift"

"Ah yes. You are now able to make an Iris message to anyone without me or anyone else listening. All you need to do is when you go to make it say the person's name and snap your finger. As long as you focus on the water for the message no one will be put into a trance around you."

"Thank you Lady Iris. I hope you can come back here more often."

"Your welcome hero. I hope so as well"

And with that I was back in my cabin again. The time read 9:50. Ok I got time before curfew, 10:30. At that time Chiron goes around camp making sure everyone is where they should be. I need to be not in my mind at that time. Just need to do one more.

I flipped through the book till I found the goddess I was looking for. The goddess of love and sex herself, Aphrodite. This one may take some time. I got 40 mins, hope that's enough. I pulled the coupon and closed my eyes.

When I opened then I was in a honeymoon suite. There pink carpet, the bucket of champagne, and the rose petals leading up to a seductively posing Aphrodite. "Hi there Mr. Hero. What are you doing here?" She was in pink mostly see through lingerie. She had a pink thong on that just barely covered her clearly shaved pussy. Her matching pink bra could barely cover her DD nipples. She had long, golden, curly, hair like Annabeth's. Her waist was thin and her stomach was smaller.

"You know why I'm here Lady Aphrodite." I said adjusting my pants in my mind.

"Ah yes the coupon book. You got it this morning and are already using your fourth one."

I swallowed a bit "did she know my plans" I thought. "How do you know I've used four so far?"

"I've always kept an eye on you. Don't worry I haven't been watching all the time. I never listen, that would be taking it too far."

"Ok I can still make this work" I thought. "So what is my gift for saving all of the world from destruction? I'm assuming we aren't going to have sex in my mind."

"You are right to assume that. And I wasn't able to think of something so I was just going to increase your dick or something like that. Unless you have a better idea?"

 _Here's my chance_ I thought "Actually I do" I walked up to her, who was lying on the bed and dropping her head up with her arm, and snapped. Instantly she dropped. Like literally. Her head fell off her hand and was now on her arm. I couldn't believe it. I had just dropped a goddess into a trance and now would obey my every command. "Aphrodite can you hear me?"

"...yes Master" I heard her say through the muffling of her arm.

"You will give me anything I want anytime I want. Do you understand?"

"...yes Master... anything...anytime"

"Good. Now when I snap my fingers you will wake up and still be under my command. You will also answer any question I ask you truthly. Do you understand?"

"...yes Master"

"Good. On the count of three. One...two...three" *snap*.

"Hello Master"

"Hello my slave. Get off the bed"

"Yes Master" she said as she got off the bed as I sat down on the point of the heart.

"Get over here and get on your knees."

"Of course Master" she said in her sexy voice as she walked over and kneeled in front of me. Then she asked "Would you like a blowjob, Master?"

"Good girl and not at the moment but later in real life I will." She smiled, "Now for my wishes."

"But you only get o..."

"No I get as many as I want. Do you know why" she shook her head, "Because you're my slave now."

"I'm sorry Master. Please forgive me. What is your first wish?"

"You are forgiven for now but you will be punished later. My first wish is that I can change the physical appearance of anyone I want"

*snap*

"It is done Master. What is next? "

"I want charmspeaking. More powerful than anyone including you and all your children. Powerful enough to influence immortal beings."

*snap*

"Done but you cannot influence the fates. Nobody can. Next?"

"I want you to give Annabeth the ability to charmspeak. And I want it to be the most powerful charmspeaking in the world other than mine"

*snap*

"She now has it. Next?"

"I want the ability to summon clothes for anyone I want in the correct sizes."

*snap*

"So that if you fuck a girl one night she won't look like your whore leaving. Any more Master?"

"Yes and just one more for now. I want I black book. And I want it to be connected to all the women that are under my control. I want it to show a picture of them in their underwear but when I touch the picture it's a live view of them, all their physical stats, where they are currently, where they call home, what they are currently doing, any sexual fantasies or fetishes, how many times they'd had sex and in what hole, what their rank is in my future harem, and if I write in their page they will take that as a command coming from me and when the receive the command what the time will be written back as their response."

"Should I include goddesses in this book?"

After thinking for a moment "Yes I will have a few but don't put your physical stats. You can just change them."

*snap*

"It will be in your right hand when you wake up Master."

"Thank you. If we ever see each other in public with other gods and demigods and would ask as you always would but when we are alone you will return to this slave role. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master"

"I will be going now. I will let you know when your punishment will be." With that I was back in my room. In my right hand was a little black book. It had a sticky note on it saying:

 _I have also charmed it so that only you and your slaves can open and read it. And it will reappear in a place of your choosing. And I've added a little pouch for little things like coin or condoms. XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

 _-Aphrodite_

 _I would have never thought of that. That bitch did a good job. Still need to punish her tho._ I thought. I then reached into my pocket and brought out Riptide again. It still had the coin on it. So I took it off and put it in the "condom pouch". Then used the clip on Riptide to clip it to the pages of the book. Then I put down both of my books and looked at the clock 10:25. Thanks gods just in time.

I went over to wake up my favorite girl who was drooling again. "Hey Wise Girl wake up" I said in a soft and soothing voice.

She opened her eyes wiping off the drool and the eye boogers then said "Is everything in place?"

"All but one thing. Come over to the couch and act normal. Use me as a pillow or something."

"Right away" she said as she got up and came over to the couch lied down and used my lap as a pillow as we watch what was left of a "Big Bang Theory" episode.

As the credits were rolling I heard a knock on the door. I moved my girlfriend's head off my lap and went to open the door. It was Chiron a few minutes before curfew. "Percy it's almost curfew. You and Annabeth are old enough to know the rules. It's one thing being together with the doors closed but it's another to spend the night."

I waved my hand in front of his face while saying, "It is OK that I have a female in my cabin after curfew. You trust me. You don't need to check my cabin again at night or in the morning."

He shook his head and said "On second thought I trust you. The curfew didn't apply to you. Good night Percy." He then saw Annabeth walking to the door and said "Good night Annabeth. You will have to explain this to your cabin mates in the morning."

I waved my hand again saying "You will use the Mist and tell the Athenian campers that they should not worry about Annabeth not being there at night"

He shook his head again then said "Since I have known you for so long I will 'convince' your cabin mates not to worry about you"

We both replied "Good night" and then shut the door.

"Well, time to punish you." I said while getting a sexy smile from her.


	5. Annabeth Get's Punished and Fucked

"Master I deserve everything you are going to give me." She said seductively.

"First a few changes." I put my hands on her stomach and thought of what I wanted to happen. My hands glowed pink then died out. Then I put my hands on her ass and did the same thing. Then they went to her pussy and glowed.

She looked at me curiously and asked "What did you just do?"

"Oh I made it so you won't have a period anymore. So we can fuck without a condom. I also made your ass more jiggle. And I made it so you are now hairless down there"

She smiled and said "Thank you very much Master." then concerned she asked "But what if we want children?"

"I can reverse it whenever I want." I reassured her.

"Ok, good. Now can we fuck"

"No you need to be punished first. Trying to get me to forget that? Now you'll get more." I said with a sly smile.

"Master I wasn't try-"

"Silence. I don't want to hear it." I walked over to my bed and sat down. "Come over here and kneel in front of me bitch."

"Yes. Right away Master." She said as she practically ran over.

"Good girl. Now tell me why you're receiving punishment."

"For trying to tell you what to do and for trying to get you to forget about my punishment."

"That's right. The punishment for that is a spanking."

"Ok if that's what must be done to be forgiven"

"Stand up" she stood, "Now take off your shirt and pants."

"As you wish Master" she replied before she started. She reached for the bottom of her shirt, pulled it over her head, and in one motion she threw it on the ground. She then went for her pants. She unbuttoned and unzipped them. She then little jumps to get the pants around her ass. They then feel and were tossed to where her shirt landed. Leaving her in only her white bra and matching panties "Do you like what you see Master?"

"Yes I do. For the rest of the summer you won't wear pants. You will wear either short jean shorts, yoga shorts, yoga pants, or just a bikini bottom."

"Yes Master"

"Now lay across my lap with your ass on my right side."

"Yes Master" she said as she lied down across my lap.

"Now every time I spank you, you will say 'Thank You Master. I will never question you again'. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master"

"And remember I am only doing this because it necessary. You understand that right?"

"I do Master. It needs to be done."

"Oh and scream all you want these walls are soundproof. Tyson's snoring was too much for the Hephaestus kids to take. And remember this was all your idea"

"Me and my big mouth" she muttered.

"Yep, let's get started" I held her down with my left arm while I rose my right hand and lowered in on her right cheek.

*SMACK*

"Thank You Master. I will never question you again"

Left cheek *SMACK*

"Thank You Master. I will never question you again"

Right cheek *SMACK*

"Thank You Master. I will never question you again"

Left cheek *SMACK*

"Thank You Master. I will never question you again"

Right cheek *SMACK*

"Thank You Master. I will never question you again"

That's when I noticed something. Her panties were in the way of me seeing her ass jiggle. I had to correct that. So I took my hand and ripped them right off. "That's better. Now I can see how red your ass is getting." Then I continued spanking her beautiful, bare ass. Even the smallest touch of her ass now made it jiggle.

Right cheek *SMACK*

"Thank You Master. I will never question you again"

Left cheek *SMACK*

"Thank You Master. I will never question you again"

Right cheek *SMACK*

"Thank You Master. I will never question you again"

Right cheek *SMACK*

"Thank You Master. I will never question you again"

Left cheek *SMACK*

"Thank You Master. I will never question you again"

Right cheek *SMACK*

"Thank You Master. I will never question you again"

At this point her ass was red like a tomato. And I could see we was ready to cry. I didn't want to do that far… yet. "Are you sorry for what you did?"

With tears almost coming out of her eyes she responded "Yes Master. I am sorry. Please can this be over?"

On both cheeks*SMACK*

"And one for good luck. You punishment is over. You may stand now." I said releasing her

"Yes Master. If I knew you were serious about it I would have never jokingly suggested it."

"I know. Like I said before I'm sorry but it had to be done."

"I understand Master."

"Are you ready for a more pleasurable experience?"

She smiled at me and said "Yes Master I would love to. Just not the ass. Please it still stings"

"Oh I'm going to be pounding that ass so hard you might not be able to walk tomorrow. But I will give it a chance to recover. Oh and remove your bra."

"Thank you Master. Of course Master. What will we be doing first?" She said as she relieved herself of her bra and throw it on the pile freeing her glorious tits.

"I was thinking a quick blowjob to start out with." I said taking off my shirt and throwing it in the pile.

"Your wish is my command Master" she said as she relieved me of my shorts. Leaving me and her fully naked.

She was about to dive in to her first dessert of the night when I used my hand to block her pathway to it and said "On second thought beg me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Beg me for my dick like your life depended on it"

"Yes Master. Please let me suck your heavenly dick. I need to taste it and feel it in my throat. PLEASE MASTER! I NEED IT!"

"Good enough for now but in the future you'll have to be more convincing."

"Of course Master" she said before she dove in. I was in heaven again. Just like last time she took all 9 inches. She kept bobbing up and down. Up and down. While she was doing that I got an idea. I willed my book into my hand and it appeared. Cool trick right. I opened it up and flipped to the first entry: Aphrodite. Her picture was constantly changing. Below that it had her current activity: Having sex, Fetishes: all of them, Times fucked: ∞, and underneath that it said commands with a blank space underneath it. I clicked Riptide into pen mode and did my best to right. It's really hard to write or even think when there is a beautiful girl sucking your dick. I wrote "Tonight when both me and Annabeth are asleep you will appear in her dreams and teach her how to properly suck dick. You will address her as Mistress Annabeth." Then the writing disappeared and then new writing came across saying "Yes Master. Anything for you and my Mistress. XOXOXOXOXO". I then attached Riptide to the book again and willed the book to disappear.

Then I turned my attention back to the girl currently sucking my dick. I could feel myself coming close. I grabbed the back of her head and pushed it into my crotch and said "...I'm cu-cuming. Swallow all of it." After I said that her eyes lit up. It's what she was waiting for. When I finally blow my load in her throat it all went down the hatch. A little bit did escape and fall on her tits. I let that one slide.

When I was done squirting I pulled out of her mouth with my dick still hard. She then looked down at her tits and saw what she dropped. She used her finger to scoop it up and then lick it. "You taste good".

Curious I asked "What do I taste like?"

She thought for a few seconds and then said "Saltwater taffy"

I smiled and said "I hope your ass likes it as much as your mouth does."

"Can you not fuck my ass yet? It still stings" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"How about I fix that instead?" I said as I stood up and squeezed her ass. That made her react in a small amount of pain but that went away as the pink glow began and then died out. "How's that?"

Surprised she said "Much better. How'd you do that?"

"Same way I made your pussy hairless."

"Thank you Master!"

"So on with the fucking?"

"Yes please Master"

"Your wish is my command" I said slyly then continued with "get up on the bed on all fours with that beautiful ass facing me."

"Yes Master. Anything for you" she said as she crawled up on the bed and wagged her ass at me, "Is this what you want?"

"You know it bae." I said as I position myself behind her, "Do you want something in this hole here?"

"Yes. YES PLEASE MASTER STOP TEASING ME I NEED YOUR DICK IN ME!" She screamed.

"If that's what you want." I grabbed her hips and placed my dick just barely in her hole. Enough to let her it's there but not enough for her to get anything other than horny.

"FUCK! JUST FUCK ME ALREADY MASTER!"

"As you wish," I said as I thrusted right into her. Then again and again. "OH FUCK YOU'RE SO FUCKING TIGHT!"

I kept thrusting into her and she was just in paradise. I kept thrusting into her for at least a good half hour before I felt myself coming close to cumming. "I'm close. I'm going to cum soon."

"Me too. Cum inside of me!"

"I was planning on it beautiful." With that I shot my load into her asshole. After that she came as well collapsing onto my bed.

Trying to catch her breath she said "That…..was…..great. I don't know if I can go another round tonight Master."

"Same. It's been an eventful day. I need sleep. We'll get you more slave-sisters tomorrow."

"Thank you Master." She said that as she fell asleep. I lifted her up and brought her to the top to the bed and put the blanket over her. I then looked at the time. 11:30. Not that bad. Tomorrow will be better tho. I got to get someone before she leave and talk to one of my friends. But that's for tomorrow. I already heard Annabeth being taught how to suck dick. I looked over at her and she had her hand at her face like it was holding a dick and her moaning. Nice ending to a great day.


	6. Reyna's Enslavement

You wouldn't believe how much I did that on the way there. Especially to guys that were looking at Annabeth's ass. We made it just in time to not be late. We both went to our separate tables. I'm going to have to do something about that later. Today's breakfast was Blue Waffles with syrup and chocolate milk. Doesn't get better than that.

Chiron rose his hand for quiet and then spoke. "Today we are putting the finishing touches on our camp that Annabeth spoke about yesterday. We are also saying goodbye to three of our new Roman friends and noon. The fourth will be leaving after that. I hope you tell them 'Thank You' before they leave. In two days the Hunt will be visiting and that means we are going to have another game of Capture The Flag between us and them. I will see you all this evening for dinner. You are dismissed to your duties for the day."

Everyone rose and went to their various assigned jobs. I went straight to my girlfriend and said "So I wasn't exactly listening last night when you were saying what needed to be done. Sorry. What is my job for the day?"

She smiled at me and said "I knew this would happen. We actually don't need you for the finishing touches. So you have a free day. I'll see you up on Half-Blood Hill to see them off at noon." Then a quick peck on the cheek and she was off. So too maybe two steps before she had five things on her mind.

 _Ok,_ I thought, _I've got about *_ checked the nearest clock* _two hours before I need to see them off. Two hours to do that and then I can do that and in between that and that I can do that._ Confusing to you maybe but that's how I made my plan of the day. I looked asking and found who I was looking for.

Reyna was in her normal Praetor robes and was talking to Mr. D right outside the Big House when I walked up. That's when Mr. D saw me and asked"What do you want Pisces?"

"Well I would like you to say my name right but that isn't going to happen-"

"Damn right" he interrupted me. Then have me the look of continue.

Giving him a look of 'thanks for proving my point' look I continued with "- as I was going to say I wanted to talk to Reyna before she leaves." I turned to her and said, "In private"

With a look of confusion she said "Sure. I still got to pack up some stuff to l so if you want to help then we can talk."

"Ok lead the way Mrs Praetor" I said jokingly while giving her half-assed bow.

"You're lucky you're my friend or else I would have punched you in the stomach and kicked you in the nuts," She said as we walked into the Big House with her leading the way to one of the guest rooms.

I looked around the room to find a half packed duffle bag with various camp souvenirs including a Camp necklace with a bead with the Earth on fire. That can be taken as everything burned but no one ask me my opinion on it so...ya. Then I saw a Aphrodite make-up kit, obviously a hint from the Aphrodite cabin. And a few Camp Half-Blood T-shirts.

I sat down on the bed while she went around the room putting various clothes and items in it. Items like a toothbrush and paste. Clothes like dirty shirts, pants and underwear. I caught a quick glance at her bra and it was bigger than I thought it would be.

As she was doing this I was putting a "go away nothing to be seen or heard here" signal out in the Mist. I finished it just in time because she started to look around looking for anything she forgot. I don't think she did. That's when she came over and flopped down on the bed next to me. That's when she asked "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh nothing much. Just this" *snap* and she was out. _That was easier than I thought it would be_ I thought. This will be fun. "Reyna can you hear me?"

"...y-yes m-m-master" _oh shit_ I thought _it looks like she is resisting. If she somehow broke out of this I'd be dead, figuratively and literally. Gotta do something._

"Reyna when I snap my fingers again you will go even deeper in this transe. Do you understand"

"...y-y-yes m-m-master"

*snap*

"Can you hear me?"

"..yes Master" _phew it worked I'm not going to dead by a pissed off Reyna's hands. And I can move on with my plans._

"Reyna do you still have feelings for me?"

After a moment or two she responded with, "..yes Master. I do. But you have Annabeth so I backed off." _Interesting_

"What are your feelings for Annabeth?"

"...I'm jealous of what she has. She has you and I don't. If it wasn't for our mutual.. feelings for you I think we could be friends. She's smart and pretty and brave."

"Where do you shave?"

"...everywhere a Roman must be ready at all times"

"Good. Have you ever had wet dreams about other girls? If so about who?"

"...yes Master. About Venus." _Damn does every girl have feelings for the goddess of love herself?_

"How often do you masturbate while at Camp?

"..2-3 times a week, more if no one is in the bathhouse"

"What/whom do you get off to?"

"You fucking me in the butt, over and over and over. Or 69ing with Venus."

"Good. From now on your will masturbate everyday in the bathhouse. It didn't matter if it's empty or not. Every time it will be me fucking you in the hole of your choice while you eat out of your Mistress. Also from now on when your are here with me and your sisters you are to call your butt your ass, your vagina your pussy, and your breasts are now your titties"

"...yes Master…everyday...you fuck...I eat...ass...pussy….titties. "

"Good. I want you to listen closely to what I'm about to say. You are OK with being my sex slave. You love it actually. You are OK with Annabeth being your Mistress. You will love her as much as you love me. You will also love all of your slave-sisters in my harem. But you still have your responsibilities as Praetor of New Rome. I am not commanding you to give them up. That choice I cannot make for you. You must do it yourself. Now when I snap my fingers you will wake up forgetting what we talked about but remember the commands. Do you understand?"

"..yes Master...love being your slave….love Mistress Annabeth….love all my slave-sisters...my job is my choice"

"Good. Also when we are in public you will act normal around me but if we are alone like now or with the members of my harem and no one else you will be my sex slave once again. Do you understand? "

"...yes Master"

"One….two….three" *snap* she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Hi Master, what are we going to do first."

"Go to the center and stand at attention with your arms at your side."

"Yes Master," she said while she got up and walked to the center of the room. Then stood for inspection.

"Good girl. Now I want to see what is under that stuffy uniform. Strip for me."

In a seductive voice she said, "Anything you say Master". She started with her armor thing. I was a Praetor and I don't know what is called. When that was unbuckled she set it down on the floor next to her. Next came the rope that was tied at her waist. She just let that one fell to the floor when she was done. She then went for where her purple toga was tied up and untied it which fell to the floor as well. She was now in her bra and panties, both purple. She then reached around her to her back and unlatched her bra and let it fall. Before I can get a view of her tits when when down and slide off her panties. Then she stood for inspection.

 _Damn it that bra that I think I saw lied to me_ , I thought while I stood up off the bed and walked over to the naked Praetor of Rome. Her ass wasn't much better. I now see why she's always in that thing. I then asked, "How big are they?"

Surprised at the question she stuttered, "My titties? 34B Master."

"I bit smaller than what I wanted and the same with your ass."

"I'm sorry I'm not what you expected Master…" she said with her head hung and tires getting ready to fall. _Now I feel like one of those mean girls in highschool that knocks girls for not having….features._

"Don't cry. I can fix it. I can make both of them bigger and better."

She looked at me with hope in her eyes, "Really?"

"Yes. Let's get to it." I grabbed both of her tits and focused on a size I wanted. Then they started to glow pink and expand till they were the size I picked. Then I reached around and did the same thing but focused on Annabeth's ass for a size. When I was done and the pink glow faded she ran to the mirror on the door.

"I LOVE THEM!" She said while jumping up and down giving me a good show. Then she came over and kissed me as a thank-you.

I then got an idea, "How often do you workout and not train?"

Confused she said, "I train everyday. Other than that I don't work out."

"From now on you will. You will get up 20 mins earlier than you need to. In this time you are to do squats. 20 this week but on every Sunday they will go up by 5 squats till you hit 50. You will also do these squats before you go to bed. Then whenever you have free time you will run. Just around the camp."

"Yes Master. But I don't have any sports bras or track shorts. And how well my clothes fit now?"

"Almost forgot", I then willed my book out and filled to my favorite slave goddess, Aphrodite. I then wrote:

 _Charm Reyna's clothes so that they will fit her new features. Also give her charmspeaking as strong as Piper's. And give her some sexy workout clothes._

Her bag and throat then glowed pink then died out and I got a response of:

 _It is done Master._

Then I got another idea:

 _Wherever I get a new girl in my harem you will go into her dreams that night and teach her all you taught your Mistress._

Then a message of:

 _Yes Master._

" It's fixed. All your clothes will fit and new workout clothes are back in your room at Camp Jupiter. You also have charmspeaking as strong as Piper's."

"Thank-you Master but why the charmspeaking?"

"Oh during your time at your camp you will find another new slave-sister. She must have a nice ass and tits. Also you must make love to her. Then bring her on your next visit her."

"Yes Master. What's next?"

"What's next is you get dressed and got to your camp. I'm going to tied up some loose ends lock the door being me. I don't want anyone to see my new property." I then gave her as a nice SMACK which made her just and go over to the door to open it for me while staying tucked behind it.

"Yes Master" was the last thing I heard before the door closed and I heard a lock. I then dissolved the Mist barrier and went downstairs.

When I got outside I saw Mr D and Chiron playing chess. Before they could say anything I waved my hand and said "There is nothing suspicious about me and multiple girls spending time in my camp. Also I can have whomever at my table."

"It's ok" they both said together. I then walked away and up to the Hill. It was almost time to go. I ment my friends and girlfriend up there and said goodbye. They then flashed away.

When everyone dispersed I told Annabeth "Phase one complete going on to phase two."


	7. Piper Joins the Harem

I then spent about twenty minutes looking for a certain son of Jupiter. I finally found him and I felt so dumb. I didn't check his roof. I yelled up to him, "Hey Grace whatchu doing up there?"

"Just thinking. I'll come down." He yelled back. He then floated down and landed next to me. "Why you looking for me?"

"I just wanted to talk about something. Can we go in your cabin?"

"...Ya sure", he said leading the way. His cabin was basically the same as mine but had a lot of gold all around it. Except he had a mini fridge! "Wanna Coke?"

"Ya! How'd you get them in here?"

"Hermes cabin" he said as he tossed me one.

"Should have guessed" I said while catching the Coke he throw. Then we went over to the Lazy Boy chairs and sat down. Me on the one on the left of the couch and him on the one on the right.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Just why you didn't come up to see Frank, Hazel, and Reyna off?"

"Well i'm going back to Camp Jupiter in a few days so i saw no need to."

"Ok. So are you going to do what you promised?"

He looked at me and said, "Ya it needs to be done. This war was almost lost because the minor gods and goddesses felt like Olympus didn't care about them. I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen again."

"What did you call yourself again? When you promised this."

"Pontifex Maximus. The highest priest to the gods."

"So you're really taking this serious then."

"Yep"

"So you'll be running between camps making shrines to random gods and goddesses?"

"Yes and no. The day after we kinda rejected godhood i got a map with a list. On the list were all the gods and goddesses that needed shrines and it was color coded according to which ones needed it the most. That was the list part the map showed where they should be built and showed spirits that would be willing to help. So I got an idea of what I'm doing but not really."

"You're right it needs to be done. But I've got one more question. What about Piper?"

"That's what I was trying to think about. If I don't ask her she'll break up with me. If I do and she comes she might not like it. If I just break up with her that will break her heart and mine. What should I do Percy?" *snap*

"Can you hear me Jason?"

"...yes master"

"Ok Don't call me master. Coming from you that's a little weird."

"...yes Sir" I shrugged _I guess that's better_ I thought.

"Listen closely later today you will tell Piper that you don't think you can do the long distance thing so you're breaking up with her because it wouldn't be fair for her. It is ok tho because you know that she will be happy with me and Annabeth in my harem. After she joins us you two will be friends again. Understand?"

"...yes Sir… break up with her….it's ok….be friends again"

"If she tries to charmspeak you it will have no effect because these commands are stronger than her's."

"...charmspeak no effect"

"Good now I'm going to snap my fingers and when i do you will wake up, no longer call me sir, and keep my harem a secret. Understand?"

"...yes secret"

"Good. One...two...three" *snap* Then Jason opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Thanks for the help Percy. I need to go find Piper. Grab another Coke if you want it", He said before running to find his soon to be ex-girlfriend.

*Burp* "It's good to be me", I said before throwing out my can and then picking up a new one. _Time to go find a crying girl_ I thought.

It didn't take long. But on my short look i ran into my girlfriend and said,"Moving on to Phase 3." And went to continue my search which lasted another five minutes. I found her in the woods, on the ground, crying next to a tree with her knees at her face. A tree nymph tried to console her but it didn't work that's when i came up and said, "I'll take it from here", to the nymph and then to Piper, "So is there a reason you crying in the woods by yourself?"

She looked up with tears in her eyes,"Nothing much. Just wondering why I wasted so much time with him." I looked at her appearing clueless, then she came out and said it, "Jason broke up with me".

"Did he give a reason why he would break up with a beautiful girl like you?"

She blushed a little and said, "Ya but that doesn't make it hurt any less".

"You know what might?"

Intrigued she asked, "What?"

"This" *snap* Her head fell right in her lap. "Piper can you hear me?"

"..yes Master" she said in a far away sleepy voice.

"Good. Now listen closely. You understand why Jason broke up with you and you accept it. You do not harbor any feeling of hate for him. Any feelings you still have of love for him...just wash those away."

"...understand...no bad feelings...no love for Jason"

"Good. Now what are your feelings for me, Percy Jackson."

"..your strong, brave, powerful, handsome, really good friend"

"Those are all good except the last one. You realise that once you all found me you fell in love right there. But you didn't admit it to anyone or yourself because you were with Jason and Annabeth was becoming your best friend."

"...Love you when I saw you..."

"Yes good girl. Now I have a question for you. I now have a harem. So far it's me, Annabeth, Reyna, and your mother but there will be more in the future. The idea of having sex with other women excites you. And the idea of having your godly mother eat out of you turns you on. Would you like to join?"

"..yes Master I would love to join and be your sex toy."

"Good. You are not just my sex toy, you are also Annabeth's. She is your Mistress and you will love her and obey her as if she was me. You will also love your slave-sisters. Do you understand?"

"...yes Master"

"Now a few questions. Can you alter your physical appearance at will."

"..if I try hard enough yes i can"

"You are to call your butt your ass, your vagina your pussy, and your breasts are now your titties. Understand?"

"..yes Master…ass...pussy….titties"

"Where do you shave?"

"...no hair grows below the head on a daughter of Aphrodite "

"Good. How often do you play with yourself?"

"...everyday. We all do it together in the cabin. It's tradition"

Weird ass tradition I thought and then said, "What do you think of when you play with your pussy?"

"Jason fucking me in the pussy"

"That is now me fucking you in the pussy while you make-out with Annabeth while Reyna and Aphrodite suck on your tits."

"..yes Master fuck me fuck me…"

"Good. Now I want you to stand up." She stood. There was no one around and no one would be coming to look. I looked at my new slut. She was in her camp shirt that hide her tits and some Jean shorts. "Take off that shirt."

"..yes anything for you Master" She said before lowering her hands to the bottom of her shirt, grabbing a hold of her shirt and pulling up. Revealing her hot pink bra as she dropped her shirt.

"How big are they?"

"...38C"

"Make them bigger."

"...yes Master how big"

I thought and then said, "double D"

"...right away Master" she she as her tits began to glow pink and grow. They got to about 38D before her bra couldn't take it. The fabric between her tits ripped and then flew off and hit the tree she was crying by. They kept growing till the pink glow faded and they were size 38DD. "Do you like what you see Master?" She said with a sexy smile on her face.

"Yes how sensitive are they?" I said reaching for her right nipple and pinched it.

She moaned till I let go and then said "very Master"

"Good. Now lower your pants and turned around."

"...yes Master…are we going to fuck?" She asked as she unbuttoned, unzipped and stepped out of her shorts and turned around.

"No not yet. I just wanted to see your ass." What an ass it was. It jiggled by her just turning around with her hot pink panties on. It was smaller than Annabeth's but just as good. "What's with the hot pink? I thought you hated girly stuff."

"...it's the only color Aphrodite makes appear in the dressers"

"You may turn back around." She did as she was told, I then continued, "When I snap my fingers you will wake up and be ready to join my harem. Understand?"

"...yes Master"

"On three… One… Two...Three"

*snap*

She opened her eyes and looked at me and said, "Hello Master. What do you want me to do?"

I didn't say anything but put my hands on her ass, more specifically her panties and changed it into a Sea Blue thong that barely hide anything. Then told her "Grab your bra and give it to me. Then put on your shorts."

She reached down and grab what I told her to grab and handed me her bra. I then balled it up and focused on changing it. It became fixed and Sea Blue. I then handed her it and said, "Put it on and then put on your shirt."

"Yes Master" she once again did as she was told. She was then standing there waiting for her next order.

"I am going to leave and in a few minutes you will return to Camp as well. This evening you will come to my cabin and stay the night. You will use your charmspeaking to tell your siblings that nothing is weird and not too worry."

"Yes Master. I can't wait to fuck you and my new Mistress."

"Good see you after dinner." I said then gave her a kiss on the lips and squeezed her ass.

"See you then Master." She said as I walked away.

As I walked away I thought tonight will be fun. On my back I ran into Annabeth again and told her, "Operation Get More Fuck-Toys is complete"

We then kissed and she told me, "You are terrible with naming stuff."

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited and followed my first story so far. I'm writing this on my phone so please excuse some grammar errors. I'm getting better at catching them but some still slip through. Thanks again!


	8. A Talk With Hades

"So are you free yet?" I asked Annabeth.

"Sorry no. We should be done by dinner. By the way that's in like 3 hrs. Thought you might have lost time while you were "walking" through the woods." She said with a grin on her face.

"Thanks. Do you need any help?"

"Actually no. Plus I know that you're not exactly a details guy."

"Then maybe I'll redeem some coupons."

"Anyone for the harem?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"No it may lead to someone returning tho. Don't ask Wise Girl. Go back to work"

"Whatever you say Master," she said while walking away and swinging her ass.

After I was done watching her walk away I went to my cabin. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and put on a "Parks and Rec" marathon I found. I then reached over and grabbed my coupon book. Trying to think who I should visit. I thought of someone. Lord of the dead and riches, Uncle Hades. I pulled his coupon and closed my eyes.

When I opened I was in the throne room of the land of the undead. On the throne was the Mr. Death himself. "Hey Uncle Hades"

He looked at me with an emotionless face saying, "Why am I the only one that you call Uncle? Why don't you call me Lord?"

"Well let's see. Zeus would probably kill me. Apollo wants to be called Mr. Music. Ares I just don't like and I think the feeling is mutual. Oh what else oh ya YOU'VE TRIED TO KILL ME ON MULTIPLE OCCASIONS!"

"Point taken. So what do you want? I don't care enough to think of a gift for you."

"How about since you've almost killed me and you didn't try to help me while I was in Tartarus, instead of 1 wish how about 3 wishes?"

"No"

"Then I wish I had 3 more wishes."

"Gods damn you. What do you want?"

"First I want a bank account with unlimited money."

He snapped and said, "Your new debit card will be in your hand when you return to your body. It is made so only you can use it. Next?"

"I wish I could revive anyone that's still in the afterlife and haven't gone to be reborn yet."

"You're joking right?"

"Ok how about I had to know them?"

"You're not going to give up on this one are you?"

"Nope."

"Ok you may summon and revive the dead only if you were friends with them and only if they fell in battle." (Will be important in the future)

"They'll be like whole and alive right?"

"I guess they can be. They will look like they did before they went into the battle that killed them," he snapped, "ok you got one more what is it?"

"Can I save that for later?"

He looked at me and then said, "Sure if it'll get you out of my hair. In your hand with the debit card there will be a coin use it like Hecate's."

"How did you know I had a coin from her? "

"I took a guess she was the reason I couldn't see your cabin." With that I was back in my room. In my hand I had my black debit card with unlimited money and a black coin that said "One wish" on one side and "from Hades" on the other. _Gods are very creative_. I put the debit card down on the table and summoned my book and put my Hades coin right behind my Hecate's.

I then heard the dinner horn. _How was I talking to Hades for 3 hours?! Um...I don't care._ And I ran to dinner.

* * *

I know I know. Really short chapter but the next one is the biggest one yet so I think it evens out. Please don't ask who I'll bring back. It will be after the summer ends and the harem continues. Also let me know if you'd want me to make an OC character. I may also ask for submissions for it if I do go that way. Please don't post your ideas for a OC in the reviews yet. If I do go that way I'll ask you to PM me. New chapter will be coming later tonight just need to check it once more. Thanks again for all the support so far!


	9. Aphrodite's Punishment and More (A Lot)

Ok so there's kind of some incest in the following chapter. So if you don't want to read about a demigod and her mother, take a guess who,...get personal then you might want to skip this one.

* * *

I when I got there Chiron was starting his speech, he didn't notice me tho. "Campers! We have done it! Our home is repaired and better than ever. This couldn't have been possible without all of you. That is why I allowed in pizza again and you can take one to your cabins for every 5 people. Also it seems that the Hunt are moving faster than they thought and they'll be here tomorrow! Start getting ready for capture the flag! You are all dismissed." Me and Annabeth locked eyes and went to my cabin. I grabbed a pizza and then found Piper's eyes and she got the message. I got to my cabin as Annabeth got there with goblets for drinks. We then went straight to the couch and continued to watch "Parks and Rec".

Then I heard a knock on the door and I knew it was Piper so I yelled "Come in Piper and close the door behind you." She did as she was told and then stood at attention in front of me waiting for further orders. I turned off the TV because our real entrainment for the evening is here.

"Hello Master and Mistress. How can I serve you?"

Me and Annabeth looked at each other and then I said, "Strip Dance for us." She nodded and started to dance like a belly dancer. First removing her shirt and throwing it out of sight. She then raised her arms and started to shake her hips. I then turned to Annabeth and said, "Play with yourself but you're not able to cum unless I say so".

She looked at me and started pulling down her shorts and the small piece of fabric covering her pussy and dropped them on the floor, "Yes Master".

I then turned back my attention to the beautiful girl dancing for me. She lowered her hands and unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts. They stayed on her hips but when she started to roll her hips they slowly fell and were kicked out of sight. She then reached behind her and unlatched her bra. She let it feel to the ground but covered up her tits as soon as her bra fell. She then started to play with her own tits and my shorts were getting too small. I was going to have Annabeth help me but she was already…busy. Then I remembered I had the biggest slut in the world at my beck and call. I told Piper, "Don't continue but continue giving your tits attention. Also won't hear anything that is being said till I say 'Slutty Slutty Dancer' and close your eyes too."

"Yes Master" she said before moaning. Annabeth looked at me but couldn't say anything because of her pleasure being too great.

I willed my book to my hand and flipped to the slut's page and wrote:

 _Report to my cabin NOW! Come with big tits a firm ass and blond curly hair._

Seconds later she flashed in and said, "I came as fast as I could." She had come with my requests but they were covered by the same outfit as before.

 _I'll remove that later_ I thought then said, "You will be punished for your questioning of my authority. But for now come over and suck your Master's dick. Also Slutty Slutty Dancer you may now resume and hear but not open your eyes." She resumed her dance.

"Yes Master," she said while walking over to me. She then got on her knees and unzipped my pants and lowered my boxers. She then looked at my dick as if it was a Popsicle. She started by licking like it was an ice cream cone. Then she inhaled it. All of it without a second thought and started to suck.

I looked up and my dancer was flinging her thong out of sight. She was then naked and shaking everything that the cocksucker between my legs gave her. She was running her hands all over her body. They went in and out of her pussy. They brought her nipples up to her mouth and sucked on it for a few seconds. As this went on I could see her pussy getting wetter and wetter. That's when I felt myself getting close and forced my dick down Aphrodite's throat and said, "If you spill one drop your punishment will last 10 longer. Understand bitch?"

But she didn't have a chance to even respond before I flooded her throat with her favorite liquid, my cum. She didn't drop any. When I was dry I pulled her off my dick and she collapsed gasping for air. I then said, "Piper stop dancing," she stopped I continued, "You are going to feel lips on your own soon. They will be another woman's. You will use your hands to explore her body until you find what you like and squeeze it when you do you will open your eyes to find out whose body you were just exploring. Understand?"

"Yes Master," She said.

"Good," I then locked eyes with Aphrodite and pointed. She got the idea and walked up to her daughter and grabbed her face and started making out with her. I went over behind Annabeth and started to massage her tits. She then moved both hands to her pussy while watching the two beautiful slut's make-out.

Piper started moving her hands around her mother's body. She started with her tits and then moved to her ass. She rubbed it and then squeezed. Her eyes shot open and then broke the kiss saying, "MOM?!".

"Yes my sexy little offspring?" Lowering her head to her tits and sucked in the right one and pinched the other, earning a moan from her.

Aphrodite then stopped and turned around and said, "Should we continue Master?"

I thought and then said, "No it's time for you to be punished and for me to finally fuck that Cherokee Slut. Oh and Annabeth you can cum now." With that she cried out in absolute pleasure while I pulled off her shirt. When she was done, I told her, "Take off you bra and stand in line with the others."

"Yes Master," she said as she through her bra to who knows where and running to the lineup.

It went Annabeth, Piper then Aphrodite. Aphrodite was the tallest and the smallest was Piper. I went up to my Olympian fuck toy and said, "Flash out of your 'clothes' you bitch". She flashed into her birthday suite in an instant. Then I continued, "Also I want a table big enough to hold you and your arms and legs spread out and held with cuffs" She snapped and it appeared between the couch and the bed.

It was a large table about half my height and at the four corners there were fuzzy pink handcuffs. I then continued with, "I also want two collars. Gold with a chain on it. I want them to negate any godly power and are barely big enough for the wearer to breath. But when I hold the chain you may use your powers for only what I request. And I also want you to make it so all my slaves cannot have children until further notice. Also I want every girl in my control to be bald below the head."

The collars appeared in my hands, one in each. I through one on the couch and then put the other on the only goddess in the room. It latched and glowed pink then stopped. I grabbed the chain and pulled it behind me and said, "Piper, Annabeth follow". They did as they were told. They walked behind me, one on either side of me while Aphrodite crawled between them gasping for air. When we reached the new table I told the two without collars on, "Get her up on here and cuff her."

"Yes Master" they said in unison. While grabbing the powerless Olympian and attached her to the table. They both stood on either side of the table and said together, "It's done Master." They both stood there waiting for orders.

"Piper go to my bed and ready yourself. Annabeth you get the honor to punish this bitch right here. I want you to walk around the room and get all the bras and panties, ball them up into a single ball and stuff it in her mouth. Then I want you to play with her pussy until I say. Aphrodite you are not allowed to cum what's so over. You will just lay there and take your punishment. You will never disobey me again or it will be worse than this." Annabeth and Piper followed their orders.

Aphrodite then said with fear in her eyes, "Master I'll never disobey you again. I swear it. PLEASE don't keep me on the edge for a lo-" but that's when Annabeth came back with her ball of bras and panties, which had her shorts in it because there were only 2 bras and panties in the room so I let it slide, in the goddess's mouth.

Both women looked at me, one with fear one with lust, I walked over to my bed but not before patting and slipping a finger to her pussy and said, "Annabeth….get to work."

"Gladly Master" she said licking her lips before starting the orgasm deprivation torture.

When I reached my bed Piper was already fingering herself. Her whole hand was glistening with her juices. "Are you ready?"

She looked up and stopped thrusting her fingers in and out but instead brought them to her mouth and licked them clean. She then said, "Yes Master. That dance was more than enough to get me ready but making-out with my mother sent me over the edge and I NEED your dick in me. I NEED to cum."

"I'll make this last awhile so don't expect it soon. In fact you are not allowed to cum until I do. Understood? Also how did opening your eyes to see your mother make you feel?"

Immediately she was responded with, "Yes Master. Horny. Very horny."

"Good," behind me I could hear her mother start to moan even through the ball in her mouth, "From now on you don't see Aphrodite as your mother. You see her as a sexual partner and your sister."

"Yes Master. Can you please fuck me now? I don't know how much longer I can last without a dick inside of me", she said while staring at my dick the whole time.

"Since you asked so nicely and gave me a good dance we will," I said, earning a smile from the slut, and then said, "Stay on your back and spread em."

She layered down and opened up her legs, inviting me in. She then said, "Anything for you Master."

I then climbed on the bed and crawled over to her. I lowered my head down to her pussy and kissed it. I then when up to her head and made sure my dick brushed past her entrance, getting a gasp from her. I then asked, "How far did you and him go?", and kissed her on the lips before starting a trail of kisses down her body.

"We….we d-didn't get that f-far." She said as I was kissing my way down to her tits and promptly kissed both nipples before continuing my journey. She also continued, "B-B-Because of a-all the attacks we didn't get a ch-ch-chance to do much other than a few b-bl-lowjobs for him and a few times of him e-e-eating me." At this point I was down at her pussy and I shot my tongue in and out of it a few times before going back up to her head and kissing her and exploring her mouth.

"Do you like the way you taste?" I asked.

"I think I'll like the way you taste even more, Master." She answered back. I then positioned my dick at her entrance again and got ready. Without caring about her still intake hymen I thrusted into her, hard. I then placed my hands on her glorious tits and pinched the nipples while massaging them. All this together was enough to make her in her present state cum right there, if I hadn't ordered to wait for me. Instead she just moaned out in extreme pleasure loud enough to make Annabeth look up from her dessert. I then went in and out of her for a while. Before feeling myself get ready to blow.

I then stood up on my bed and aimed, "I am going to cum. Once it hits you, you may cum as well. If any of it gets on your hands or arms you may lick it up. If it lands elsewhere leave it. You are not allowed to move until you have been cleaned up. Understand?". Not even waiting for her response I pulled two quick times on my dick and blew all over my little Cherokee's body.

When it hit her she screamed at the top of her lungs, "MMMMAAAASSSTTTTEEEEEERRRRR!". I am glad that these walls are soundproof and have the Mist barrier as a back-up.

I then walked over to the torture table and looked at both of them. I then said, "Annabeth why don't you go clean up your sister. She got a little messy. By the way only use your mouth and she cannot move."

My girlfriend and Mistress to my harem got up and said, "I would love to help my sister. Be careful with this one even with your orders not to she's going to blow soon." She then kissed me and went over to lick the cum off her slave-sister. I was able to taste a little bit of Aphrodite but I couldn't put my finger on the flavor.

So to do so I stuck my middle finger inside her pussy, got some liquid and then tasted it. It was a combination of every flavor I liked and they all worked. I tasted cookies, brownies, pizza, burgers, and ice cream. I then looked up at her and her gag. I walked over and took it out of her mouth and placed it on the ground next to her take making her moans more audible. She was moaning the whole time me and Piper fucked but I was preoccupied. I then looked at her and said, "Will you disobey or question anything I do ever again?"

As some as I finished the last word she responded with, "No Master. Never again. You are always right and I have seen the error of my past mistakes."

I went around undoing her cuffs while saying, "Just remember you are my fuck toy. I OWN you. You are nothing more than a goddess to fuck. If you want to be you will have to earn it. "

"How can I be more than your fuck toy?"

I got a brilliant idea and said, "Help me enslave Artemis and her hunt and then I'll maybe think about it."

"Yes Master. Now Master can you please let me cum now?"

"Why would I do that? I haven't fucked you yet. Now get on all fours on the table and face away from me." She did as she was told and I readied my dick at her asshole and thrusted. I then grabbed both of her tits and squeezed. I kept thrusting in and out until I came in her ass. I then looked over at Annabeth who was watching next to a clean Piper. I pointed at Piper and told her to come to me.

"Yes Master?" She asked.

"I want you to clean this slut's asshole of my cum. I don't think she deserves it in her yet. When you are done come over and watch us. I'm going to fuck you Mistress." I said while moving out of Piper's way and going to the seductively laying Annabeth. On the way I picked up the gag and returned it from where I got it. When I got to the bed I said, "The best for last."

"Don't lie you just wanted to fuck your new toys first."

"Ok. A little bit. Now where do you want it? Asshole, Pussy, or mouth?"

"How about…. Pussy."

"Then spread em." She did as she was told and have me an excellent view of her hairless pussy. I placed my dick at the entrance and thrusted. In and out. In and out. I then told her, "All fours. Time to fuck that ass." she rolled over and I thrusted. Again and again and again. Then I had one last time to do before I came. I pulled out of her and said "Now jerk me off with those beautiful tits." I sat on the side of the bed and waited a few seconds until my girlfriend came over. She then wrapped her tits around my dick, one on either side and jerked me off just like my Olympian fuck toy taught her to do. I know I was close and said, "When I cum you will also orgasm. But you will be so focused on licking up my cum that you won't physically move but you will feel it."

She kept working and said, "Yes Mast-" but my cum cut her off. She moaned just like last time but kept milking my dick for all the cum that there was. When I dried up and she stopped screaming she let my dick go and started cleaning herself up.

I noticed two things: My dick still had cum on it and that Piper was done. So I said, "Piper come lick your Master clean. No jerking off or blowjobs. Just cleaning. I'm spent."

"Yes Master" she said as she came over and licked me clean.

When she was done I got up and went over to her mother, still in the same position that Piper left her. I then said, "You will spend the night here. Now lay on your back," she rolled over, "Now for the entire night you will stay here on this table fingering yourself." She looked like she wanted to argue but she was my slave and she had a ball of bras, thongs, and a pair of shorts in her mouth. I then left her so herself for the night. I didn't even bother looking at the time. I just crawled on my bed and laid down. My two favorite sex-slaves cuddled up next to me, Piper on the left Annabeth on the right. I wrapped my arms around them and we drifted off to sleep listening to Aphrodite finger herself all night long.

* * *

I know Percy was a little hard on Aphrodite this chapter. What do you think? I kind of think so but I also don't think so. Let me know either by review or PM.

Please if you review sign in! I would like to answer questions you have or comment on your ideas. If you don't have questions I'd like to thank you for the review at least. I usually give the general idea I'm planning out and maybe how I can incorporate your idea if I like it. Thanks for reading! May be a few days till the next update :( school getting busy.


	10. Unexpected Morning Sex

I know I said Artemis would join in this chapter but I am going to change it to in a couple chapters. It'll take a few chapters to enslave Artemis, Thalia, and the rest of the hunt. Stick around

* * *

I woke up and I couldn't have been happier. Before I opened my eyes I felt around me and my two beautiful slaves were both still next to me. I felt something warm in my dick and opened my eyes. It was a naked Reyna! So as you are I was confused. I looked at Annabeth and she smiled. "When you were asleep I went over to Aphrodite and grabbed her chain and had her summon her here. She had just gotten her mouth on your dick and I got back here. Did I do good Master?"

I looked at her and said, "Yes Mistress Annabeth. Is Piper awake?" I was using all my willpower to talk while a beautiful lady blew my dick like a pro.

Annabeth shook her head and said, "No Master. Should I?"

"No I got a way to reward you." I then turned to Piper and snapped, "Piper can you hear me?"

In a far away voice she said, "...yes Master"

"Are you still asleep?"

"...yes Master"

"Good. Now I want you to get up and start eating your Mistress's pussy. Do you understand?"

"...yes Master" she then got up with her eyes still closed but walking like a zombie over to her breakfast. She then got down on her stomach and started eating like the slut she is.

"Thank you Master!" The daughter of Wisdom said.

I then focused on the blowjob I was getting. But then I heard Aphrodite still moaning. That only added to my arousal. I then noticed something I didn't like. She wasn't deep throating me. I then used my hand to force her to take it and said, "All of it you Roman slut. All of it." She compiled and continued. I lasted a few more minutes before a felt it coming. "I'm going to cum. Don't spill any." She grunted and I came there. She did as she was told and drank all of it. I then pulled her off my dick by her raven hair. I then ordered her to, "Thank me for using you."

"I a honored to have sucked your dick. I thank you from the bottom on my heart, which belongs to you as so does my body."

"Good to hear that," I got up and went to the end of the bed and said, "Reyna time for your punishment. You didn't take my dick fully in your mouth. It wouldn't be a bad punishment. Just come and take it and it will be over."

Confused she played across my lap with her ass on the right. "Master I'm sorry I upset you. Please take mercy on my ass. It will never happen again."

I raised my hand and brought it down on her right cheek *SMACK *. Her ass jiggled with every movement.

Then the left *SMACK*.

Back to the left *SMACK.

Left *SMACK*.

Right *SMACK*.

Left *SMACK*.

Right *SMACK*.

Left *SMACK*.

Right *SMACK*. Her ass was getting red already so I decided to stop. After all she didn't know she had to deep throat me. I then asked, "Will you ever not deep throat me again?"

"No Master. I learned my lesson. Please forgive me." She said, still in my lap.

"You are forgiven. Now lie down on your back and finger yourself until I say stop. "

"Yes Master. Anything to please you," she got up and did as she was told.

I got up and said, "Piper awaken fully but continue until she tells you to stop," I think she opened her eyes but I couldn't tell because she was so deep in her Mistress's pussy. I walked over to the moaning Aphrodite to see how her punishment went. Her eyes had rolled back in her head from the constant pleasure. I looked down at her pussy and it was damn near close to bleed. I think it only didn't because it had a lot of use before. I then cleared my throat and said in a commanding tone, "Aphrodite you may stop," she did, "now stand at attention and face the girls in the bed."

I then took her gag out of her mouth so she could speak, "Yes Master" was the first thing she said as we walked to the bed and when we stopped she stood waiting for another order.

I turned to my other sex-slaves and said, "Piper you may stop. Lay beside you Mistress. Reyna you may stop and then lay next to your sister. All of you propped up."

Piper and Reyna said in unison, "Yes Master."

"Now all three of you masturbate."

"Yes Master," all three said before morning their hands to their pussys and moving their fingers in and out.

"Good. Now I want you to decide what to do with this one. She has completed her punishment. Later she will be helping get more girls in this harem. What should we do till then?"

Piper was the first to respond, "We should use her. Just fuck her all day till she gets us more fuck toys."

"Good. Just remember you aren't above her in any way. The only reason she was punished was that she disobeyed me. She has been forgiven for that."

Reyna came with, "How about we let her go until it's time to fuck again?"

"That would be easiest. How about you Wise Girl? "

She looked up with an idea, "How about she poses as a new camper? Then she could walk around and do stuff. Maybe let her be a goddess like 2-3 days a week or even have her split in two. One that is the goddess who does her normal stuff and the other that stays here with us."

I thought and I picked an idea, "I'm going to go with… Annabeth's second idea. We'll get that sorted out after breakfast. But first I want to fuck the only Roman in the room."

Reyna then said, "Please Master I've been waiting a day but it feels like forever. Please fuck me in my ass you have me!"

"I can't argue with that. Aphrodite you may go and sleep on your table till you are called again. Reyna spin around and get on all fours and show me that ass. Piper? Annabeth? Go on either side of her and get ready for further ordered."

Aphrodite said, "Thank you Master" and then went over to the table and was asleep seconds later.

"Yes Master", the other girls said as they moved into position.

I then did as well. Right behind the Roman Praetor's ass that was ready to receive. I then said, "Annabeth and Piper please both suck Reyna's tits, the one closest to you." They did as they were told. Making Reyna moan pretty audibly.

I then thrusted into her asshole before she stopped moaning, making her scream, "MASTER! THAT FEELS SO GOOD! MORE! MORE! FUCK ME MORE! "

"As you wish my little bitch," I said and continued at my normal pace. I knew she wouldn't last long wish her ass being fucked and her tits being sucked. Not yet fully awake yet I was close too. "I'm going to cum. When you feel it hit you will also cum. Understand?"

"YES MASTER!" then seconds later I pull out one more time and coated her ass with my thick, white, cum. The second it hit she came as well, losing use of her limbs she collapsed.

Both Piper and Annabeth looked at me for orders. I then looked at the ass of the beautiful Puerto Rican lady in front of me and said, "Clean her up" they both looked at each other with hunger in their eyes and dug in. Living every spec of cum on her. I then got up and took my shower. I was already tired and I knew I would be fucking at least 2 new ladies by the end of the day.

When I got out I looked around the room. I saw Aphrodite fast asleep on her table. I then looked at my sluts and saw them engaging in a three-way kiss. I walked out and they stopped and stood at attention for me. I then said, "Breakfast is soon. Time to clean you up." I gestured to all if then and they glowed bright pink and even it died down they are all clean and in new underwear. Annabeth was in a new thong and a new bra that barely fit, both Sea Blue. Piper in the same thing but in Hot Pink. Then for Reyna it was the same thing but in Purple. "Reyna from now on only run in your free time. No squats, unless you want to."

She looked at me and said, "Yes Master".

I then summoned clothes for them. Piper had booty shorts and a Camp shirt that just barely covered her tits. Normal for a daughter of Aphrodite who's horny. Annabeth had a Camp shirt and black yoga shorts. Both girls showing off their amazing tan and fit legs. "You two go. Sit at my table for breakfast. I've made it ok." They bowed and left. I then turned my attention to Reyna. "What would you be doing right now at Camp?"

"I would be asleep Master."

"Perfect let's get you back in bed. Your bed tho." We walked over to Aphrodite, grabbed her golden chain and I said, "Wake up you bitch".

She did and responded with, "Morning again Master. What do you need of me?"

"I want you to modify my book so any slave that's away from me and contact me like I do to them. "

She snapped and said, "It's done. Anything else?"

"Send this one," I grabbed her ass and squeezed, "back to Camp Jupiter."

"Sure." Reyna then disappeared in a flash of pink. "Anything else?"

"Yes clean this place up…. Without you powers. Once you're done you may sleep on my bed."

"Yes Master"

"Oh and do it as a sexy French Maid"

"Yes Master," she then snapped and her uniform appeared. It barely covered her tits and her skirt was very short. Her midriff was bare. I then summoned a T-shirt and shorts and left her to her cleaning.


	11. Artemis's Enslavement

I arrived just in time to get my waffles, blue of course, a bowl of strawberries, and milk, chocolate of course. Annabeth was next to me and eating pancakes, strawberries, a banana, normal milk, and oatmeal. Piper was across from us eating scrambled eggs, Orange Juice, grapes, a banana, and oatmeal as well. When I walked up I could see that people were wondering what was going on at my table. But they saw that Chiron didn't do anything about it so they went along with it.

"Long time no see girls?" I said as I sat down and started my meal.

"Ya," Annabeth replied with.

"Anything interesting happen?" I asked them and they looked at eat other, then they laughed.

Smiling Piper said, "Well on the way over here a newer camper, one who doesn't know who we are, whistled at us. So I went over and slapped him."

I laughed and said, "Should I go and scare him?"

"No he got pretty scared when Annabeth told him that she could take him down within 10 seconds with just pressure points. He ran away after that."

I laughed again and then went back to my waffles. That's when Chiron started announcements. He stomped his hoof twice and everyone stopped talking and turned to face him.

"Campers. Today is the day. The Hunt will be arriving today at about noon. We will have the Capture the Flag game TONIGHT!" Everyone cheered. He raised his hand and we all stopped, he continued, "Relax till then. Tomorrow we will resume our camp activities. You are all dismissed to your day of relaxation."

Most of us stayed at their seats for another half hour. When I was full I went over and scraped some off into the fire to dear old dad. Then we went off back to the cabin. On the way back I heard some people talk about what they were doing to do with their free day. Some were working on projects, others were going into town, but most people were going down to the beach for a party. Bean bags, volleyball, just swimming, music and everything you usually see at a beach party.

When we got back the cabin was all clean. And the cleaning lady was asleep, but she finished her job so it was ok. She had removed the table but that was ok since I hoped there would be no use for it. Then Annabeth said, "Wow I haven't seen this cabin this clean since before Master got her!"

I glared at her but I knew it was right. I am kind of messy but it's OK now since I've got slaves to clean it up. Her and Piper sat on the bed and looked at me, "So what are we going on this free day?" Asked Piper who had somehow already out of her clothes and was in the process of removing her bra and thong. That had to be a record. Annabeth looked as she watched her sister strip and she joined in. Then I had two, apparently very horny, beautiful naked women in front of me.

"Well since you kind of caused it, Piper fix this problem with my pants," she got the idea and kneeled in front of me. She then started. First she licked it like her mother. Then she sucked on my balls which caused me to feel more pleasure than from Aphrodite's blowjob. Finally she ate my dick. She must have been listening during Reyna's punishment because she deep throated me without any orders from me.

She continued to play with my balls which made me very closer and closer to cumming. When I knew it was time I called over Annabeth and she kneeled next to her sister. I then pulled my dick out of Piper's mouth and came on both of them. I mainly got their faces covered but some went into their hair and their tits. "Do you two want to eat that or do you want it off?"

Immediately they answered, "Eat!" They started to lick each other clean. Starting at their faces and then what had gotten on their tits.

Then Annabeth said, "Can you get it out of our hair? I don't want to eat any hair."

I smiled and snapped my fingers and they were all clean again. "So what's next?" Annabeth asked.

"I was thinking of letting you go to that beach party. I'll just be in here redeeming a few coupons," I snapped and bikinis appeared on then, "Now go. If any guys are giving you any trouble just let me know though my book. Just think 'Master I need to talk to you' and then think whatever you need."

"Ok Master we'll be back in a bit. I guess we're going to work on our tan" Annabeth said before looked at her suit and Piper's. Annabeth's was light blue and was a normal bikini. Piper's was the same but pink. "Let's go Piper."

"Yes Mistress" and with that they put on their shirt and shorts back on to cover up till they hit the sand

"Oh Master, can you make us a beach towels?" Annabeth asked. I snapped and they appeared. They were white towels with the camp symbol on it.

"There. I also applied some sun tan lotion for you. Now get out of here"

"Yes Master. Thanks Master. See you in a few hours Master." Piper said as they walked out. Some guy is going to have a nosebleed when they take off their cover up clothes.

 _Time to get started_ I thought. I went over to the couch and found my book where I left it along with my coupons and debit card. I went over to the Iris message fountain in the other part of the cabin. I took one of the coins that were on the counter next by the fountain. I then said the normal Iris message thing, I don't know if it's a prayer or incantation or what. "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering show me Thalia Grace".

Before Thalia appeared Iris asked me saying, "Why are you not using your gift?"

"Somehow Thalia would know the difference."

"Ok here she is." The image shifted from one of a nothing to one of the punk rocker Lieutenant of the Hunt, Thalia Grace. She hadn't changed much. I guess immortally will do that to you. She had her uniform on and her hair was shoulder length.

"What's up Seaweed Brain?" She asked. By the looks of it she was in her tent eating breakfast.

"Not much Pinecone Face. Just wondering when you're going to be here"

"Um maybe in a few hours. We're having an early lunch because Artemis isn't here. We should be there by your lunch."

"Early lunch? I just had breakfast! Chiron told us about noon. Where's Artemis?"

"We've been up since 3am chasing monsters on our way there. Chiron is pretty close to our arrival time. Artemis told us to go to Camp Half-Blood to help lighten the mood after the war. Then she flashed away." She shrugged and then said, "So I heard you caused Gaea to rise."

"Hey it was a freak nose bleed. Out of nowhere. And Annabeth helped. But don't worry we fixed it."

"I thought Jason, Leo, and Piper destroyed her." She said with a sly smile knowing she would get under my skin.

"Hey let's not forget you almost helped Kronos rise. Oh and I got a feeling we're going to win this time."

"You wish. But I'll let you have that dream so I can squatch them."

"Wow thanks Thals."

"No problem. Oh where's Annabeth?"

"She's at the beach with Piper. I think I'm going to join them in a bit."

"Then I'll let you go. See you in a few hours." Then she wiped her hand through the image cutting off the call. I then went over and sat down and grabbed my coupon book. I looked for Artemis's and closed my eyes and pulled it.

When I opened my eyes I saw the Hunt's camp but empty. I then walked around and found Artemis in the head tent. She was in her 16 year old form. She had tits that were a handful each, a firm ass and a slim waist. She looked up from what she was doing, sharpening arrows, and said, "Hello Jackson. What have you come here for?"

I bowed and said, "Hello Lady Artemis. I thought that was your choice."

"You're a boy, even tho you do have my respect for holding the world for as long as you did, I didn't care. Your choice," after she said that she turned back to get arrows.

"It seems like a lot of the gods or goddesses are doing."

"Ya we don't care. Plus we figure you want something already so it would be useless to think of one." she said without looking up.

"Ok. How about this?" she looked up from her work. I snapped and she fell, where arrows disappeared when she did so she wasn't impaled. "Can you hear me?"

"...y-yes m-m-m-master" she said resisting the trance.

"When I snap my fingers you will fall ten times deeper in this trance and become more willing and obedient. Understand?"

"...y-y-yes…."

I snapped. And then again. And again. You can never be too careful. I then asked, "Can you hear me?"

"..yes Master"

"Good. How do you feel that you are now slave?"

"...how should I feel Master?"

I smiled and said, "You like it. In fact you love it. You will do anything for me at anytime."

"...I love it Master"

"You also love that you can finally be fucked. You've been waiting forever to be fucked by someone you love."

"...I can finally be fucked "

"Good. You now see that since I'm your Master your Hunt is now mine. I can do whatever to them as long as it isn't that bad."

"..the Hunt is yours"

"You love that. You will also love all of your slave sisters. Currently there is Annabeth, your new Mistress whom you love and obey almost as much as you love and obey me, Piper, Aphrodite, and Reyna. By the end of the day I'll also be fucking your Lieutenant."

"... Love sisters…"

"I'm going to snap my fingers and you wake up from this trance and remember all your orders. You will also obey anything I tell you. Do you understand?"

".yes Master" I snapped my fingers and she woke up, raised her head and said, "So what is your wish Master?"

I smiled and said, "First off I get as many wish as I want. Second off stand up and kneel in front of me."

She got up and said, "Yes Master. I'm sorry Master. Of course Master." She then kneeled in front of me and waited for her orders.

"Now that's better. Now make yourself older. "

"How old Master?"

I thought and then answered my newest soon to be fuck toy, "My age. About 18."

"Yes Master" she then glowed and aged and grew. She grew taller and filled out more. Hey tits grew to about a mid C cup and her ass grew a little bit still not that great. But I really couldn't tell much else underneath her uniform.

"Good. Now stand up and strip off that stuffy old uniform. Oh and you are getting very horny and it will only increase. While you strip you will touch yourself as much as you can."

"Yes Master" She said in an anxious voice. She reached down to her waist and untied the rope/belt that was holding her dress at her sides and dropped it. She then brought her arms out of her dress and let it fall to her feet and kicked it to the side. Then the goddess of childbirth was in her bra, panties, and heels. She removed the 2 inch silver heels next and tossed them to the side. I then raised my hand for her to stop and she did. I then walked around my newest toy inspecting her.

"Do you like what you see Master?" She said in a hopeful voice while turning her body back and forth with her hands behind her back.

"Yes but you could be better." I reached up and grabbed her tits and said, "These are a little small…", she frowned, "but I'll fix that." She smiled and then her tits glowed pink and began to swell till they were about 40DD.

"Thank you Master!" She said happily. Looking and playing with her now bare breasts. Her bra kinda broke in the process of enlarging them.

"I also made them more sensitive too." I then flicked on of her nipples and she gasped not knowing what to do with this feeling. Her body did tho. I could see her getting wet through her panties. Then I grabbed her ass and made it bigger and bouncier than it was before, not as good as Annabeth's tho. I then gave it a nice spank and that earned a nice, sound of surprise and pleasure. I then said, "continue but squeeze and play with your tits some more."

"Yes Master. Thank you for my new breasts and butt," she said before she grabbed her new tits. She squeezed and moved them around, making her panties even more wet. She then moved her hands to either side of her silver panties and pulled down revealing her pussy with some hair right above it, nicely kept. I then looked over my new toy and was happy with the improvements.

She had raven black hair that came down to her nipples. I then looked at her tits and I couldn't wait to fuck them, but this was practically a dream so why. A little bit further it looked like she would have abs if she flexed. Then lower was her wide hips and neat and tidy pussy. Then her ass and long toned legs. I then gestured to her and the tan that was on her arms and legs spread through her body.

I then said, "You may kneel again," she did, "This time finger yourself while we talk." Her hand moved and started to move. I then asked, "Are you or any of my new hunt lesbians?"

"I am not but I do help and receive some sexual relief every once in a while. There are a few but everyone gets horny so they also participate." I could see her getting wetter and wetter by how wet her fingers were.

"Good. Now you will call your butt your ass. Your breasts are now your tits. And your vagina is now your pussy."

"Yes Master. Tits ass and pussy," she repeated.

"Good. Now why don't you shave?"

"I want to be closer to nature. I feel closer to nature then."

"Well now you won't have to worry about that. You will be forever bald from the head down thanks to Aphrodite."

"I must repay my sister somehow."

"You will. From now on this is your body. You will never go to another one unless I tell you to."

"Yes Master. I guess you must like this body now."

"I do. Tonight after dinner and Capture the Flag I will make the Hunt fully obedient to me. If and when I take a hunt member's maidenhood you will let them stay in the hunt."

"Yes Master. I'd love to have such easy access to sisters."

"You will. Now I'm going to leave soon. When I do you will call Lady Styx to change the words of your oath to fit with your new situation. Then wherever you wake up from sleep or a nap you will masturbate to me fixing you in the pussy while Zoe and Thalia suck on your tits and you eating out of your Mistress. Understand? "

"Yes Master. When will you request me again?" She asked wanting to get fucked.

I thought about it and said, "Tonight. Also for now when you are in public and see me you will act as you always do but when we are in private I will be your Master and you will be my fuck toy."

"Yes Master", she said. I then woke up and smiled. The Hunt would be mine by the end of the day. I wouldn't fuck too many of them just Artemis and Thalia for now. I looked at the time, 11:28, and decided to go down to the beach and check on the girls. I changed my shorts into a bathing suit and sent down to the beach.

* * *

Please PM me which goddess you think Percy should add next to his harem. Options:

Athena

Hera

Hestia

Nike

Khione

I'll post which one won in 3 days. I'd want to leave it open longer but then I couldn't get another chapter out to you for longer. Thanks.


	12. Beach Time and Thalia Joins the Harem

Here are the polls as of posting this:

Hera-5

Athena-6

Nike-3

Hestia-2

Khione-4

The chapter where they become part of the harem won't happen for a few more chapters. Also I think it would be a little hard to do Nike or Hera. Nike because we haven't gotten to know her as much. Hera because she's Zeus's wife, even though he really doesn't care. If either of them win I will try my best to add them.

* * *

When I got down there I saw there was a volleyball game going on. Annabeth and Piper vs two guys I'd never seen. I guess getting thrown into another camp with no memories and then to the roots of the gods powers will make you miss meeting people.

As I got closer I saw Annabeth was serving and I heard her say the score. 20-18. Game point. The guys looked like they were getting their asses kicked the whole time except for some points. I heard some people cheering for both sides. Their names were Jeff and Brian. They looked like children of Hermes.

The ball went over and it went back and forth for a bit. Then Piper set her Mistress up for a spike and she took it. It sailed to the ground right between the two of them and gave my girls the win. Then Annabeth saw me and came over and kissed me.

"How long have you been her Seaweed Brain?" She asked as she broke from the kiss and hugged me.

"Long enough to see you two work really good together. Are those the guys you scared earlier?"

She laughed and said, "Ya they wanted payback. It odiously didn't work out."

I laughed, "Ya I can see that." I walked over to the defeated Hermes brothers and said, "So I heard you two were hitting on my girlfriend."

They looked at me and Brian said, "Ya she's pretty hot. How in the world did you land her?"

I thought and then said, "I really don't know. Maybe it was when we found Zeus's Master Bolt. Or maybe when we saved Thalia's tree. Maybe when I held the world up for her. Oh there was when I defeated Kronos maybe that did it."

They both looked stunned. Then Jeff said, "Wait you're him?"

"Well if the him you're talking is named Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and hero of Olympus. Then yes I am him."

They looked even more nervous now than before. They looked ready to shit their pants. Then Jeff said, "We are sorry. It won't happen again." Then they ran off. I looked at Annabeth and we both started laughing.

I then said, "I think it's almost time for lunch. And Thalia will be here soon. Wanta go?"

"Sure" she says and as we walked Piper joined us and Annabeth said, "Nice game Piper." Then she whispered, "You'll get your reward later."

Piper blushed and said, "I couldn't have done it without you. Plus I think we might have had four more helper." They both laughed as we walked back up to my cabin.

Once we closed the doors they took off their bikinis and threw them somewhere. They then went over to the bed, which was empty, and started to make out and feel each other up. As they were doing this I was looking around for my Olympian fuck toy, Aphrodite. I walked over to the couch and found a note that said " _Master"_ on it. Next to it it had Aphrodite's collar. I opened it and it said:

 _Master I'm sorry I had to leave. I know you didn't give me permission but I had to. Zeus called another meeting about what had happened over the past few days. I will be back when it is over. Please don't punish me again. I had to go or risk suspension._

 _Love,_

 _You fuck toy, Aphrodite XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

 _I'll let it slide this time,_ I thought. I looked back at my two current slaves and saw them 69ing. Piper was on bottom and Annabeth was on top. I walked over and took off my bathing suit. I then positioned myself at Annabeth's asshole and thrusted. She wasn't expecting it.

"OH FUCK! AGAIN! AGAIN!" then she went back to eating our slave's pussy. I compiled. I thrusted into her again and again and again as she and Piper continued.

Then I soon felt myself cumming and pulled out of her asshole and said, "Face me and open your mouths." They did and waited. I then stuck my dick in Piper's mouth and said, "Suck" she did and almost immediately I came. She swallowed all that I gave her. Then about halfway through I cut her off which confused her. It took all my will power and control over liquids to pull off that feat. I pulled my dick out of her mouth and stuck it in Annabeth's. Without an order she started sucking and I released my cum again. She sucked me dry. "Did you two line your little treat?"

Piper licked her lips and said, "Yes Master. You taste delicious. I only wish I had more."

"You would have but the Hunt should be here soon and I wanted to give both a treat. So get dressed. I don't want to give them a reason to be suspicious of us till it's too late."

"Master can you make us some new clothes?" Asked Annabeth. I snapped my fingers and they appeared on the bed. For Piper I made her a pink G-string and a pink bra that only covered her nipples. To actually cover her body there was a camp shirt and black yoga shorts. For Annabeth I made a camp shirt and black yoga pants.

My Wise Girl looked at me and said, "Master? What about my underwear?"

"You don't need them. What are you going to do? Screw Thalia without me?"

"I guess you have a point. But what if people see my tits bouncing? Or can see my tits or my pussy?"

I thought and then snapped again and her clothes glowed and then stopped. I then reached out for her glorious melons, have them a squeeze, and made them glow. When the glow died down and I released then I said, "Now when you have a shirt on they will act as they would with a bra on. I've also made you close able to cover your nipples and pussy."

"Thank you Master," she said before her and her sister dressed. I then cleaned both of them up and we went to get lunch.

On the way I thought of something, "Hey Piper what do your cabin mates think you're doing?"

"I don't know I just told them not to worry and don't gossip about me."

"Go check up on them. Make sure they don't think anything of your absence." With that she was off. Me and my girlfriend sent to grab lunch. Today was buffet style because we were given a free day. I grabbed a burger, bratwurst and fries, I don't like how they were 'healthy' but I didn't care. Annabeth grabbed a hot dog and salad. We sat at my table and ate.

Then we heard the Hunt coming up the hill. We heard them carrying their stuff and a few animals. "Come on Percy! They're here!" Annabeth said grabbing my hand trying to get me to move.

"I'm not done yet."

She gave me a look and said, "Then bring what you have left."

I looked down at what was left of my burger and fries, the bratwurst was the first thing eaten, _No fry left behind_. I grabbed my plate and ran after the Mistress of my harem. When we got to the hill the Hunt was walking up it lead by their Lieutenant, Thalia Grace. She looked the same as in the Iris message but now I could see all of her. She had her silver uniform complete with her silver tiara. She had on her silver cost with white fur on the hood and the ends of the sleeves. Under that she had a silver tank top. On her lower half she was wearing a silver skirt that ended about halfway to her knees. Her legs looked golden and beautiful. On her back was her bow and quiver.

When she saw Annabeth, she dropped her stuff and gave her a big hug.

"It's been too long. You haven't changed a bit." Said Annabeth.

"Well that's what partial immortality does to you," then she turned to her Hunt, "Go and set up in the cabin for Artemis." They nodded and took all but Thalia's stuff to their cabin. She then turned back to us, "I already talked to Percy about what's been going on. Annabeth what have you been up to." Then she took my plate and ate my burger and what was left of my fries. I gave her a look and she smiled.

"Well since the end of the giant war me and the rest of the Athena cabin have been leading the rebuild of the camp." Then she went into details. Thalia tried to keep up while I tried to think of a way to get her to lower her guard so I could control her. Annabeth took that as a cue to give her a tour.

We made our way through camp while Annabeth pointed out what was so different about it. It looked the same to me.

I then said, "While you finish your tour I'm going to go clean up my cabin. Come over when you're done." Both girls nodded and I broke off from them and went back to my cabin.

When I got inside it was the same as I left it. _Good Aphrodite is still at that meaning_ I thought. I went over to my bed and sat on the edge of it. I summoned my book and flipped to her page. I then wrote:

 _Don't come back till I tell you to._

A moment later her reply came:

 _Yes Master. I will wait till you summon me._

I then made my bed so it looked like just I slept in it. I then found all the underwear Annabeth and Piper threw and Aphrodite's gag and put them under the bed. It all looked like it should. It was a little messy but Thalia knew me enough to know that I was.

I went over to my couch and sat down and turned on the TV. I found an old episode of "The Office" and watched it. Then after another episode I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door and found the two girls I left earlier. "Is your tour done?"

"Ya. We came to see what you were up to." Annabeth said. Then both of them came in and Thalia looked around my room.

"I see you redecorated a little," Thalia noticed.

"Ya I asked Chiron if I could and after a little convincing and some help from Leo I got my way," I then used some charmspeaking, "Why don't you sit down and watch some TV?"

Her eyes glazed over for a second and then she came back and said, "Ya sure I haven't watched any in awhile."

We went over to the couch and me and Annabeth sat on the couch and Thalia sat on the Lazy Boy to our left. We watched the rest of the episode, the one where Michael leaves. When it was over I saw that Thalia was about to get up and leave. I snapped and she fell asleep. I felt Annabeth drop too. "Annabeth wake up… Now" she did.

"Sorry Master I didn't think it would affect me," she said.

"Take off your clothes too," I said as I got up and walked over to my new prize. Annabeth obeyed and striped.

"Thalia can you hear me?"

"...y-y-yes P-p-percy…"

"When I snap my fingers you will fall 10 times deeper in this trance. Do you understand?"

I snapped once. And then again. And again. I then asked, "Can you hear me?"

"..yes Master"

"Good. What were you feeling toward me before you entered this trance?"

"...you're strong..powerful...brave...handsome...a great friend…"

"Did you ever think of me in a sexual manner?"

"...no Master. I was going to get closer to you but Annabeth called dibs."

I looked over at Annabeth and asked, "Really?"

"Ya I called dibs" she said.

I turned my attention back to Thalia. I then asked, "Do you still have feelings for me?"

After a second and said, "...yes but I wouldn't act on them"

"Good. You love me. You want to do whatever I say. Don't you? "

"..yes Master… love you… whatever you say "

"When I wake you up you will become another member of my harem. You are thrilled to be a part of it. You also are thrilled that when you are with me you don't need to think anymore. You will let me and your Mistress Annabeth do the thinking for you. You love me and obey me without question. You also love every other member of my harem. Currently there is Annabeth, Piper, Aphrodite, Reyna, and Artemis. Soon the Hunt will join and you will help me capture them. Understand?"

"..yes Master… Love all your women… Capture the hunt for you…"

"Good. Now when I snap my fingers you will wake up and obey my every command. When we are in private you will be my fuck toy and slave. When we are in public you will act normal."

"..yes Master" I snapped my fingers and she opened her eyes and asked, "What should I do Master?"

I went over and sat back on the couch. I then said, "Stand in front of me".

She got up and said, "Yes Master". She moved in from of me and waited for more orders.

"Take off your coat, tank top and skirt."

She did as she was told. First she dropped her coat. Then she grabbed the bottom of her tank top and raised it over her head. Then she dropped it on top of her coat. She lowered her hands to the sides of her skirt and lowered it and stepped out of it. She then placed it on the rest of her clothes. Then she stood waiting for an order. That was going to get annoying.

"Ok so you can think and act like d yourself when you are around me and Annabeth but you will do anything at say. Understand?"

"Yes Master. Do you like what you see?"

I scanned her body. She had silver bra and panties. Her bra held about a C cup. I looked down and saw her flat stomach with some abs developing. Then I got to you long hairless legs. I then got up and check out her ass. It was nice and firm. Smaller than Annabeth's but many girls were. I then said, "For still being an hour shy of 16 you look good".

She smiled and said, "Thank you Master. But can you make my breasts bigger like my Mistress's?"

"I will later. I don't want to make my future slaves suspension before they are mine. Also don't call them breasts call them tits. While we are at it call your butt your ass and your vagina your pussy. Understood?"

"Ok Master. What should I do now?"

I thought a moment and looked at Annabeth. Then I said, "Why don't you show your Mistress how much you appreciated the tour of the camp? Suck her tits."

"Yes Master" she then came over and started to suck her Mistress's left for while playing with the other one between her fingers.

Annabeth then went to play Thalia's but I placed my hand on her hand and said, "Just take the pleasure." She nodded and then started fingering herself. I watched this happen and then said, "OK Thalia that's enough, stand back at attention."

"Yes Master," She got back up and stood waiting for an order.

"I think it's time we return you to my future Hunt. You will act completely normal. You will play Capture the Flag like you were planning to. Now redress."

She dressed and was ready to leave. "Am I dismissed Master?"

"Yes you may leave" she then left and shut the door behind her.


	13. Aphrodite Sucks, Shower Time, & the vote

Please ignore grammar errors in this one if you find any. I almost forgot to post it and didn't have time to check it.

* * *

"So why didn't you fuck her?" Annabeth asked when the door was closed.

"Because I want to fuck her former Mistress first. What do you want to do now? We got like an hour or two before dinner and Capture the Flag."

"Let's see we can fuck. I can jerk you off or give you a blowjob. You can find another goddess for the harem. We can watch TV. We can take a nap. Which one?"

I thought and said, "Well I want to fuck but I know that I'll be doing that a lot later and I don't want to spoil myself." She gave me a look but I continued, "There's always more TV. A nap does sound good. I guess the only question I have is what goddess?"

"Well it's you harem who do you want to be able to fuck at anytime?"

I thought about that one and then said, "Well there's Hestia. And there's Nike. Maybe Athena. Then there's Hera. I kinda want to get back at Khione for almost freezing Piper. Which one should I enslave first?"

She thought a moment and then said, "I think you should enslave…"

"On second thought I got another idea" I said interrupting my girlfriend. I flipped to Piper's page and wrote:

 _Come to my cabin now._

She wrote back:

 _Yes Master coming._

I then flipped to Aphrodite's and wrote:

 _Is the meeting over?_

Her reply came and said:

 _Yes Master. What do you need?_

I wrote:

 _I want you to come to my cabin now._

A moment later she flashed into the room in her French Maid uniform. She fell to the ground and bowed and said, "What is your wish Master?"

"Well we are waiting for your sister to arrive go finish cleaning up. Once your done come back over here. Clean as fast as you can."

She almost ran around cleaning up almost popping out of her uniform. She was cleaning up the bed area Piper walked in saw her mother and walked over and bowed before us. "As requested I am here Master. What is your wish?"

"While we are waiting for your sister to finish her job task of your clothes and put them in a pile."

"Yes Master," she said. Then she grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head and let it fall to the ground showing off her teeny tiny her pink bra. She then pulled her yoga shorts and placed them on her shirt. She pulled her G-string down her hairless, tan, legs and placed it on her pile. Then we'll one quick pull her bra broke off and was in the pile.

Then Aphrodite came over and, "The cleaning is done. What's next Master?"

"Remove your clothes"

She snapped and they were gone. I forgot that I found her collar on the table next to her note. I shouldn't need to put it back on her yet.

And like that I had two of the most beautiful beings I have ever seen naked waiting for orders. I then looked to my right and there was a third one. I then said, "Annabeth?".

She looked and said, "Yes Master?"

"Which one do you want?"

She turned her attention back to the two beautiful woman in front of us and said, "I'll take….Aphrodite."

I stood up and undressed and tossed my clothes on Piper's pile and sat down and said while all the women's eyes on my dick, "Aphrodite kneel in front of your Mistress. Piper kneel in front of me"

"Yes Master" they both said as they walked over to their assigned spots.

"Aphrodite please eat your Mistress till she cums. Don't use any of your goddess powers to decrease her time. Piper deep throat me till I cum."

"Yes Master. Anything to please you" they said in unison before diving in. Piper started my sucking in my balls. Then she ran her hand up and down till I was fully hard, I was already pretty close tho. She licked my length like it was her favorite ice cream flavor. Then she took all of it in her mouth and sucked. She gagged a little at first but she got over it. She was sucking me almost as good as her mother.

I looked over at Annabeth and it looked like she was melting where she was sitting. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open and she was moaning. Her hands were on her tits pinching her nipples and rubbing the rest of her tits.

I turned my attention back to the slut between my legs. Her head was bobbing up and down increasing my pleasure even more. Her left hand was at her pussy and her right hand was pinching her nipples. I felt myself coming close and held her head in place. I then came and she swallowed all of it. Not a drop spilled. Piper did a good job so I decided to reward her, "Piper on the count of three you will have the most intense orgasm of your life. Ready?"

"Yes Master. Thank you Master!" She said eagerly awaiting her orgasm.

"One….two…..three" And with that she fell over and enjoyed her orgasm. I looked over at the still moaning Annabeth. I then asked her, "How close are you?"

She didn't even answer but I got the idea when she started to scream and yell covering Aphrodite's face with her own cum.

"Piper help clean up your sister's face." She nodded and went over and licked her face and then ended up making out with her. Piper then pushed her to the ground and continued making out. I was going to stop them but they looked like they were having a good time. But I wasn't going to pass up this opportunity so I pulled out my phone and recorded it for a good couple of minutes.

"Nice Seaweed Brain. What do you want to do now?" Annabeth asked, turning toward me giving me a nice view of her tits.

"Well it's getting pretty close to dinner. How about we take a shower and then go and get for?"

Her eyes lit up and said, "Yes Master. It'll be nice to actually take a shower instead of just being zapped clean."

I stood up and offered her a have which she took. We got to the bathroom door before I turned back and said, "By the time we are done Piper you should be fucking her with this strap on. If you're not you both will be punished." With that I summoned one right next to Piper and I then turned back to the bathroom and walked in.

When I got in the room Annabeth was already wet, the water wasn't on tho. "Wow you're really horny."

She looked at my dick that was hard one more and said, "I could say the same to you." We both laughed and turned on the water. Annabeth stepped in first. The water washed over her and she enjoyed it. She looked too good not to join her. When I did we started to make out. I pushed her back against the wall and explored her mouth with my tongue.

When I was done I grabbed the shampoo and ran it through her hair. She just closed her eyes and relaxed. When that was done, she rinsed her hair and did the same for me. Her fingers felt amazing. She scratch my head and cleaned my hair.

I then rinse my head. I put my hands on her hips and made her glow pink. She looked at me with a confused look and asked, "What did change?"

I smiled and said, "I made you really flexible. Now bend over."

"Yes Master. As long as you give me something." She said with a seductive tone. She bend down with her hands next to her feet and gave me an amazing view of her bubble butt.

I positioned my dick at her entrance and said, "Do you want something like this?" I then thursted into her earning a scream of my name from her. I kept going in and out of her while she kept moaning. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"YES! OF COURSE MASTER! KEEP FUCKING MY ASSHOLE!" She yelled making me glad once more my cabin was both soundproof and Mist protected. I felt her walls closing in on me and she said, "MASTER I'M CLOSE. PLEASE CUM WITH ME!" How could I say no. She asked so nicely.

After another minute of thrusting she came which caused me to do the same. She almost feel over but I catch her by her hips. Her asshole was leaking out both of our juices. I then grabbed the soap and washcloth and started cleaning my shower fuck toy. I first cleaned her arms and shoulders. Then her tits. I made sure I got those clean, I'd be sucking from them later so I don't want them dirty. I then made my way down her body till I got to her pussy. When I was cleaning it I may have slipped my fingers in there to give her a tease. Then I made sure her asshole was done leaking and cleaned it.

I then finished cleaning her when I got to get legs. They were toned and tan. Guess that's what happens when you're running for you life most summers. When I was done I got another washcloth and handed it to her along with the soap.

She grabbed it, "Thank you for cleaning me Master. Now it's my turn to clean you," she said with a little bit of lust in her eyes. She started on the same path I went on to she got to her favorite part of me, my dick. She found some cum still on it and licked it right up. Then she cleaned it with the rag and then cleaned my legs. She put the washcloth where the one that cleaned her was and looked at me for what we were going to do next.

I pulled her in close, her back to my chest and said, "I guess we should get out, but believe me when I say we will do this again. Maybe with another slut." The entire time playing with her tits.

When I was done talking she opened her eyes and said between her moans, "Yes Master. Again with Piper."

We got out of the shower and I dried her off. It takes a lot to dry those tits and that ass. I just dryed off instantly. I snapped and both our mouths were minty fresh. She looked at me for clothes but I just lead her out of the bathroom.

* * *

Time for the winner of the poll. First off thank you for voting and thank you to those who ACTUALLY FOLLOWED WHAT I SAID! When I do this again (probably will) please PM me and not post it in the reviews. I know that some of my readers don't have an account and to that I say...dude it's free. And find for the results. Because the votes were in TWO places I might have missed one or two votes but in the end it's my choice. The vote just helps me weigh which one I should do. Ok I've ranted long enough.

Hera-5

Athena-7

Nike-5

Hestia-2

Khione-4

It won't be for a few chapters but the next goddess will be Athena! Thanks for reading, reviewing and voting. The next chapter should be up by Sunday night.


	14. The Plan, The Hunt, The Punishment

When we got out of the bathroom we went over to the couch area and I wasn't disappointed by what I saw. I saw Aphrodite on all fours getting fucked by her daughter. Piper had the strap on that I provided for her on and was thrusting into her mother's asshole while her hands squeezed her mother's tits. Aphrodite was moaning with every thrust and so was Piper. The strap on was made so that Piper would get the same pleasure that she gave.

We walked up behind them but they didn't notice and Aphrodite then said, "oooohhhh right there. Yes...Yes...YES RIGHT THERE FUCK YOUR MOTHER'S ASSHOLE RIGHT THERE!"

"OH I CAN FEEL IT TOO! I'M CLOSE TO CUMMING-"

"ME TOO. CUM. CUM WITH ME!" and with that they both came and collapsed gasping for air. They then looked up at me and their Mistress and then both turned over and bowed to us. They sat on their legs and then put their faces to the floor with their arms extended in front of them.

"Master I hope your shower was good," Piper then said with her face still facing the ground.

"It was. But now it's time to get ready for tonight. Stand up at attention and Annabeth join them." They got up and stood with their arms at their sides. Annabeth walked over and kiss both of them on the lips before falling into line.

"What is your wish Master?" They said in unison.

Kinda creepy that they were able to do that. I tossed a coin from the table and made a message appear showing Artemis. Don't ask how I did it, I really don't know but I didn't question it. I cleared my throat and she looked up from her arrows, dropped them and fell to ground saying, "Sorry Master please forgive me. I didn't see you there."

"It's ok you're going to be punished later anyway. Now stand up and lose the clothes." She did as she was told and her body looked like it did when she became mine. She stood up and raised her arm and waited for further orders.

"What should I do Master?"

I was going to tell her to put her arm down but she did try and take Annabeth from me so the arm stayed up. I then I began, "After the game me, Annabeth, and Piper will go to the Hunt's cabin and when we get there the Hunt will become mine." Artemis looked like she was going to object but I then said, "Artemis you want them to be mine. It will please me and you live to please me."

"Yes Master"

I continued, "Then once I enslave them Artemis will show up and show the Hunt what happened to their once Feminist leader. They will see a slave begging to be fucked in front of all of them. You will also make it so that they age until they are fully grown, about 16-18."

"Yes Master" Artemis answered.

"Oh Artemis you talked to Lady Styx right?"

"Yes Master. She changed my oath to 'I shall be forever a maiden until I find the love of my life.'"

"Good"

Aphrodite raised her hand and asked, "What about me?"

"You will make any of the Hunt that I want horny beyond belief. You will also increase the amount of times I can cum before I'm spent."

My dick glowed and she then said, "Yes Master. You can now fuck as much as you want."

"Good Artemis you are dismissed." I waved my hand through the image of her and she disappeared.

I turned my attention back to the beautiful naked ladies in front of me waiting for orders. I went up to Aphrodite and said, "Go clean up the bathroom. If you find any cum on the ground you will lick it up," I went over to the table with her collar on it and then back over to the goddess and attached it to her neck. It glowed for a second and then stopped. "When you are done with that you will add a page to the book. It will be in the front of the book and be label _RULES:_. I want it so that every lady in the book must follow those rules unless otherwise stated. After that you can do whatever you want as long as you are in the cabin and naked. "I then snapped my fingers and dressed her in her uniform. "You may not take off this collar unless I say so or there is an Olympian emergency. Got it?"

"Yes Master" she said looking at the ground knowing she had done something wrong.

I then walked over to the other two beauties in the room. "I don't care if we win the Flag because I will have all the trophies tonight. You two, my French Maid, Artemis, Thalia, and the Hunt all at my command." I couldn't help but smile. I snapped my fingers and piles of clothes appeared in front of both of them. Annabeth had a shirt and black yoga shorts. Piper had a hot pink string bra, pink thong, camp shirt and jean booty shorts.

Then they both said, "Thank you Master" and started dressing. I went into the bathroom and jerked off and sprayed it everywhere. The floor, the shower, the sink, the mirror, everywhere. She'll like that.

I then snapped and flashed clothes in myself and walked out to meet my girlfriend and Piper making out of the bed. I recorded it and then said, "Come on you two. You'll have more than enough time to do that later."

"Fine Master" Annabeth said before both of them got up and came over and both went off one side. Annabeth on the right and Piper on the left. I grabbed Annabeth's ass and grabbed Piper's tits.

I looked over at my personal Maid and said, "You may begin." Without another word she raced to the bathroom to find what I left for her while we went out of the door.

* * *

I let go of Piper's tits so we wouldn't draw too much attention but I kept my hand on Annabeth's ass, everyone knew that we were dating. We made our way to my table and sat down. For dinner we had steak, mashed potatoes, and broccoli. I avoided the broccoli, I hope dear old Dad likes it. Everyone had the same dinner which made it easier on the nymphs and made it feel like a family dinner. I sat on one side of the table while my slaves sat on the other. We all dug into our dinner.

I got a few bits in before Chiron started to talk, "I would like to formally welcome the Hunters of Artemis to Camp Half-Blood. You all know that means we are going to play a game of Capture the Flag." A cheer went up in the pavilion and then Chiron continued, "The camp vs the Hunt. I wish all of you good luck. Remember no summoning monsters or killing each other."

When everyone finished dinner campers began to gather arrive the Athenian table. Annabeth went over and started making a plan with them. That left me and Piper at the table. She then asked, "So are you going to have Thalia throw the game for you?"

"No. We usually never win this challenge anyway so what's the use. I'll win soon enough." I said with a grin.

"So are you going to try if any of them go after you?"

I thought, "Maybe". With that we got up and went to sacrifice our food. Then over to hear the plan. I'm not going to bore you with it because I was bored. So let's skip to when I find Thalia. I was walking through the woods kinda half-assedly trying to find the flag when I came across her all along.

She came up to me and asked, "Do you want the Flag Master?"

"No but when this is over take the Hunt back to your cabin. They will join you in your new service there."

"Yes Master" and with that we parted ways. It didn't take too long for the Hunt to win. They live together, train together, and soon they will get fucked together. I wasn't really surprised so I made my way back to the pavilion to meet up with with Annabeth and Piper before we put my plan into action.

I saw Annabeth had a few cuts and scrapes on her so I grabbed some water and put out on them and made them heal. The kissed me and said, "Thanks Seaweed Brain." I then have both of them a look and we went to the cabin filled with my future slaves. I left with Annabeth on the right and her ass in my hand and Piper on my left.

On the way I summon book and checked to see if the new pages were in it. They were. Then we arrived at the cabin and I knocked. Thalia opened the door and said, "Come to see how winners relax?" The other hunters looked up and laughed and went back to their stuff.

"Ha-ha Thalia." I said with a fake laugh

"Come on in" she said and we walked in to see the Hunt. There was about 8 girls other than Thalia. They were between 8-16. Most were younger but a few were older, maybe 3 were. They were all on beds either reading or talking with each other or sharpening their weapons. Piper and Annabeth closed the doors behind me and locked the doors. And I made sure they are all sitting. I then put up my Mist bubble arrive the cabin so no one would come looking for them.

 _Man this is too easy_ I thought and then I snapped. All of them fell over entranced. The weapons disappeared somehow, probably they were magic anyway. I walked forward so I was in the middle of the room and said, "Can all of you hear me?".

"...yes Master" they all said together, but some stuttered. I can fix that.

"When I snap my fingers again you will fall ten times deeper into this trance." I didn't even give them a chance to reply before I snapped again. "Can all of you hear me?"

".yes Master"

"Good. Now when I reach three all of you will awaken and act normal. None of you will think anything of me coming here. If I give you any orders you will obey them without question. Understand?"

"Yes Master" all my new slaves said.

"One… Two… Three" with that they all went back to what they were doing. The room had 10 beds. 4 on the right and left leading up to the last two. One for Artemis and I've for Thalia. As I walked to the two head beds I checked out my new slaves. The first few I past were too young but when I got to the last pair of them they were old enough.

The one on my left was about 5'6". She had a small frame and had curry long black hair that went down to the mid of her back. She had small breasts and a decadent ass but I can fix both of those. She had a tan that made her look golden and very hot. She was reading a magazine with flowers on the front. _Well I found the third Hunt member I'll be fucking_ _tonight._

And the fourth was on my right. She was about an inch shorter than me and had long straight blond hair that went down to her ass. She had about C cup tits and an ass that looked better than Annabeth's. She had the same tan as the girl in the left and was reading a book. I didn't get the name of the book I was too busy looking at her body.

I walked a little more and sat down on the edge of Artemis's bed. I then summoned my book. I opened it and saw the new rules page. _I'll fill that in later_ I thought. I flipped the page and found a rules page just for the Hunt. I then found Artemis's page and wrote:

 _Come to your cabin. It's time to break you in and put you and the rest of the hunt in your place._

Second later there was a flash of silver and she appeared nake in the form she was ordered to be in. She was facing me and was waiting to be told what to do.

The Hunt saw their leader appear naked out of nowhere. It was the blonde that I would be fucking later that responded with, "LADY ARTEMIS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HER NAKED?!"

Artemis turned to her and said, "My Master summoned me here Stephanie."

And with that they all drew their weapons and pointed them at me and said, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO LADY ARTEMIS!?"

I stood up and chuckled a little and said, "Why the same thing I did to all of you. Now drop your weapons and stand by your former leader. Annabeth, Piper, Thalia come to me."

All the slaves in the room then said, "Yes Master." The ones with weapons dropped them. All of them moved to where they were supposed to be. Annabeth was on my right, Piper on my left, and Thalia was on Annabeth's right. The Hunt was standing motionless in front of me. A line of four and then a line of five behind them. My fuck toys of the night were in the front row with one of the younger girls.

"Now all of you are probably wondering what's going on. To put it simply you are now mine. You will do anything I say at anytime. Your greatest joy in life is when you please me. You will now act like my slaves when you are still me and the rest of my harem. When I am not here you will act as you did before you became my slaves. When all of us are in public you will act normal. Understand?"

"Yes Master. We are your slaves. We live to please you at anytime in anyplace." They again creepily said in unison.

"Good now Artemis did you make it so that the Hunt will age till they are fully developed?"

"Yes Master. I also changed their oaths to make it so that you can fuck them and they can stay in the Hunt." She replied.

"Good", I then reached for my book and flipped to Aphrodite's page in my book and wrote:

 _Come to me now and bring the spare collar._

The next thing I knew there was a pink flash and when that died I saw my maid standing there with the collar I requested. She was like I left her uniform and all. She then said, "Here is the collar Master. You cabin is spotless." She handed me the collar which I put in on the bed.

I then said, "Good. Now stand next to Piper." She walked over and stood next to her slave-sister.

"Good. Now Artemis come over here," she walked over to me while I sat back down on the bed, "Now lay across my lap," she did as she was ordered. I then grabbed the collar from the bed and put it on the moon goddess. It started to glow and then stopped.

The beauty across my lap then asked, "What did you do to me Master? I can't call upon my powers."

"That piece of jewelry that you're now wearing stops you from accessing your powers unless I say so." I then turned to the Hunt and said, "Watch carefully girls for this is what happens if you disobey me out piss me off."

They replied with, "Yes Master".

I then looked at the goddess on my lap and said, "You are going to be punished for trying to take Annabeth from me years ago and for a few other reasons but that's the main one. You must thank me after every spank." raised my right hand and lowered it on her right cheek.

*SMACK*

Her ass giggled a bit before saying, "Thank you Master. I will never do anything to upset you again." Now for the left cheek.

*SMACK*

"Thank you Master." Now for the right cheek.

*SMACK*

"Thank you Master." Now for the left cheek.

*SMACK*

"Thank you Master." Now for the right cheek.

*SMACK*

"Thank you Master." Now for the left cheek.

*SMACK*

"Thank you Master." Now for the right cheek.

*SMACK*

"Thank you Master." Now for the left cheek.

*SMACK*

"Thank you Master." At this point her ass was getting pretty red but not enough.

I then told her, "Get up and bend over the bed with your ass pointed toward me."

"Yes Master" she said as she got up and bent over the bed right next to me. I then stood up and went over to Aphrodite.

I grabbed her chain and said, "I want a paddle." Seconds later it was in my hand, "Thank you". I then went back over to Artemis and readied myself. "Now its time the real punishment starts". I lined up my shot like you would for golf and then I swung.

*SMACK*

With tears in her eyes and a getting redder by the swing ass she said, "Thank you Master."

I decided that she was done being punished. I wish I thought of that paddle earlier. I put the paddle on the bed and then said, "I am through with your punishment. You are forgiven."

She shot right off the bed and said, "Thank you Master! Thank you! I am truly sorry for trying to split you and Mistress Annabeth up in the past." Then she kissed me and let me be the only man ever to explore her mouth with my tongue.

When we broke from the kiss I asked the goddess with the red ass, "Who should I fuck first? You? Thalia? Stephanie? Or that girl over there?" I pointed to the black haired girl that was reading the flower magazine.

"That girl's name is Sarah, Master. Also are you going to fuck all the Hunt tonight or just the girls you listed?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'll only fuck the ones I listed. When the other's bodies develop more then I will fuck them and make them truly mine." I answered easing her worry for the younger ones. I sat down and spoke again, "I guess since you didn't answer me you will be my first conquest of the night."

* * *

Let me know if you would want more longer chapters or more shorter chapters. If most people want longer than the chapters will come out less frequent. Either way the next chapter should be up by Wednesday night. I'd like for it to be up before then but I might not be able to between school and getting over this cold I got.


	15. Artemis Gets Fucked

"Kneel in front of me, bitch," I told Artemis and she did as she was told. I now had a virgin goddess kneeling in front of me willing to do anything I told her to do. I slipped off my shorts, grabbed her head and made my dick go down her throat. "Suck it." She started giving me a blowjob. It was ok. I looked at my Hunt and said, "Former Hunters of Artemis, minus Thalia and Artemis, you will fall back into the trance that you were in before on the count of three. But only this time you will go ten times deeper and become more obedient. Understand?"

"Yes Master" that said at once.

"One… Two… Three" they all dropped. Like literally. They all collapsed. Artemis was about to look but I kept her head on my dick so she'd keep giving me the blowjob. _Shit_ I thought. "Are all of you OK?"

".yes Master"

 _Oh thank gods_ I thought. "Good. Now all of you stand up again." They did, "You are now my sex-slaves. You all love that. It's all you ever wanted. You finally found a guy that you love and you don't mind sharing him with other girls. You also doing mind obeying his every word along with your Mistress's every word. You love your other slave-sisters. You love them as you would sisters and as you would lovers."

"..sex-slaves… Love...Master… Mistress… Sisters" they said together.

"Now not all of you have developed enough for me to fuck you. All but Stephanie and Sarah you may go back to what you were doing when you reach your beds you will wake up and forever be mine. The rest of us will be going back to my cabin once the bitch giving me a terrible blowjob makes me cum. Tonight Aphrodite will teach all of you how to pleasure me in your sleep so this doesn't happen again."

".yes Master" they all said while six of the girls went back to their beds. The other two stayed motionless waiting for an order.

"Stephanie and Sarah please bow for your Master."

"Yes Master." They did as they were told. They got on their knees and extended their arms forward and bent their waists so they were all the way down.

I looked at Annabeth and her pussy was wet enough to be seen through her yoga shorts. Her hand was down there playing with her pussy making herself wetter.

"Annabeth please take off your shorts, lie down, and spread your legs."

"Yes Master" she said before shimmying out of her shorts and stuffing them in Thalia's mouth before saying, "Suck. Make sure you get all the taste out." Thalia could only nod before she started her task. Annabeth then did the splits and lied back.

"Stephanie? Sarah? Which one of you want to eat out of your new Mistress?"

It took a few seconds before Sarah raised up out of her bow, raised her hand timidly and said, "I will Master".

"Don't be shy. If you do it good she'll reward you. Now go over and eat her until she cums."

"Yes Master. Right away Master." She got up and ran to her Mistress, kneeled down between her legs and started to eat a meal she would be reading a lot in the future.

"Good. How does that feel Annabeth?"

"V-very nice Master. Thank you. It could be better tho."

"Coach her into doing it right."

"Will do Master." She then started to tell Sarah what to do and she started to moan.

I then thought, _it's going to take longer than I wanted to cum. Time to tell her._ I pulled Artemis's head of my dick and she looked up at me with a confused look on her face.

"Master why did you take me off your dick?" She asked eyeing it again with a hunger in her eyes.

"Because you were doing very bad and it would have taken forever to cum. Tonight, like the girls, you will be taught how to do it right."

"I'm sorry Master." She said before looking down at the ground.

"It's ok. Do you know why?"

With a sniffle she said, "Why Master?"

"Because instead of fucking you in my cabin I'm going to do it her and make your Hunt watch. I think that's punishment enough and I'll also get off."

"...if you must Master" she said.

I then got up and walked over to where Stephanie was still bowing and said, "Hunt members." They all looked at me, "I am going to fuck your former Mistress and you are going to watch. So get up and get a good view."

"Yes Master," they once again said all together. _Still creepy_ I thought. They all started moving and gathered around the bed that I was sitting on. All the Hunt were over there except for Sarah and Thalia, who had other orders.

I walked over there and told Artemis, "Get up on the bed and spread your legs," she did as was told. I pointed at four Hunt members and said, "You four hold her in place." They reached out and took a hold of her. "The rest of you pay with your tits or pussy. Your choice." Most chose their pussy. I then turned to Aphrodite and said, "I want you to make it so that all the pleasure that Artemis feels they will feel."

The Hunt glowed and then stopped, "It's done Master."

"Good now take Piper over to one of the empty beds and fuck her ass with a strap on."

"Yes Master. Thank you Master." She said with a smile. Then then took Piper's hand and led her over to one of the empty beds. She then snapped and she and Piper were naked and Aphrodite had a strap on on.

"Finally, Stephanie." She looked at me, "Get on the bed next to this one and masturbate. Everyone make sure that she can see what's going on." She got on the adjacent bed and stuck her hand down her shorts and started to move her fingers in and out of her womanhood. The rest of the Hunt moved out of the way as ordered.

"Good. Artemis ready to lose your virginity?"

"I guys Master but even if I say no you're still going to fuck me right?" She asked.

"Ya pretty much," then I got a beautiful idea, "Beg me."

Shocked she said, "Excuse me Master".

"You heard it right. Beg me to fuck you and take away your maidenhood and forever make you mine."

She rolled her eyes, "Do I have to?"

"Was it an order? Now get to it you whining self-righteous bitch or I'll have you punished and this time it won't stop for hours."

That scared her and so she started, "Please Master fuck me. Fuck me in my pussy. I will do anything for you if you do. I will stuck your dick in the middle of cam

p if you want me to. Please Master I tasted your dick and now I NEED it in me. I want you to make it so I can't walk right for days."

And with that I thrusted into her and she screamed at the top of her lungs. On my second time in her I destroyed her hymen taking her virgin goddess title forever. "Oh Master. If I knew sex felt this good I would have had it centuries ago." The rest of the Hunt started to moan and some started to get weak knees. I picked up the pace and even Artemis was at a loss for words. All she could muster were moans of pleasure.

I then reached up and started to play with her tits, making her moan more. I then slowed down my thrusts and started to suck on her tits. "No… Master only babies suck a woman's nipples."

With that I pinched the other nipple, which made her moan more, and then said, "Well you and your body are mine. I can do whatever I want to it. You even said that yourself. You're mine." I then stopped sucking and picked up my pace. She felt incredible. All the years that only the occasional finger went where my dick was currently was made it tighter beyond belief. I then felt her walls trying to push me out and I knew that she was close to cumming. I wasn't tho so I said, "If you finish before I tell you to I will have you never put another piece of clothing on again and asking every man you see to fuck you."

She moaned a few times then said, "... Yes M-master. Just please hurry up."

I started thrusting in and out of her as fast as I could and finally felt myself cumming close. I then said, "You may cum when you feel mine hit you."

"Yes Master." I pulled my dick out of her pussy and came right there. I made sure that I got all of my cum on her. The second that it hit her she had her first real orgasm of her life. The rest of the Hunt nearly lost their legs but caught themselves and continued playing with themselves. Stephanie was still moaning over on the adjacent bed with her hand down her pants and her other hand playing with her tits.

Sarah was still going full force on her Mistress's pussy. The same was true with Aphrodite pounding get daughter's ass. Then there was Thalia who was still sucking on Annabeth's shorts. "Thalia come here and spit that out."

"Yes Master" she muffled through the shorts before getting the shorts out of her mouth and walking over to me.

I then turned to the rest of the girls and said, "Girls look at your former leader. She went from a male hating strong leader to a sex-slave begging to be fuck and is now covered in her Master's cum. So of any of you have the slightest thought of leaving or running away, I honestly don't know how you would, don't. Now Thalia be a good little slave and lick up my cum so she doesn't get the pleasure of eating it."

"Yes Master," and she for to work licking her sister clean. My only thought was why is she still dressed. I'll fix that in a few minutes.

It was then that I heard my girlfriend hit her climax. She came right on Sarah's face but it didn't faze the Hunt member. She just made sure she got all of the cum. She licked Annabeth's crotch clean and then got any that was on her face. She then looked over at me for a new order.

"Ladies. Those of you that I will not be fucking tonight you may go back to what you are doing before." I said before the majority of the Hunt went back to their beds. It was then that I heard Piper and Aphrodite finish. They both collapsed on top of each other before looking over at me.

"Master she's all clean," Thalia said before stepping back and letting me see the now clean Artemis. Stephanie was still going at it but that didn't matter.

"I think that it's time to go back to my cabin. Aphrodite would you please."

"Yes Master" she said before raising her hand and snapped. We were then taken to my cabin where Annabeth and I were sitting on the couch and the rest were standing waiting for me to fuck them.

* * *

The next chapter I will try aand get up by Sunday. I've been getting busier at school and getting over a cold, almost gone now. I'll try and finish it earlier but don't expect it before Sunday night


	16. Thalia,Sarah,&Stephanie's Transformation

I scanned my slaves and smiled. Piper and Aphrodite were a little weak in the knees as was Artemis. She was actually about to fall over. I might have pounded her pussy a little too much for a first time. Stephanie was still playing with herself because I didn't tell her otherwise. Sarah and Thalia were standing waiting for orders. "Steph you may stop playing with yourself. Piper, Artemis, Aphrodite if you need to sit you may if you want to."

"Thank you Master" Piper said before sitting on the ground naked along with her mother and Artemis. Steph then stopped playing with herself as ordered.

I then turned to my beautiful girlfriend and asked, "What should we do next? I already deflowered Artemis. Piper and Aphrodite might need a few minutes to recover. And you I'm saving for later."

She gave me a look and said in a sarcastic tone, "I am so happy to have that honor Master," then she stopped and thought. She then said, "Why don't you reward Sarah or make her, Thalia, and Stephanie to your liking?"

"I think I will. Oh and watch the attitude. I can make it so that every time you take a step your tits jiggle so much that you almost fall over. It would be pretty entertaining."

She laughed and said, "If I must Master. And I don't think you would be that cruel to me." She then gave me a puppy dog eyed look.

Well she had me there. I may be her master and she my slave but I still love her. I would still dive in head first into Tartarus for her. I gave her a smile and then turned to my slaves that were still standing.

"Well if I'm going to be changing your bodies to my desires I'm going to need to know what I'm working with. Strip. No actually strip each other."

"Yes Master," Sarah and Steph said together.

"It would be my pleasure Master," Thalia said before blowing a kiss at me. They started with their jackets which they took off their own. Still they were all in uniform their clothes were identical. Gray tank top, silver bra peaking through, and a silver and gray skirt.

"Annabeth such my dick. Now that I have slaves I don't need to jerk myself off."

She rolled her eyes and got going. Right from the start it was better than Artemis's. I then turned my attention back to the three girls striping each other. Sarah then took Thalia's tank top while Stephanie took hold of skirt. They both pulled and Thalia was in her bra and panties in my cabin once again. She then turned to Sarah and took off her top while Stephanie once again took her skirt.

Sarah had about an B cup tits, I'll make those bigger. Her ass was firm but small, something I'd also have to change. Her stomach was like Thalia's and was flat but no abs yet. Her hair was wavy and went down to the middle of her back. Her legs were long and golden. I could see some hair peaking out from her silver panties. I snapped my fingers and it was gone.

Then both of them went for Stephanie. Thalia went for her skirt but ended up grabbing her amazing ass. She gave it a nice firm squeeze and then pulled her skirt down revealing her silver pantied with no hair peaking out. Meanwhile Sarah was taking off Stephanie's top revealing her nicely sized C cup tit's in her silver bra.

At that point I just couldn't take it anymore. Focusing on something like this while you girlfriend sucks your dick this good is just not possible. I closed my eyes and was back in heaven. After a few minutes of being down her throat I came. It kinda surprised her and she gagged. But that quickly passed and she swallowed the rest of my cum.

When I opened my eyes I was met with two surprises. The first one was that Thalia, Sarah, and Stephanie we all lined up naked. It kinda slipped my mind that I never told them to stop but I'm not complaining. The second surprise was that Piper had slipped over, sat down in a way I couldn't feel her when my eyes were closed, and was currently making out with my favorite cocksucker. By the looks of it she has her tongue searching her mouth for any residual cum.

I then started getting up and they broke from the kiss, "Don't let me disturb you. Please continue. In fact that's an order." Then went back to their kiss, "Annabeth as the Mistress of my harem you need to assert your dominance over her."

She then started pushing Piper back and herself climbing onto her until Piper was on the ground and she was on top of her. "Make sure to tease her too." With that Piper's eyes shot open and looked at me. All I did was smile back. Annabeth then started moving her hands around her body.

I then walked over to my newly naked slaves. It went Sarah then Thalia then Stephanie. Off to the side I could see Artemis and Aphrodite sitting and watching. I then decided that my three slaves here could wait another minute. I went to the two goddesses on the ground and said, "While I'm making my newest three fuck toys to my liking Artemis please seduce Aphrodite. Pleasure her. Aphrodite tell her how to do it. If she does something wrong make sure she knows it."

Artemis nodded and Aphrodite said, "Yes Master. By the time I'm done with her you won't even think she ever was a virgin goddess." They then started making out and Aphrodite moved Artemis's hands to her chest and had her squeeze, causing Aphrodite to moan.

I walked back to my three slaves waiting for me. "For now whenever I am talking you three well get wetter and wetter until you can't help yourself but finger yourself."

All three responded with, "Yes Master"

I walked in front of them and then behind then to see what I needed to change. I walked over to behind Thalia and decided that she would be the first to be changed. I grabbed her shoulders and made her glow. Her hair grew till it was about down to her shoulders. Her ass got a little bigger and so did her tits which were now almost a D cup. She also grew and was about my height. "Thank you Master".

"Oh this isn't how I'm keeping you. I was just aging you to 18." I smiled then said, "Now I don't need to changed you that much." I then reached and grabbed her tits. Even know that were bigger I wanted them bigger. They glowed till they were D cup and very sensitive. I then grabbed her waist and made it shrink till she had a hourglass figure. Finally I but my hands on her ass and made it like Annabeth's. Big and bouncy. I also made it so her golden tan spread all over. "Now I'm done." She then turned around and kissed me on the lips and I let her explore my mouth.

Then she broke from the kiss and said, "Thank you Master! I never thought I would be this beautiful."

"You're welcome slave. Now do two things for me. Tell me which one of these two I should change next and then turn back around."

She thought and then said, "You should change Sarah." She then turned around and started playing with her new tits.

"Very well. Hear that Sarah? You're next."

"Yes Master" she said as I walked over behind her.

"How old were you when you when you joined the Hunt?" I asked.

"I was… 15" she answered.

I then grabbed her shoulders and made her glow. She grew and now was a little shorter than Thalia. She ass grew and was still smaller than I would like but was bigger. Her tit's grew to a large C cup. Her waist shrank and now she had a faint hourglass figure. Her hair was now at her ass. "Well congrats. Now you're 18." Then before she could reply I grabbed her tits and made them grow to they were like Thalia's. Big and sensitive. Then I moved to her ass and made that bigger. I made it not as big as her Mistress's or her sister's but still bigger than it was. I then made her hair back to where it was when I started and made her tan spread.

She turned around and said with tears in her eyes, "Thank you Master. I love my body again. Thank you."

"Again?" I asked curiously.

"Ya. When I was a freshman in highschool all the other girls would make fun of me because my body hadn't matured as fast as their did. I couldn't take it anymore. So I ran away and then Artemis found me. I've been here ever since." She said as I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"How long have you been in the Hunt?" I asked not remembering her from the Battle of New York.

"A few years." That made me not confused and I think she saw that and then said, "Me and a few of the newer girls were too inexperienced to fight in New York. Artemis put us in a cabin in I think Pennsylvania and charmed the door so that it would only open to her, Thalia, or another goddess of age fell in battle."

"Oh OK." I said before pulling her in for a hug. She dried her eyes and then put her head on my chest.

When we were done she said, "Thanks again Master."

"No problem beautiful," that made her smile, "those girls can never make fun of you. How would they make fun of a person with a supermodel's body?" That comment made her blush. I then asked, "Who are you a daughter of?"

"My mother is Demeter."

"So that's why you for that far in school. Monsters don't usually go for get children. Aren't your parents looking for you?"

And looked at the ground and said, "They were but Artemis 'convinced' them to stop and forget about me."

I lifted her chin up and said, "Now no one will ever forget you." I then kissed her and explored her mouth. When we broke from the kiss I said, "Turn back around while I go and change your sister's body."

She nodded and said, "Yes Master. Just don't keep me waiting that long" she then winked and blow a kiss and then turned around. She started moving her hands all around her new body.

I went over to Stephanie. I grabbed her tits, gave them a squeeze, and then said, "Are you ready for your new body?"

She moaned and said, "Y-yes Master".

"Good. How old is your body?" I asked.

"16 Master" she answered.

I then grabbed her shoulders and made her glow. Her ass stayed the same. It was already big and jiggly. Her tits grew a bit and where now a D cup. Her hair grew down to her past her ass and she grew maybe a half inch. "Well happy two birthdays then. How did you join the Hunt?"

"Thank you Master. I was on my way to Camp Half-Blood when I ran into the Hunt. Then during New York I was with Sarah in Pennsylvania."

"Oh OK. Who's your godly parent?"

"Iris Master"

I then shortened her hair to about halfway down her back and spread her tan through her body. I didn't need to change anything else. "There all done." I then walked in front of them and inspected my handy work.

I then went back to my spot on the couch and looked around. My girlfriend and Piper were still making out right by me but now Annabeth was on top of Piper. Off to the side Aphrodite was still teaching Artemis the finer points of making out. Then right in front of me were the three girls that I was going to start fucking in a couple of minutes. I then said "Annabeth you may stop asserting your dominance over your sister."

"Yes Master" she said before getting up and sitting on my right. "Piper sit next to your Master."

"Yes Mistress" she said before getting up and sitting on my left.

 _Man I got the life_ I thought as I looked around the room trying to plan out my night.

* * *

Nect chapter Percy will be taking Thalia, Sarah, and Stephanie. Hoping to have the next chapter up by Wednesday night. I think my plan for the near future is to upload a chapter on Wednesday nights and Sunday nights. Thanks for all the favorites and follows. Please keep reviewing! I'll try to reply to them if they have any questions.


	17. Thalia&Stephanie Officially in the Harem

"So who are you going to take first?" my lovely girlfriend asked.

"I was thinking Thalia. What do you think about me fucking one of your bestest friends?"

Not even thinking she replied with, "I think it's hot. It gets me horny but everything you do gets me like that."

Just as I thought. I then got leaving me girlfriend and her favorite slave on the couch. I walked over to Thalia and said, "Follow me slave. It's time to fuck you and then you'll be forever mine."

"Yes Master. That's all I want in life. To be yours. I'll do anything for you. ANYTHING." she said practically begging me to fuck her.

I then led her over to my bed and, "lay down and spread your legs," she did as she was ordered. Then I called over to the others, "Sarah, Steph come over her and watch me fuck your sister." They practically ran over and stood on either side of me.

I then went over and ran my finger down her pussy, making sure it didn't go in but just teased her. She was already wet but that made her wetter. I then went up and sucked on her right nipple while I pinched her left nipple making her moan. "Please Master I'm begging you stop teasing me. Fuck me!"

"I guess I could do that. Just know what you said earlier. I intended to have you honor that."

"Yes whatever it is! Please I need your dick in me!"

 _Damn. Do all the Hunt get this horny? I guess I'll find out in time_ I thought. I then positioned my dick at the entrance of her pussy then I said, "Welcome to my harem." I then thrusted into her shattering her hymen forever and forever making her mine.

She screamed out in pain but that quickly turned into pleasure as I quickened my pace. "Ohhh Master. Right there right there." I then reached out and massaged her new tits. That's when her eyes rolled into her head and she came right there. After a moment or two she came down from her pleasure bliss and realized what she did. "I'm so sorry Master. I didn't mean to deprive you of your pleasure. Please don't punish me."

I thought about it and said, "I guess I don't have to," she let out her breath, "but I still need to cum. So roll over I'm going to take your ass now too."

"Yes Master," she said as she rolled over and got on all fours, "Thank you for taking mercy on me."

I smiled and said, "I wouldn't call it that. I'm going to be fucking your ass so hard that you will need help walking for a few days."

She gulped and said, "Well you are my Master now. You know best."

"Now if you cum this time before me you will be punished. Your ass will be redder than a tomato and your tits will hurt from all the milk I will have the Hunt drink from you. Do you understand?"

As soon as I finished my sentence she responded with, "Yes Master. I won't cum before you." I then positioned myself at her asshole but my hands on her hips and thrusted into her.

"OOOHHHH MASTER! IT HURRY'S BUT FEELS SO GOOD!" she said before I picked up my pace. I kept going in and out of her faster and faster until I couldn't go any faster. I caught a quick glimpse of Stephanie and she was playing with her pussy and drooling with her eyes locked on my dick. I felt her ready to cum again but she knew the punishment is she did so she used all her willpower to keep it off. I also helped with my power over liquids to keep her on the edge.

I actually felt myself being close and I didn't even tell her that. I just came in her asshole and kept thrusting, thank you Aphrodite for the always hard dick. "MASTER? YOU JUST CAME MAY I?"

"Um… No not yet. I'm making sure you won't be able to walk right for a few days." I said as I kept going in and out of her. This continued for another 10 minutes till I was ready again. "When you feel me cum you may also."

"Yes Master. Please hurry". After a few more thrusts I came again in her asshole and she collapsed and came. She was then laying on my bed with my cum slowly coming out of her asshole.

I then said, "Artemis come over here." She then stopped making out with Aphrodite and ran over to my side. As she ran it showed off her beautiful bouncing tits which I would enjoying later.

She then got on her knees and said, "Yes Master?"

"It seems that you are accepting your place after your punishment. Now if you would please clean my such real quick." Without another word she took it in her mouth and licked it clean.

I then took my dick out of the former virgin goddess's mouth and she said, "It's done Master. What's next?"

"Since you did such a good job cleaning my dick I want you to lick Thalia's asshole and get all my cum that you can out if it."

"Yes Master. I will clean her asshole," she said before and obeyed my commands and crawled over to Thalia and started on her job.

I then turned to Sarah and Stephanie and said, "Which one of you two want to be next?"

Immediately Stephanie shot her hand up and said, "Me! Me! Please fuck me Master!" I looked her over and she was beyond horny. She was so wet that her pussy was leaking and running down her legs. Her nipples looked like they were hard as rocks. And to top it off she hadn't wiped up the drool that was running down her face while I was fucking her sister.

"Alright. Lay down next to your sister and spread your legs."

She did as she was ordered with a sway in her hips. When she was laying down next to her face down sister she said, "I'm ready Master."

I then went past her pussy, past her tits, and kissed get on the lips. While I was exploring her mouth I reached up and pinched both of her nipples. When I broke from the kiss and she let a moan out while I was kissing my way down to her nipples. I bit and suckeled on her right tit and kept pinching her left one. I then switched to her left tit and moved my left hand down to her pussy and started teasing her down there. After I was done with her tits I made my way down to her pussy. At this point she was constantly moaning.

Between the moans she said, "Please Master….just take me really!"

I smiled and said, "As you wish. There's nothing like an eternal maiden begging you to take her virginity." I positioned myself at her womanhood and readied myself to thrust. "If you cum before me you will be punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master! Do it! Make me yours!" She said begging me to take her.

"Welcome to the harem Stephanie." I calmly said before thrusting into her and shattering her hymen causing her to scream at the top of her lungs. I then slowly started to pick up my pace and she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"OOOHHH MASTER! I'M IN HEAVEN! PLEASE DON'T LET IT STOP!"

"I'm not planning on it for sometime." Slowly but surely I quickened my pace till I was going as fast as I could and I started to feel her walls trying to push me out of her. It was another 5 minutes till I knew that she wouldn't last any longer and so I took pity on her and decided, "I'm going to cum. When I do you may also."

"T-T-THANK YOU MASTER!" She said before I used my powers over sex and made myself cum. The second I did she also did with a loud, "MMMMAAASSSTTEERRRR!" She was then on cloud 9 for a minute or so.

When she came back down I said, "Know that this time because it was your first I made myself cum earlier than I normally would. Next time I expect you to last longer."

"Yes Master. I will try my best next time." She replied as I pulled my dick out of her body and looked over at my slaves. Aphrodite was off to the side of the TV masturbating. And Annabeth and Piper were on the couch 69ing.

I didn't want to break that up so, "Aphrodite come over here."

"Right away Master," she said before she got up and ran over and bowed to me. "What do you request of me Master?"

"I want you to lick any of the cum you can out of your blonde slut sister. You will continued till I tell you to stop. Feel free to make her cum again."

"As you wish Master. I will lick my sister's pussy clean." She said before getting up and going to work. She pulled back her hair and pushed her face into Stephanie's pussy, making her moan.

I then turned and looked at my last sex-slave that I needed to break-in, Sarah. "It's your turn my little slut. Lay down next to your sister and spread your pretty little legs."

"Yes Master," she said before she followed her orders and laid down next to Stephanie and spread her legs.

 _Wow I didn't know I could fit three girls all with their legs spread on this bed._ I thought then said, "Are you ready to become mine forever." As I said this I ran my finger up and down her pussy sending pleasure signals throughout her body.

"Yes Master. Make me yours for now and forever! I will do anything for you. I will suck your dick at a moment's notice. I will let you take me however and wherever you want. I will event punish and slaves that you want me to. Just PLEASE make me yours!"

* * *

I was going to make this one longer but time ran out and school got in the way. Since i was a little crunched for time there may be some grammar errors. Sorry. Next chapter should be by Sunday night.

Oh and if any of you read Connorkenway00's newest story please know that he asked if he could use my idea and I let him. Go read his story too he's rebooting his Percy's Sex Slaves story, which I helped a little with.


	18. Sarah joins and Annabeth gets some love

"I can't argue with that." I then made my way up to her mouth and thrust my tongue into it and exploring it. She didn't even make an effort to stop me. I then started to make my way down her beautiful body. I then used my hands and pushed her tits together and then motorboated them for a good minute.

She started moaning and said, "Oh Master. That feels amazing. I didn't realize you made me so sensitive there. Please do it again!"

Now what teenage guys would not do it again. "As you wish" I then proceeded to do it again and then again. Each time earning a moan from her and her sensitive tits. I then moved down to her pussy. It was very wet and showed that she was very ready for me to be inside her. I decided not to keep her waiting anymore. I lined myself up and thrust right into her virgin pussy.

"MMMAAASSSSTTTEEEERRRR!" And that was followed by screaming which turned from pain to pleasure. I then started to pick up some speed and she was already being close. I could feel her pussy trying to push me out of her.

"I'm going to give you two options: The first being you wait until I cum to also cum. The second is that you can cum when you want but I then get to fuck your ass after you come down from your pleasure high. Just know that at one point your ass will be mine, you are just choosing if it's now or later."

She thought for a few second, well as much as she could with me still thrusting into her virgin pussy, and then said, "I c-c-choose option n-number two! OH MASTER! I'M GOING TO CUM NOW!" And she then did fulfilled on that promise. I then took my dick of her and let her come down. When she did she looked at me with love and devotion in her eyes and said, "I love you Master. Thank you for making my first time so nice. I guess it's your turn." With that she rolled over, got on her hands and knees, and then shook her ass inviting me to it.

"Well how could I turn that down. Get ready to not be able to sit for a few days."

"Of I'm ready Master. Fuck my ass. Fuck it real good." She said as I line up my shot and took it. She let out a little scream from every thrust and a moan when I pulled out. She unlike Thalia was allowed to cum when she needed to, which was about 2 times before I felt the need myself.

When I did I said, "When you feel my cum you will have the strongest orgasm of your life. Got it?"

"Got it. Now PLEASE I NEED you cum. I NEED it inside of my asshole." With that I picked up my pace and came in her ass which caused her to collapse and cum herself.

I pulled myself out of her and said, "There you go my horny little slut." I then looked around the room again. Artemis was still eating her former lieutenant asshole. Aphrodite was eating Stephanie's pussy. Annabeth and Piper were getting up and walking over to me.

"Are you done breaking in your new toys Master?" Annabeth said looking at my conquests of the night.

"Are you done playing with mine?" I asked before looking at Piper.

They both laughed, "We were just keeping each other occupied as you took our newest sisters. Are you ready for us?"

"Yes, but I think you've been spoiling Piper lately. I don't know if I should fuck her tonight."

With terror in her eyes, Piper drops down to her knees with her hands out and together saying, "No Master! Please no. I need you inside of me. Sex with Mistress Annabeth is good but with you it's beyond belief. I need it."

I then went up to her and placed my dick in front of her face making sure she saw what she could get and said, "I will decide after I fuck your Mistress. For now clean out your sister Sarah's asshole."

She got up and darted to her sister and said, "Yes Master. Please fuck me Master."

I then looked at my beautiful blonde naked girlfriend and said, "So are you ready?"

"I'm always ready for your dick Seaweed Brain. Now where do you want me to lay down."

I thought for a second then went over to my bed, toward the top, and lied down myself. I then said, "You're going to ride me. I've fucked 4 other women in the last few hours. I'm a little tired." With that she walked over to me, got up and lined up my dick and her pussy, and then used gravity to thrust it into her.

"Oh Master! I don't know what feels better. You fucking me or me fucking you. OOOHHH-"

"I don't know either," then with a sly smile, "we need to do it more often to be able to pick with is better."

She smiled and said, "I have a feeling that we will be." She then screamed in pleasure. She kept going back up and and down making her already bouncy tits bounce in my face. She was and to keep this up for another 20 minutes before I felt her getting closer and closer. She then started to slow down and she said, "Master?"

Somehow I managed to say, "ya?"

"I'm going to cum. PLEASE let me!"

"You'll have to make it up to me later but sure." I was actually about to cum as well but might as well have her expect to do something instead of just ordering her to.

"YES ANYTHING MASTER!" With that she screamed again and came. That caused me to also cum.

She collapsed onto my chest but after a minute or two she lifted her head up and said with a sly smile, "Well played Seaweed Brain. I guess you did learn something from me."

I laughed a little and then said, "I still got Piper to fuck." I then rolled Annabeth off of me and went over to Piper. She was still sucking away at Sarah's asshole as ordered to. Sarah was in heaven, Piper looked like she wasn't. "I'm going to fuck your ass. You're going to be a good slut and take it and you're going to also eat Sarah's pussy." I turned to Sarah and said, "Roll over. Piper is going to eat you."

As she rolled she said, "Yes Master. Thank you Master. She's very good at this." I then repositioned both of them so that Piper's ass was able to be fucked and Sarah's pussy was able to be eaten. After both of them were positioned right, I placed my dick at her asshole and thrust into her.

Her moans were muffled through the pussy that she was currently eating but it sounded like, "OH YA… FUCK ME HARDER MASTER!" OK it probably wasn't that exactly but that's how I took it. With every thrust I picked up speed and made her moan more.

With everyone of Piper's moans Sarah moaned as well. The combination of getting her pussy eaten and all the sound being put into it was too much for her. After a few more minutes Sarah came again, giving Piper more to eat. A few moments later Piper came as well, I kept going.

Both of them came again by the time I was ready to. As I felt myself getting closer I sped up even more till I was about to. I then pulled out of her ass and came and covered her ass and some of her back with her favorite meal.

After I was done I said, "Sarah did Piper give you a good time?"

Immediately she said, "Oh yes Master. She is very good at that."

"I think that you should repay your sister for all of her work. Get up and lick all the cum off of her."

"I agree Master. Right away." She then got up and came over and started cleaning her sister's ass up. I then walked over to my two goddesses that were still working, Artemis on Thalia and Aphrodite on Stephanie.

"Aphrodite. Artemis. You may stop." They did as they were told and then looked at me for more orders. I then waited for Sarah to be finished cleaning her sister's ass. When she was done I said, "All of you stand at attention."

"Yes Master." They said together before lining up before me. From left to right it went Annabeth, Sarah, Piper, Stephanie, Aphrodite, Thalia, and then Artemis. So far I had 8 sex-slaves, that number would go up tomorrow.

"Now ladies, you are all my toys. That doesn't mean I will play with all of you everyday. You all must entertain yourselves if I'm not fucking you. Now I'm pretty tired from cumming countless amount of times today. I will be in the middle of the bed and Annabeth and… Thalia will be next to me. The rest of you will find your place on the bed except for Aphrodite and Artemis. You two will sleep on the floor."

"Yes Master." The two Olympians said together. Before grabbing a pillow from the couch and finding a place at the foot of the bed. I then walked over to my bed and got in place Annabeth and Thalia got on either side of me, right and left respectively. Stephanie used Thalia as a pillow and Piper used Annabeth. Sarah was the only one left so she used my lap as hers.

I was about to drift off to sleep when I said, "Artemis can you make all of us some blankets." I saw she hand go up before she snapped and silvers sheets appeared on all of us. Then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the shorter length. I've had a lot of school work lately. I'm still shooting for Wednesday for the new chapter but that might get pushed to Thursday. Thanks to everyone who has been reading!


	19. Da Rules, Waking Them All Up & more

When I was starting to wake up I thought _This will be a productive day._ Then I opened my eyes. My idea of being productive when down the drain as soon as I saw all my girls still passed out from last night. That tends to happen when there are 5 naked, except for a small sheet, big busted girls on your bed trying their best to be as close to you as possible.

Then there was the fact that I knew that the former virgin goddess and sex goddess were at the foot of my bed. They were there just waiting for me to tell them what to do. I hoped that Aphrodite got to all my new girls and taught them how to please me.

To my right I had Annabeth, still fast asleep, and Piper with her face buried into Annabeth's pussy and hands wrapped around and rested on her Mistress's ass. The same was true with Thalia and Stephanie. In her sleep Annabeth was playing with her tits, something I would be doing later. While Thalia was in dreamland, she had her hands at her mouth wrapped around something that wasn't there. _She'll have the real thing later_ I thought.

I wiggled my way so that I still had use of my arms but didn't have to disturb the girls to my left or right. The one that was on my lap was slowly fingering her pussy while talking in her sleep. "oh….master…..fuck me…...right there". I'll be doing that later too.

I then summoned my book and flipped to The Rules page and started writing with my trusty Riptide.

All slaves are to call their private parts their pussy, ass, and tits.

All slaves will obey their Master with no second thought.

All slaves love their Master and love to obey him.

No slave should ever say anything about the harem outside of it.

Annabeth is the Mistress of my harem. All slaves will love and obey her as long as it doesn't interfere with my orders.

All slaves recognize that they are their Master's property.

All slaves in the harem are attracted to all other slaves of the harem.

No slave is attracted to any male other than their Master.

No Olympian or goddess is allowed to use their powers without their Master's consent.

 _I think that's good,_ I thought. I then went to the Hunt's rules page.

Artemis is not the leader of this group. It is Master or whomever he appoints.

Upon fully developing the slave will submit herself to her Master to be taken.

Any and all normal 'Rules' also apply to the Hunt.

There all done. Now I won't have to repeat that whenever I get a new slave, one would joining later today. I was just thinking about getting up and turning on the TV but then my girls started to stir. First it was Annabeth but when she moved she woke Piper up.

She then bent down, she's now flexible as hell, and whispered into Piper's ear, "Start eating".

I was a little surprised but Piper replied with, "Yes Mistress" without opening her eyes she started her task.

"You horny already?" I asked her before giving her a good morning kiss.

"Yes Master. Just a wet dream about all of us fucking. I wonder when that will come true." She said with a smile.

"I don't know. How do you think we should wake Thalia?"

"Um...oh I know. Sarah? Please sit on Thalia's face and make it so she can eat you. Stephanie please start wake our sister up through her pussy."

Both of my newest slaves woke up and opened their eyes before saying, "Yes Mistress." They then both moved and Stephanie started to wake her sister.

Thalia opened her eyes to see a naked girl on her face and said, "um… Mast-"

But I cut her off by saying "Eat". With no second thought she eat. Now the moans were being more audible and woke my two Olympians. They stood up and waited for orders. Their bodies looked perfect still, with a little dripping out of both of their pussies. "Well looks who's up. Aphrodite were you able to get to all the girls last night."

"Yes Master. Even the Hunt. They know how to please you but they know that they will not be fucked until they are older."

"Good girl. Now go find that "present" I gave you and Piper yesterday."

At first she looked confused but then got what I was talking about. "Oh. Yes Master." She then went off to find where she put it.

That left Artemis standing in front of me waiting for her own orders. I then said, "So Aphrodite taught you how to such dick, correct?"

"Yes Master. She made sure that I wouldn't disappoint you again."

"Good. Show me." I ordered.

She gulped before saying, "Y-yes Master."

She climbed down onto me and started licking my length. I then said, "Are you nervous my little cocksucker?"

She stopped licking for a second and said, "A little Master. I want to properly please you." She then started licking again.

"That's good that you want to please me. And don't be nervous, you'll be doing it a lot in the future." After that she stopped licking again but then took my dick and shoved it down her throat. I let out a slight moan to her delight. She then started sucking which just put me in heaven. I closed my eyes to enjoy it but then was interrupted.

"Um… Master? I found it." Aphrodite was back with the strap on.

Artemis was going to look but I pushed my hand on the back of her head before saying, "Were you told to look bitch?" No answer, "I didn't think so." I then turned back to my sex goddess and said, "Put it on."

She nodded and said, "Yes Master!"

When it was attached she looked at me and licked her lips. She pointed at Artemis's ass. I shook my head. She pointed at Stephanie's ass. I shook my head again. She pointed at Piper's ass. I nodded. She nodded back and smiled. I was going to tell Piper but I decided against it.

Aphrodite lined up her strap on with Piper's asshole. She then took hold her Piper's hips and thrust in. Piper stopped eating, looked at me, then confused she yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO'S FUCKING ME MASTER?!"

I smiled and said, "It's your sister, Aphrodite. Now take that strap on and eat Annabeth's pussy!"

She moaned and then said, "YES MASTER!" She then went back to her job and I closed my eyes and enjoyed my blowjob. The moon goddess had defiantly paid attention when her sister was teaching her during her sleep.

* * *

Sorry again for the lake there of length. I was crunched for time and wanted to get some out. Finals are coming up at school so I hope you understand.


	20. Artemis's Redemption&Waking Them All Up

She wasn't as good yet as Piper or Annabeth or Aphrodite but she was a LOT better than she was. With some more practice she would get there. And I intend to help her get there, taking one for the team here.

As she continued I looked around to see what my slaves were up to. Aphrodite was fucking Piper and she was eating Annabeth's pussy and she was playing with her tits. She was pinching her own nipples and then started massaging her tits. All of them were moaning from all the pleasure they were giving each other.

Then on my left Stephanie was eating Thalia's pussy. Thalia was eating Sarah. I wasn't really she if it was her pussy or her asshole she was eating but either way it made Sarah moan. Sarah was sitting on Thalia's face sucking on her own tit while she played with the other one. After a few more minutes they all started to cum. First it was Annabeth, then Thalia, next came (haha came) Piper. I then said, "Aphrodite since she came why don't you fuck Stephanie's ass next."

"Anything you want Master." She then pulled the strap on out of her daughter and went over and put it in Stephanie's ass, causing her to scream. The next to cum was Sarah, covering Thalia's face before she licked it up.

"Sarah go get cleaned up or you can watch Artemis suck my dick. Your choice."

She got off of Thalia and walked in front of me at the end of the bed. She folded her arms behind her back giving me a few of all of her, including her still dripping pussy. She then said, "I think I will go and clean up. May I have some clothes to put on after my shower?"

I snapped my fingers and some clothes appeared on Artemis's ass. She went and picked them up and looked them over. She then looked up at me and asked, "Is this all Master?"

"Yes. Now turn that cute little ass around and take your shower. While you're in there you will masturbate to the thought of me fucking you while you're making out with Artemis. When you get out you get out you'll get dressed and come back out here. After that you well await further orders."

"Yes Master. Thank you for the… clothes " she said before turning around and going into the bathroom.

I was inching closer to giving Artemis some breakfast but then Thalia came. She screamed with pleasure for a minute or so before she stopped and kissed me on the cheek. Stephanie was lapping up all that she could from her sister. "Thank you for the lovely wake up call Master."

"Anytime Pinecone Face."

She frowned and said, "You know I don't like that nickname."

I smiled and said, "I know. Doesn't matter. I can make you love it if I wanted to. Do you want to be called it a few times here and there or be made to love being called it all the time?"

"Point taken. I'd like to stay how I am."

"Thought so." I then turned to Stephanie and asked, "Did you get all you could down there Steph?"

After a few more moments licking all she could from her sister's pussy she responded with, "Y-yes M-MASTER!" She then came from Aphrodite fucking her ass. Aphrodite then looked up at me and was looking for me to tell her what to do next.

"For now sit down and fuck yourself with that strap on."

"Yes Master." She said before she took off her tool and sat on the floor.

I then looked at the two beautiful ladies next to me willing to do anything I told them to do. Before I could come up with something for the two of them to do I was about to cum. "Are you ready for your first real taste of cum, my little cocksucker?"

She looked at me and blinked twice. I took that as a "yes". About a minute later I came. Some seeped out of her mouth but then she started to swallow it. When I was sure I was almost done I pulled my dick out of her mouth and let my cum spray all over her face. As it continued to spray she opened her mouth and held her tongue out hoping to catch some more.

"Who would have ever guessed you were never with a man before and hated them." I said as I slowly stopped spraying.

"Thank you Master. I hope I pleased you." She said before she went to clean her own face off.

Before she got any I said, "Stop", she did, "leave it there. Don't you want to give your Hunt a treat?"

She pouted and said, "...Yes Master. If that is your wish I will obey it. What should I do now?"

I looked around to see what my girls were doing. Piper had almost passed out. Annabeth was slowly stroking Piper's head while still playing with her tits. Thalia and Stephanie were making out right next to me, glad to see that rule #7 was kicking in. It sounded like Aphrodite was having fun on the floor. Then there was the cum faced goddess in front of me looking for orders. "Let's see Annabeth and Thalia please take your morning toys into the bathroom and clean up."

Annabeth spoke up saying, "Um Seaweed Brain? You only have one shower and as much as I would love for all of us to be in one we just won't fit."

"Silly little Wise Girl. Don't you know that most of the stuff in my cabin is charmed? The bathroom is charmed so that it will always have enough space for all that need to use it. When you walk in it two more shower will appear. Now go!"

As she got up I gave her ass a nice SMACK. That caused her to yelp and look at me before walking Piper up and going to get clean. When they got up I said, "Oh and you can only clean the other's body. Make sure you get each other very clean."

"Yes Master" they said before having each other's asses and walking into the bathroom.

I looked over at Thalia and Stephanie. They were both having trouble walking, I told them it would be hard to walk. When they got to the doorway I said, "Girls? That goes for you too."

"Yes Master." They said before struggling into their destination.

"Aphrodite! Artemis! Stand at attention."

"Yes Master." They then both jumped up and stood ready for anything.

"Artemis. Does the rest of the Hunt know about the rules of being in my harem? I wrote them in the book Aphrodite made for me but I know that she couldn't influence you Hunt before."

She closed her eyes and they glowed a bit before she opened her eyes and said, "They now know about the rules and any new member will know about then too. The Hunt is now linked to that page so any new rule they will know as well."

"Good. I am deciding the leave you in charge of the Hunt for the time being. But Thalia will be more than your lieutenant. She will of course be your lover and she will also be your co-leader."

"Yes Master. She will be my co-leader and lover."

"Good. Now I have a question for both of you. Why hasn't anyone come looking for either of you? I know that Artemis you were only here for a night but you are the moon. And Aphrodite you've been mine for a few days. How come no one has looked for the sex goddess?"

That looked at each other and laughed. Then Artemis spoke, "Even know we are here we still exist elsewhere. We are in multiple places all at once. Sister how many people are you having sex with right now?"

She thought and tried to count on her fingers. She then said, "More than fingers I have. Yes Master you are right. If we were entirely in one place then that would raise alarm but since we split ourselves up into multiple places at once no one will know the difference. Maybe if we don't show up at a meeting."

"Good to know" I then looked at the clock. 7:50am. "What the?! How the fuck are we all able to be awake now after our night last night?!"

Aphrodite blushed and said, "Well Master you see yesterday when you asked me to make you last longer I also did something else. You and your whole harem will physically recover very quickly after sex. You will feel well rested and ready to fuck again. I hope I didn't overstep my bounds."

I thought about it and said, "You did. Even though I'm glad you did it you must be punished. You will be receiving a spanking. Adjust yourself so that your ass is ready and in the air."

"Yes Master. I understand Master." She said before I got off my bed and she got on making her ass in the air. I then summoned a paddle and handed it to Artemis.

"You will be doing the punishment. You won't hold back. For every hit you land you will receive a wave of pleasure. You will also not stop until I say so or unless you start drawing blood. Start off slow but gradually speed up."

Artemis and her cum covered face said, "Yes Master. Please don't make me spank her for too long. I don't want to hurt my sister."

"That's good but like I said she needs to be punished. Now start punishing."

"Yes Master" she said before raising the paddle and lowering it on her ass.

When it hit Aphrodite's big lovely ass it made her yelp and say, "Thank you sister. I need to be punished."

I then walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. I couldn't find much other than news just because of the time. They were talking about how the weather was getting more unpredictable and more violent. Something about global warming. While that might cause more violent and unpredictable weather, Annabeth went on a rant once, I knew this wasn't caused by that. Kinda funny when mortals try to figure magic stuff out.

While I was watching TV Annabeth and Piper came out and sat on either side of me. I forgot to give them clothes, oh darn what a shame. I summoned up some new clothes for them, it was just easier than trying to find them. They were the same as yesterday's for both of them. "Here's some clothes. Go ahead and get dressed. I'm going to check how it's going on the bed."

"Yes Master", Piper said before getting up and following orders.

While Annabeth looked at her clothes and said, "Are you ever going to give me underwear again, Seaweed Brain?"

"Um…. I guess you can have some." I said before summoning some for her. Both the bra and thong were black and lacey. They didn't hide much but hey she wanted underwear.

"Thanks Master." I then good up and let them dress.

I went over to my two goddesses and asked, "Do you think she's had enough?"

Artemis the turned to me with a few fingers being thrust into and out of her pussy. Her hand was drenched with her own liquid. Her legs looked like they were barely holding her up. "Yes Master. I think she's sorry for not asking for your permission."

"Good. You can stop. Just remember that if you do anything without asking me this will be your fate."

"Understood Master." She then dropped the paddle and her legs gave way too. I decided to be nice and put her on the bed.

I then went to my goddess with the tomato red ass and said, "I hope you learned your lesson." I started to rub her ass trying to lessen the pain, also she had one hell of an ass.

"Yes Master. I'm so sorry for what I did. If I have another idea like that I will ask you first."

"Good now clean yourself up. You can use your powers. You have a lot of cleaning to do." she then got up and rubbed her ass. She then snapped her fingers and she was back in her uniform.

"Should I start now or do you have more orders?" She asked.

"Start now. Make sure this place is spotless. No powers."

"Yes Master." She said before she started to pick up the discarded clothes.

I then when to Artemis and said, "Come with me slave."

"Yes Master" she said before I took her took her hand and led her over to the couch. When we got over there her found Annabeth and Piper dressed and cuddling. When they saw me the split apart and made room for me. I then had Artemis turn around and sit between my legs.

I then started playing with with her tits and asked, "Who would have thought that I would have you between my legs, naked, with your face covered with my cum, and me playing with your tits?"

"If I wasn't your obedient slave you would be dead a thousand times over. But since my yours you can do whatever you want to my body."

"Good to hear. Now what are we going to do with my Hunt?"

"Well the plan was for them to stay the night and then return to me. We were going to go back to roaming around for a bit. But it's your choice."

I continued to play and earned a few moans from her before I answered with, "You can still do those plans. I will be changing a few things in the Hunt but you'll find out with the rest." As if on cue Sarah, Thalia, and Stephanie all came out and presented themselves to me. Thalia and Stephanie were still naked and I had half a mine to keep them that way. Sarah was dressed. I gave her a small silver thong and a silver and gray skirt that just barely went past her thong. Then she had a silver tube top on that gave little to the imagination. She also had silver gloves on and knee high strap sandals.

"How do you like your clothes, Sarah? "

"I really like them, mainly because they're from you. But Master don't you think they are too revealing? People might get suspicious."

"Yeah they kinda are. That's why those clothes are charmed so that only people who are mine or that I allow can see what you really look like and what you are wearing. To everyone else they see what you used to look like in your normal Hunt uniform."

"You've thought of everything Master." Sarah said with a smile.

"How do you like your sister's outfit?" I asked Artemis.

"I love it. It makes her even more beautiful." She answered before clothing her eyes and enjoying what I was doing to her tits.

"Good now I believe that it is time to pay the Hunt a wake up call."

* * *

Next chapter I'll try to have up around Wednesday. It'll feature the Hunt and maybe Athena. I'll choose when in writing it. Please continue to review!


	21. Fucking Artemis's Ass and more

I snapped my fingers and Stephanie was dressed like Sarah. Her skirt was a little longer tho because of her bigger ass. Besides that they were dressed the same. "Thank you for my new outfit Master." Stephanie said before going over to her sister Sarah and kissed her before going back to standing at attention.

Then Thalia spoke up and said, "Master? May I have a new outfit?"

"You'll get yours when we are waking your sisters."

"Yes Master," she said, "I can't wait to see what you come up with for me."

"Then let's go." I let go of Artemis, who just collapsed because she was almost passed out, and grabbed the golden chain that came off her collar and said, "Take us to my future fuck toys, bitch."

She coughed and then said, "Yes Master." She then sat at my feet and snapped. We were then transported to the Hunt. The room was the same as we left it.

I was sitting on the bed on the right before saying, "Hey Artemis? Remove these two beds and replace them with a throne for me."

"Yes Master. Anything for you." Then my naked Olympian on a chain snapped her fingers and the beds were gone and I was now sitting on a throne. On the right arm of my throne was my girlfriend and to my left was her favorite toy, and quickly becoming mine. In front on me between my legs was Artemis. Then standing in front of us were Thalia, Sarah, and Stephanie.

"Girls? Please wake your sisters." I told my three huntresses.

"Yes Master" they said together. They then went to each individual bed and woke up the huntress that was sleeping in it.

Then one after another they all walked over and stood ready for orders. They all said, "Good morning Master." When they came over to the line.

When they were all woken up and in line the three that were the wakers joined in the line. I then addressed them all saying, "Good morning my slaves. I assume that you all know the rules and were taught how to please me last night."

"Yes Master," they all said together.

"Good. Now I'm going to let Artemis stay in charge of this group. Thalia will be her lover and co-leader. The members of the Hunt that are mine will have new uniforms, the ones that Sarah and Stephanie are wearing. Thalia and Artemis will also have new uniforms. These uniforms will hide any physical changes that I make to your bodies and they will like like normal Hunt clothes."

I then snapped my fingers and Thalia got her new outfit. Her bra had some metal armor around it but in the middle was dark gray on the inside. (Think of kinda like a Wonder Woman costume) Then she had a dark gray and silver skirt that went down about a ¼ of the way down her thigh. She had knee high strap sandals. Her stomach was bare and so were her arms. Then to top it off she had her tiara on her head. Her hair was now in a brad. (If you can think of a better uniform for her PLEASE PM me. I'm not the best when thinking of complicated sexy not extremely slutty outfits.) "Thank you for my new uniform Master! I love it!"

"Good to hear. Now the rest of you will wear your normal uniforms till I claim you. Now all of you have a chance to taste me thanks to Artemis."

Then Artemis spoke up and said, "Um Master? Most of it has dried."

I then snapped my fingers and it was no longer dry. It was now like I just I put it on her. "Is that better?"

"Yes Master."

"Good now go to eat of the girls that haven't tasted me yet and have them lick it off your face."

She then got up and turned around and said, "Yes Mas-" she got that far before she got cut off by the chain still in my hand.

"Are you OK?" I said raising an eyebrow.

She coughed and tried to adjust her collar before saying, "Yes Master. Why did you not let me do as I was told?"

"Because I want you to know that when you have finished distributing my cum I'm going to be fucking your ass."

"Yes Master. I'm just wondering are you always going to fuck me in front of my Hunt?"

I thought for a second and then said, "No. Just since it'll be the first dick in your ass and to show them that their former mistress is now one of my fuck toys. Now go!" I let go of her chain and gave her ass a nice spank to get her going.

As she was going around Annabeth lended down and asked me, "Why are you being so hard on her?"

"She was always my least favorite goddess and even after I held the world she still looked down on me."

"Just promise me something."

"What?"

"Save some of her ass for me."

"Sure but are you going to eat it or fuck it?"

She thought about it and then said, "Eat your cum from her then fuck it."

"Oh good choice." I then kissed her before turning about to my harem.

At that moment Artemis came back with a clean face and said, "They have all tasted you Master."

"Good. Now turn around and bend over."

"Yes Master," she then turned around and gave me a nice view of what I was going to be fucking.

She didn't really seem excited about it but I fixed that quickly, "Artemis. You love the idea of me fucking you. You think about it every time you see me. You will beg me to fuck you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master! YES PLEASE fuck me! I NEED you in me! I'll do ANYTHING for you! JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!"

I decided to see how much I could make her beg, "On second thought maybe I'll just fuck that wonderful ass later."

"NO NO NO! MASTER I NEED YOU! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST NAME IT!"

"Well I can already make you do anything just by telling you to do it. What would you be willing to do that I couldn't think of?"

"ANYTHING! I'LL… I'LL...um...suck you off every morning. Or be your maid. Or help you get more slaves. More goddess. ANYTHING."

"Well I was thinking about keeping Sarah for my morning wood. Aphrodite already cleans up after me. I'll take you up on your offer for more slaves. But in time I already have Reyna being me another slave and I think I got my next goddess good."

"YES. YES MASTER ANYONE! JUST FUCK ME!" I then stood up and put my hands on her hips lining up my dick and her asshole.

I put almost in it just enough to tease her and asked, "Is this what you want?"

"YES! I don't want it I NEED it."

"If you say so." I then thrust into her asshole for the first time and it felt amazing. After a few minutes I felt her getting close to cumming. I then said, "If you cum before me I will order you to not touch your privates for a week. You'll be able to please Thalia but every time you do you'll get hornier and hornier. When I cum you may also cum. Understand?"

"Yes Master! I promise I won't." I then felt her start to fight it off. After another 10 minutes I was getting close as well and felt Artemis start to cave in to her desires.

"I'm going to cum!" After a few more thrusts I came and then she did. She collapsed onto the ground still with her ass in the air. "Now remember you're mine. And like you said you'll do anything that I want."

Almost passed out from either exhaustion or pleasure she said, "...yes..master...anything…thank you for fucking me"

"Anytime. Annabeth sorry but only eat her ass. Its getting close to breakfast."

"OK Master. But I want to fuck her later."

"You will," then I took my seat and she started to have some pre-breakfast. I then looked at my other slaves. I then said, "Sarah? Please come here."

"Yes Master," she then walked over to me and stood in front of me.

"This is your own choice. I won't be mad at you either way. Do you want to stay and become a more permanent part of my harem?"

She thought about it for some time and then replied, "Since you have been so nice to me and so I can show off my new body I'll stay. And also so I can have fun with you and my sisters."

I smiled and said, "Good to hear. Artemis do you need to do anything since she's no longer in the Hunt?"

"...'Sarah I release you from your oath' there she should be good…"she then drifted off to sleep.

Sarah glowed silver for a few seconds then it got fainter and fainter till it was gone. "How do you feel?"

"Um… about the same. A little agile. That's pretty much it. All the perks of being a Hunt member you've also given me so… "

"OK," I then snapped my fingers and she was in a normal camp shirt and some black yoga shorts. If I hadn't already made her mine I would have wanted to right there. "I think we should all be of to breakfast. Artemis teleport us back to my cabin. You will stay here with my Hunt. Hunt you will go to breakfast as you normally would. Thalia of Artemis is still on the ground when you her back you will make her eat your pussy and anyone you want her to. Then you will call me. Does everyone know their orders?"

"Yes Master," then everyone started getting ready for breakfast and then me, Annabeth, Piper, and Sarah were back in my cabin.

"So Master who is going to be our newest sister?" Annabeth asked before going over to Sarah and playing with her tits.

"I think you know her pretty well," I then winked and smiled.

* * *

OK so if you didn't get it with that kinda sorta hint or remember from the vote its...Athena. Please keep reviewing! It really helps. Any questions just put then their or pm me. Next chapter should be up around Sunday night. Thanks for all the support!


	22. Breakfast and Athena Joins

I heard the horn calling everyone for breakfast and then said, "I guess we should be on our way."

We started walking out but when we got to the door Sarah spoke up and asked, "What should I say if someone asks who I am?"

 _Shit didn't think of that_ I thought before saying, "Um… Annabeth what should she say? "

She thought for a moment before saying, "Say that you're a former Hunt member. And Percy, make it so they don't ask anymore questions. Like why she left or why she is with us."

I pulled my girlfriend in close and kissed her forehead and then said, "That's why I let you keep your brain?"

"WHAT?!" She said shocked.

"Oh nothing. Don't worry about it. Let's go and eat." I said trying to cover it up. It looked like she wanted to talk about it but she didn't. We then walked out with Annabeth on my left, Sarah on my right, and Piper on Sarah's right.

We got to my table and got our food. I had my usual with waffles. Annabeth and Piper had what they had yesterday. Sarah had some pancakes, eggs, a banana, and oatmeal. She scarfed it down. "You know you don't need to eat fast right?"

She smiled and said, "Whoops. Force of habit. In the Hunt we ate fast so we could get moving."

I then turned my attention back to my waffles and took a sip of my chocolate milk. Then Chiron started the morning announcements. "Campers. Hunt members. Even tho we lost yesterday I hope all of you had fun and that your injuries heal fast. Today each of the head cabin members well get their cabin's assignments for today. The bigger the cabin the more work. Sorry Hermes cabin. See all of you at dinner and some at lunch. You are dismissed." There were some moans and groans, mainly from the Hermes table.

Sarah asked us, "What did he mean by some of you at lunch?"

Annabeth answered with, "You don't need to go to lunch. Only breakfast and dinner are mandatory."

"OK. What do we do in the meantime?"

Piper answered that one, "Well usually we would have activities to do with our cabins. Sometimes training sometimes chores. But we do whatever he wants." She then gestured to me.

I burped and then said, "Yep. Annabeth, Piper you two can go with your cabins. Sarah you can stay in my cabin but I'll be using a coupon so it'll just be you and Aphrodite for sometime."

To that she immediately said, "OK mas-Percy. Can me and her… entertain each other?"

"Good catch. That was almost too close. Ya you can. Are you girls finished with breakfast too?"

They all nodded and got up. Annabeth kissed me goodbye before going to her cabin. Piper wanted to but just winked and gave me "Do me" eyes and went to her cabin. Sarah looked at me and asked, "Should we be going too?"

"Yes," as we started walking I hear a few whistles that were for her and made it so they didn't see her that attractive anymore. She still was but they couldn't see that. I couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her ass as we were walking. She looked at me and smiled before moving closer to me. Anyone that saw us were quickly convinced it wasn't us.

When we got in Aphrodite was finishing up cleaning. I guess there really isn't that much to clean up. Mainly some clothes and maybe some juices. Other than that the cabin really wasn't dirty. She looked up when we arrived and said, "Oh hello Master." When the door closed behind us she went to the ground and bowed. Then she continued, "The cabin is all clean except for the bathroom. The girls really did a number in there. I thought that you would be gone longer so I was going to do that next."

"Its ok. I'll be getting another goddess while you are cleaning. Sarah when she's done you two can have some fun if you want."

"Yes Master," they both said. Aphrodite then stood back up and finished what she was doing in the main room and started on mess of a bathroom.

I started walking to the couch and Sarah followed and then I asked her with a laugh, "What did all of you do to that bathroom?"

I was sitting down by the time she answered me, "Well do you know how messy girls are when you tell them to fuck each other in the shower? Piper and annabeth almost never took their hands of each other. Then that was the same with Thalia and Stephen but they at least kept most of it in the thanks to your new powers we all have long hair. Then there's all the soaps and lotions that kinda just appeared for us."

"Point taken. So what about you? I told you to play with yourself. What did you do?" I asked her as she plopped down next to me and, like her Mistress, used me as a pillow, mainly my lap.

She blushed before saying, "Well first I started with just my pussy. Then I added playing with my tits. After that I used one hand to play with one tit and used the other to push the other tit up to my mouth and I sucked on it. When I was going that I started to slide down the side of the shower. After I reached the ground and had some fun for a free minutes I actually got up and cleaned myself."

"Sounds like you had some fun all by yourself."

"Yes Master. It was nothing compared to what you did to me." She then noticed that her head was being raised my by something, and it wasn't my hands. She smiled and I had a feeling she was getting hungry. "Do you want me fix that for you?" She then looked at the tent in my pants.

"I would really want you to but I think I should very started on my mission. After that you and Aphrodite will both get some. Oh and when she is done cleaning the bathroom make sure you shore her you appreciate her." I winked.

Getting the message she said, "Yes Master. Anything to have an excuse to play with the goddess of sex."

"Good girl. Now grab my book for me." She got up and got it and brought it to me.

"Here you go Master," she said before sitting next to me and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you Sarah. Now I'm going to be gone for sometime so until my maid is done cleaning you will rub your pussy through your shorts. You will get so horny from doing this that when you see Aphrodite in her uniform you will run over to her, push her on the bed, rip her clothes off, and make love to her."

"Yes Master," she hand then moved down to her pussy and started rubbing it. I then flipped through my book until I came across the goddess that I was looking for, Athena. I then closed my eyes and pulled the coupon.

When I could see the light had died down I opened my eyes. What I saw was a slight all too familiar to me, a principal's office. Just imagine one of those offices from a old movie or TV show and you got where I was. I was sitting in one of the two chairs facing the desk while the chair across from me had its back turned from me. Then the person in the chair asked me a question, "Mr. Jackson do you know why you're here?"

Purely out of habit I said, "You should just tell me so I don't admit to stuff you down know about yet."

"Cute. Try again." Came from in front of me.

"I have my moments. Well I guess I'm here for a gift."

The chair started to spin around and the person in it said, "Correct". That's when I was able to make out who was in the chair, Athena of course. She had her raven hair in a bun and had glasses on. She had a dark blue suit on and that hide most of her features.

"Lady Athena"

"Perseus Jackson"

"So why are we in a principal's office?"

She got up and revealed she was wearing a skirt and started to talk, "I thought you were missing getting yelled at by a principal so I thought I would help with that."

"First off I wasn't by a long shoot and second that wasn't my gift right?"

She chuckled and looked out her window, at what I have no idea, and said, "No it wasn't I really just wanted to see if you would admit to anything." She then turned back to me and said, "For your gift I was going to give you all the knowledge that you missed from saving the world and some knowledge from the first few years of college."

"Wow! That sounds SSSSOOOOO cool," I said laying on the sarcasm thick.

"What? You don't think that knowledge is cool? You don't think it's a gift? You don't think you need it?" She said started to get hostile.

"No I do need it. Without it a sword would just be a piece of metal. I do value it but I don't think that it should be a special gift for saving the world."

"OK? So what do you want?"

"I got an idea," turning on the charmspeaking, "Why don't you sit back down so we can talk about it?"

"Yes...sit down and talk," she then moved back to her chair and sat down. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was think maybe mind reading. Or telekinesis. Maybe your idea too."

She raised an eyebrow and said, "It's only one gift. Pick one."

"OK how about… this," I then snapped. It took a few seconds before her eyes glazed over like the rest. I almost had a heart attack. If she didn't fall in I would have been dead. "Lady Athena? Can you hear me?"

"...yes P-percy...you're so far away…what happened?"

"Nothing just this" I then snapped, "and this" and again, "and this," one more for good luck. "Can you hear me?"

"...yes m-master"

I snapped again, just to be sure, "You still there?"

".yes Master"

"Good. Now stand to and move out of your desk. It is mine now."

"..yes Master" she stood up and moved to the edge of the desk. I then walked over to my new chair and sat down. It was a really comfy chair.

"Now kneel for your Master," I ordered her.

".yes Master" she kneeled at looked at me with her glazed over storm gray eyes.

"How do you feel about me?"

"..you are my Master I feel love and obedience toward you...I feel how you want me to feel…"

"Good. Now when I clap my hands you will wake up from this trance and be completely obedient to me and my eyes desire. Understand?"

"...yes Master"

I clapped and her eyes turned back to normal. "So how does it feel to be completely mine?"

"Great Master!" She said with a smile.

"Good. You are my slave and not just any slave one of my sex-slaves. You love the idea of me fucking you. You do know the rules correct?"

"Yes Master. I know then and will live by them."

"Now take that bun out of your hair you slutty little school bitch."

Her hands went fast as they could and let her raven black hair fall to a little bit past her shoulders. "To your liking Master? I need to be. It's my entire purpose now."

"Yes. Now I would have you stripe so I can see what you really look like but right now we are pretty much in a dream so I'll do that in real life later."

"Ok. How do you want me to look Master?"

"Um… You can choose but you must have big tits and a nice ass. You have till tonight to find the body that I will like. If you don't then you will be punished. You will also show up in a…. sexy schoolgirl uniform. Come in that, with your body to how you think I'll like it, and be ready to be fucked."

"Yes Master. Anything to make you happy."

"Good now I'm going to go back to real life. Every minute that you are not with me you will get hornier. You won't be able to do anything about it. You are not allowed to touch yourself till tonight. You will get so horny that you well hump anything you will find but only stuff that can't go into you."

"Master. Please no." she looked at me with a mix of fear and lust in her eyes.

"Yes," I said with a smile.

"OK anything for you"

"Good girl" I then woke up. The TV was on and was showing a rerun of Rick and Morty. _Man I want the new season_ I thought. I heard don't noise coming from my bed and knew exactly what it was.

* * *

Next chapter will be out either Wednesday or Thursday.


	23. Rewards for goddesses, Sarah, The Hunt

I turned around and smiled. It was what I expected. Aphrodite was laying on the bed being pleased by her sister, Sarah. Sarah had her right hand going in and out of her sister's pussy while her left hand was holding Aphrodite's left tit in place while she sucked on it. They were both completely naked and were too engulfed in their own fun that they didn't notice me walk up behind them. Sarah's ass was in the air and looked so great it was like she was asking to be fucked there.

I got up behind her, grabbed her hips and thrust into her asshole. She, without turning around, said, "Hi Master. You just couldn't resist could you?"

I smiled and between my thrusts I said, "No I couldn't. How long have you been pleasing her?"

She moaned and said, "Maybe like 10 mins. It's hard to judge time when you have your head buried in a pussy or tit."

As I continued my thrusting Aphrodite said, "Thank you Master. Do we have a new sister? "

"Your welcome. You deserve some pleasure after cleaning up everything. And yes you do have a new sister. You'll see her tonight." I looked at the time. 11:43. Didn't actually know when I pulled the coupon but it's already almost lunch time. While I letting my mind wonder, my dick kept going in and out of Sarah's asshole. I was quickly approaching my climax and I felt that Sarah wasn't close yet. "I'm getting close to cumming. When I do Aphrodite I want you to start playing with Sarah wherever you want. Sarah you well continue giving your sister pleasure till she cums. When she does you also will. When both of you are done you are to stay here and Sarah you will do anything that Aphrodite tells you to do. Do both of you understand?"

Between their moans they both managed to say, "Yes Master."

"Good", I felt myself ready to blow and I did. Right in her ass. She moaned even more and her legs quivered a little. I took my dick out and snapped my fingers and I was all cleaned up and dressed. I started to walk away before I said, "Aphrodite just don't change her body or your own. Other than that you can do whatever to her or have her do whatever to you."

As she started to reach for her sister's tits she said, "Yes Master. No problem."

"Oh almost forgot teleport me to my other cabin."

"Yes Master." She said before snapping and sending me to my Hunt.

When I opened my eyes I noticed that I was at my throne and the girls hadn't noticed me yet. Most of them were getting dressed while there were still a few of them, the ones I fucked, that were still naked. Thalia, Stephanie, and another younger girl were standing around Artemis, who was laying on the ground still naked. The younger girl was a little too young to fuck but in a little bit she would be ready. Stephanie was starting to sit on Artemis just right so that she could eat her pussy. When she was in place Thalia said, "You got one more left. Now start eating."

"Yes Thalia," Artemis said before she started eating. Thalia then turned around and started making out with her other sister. That didn't get too far before she saw me standing by my throne. "Hi there Master. I didn't expect to see you yet." The girls that were getting dress bowed at their waist and then when back to what they were doing.

"Ya Athena's induction went quicker than I thought it would. It looks like you've kept her busy." I said as I walked over to her.

Looking at her co-leader and lover she said, "Ya she's gotten better from the last time we did something like this." She saw I raised an eyebrow and said, "If we had a really fucking amazing hunt she would reward some of us."

"OK. So she's almost done? And who is this cute little thing?" I and pointing to the girl that she was kissing before.

"Ya she's almost done. Do you need her for something? Oh and that's Haley. She about 16 so if you want… "

"No I'll wait and get used to my current harem. Plus I still need to have Athena."

"Oh boo hoo! You have almost a dozen sexy girls with supermodel bodies willing to do anything for you." She gave me a sly smile.

I returned the smile and said, "You know I could have you walk around New York City naked with a sign that says 'Please Fuck Me'."

Without even flinching she replied, "OK I'll call your bluff. Make me do that"

In the silence I could hear Steph start moaning more and more. _She was getting close_ I thought. Then thinking about Thalia's bluff call I said, "You know since you want to do that your punishment is you can't do that."

"I won this one right?"

Changing the subject I said, "So what do you think I should make Artemis's uniform?"

"Thought so," she muttered. She then thought about my question before saying, "Maybe like a toga. Or just have her go "all natural"."

I weighed the options and said, "I think I'll go with the toga. She is your lover so do you want her to be allowed to wear under wear?"

"I would want her to not wear any but then it wouldn't be practical for being in the Hunt. So let her wear them."

"OK," at that moment Stephanie came and fell onto the floor while Artemis cleaned her up before seeing me.

"Master I didn't know you were here." She rolled back over and stayed in the full bow before saying, "What can I do for you? Do you want a blowjob?"

Who would pass that up? OK technically I did before earlier but this is different circumstances. "How can I turn that down?" I turned to Haley and said, "Get on all fours behind me. I'm going to use you as a seat. You don't need to but if you do I'll let you have the best orgasm of your life. Entirely your choice."

She thought about it for a second and then walked over and said, "I'll be your seat, Master."

"Good. You will be rewarded."

"Thank you Master." She said before walking behind me and getting on her hands and knees, "Ready Master."

I sat down slowly till I was sure that she was good. "You still good?"

"Ya Master."

"Thalia stand behind me and act as a back rest."

"Right away Master," she said in a sarcastic tone before saying, "Do I get a nice reward too?" She asked while walking over to where I told her to go.

"Maybe," I then leaned back and my head rested just around her tits. I turned my head to Artemis and opened my legs and said, "You know what to do."

She licked her lips and I thought I saw some drool before she said, "Right away Master." She then came over and started to show me her blowjob skills. They were good. Still not the best but you know with more practice. I still find it funny that the former male hating goddess and her band of male hating girls were now sucking my dick and being my seat.

I layer my head back and it felt nice to cosy resting on Thalia's tits. I turned my head and saw that Thalia had her eyes locked on my dick. She didn't even notice that I was resting where I was or looking at her. I then just closed my eyes and enjoyed my goddess.

I was able to hold off cumming for about another 5-10 mins. When I couldn't hold it back anymore I said, "Artemis you've gotten better even since this morning. When I cum you will feel a wave of pleasure wash over you but you will not spill any of my cum understand?"

She made to muffled noises that I took for a, "Yes Master."

After I heard her answer I exploded right into her mouth. As ordered she didn't miss a drop. Before she swallowed all of it I said, "Save a little for your lover here."

She locked eyes with me and nodded a little. When I was done squirting my cum down her throat I saw her keep some of her treat in her mouth. She then took my dick out of her mouth and stood up and went to Thalia, locked lips with her, and shared some of her treat with her.

When they were done Thalia said, "Thank you Master for thinking of me."

"No problem," I then got up and helped Haley up and said, "Thalia, Haley go lay down on a bed." They did as they were told they went to the two empty beds closest to my throne. "Good. Now when I say "Go" the two of you will have the most pleasurable orgasms of your lives, so far. Thalia yours will last for the next 3 mins. Hayley yours, because you were my seat, will last longer. It will last for the next 5 mins. Thalia when your's is done you will get up, straddle Haley, and massage her tits. Do both of you understand?"

Immediately they said, "YES MASTER. PLEASE DO IT NOW!"

"Well since you two did do a good job. OK….Go" they then both started screaming from all the pleasure they were receiving. They both started to cum from their pussies as their orgasms continued. I turned to Artemis and said, "When they are done clean them up and get ready to leave for wherever you were planning to go."

"Yes Master."

I then snapped and her new uniform appeared on her. It had a little loose strapless white bra. Down below she had normal white panties but they were covered with a strip of white fabric that went from her hips down and it did the same on the back. She had some strap saddles on and had a sheath on both of her legs for hunting knives. "This is your new uniform. The only times that you may take it off are: when you are cleaning yourself, having sex with anyone from the harem, or when you are on a Hunt and in that case you will flash on your old uniform. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master. I love my new uniform. It doesn't hide anything from you. Thank you!"

"Like all of the clothes that I've made it's charmed so that only the harem my see if for what it truly is. Oh I want the ability to flash anywhere I want by focusing on it."

"Of course Master," she snapped, I glowed, "it's done. I'm surprised you didn't ask for that earlier. Are you going to use us as seats more?"

"Thank you. No it felt kinda weird sitting on one of my girls. Now I should be off to my daydayi then focused on my cabin and was off to it.

* * *

I'll probably make another chapter then Athena gets fucked. Till Sunday.


	24. Normalish day at Camp

Seconds later I was in my cabin. I was facing my bed and found it empty. I turned around and found the TV on. I walked to the couch and found two of my slaves fast asleep cuddling. Sarah had her face buried in Aphrodite's tits. They both looked so beautiful and peaceful. Aphrodite started to walk up and opened her eyes. Then she whispered, "Hey there Master. How was the Hunt?"

I leaned down and kissed her lips before saying, "Good. Artemis willingly gave me a blowjob."

"Wow she's come a long way. We had some fun here too."

Curious I asked, "So what did you two do?"

"We did a few things. As you know you left me in charge. So first I had her play dress up You might find a dancer outfit, a sexy Zatanna costume, a sexy cop costume, a sexy nurse costume, and a bunny costume lying around."

"Which did she look best in?"

She thought for a minute before saying, "I'd have to say the bunny costume or the dancer outfit. Then after that we took a shower and took turns fucking each other's asshole's, we found Piper's strap on. Then after we dried off, we 69ed. After that we cuddled and fell asleep."

"Sounds like you two had an eventful early afternoon. I'll let you two sleep while I check up on the others."

"Thanks Master." She said before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep again.

I walked out the doors and started to try and find Annabeth or Piper. I was walking past the Hephaestus cabin when an explosion came from it and black smoke came out of it. There wasn't many people in the cabin when it happened, maybe 5-6, they were making their way out all coughing and going to get their burn marks and scrapes fixed up. The last to make his way out was Leo. His shirt was more burned than the rest but since it's Leo he was OK. He saw me and walked over and said, "Hey what you up to?"

"Nothing just wondering what you did and what you were trying to make."

He looked back at the cabin what the smoke was still coming out of but less now. Good thing that Annabeth made all cabin's blast proof, 2 times for Hephaestus. Then he looked back at me and said, "Oh nothing. Just trying to make a teleporter but I think I used too much uranium?"

Raising both my eyebrows I said, "Leo. Isn't there lots of uranium in nukes?"

Not meeting my eyes he said while looking at the ground, "Ya they use some. Dear old Dad made it so all of his kids, if they are working on something at camp, are they are invulnerable. So we don't die just some cuts and bruises at worst. Then I got some of Dad's blueprints for some random stuff. So what have you been up to?"

"Well I haven't been playing with uranium. I haven't been blowing up my cabin."

"OK point taken." Looking at his now smoke freeish cabin her said, "Well I should see what the damage is. Later."

"Later. Don't blow up."

"You sound just like Piper." Then in a mocking tone he said, "Don't blow up. Don't hand me radioactive materials. Clean your room. Change your clothes."

"Why did u try and hand her uranium?"

"Cause it feels cool when you hold it."

"Which way did she go?"

"I think she was going to the Aphrodite cabin."

Walking away I said, "Thanks. Stay in one piece!" He started to go back to his project and hopefully not blow up...again. Hephaestus must have know that would have happened.

I made my way to the Aphrodite cabin and found that there was only two people in the cabin, Piper and Drew. Piper was sitting on the end of a bed while Drew was running around cleaning the cabin. I knocked on the open door and piper looked up, smiled, and told me to, "Come in."

"Hey Pips. Where is everyone?"

She told me, "I told them to go take a beach day. Well all except Drew."

I looked at the girl racing around and said, "Still holding a grudge?"

"Yep"

"Charmspeaking?"

"Yep"

"To do what?"

"To clean our cabin as fast as possible. Thought it was fitting."

I heard Drew saying over and over, "I want to clean."

I sat next to Piper and she asked, "Were you thinking about adding another daughter of Aphrodite?" Gesturing to Drew.

"Maybe but not her. She's been done more times than anyone I know."

"OK," she looked down at her lap and said, "Can you make her only my slave?"

"Why do you want a slave? You're my slave."

"I don't know. How about you make her listen to me without question?"

"That's a slave. I'll make it so she questions you less and respects you more. That good?"

"Yes. Thank you Master!"

"Ya ya ya but it'll cost you."

"Me what?"

"You'll find out. By the way what was your gift from the gods?"

"They cranked my charmspeaking up to 11. So that's why Drew is pretty much in a trance."

"Then why do you need me to do it?"

"So it's more permanent."

I held my hands up and said, "OK whatever." I then got up and went over to Drew and said, using my more powerful charmspeaking, "Drew you want to did down."

Distant she said, "...I want to sit down." She then went to the nearest bed and sat. She then looked at me before I snapped my fingers and she fell back onto the bed.

"Drew when I wake you up you will question Piper less, respect her more, and not question the fact that she doesn't sleep her every night. You know that your sister is with her Master, me, and her other sisters." I turned to Piper and asked, "Good?"

"Yes Master. Thank you."

I turned back to Drew and said, "Also when you wake you will be hornier than you have ever been and you will be willing to fuck anything I tell you to. Understand?"

In the same distant voice she said, "...yes master"

"Good. Now wake up."

She woke up and her hands instantly went to her pussy and started playing with it. "Hi Master. Can you fuck me, please?"

"First off stop playing with yourself," she stopped and frowned, "and no. You're not one of my slaves. Maybe sometime tho. Piper just wanted you to be more...accepting of her leadership. I think you two should have some sister time together. Piper, Drew I want you two to fuck each other till I come back."

They both said, "Yes Master."

Piper then asked, "What if the others comeback?"

"I'll put a kind of bubble around the cabin with the Mist." I then snapped and Drew had a snap on on. "You can fuck her first." I smiled and walked to the door before shutting it. Now to find my girlfriend.

I walked around camp for a bit and couldn't find her. So I summoned my book and found Annabeth's page. On there it said where she was. Gods I feel dumb….her cabin. I looked everywhere else but there. So I walked to the Athena cabin and people were going in and out so I just walked in. I looked around and it looked like a twister went through the cabin. Papers and blueprints everywhere. Imagine how bad you are when you're working on a project and multiple that by like a dozen and add some ADHD.

I finally found her on her bed and she didn't even look up and said, "I already told you I'll double check your calculations in like five minutes."

Trying to be funny I said, "Was I supposed to do some homework?"

She looked up, didn't laugh, and said, "Oh sorry Percy. I'm trying to get caught up on everything." She then went back to her laptop and papers.

I looked at the ground and scratched the back of my head and said, "Well it is kinda my fault. Can I help I anyway?"

She looked up amazed and said, "Well you see all the papers around my bed?" I nodded, "Can you put them in piles by what color highlighter they have?"

"Highlight color?"

"It's a system."

"Sure Wise Girl." So I did as she asked and then when I was done she gave me a new job. One after another each was organizing something or finding a paper or something along those lines.

Probably about a half an hour passed when she closed her new laptop and said, "OK I think I'm good. Want to go get some lunch?"

"What time is it?"

She opened her laptop saw the time and then closed it, "12:45 Hungry?"

At that moment I felt how empty my stomach was. Grabbing my stomach I said, "Yes. Very much."

She smiled and laughed. Then she said, "Come on let's go." When we got out of the doors she asked, "Where's Piper?"

We started to walk to Aphrodite's cabin and i said, "Her and Drew are having some sister time."

"Did that mean I have a new sister?"

"Yes but not Drew."

"Then why is Piper probably fucking Drew."

"OK so she is my slave but she's not part of the harem."

"OK," then asked, "So who's my new sister?"

"Who was next on the goddess list?"

"First off I told you you're not naming things. And second the what?"

"The list of goddesses that I want?"

"Oh OK. I think it was my mother. So she's joining us later?"

"Ya. Now let's go see how Piper is doing."

We got to Aphrodite cabin after a few minutes and opened the doors and close them behind us. We then turned and I think Annabeth was surprised. We walked in to Piper fucking Drew's ass with the strap on I provided them. From what I saw Drew looked pretty good, not as good as Piper or any of my other girls but good. Smaller tits maybe a low C cup and a nice big ass.

When we closed the doors they both looked over and Piper said, slowing down her thrusts, "Oh Master you're back already." Then she saw Annabeth, "Oh and you brought Mistress Annabeth."

"It looks like you two had some fun." I said.

"Ya we did. First she fucked my pussy and ass then I fucked her pussy. I was just finishing up her ass."

"Good how do they feel."

"Loose. Not really loose but not tight like our's. She's really if you want to finish her ass."

"No I'm too hungry," never thought I would say that, "When you age done with get ass you two will 69 and then go back to whatever you were doing before. Understand?"

"Yes Master." They said together. Piper then continued her thrusting at full pace. We opened and closed the doors behind up.

Annabeth was being kinda quiet so I asked, "Did you want to join them?"

"What? No. I was just trying to think what will we do when the summer is over? Will we stay here? Go to college at Camp Jupiter? Test our luck outside? And what with the other girls?"

Just to shut her up I kissed her and then said, "I got an idea. I think it'll work but I haven't started it yet. I'll tell you when I tell the others. Let's go eat."

"OK just don't keep me in the dark for long."

"Got it Wise Girl." We then went to the pavilion for lunch. Not many showed up for lunch today. There were a few at the Hermes table, Demeter table, Apollo table, and some at the Athena table. The Hunt was at theirs and were eating before the left for their hunt. Artemis wasn't with them and probably was back at their real camp getting ready for them.

"So what do you want to do after lunch?" Annabeth asked.

"Well I was thinking and just having a normal day and rest up for the night."

"Ya I still got a lot to catch up on."

"So come by my cabin before dinner. That's when we'll make more of a plan."

We were pretty much done with our lunches and Annabeth said, "Why don't we go and say bye to Thalia and the Hunt?"

"Sure let's go," I said. We got up, burned some of our leftover food, and went over to the Hunt table.

Thalia looked up from her plate and smiled before saying, "Hey Annabeth. Hey Percy. Coming over to say bye?"

"Ya. When will you come back?" Annabeth asked.

"Well that depends on what.. Artemis wants us to do." Eyeing me before saying, "We'll be around."

Annabeth then sat down and started talking about old times and how she liked Thalia's new uniform. I decided that they'd be a while and walk off. I had my own stuff to do.

* * *

Wanted to do a chapter of somewhat normal day. Next one will have more harem stuff. Next chapter will be on Wednesday/Thursday.


	25. Fun with Reyna

I went through the options of what I could do today. I could go back to my cabin and fuck Sarah and Aphrodite. I could find a new girl for the harem. I could have a normal day and train or something. I could see what some of the other gods wanted to give me. I could see what Reyna was up to. I think I'll start with that one. I pulled out my book and found Reyna's page and wrote:

 _Are you alone? Are you in your room?_

A moment or two later her response came:

 _Yes Master. How may I serve you?_

I decided to not tell her and just pop in. I focused on her, think how Goku does instant transmission it's kinda like that, and away I went. When I got there I found Reyna on her bed reading a book with all the windows closed. I didn't see any light trying to peek through but I heard rain so that made since. She was just in a black bra that barely covered her nipples and a tiny purple thong. Her room was a normalish sized room. Queen bed with purple sheets. Nightstand and lamp next to it. Dresser on the other side of the bed and it had some pictures on it. There was one of all of us, another of just the two of us when I became Praetor, and one of her and her sister. I mentally added her to my list.

Opposite her bed was the door into the hallway. Next to that for on the other wall was a door to a small bathroom. When I was done looking around her room she saw me, "Master?" She got off her bed and fell to her knees and bowed. "I didn't know you were coming right now. If you gave me some notice I could have found the girl that I've been eyeing for you and me."

I put my hand up and said, "No worries. Now get up." She roose but didn't say anything yet. I grabbed her nice plump ass and gave it a nice firm squeeze, making her moan a little. I then kissed her and started exploring her mouth, which she gave no attempt to stop me. When I was done I broke from the kiss and let go of her ass.

Seductively she walked backward to her bed, sat down and said, "Do you want to continue this over here?"

"Yes but first you'll have to show me you want it," I then went over also to her bed and sat next to her.

"Really? You know I'm horny as hell. What do you want me to do?"

"Well first off I want you to stripe what you on."

"Yes Master," she then lowered her panties and let her tits breath.

"Good. Now I want you to kneel in front of me."

"Yes Master," she said before getting off the bed and kneeling in front of me.

I then pat her on the head and said, "Doesn't that feel better? You love it don't you?"

"Yes Master. I love it." She said a little distantly.

"Good girl. Now whenever you are waiting for orders from me you well finger your pussy. Understand?"

"Yes Master," she said as she moved her right hand to her pussy and started to play with herself.

"That's better. Now what should we do. I could just fuck you and leave. I could have you give me a blowjob or titfuck. What do you want to do?"

Thinking for a second she said, "I want to blow you then you fuck my pussy."

"Sounds like a plan." I stood up and took my shorts and boxers off then sat back down.

Her eyes were locked on my already hard dick. She then asked, "Should I get started?"

"Does my Roman slut want to suck dick? Does she want to taste my cum?"

"Yes Master. I want suck your dick. I NEED to taste your cum!"

Convinced I said, "You may start."

"Thank you Master!" She said before diving into my dick. She first started licking it like a popsicle I then middle of summer. Then she started to just suck the tip. That felt amazing. She was much better from the last time. Then she took the rest of it and shoved it down get throat. She had learned her lesson from last time. Then she used her left hand to play with my balls. Her right was still between her own legs. I just couldn't focus anymore and just laid back and let her work. It took about 5 maybe 10 minutes before I started to feel myself getting close.

I sat up and said, "I-I'm going to cum. Don't spill any." She grunted twice which I took as, "yes master". Moments later I came. Straight down her throat it went. When I felt myself almost down I pulled out of her throat and let the rest just pool in her mouth. "Do you like that?"

Since I wasn't done yet she just nodded. When I was, I pulled the rest out and let her taste and swallow it. "Thank you Master. I loved it."

"Do you know why?"

She smiled and said, "Because I'm your personal slut ready for anything."

"Correct. Now get on the bed and spread your legs."

"Right away Master," she said before she got up and laid down on her bed and spread her legs. When she did I got to see just how horny she really was. "I'm ready Master."

"I can see that." I got up and positioned my dick at her entrance but didn't go in yet. I started to play with her tits. I squeezed them and rubbed them and earned a few moans from her.

"Master! I'm begging you just fuck me already!"

"Since you asked so nicely I guess I could." I then thrust into her wet pussy. It went into nice and smooth but felt amazing. I kept going and going each time picking up speed. I was still playing with her tits and with every thrust she moaned.

"OH MASTER! FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME FASTER!" I think I could do that. I did as she asked me. I picked up my speed and I thrust even harder into her pussy. For the next 20 minutes I fucked her pussy until I could feel her pussy trying to push me out. "MASTER! I'M GOING TO CUM! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! LET ME CUM!"

Seeing what she would do to be able to climax I said, "What would you do for me?"

"ANYTHING!" Well I already knew that.

"Anything in particular?"

"NO MASTER! JUST ANYTHING."

"Well next time think of something to offer. You may cum."

"THANK YOU MASTER!" At that moment she came. She closed her eyes and yelled in pure pleasure. I didn't realize she was that close. Her climaxing sped up my own and had me cum as well. I pulled out of her pussy and let my cum cover her pussy, her upper legs, and some of the sheets.

"You're welcome slave. When you are off your pleasure cloud clean that up."

After a moment of two she opened her eyes and said, "Yes Master. Whatever you say." She then started using her hands to bring the cum to her mouth.

"Good girl. I've already thought how you can repay me."

Looking up but still eating the cum she asked, "How?"

"You are going to help me add your sister to my harem."

A little shocked she said, "Y-yes Master. Anything for you. Let me know what I must do."

"I want you to start talking to her more. A couple times a week. Get to know her more. When you do somehow get her to come to camp and then I will do the rest."

"Yes Master. I will do my best."

"Good. Now when you are done cleaning yourself up you will get dressed and get to know your girlfriend more. By next week I want you two to be close enough that she will spend the night in your room. Understand?"

"Yes Master. Should I try and make her my girlfriend or just a close friend and then you'll do the rest?"

I thought for a second and then said, "Your choice. Now I will be off." I then kissed her and teleported back to my cabin.

* * *

Sorry this chapter wasn't up yesterday. I write this on my phone on Google Docs and for some reason it didn't save a nice chunk of the new chapter so I needed to remake it. Next chapter should be out around Sunday. It will be where Athena finally gets fucked. Keep reviewing. I read all of them and try, if I can, to reply to a nice chunk of them. Thanks for the support.


	26. The Beginning of a Fun Night

When I got back to my cabin the TV was on and the two that were napping were up. I went over to the couch and found Aphrodite sitting up with her legs open. Sarah meanwhile was between those legs buried in her sister's pussy. Neither of them saw me yet. I went behind Aphrodite and took on of her glorious tits in each of my hands and started to squeeze and play with them. She looked up and kissed me on the lips. "Hi there Master."

"Hey my bitch. I see you like to be in charge of others."

"Yes. Very much. She is really good at following orders."

"Good to hear." I then walked around the couch and sat next to Aphrodite. I then said, "Sarah stop eating her pussy." I turned to the lovely slave next to me, who was frowning, and said, "Get up and kneel in front of her, next to your sister."

"Yes Master," she jumped up, knowing that her tits would giggle and then sat in front of me.

"Good. Sarah do you like having to do whatever your sister tells you to do?"

"I don't like to have to do whatever she says but I like that she lets me get pleasure also."

"Do you want to be in charge of her?"

"Yes Master. But where are you going?"

"I need to check up on Piper and then I was going to train in the arena. I'll see you two at dinner. Wear some normal camp close and Aphrodite disguise your goddessness."

"Yes Master," they both said.

"Good. See you two then." I then got up, realized I forgot to put my pants on, flashed some pants on and walked out the doors.

I made my way over to the Aphrodite cabin, this time with no explosive interruptions from Leo. When I arrived it looked like, from the outside, that no one was home. When I opened the doors I found that there were two beautiful ladies home. Both of which would do anything I told them to. I found them both on the floor, naked, and had their mouths at each other's pussies. Drew was on bottom and Piper was on top. They didn't notice when I came in. I shut the door quietly and walked over to where they were. I then undressed and tried to decide what I should do. Should I fuck Piper again or give Drew a chance? "Hey there my little whores?"

They both jumped a little and Piper rolled off her sister. They both then got on their knees and bowed and said, "Hello Master."

"Piper has Drew been a good girl?"

She looked up and said, "Yes Master. She obeys me more now and will do as I ask."

"I think she deserves a reward of some kind. What do you think she would like?" At this point I was just teasing Drew.

"I think she would love for your dick to be inside her." Piper replied.

"I think you're right. Drew, honey, stand up."

She got up as fast as she could and said, "Yes Master. Please fuck me! Its all I want. I don't even care where." I could see that she really wanted it, her pussy was dripping from the thought of it, and probably from her sister.

I started to walked over to her and ended up behind her. I then smiled and said, "Well if that's what you want. I want your ass. So bend over."

"Yes Master! My ass is your's." she said after she bent over, giving me a great view of her great ass. I then line up my dick and her hole and went straight in.

"OH MASTER! YOU'RE BIGGER THEN I THOUGHT! FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME FASTER!"

I did as she asked, it was her reward. Piper was right she was loose. I kinda expected it. I picked up my pace and how hard I was thrusting. Even though she was loose, she still felt good on my dick. After 5-10 minutes she said, "MASTER I'M GOING TO CUM!"

I used my power over my own dick to speed up my climax as well. "Me too!" When she came I did as well. I wanted to make her reward filled with as much pleasure in a small amount of time as I could. Then she would be willing to do as she was told out of love and not because she had to. Her knees looked like they were going to give so I got her over to one of the beds and laid her down.

"Thank you Master." She said before she driffed off for a short nap.

I then went over to to Piper who was no longer kneeling but masturbating to what me and her half-sister were doing. I snapped my fingered and I was cleaned up and dressed. Drew was too and so was Piper. Piper gave me a look and said, "I was kind of in the middle is something."

I smiled and helped her up before saying, "Well you are sure to finish later tonight. After dinner you still come to my cabin and be ready to stay the night. Make sure everyone here didn't suspect anything."

In a mocking way she raised her arm and saluted me before saying, "Yes sir." I would have been mad at her but I laughed so she knew she was good. "What will you be doing to then?"

"I'm going to go train in the arena. After she wakes up you two will go and join your brothers and sisters. Understand?"

"Yes Master."

"See you later," I then walked over to the doors and opened them. I turned around and said, "By the way I'm going to lower the Mist bubble so don't do anything stupid."

A little disappointed she said, "Yes sir."

I turned back around, walled through the doors, and shut them behind me. I made my way over to the arena and found no one there. So for the next few hours I practiced on the dummies. I didn't realize how much time had passed until I heard my girlfriend say, a little pissed off, "Hey Seaweed Brain!"

 _Oh shit! What did I do?_ I thought before I turned around. "Hey honey where have you been?"

Jumping over the fence she walked over to me and said, "Where have I been?! Well I was talking to Thalia and walked her to the hill. But when I was done I looked for you and I couldn't find you."

Looking down at the ground and scratching the back of my head I said, "Ya I was across the country."

"Reyna?"

"Yep. So you're mad because you couldn't find me?"

"Ya?"

"Um… I've been here for a few hours."

Trying to pretend that we didn't have this conversation she said, "So ready for dinner?"

"Ya. I'm really ready good after dinner activities." She smiled at me and we started walking to the Pavilion for dinner. I then whispered in her ear, "I just want you to know I'm going to get you back for that tonight."

Without fasing she said, "Thought so."

I'll just glose over dinner. Chiron made a few announcements, we ate, Aphrodite and Sarah ate with us and looked relatively normal. After all that I started to make my way to my cabin. We agreed that all going together would look a little weird, and I didn't feel like using the Mist. So I settled down on my couch and turned on the TV. I found the end of The Avengers and watched it. After a few minutes Annabeth showed up and sat next to me. Then Piper who sat on my other side. A few more minutes Sarah came with Aphrodite and they sat on the ground on either side of me. "I just want to say I think our battle was better." I said after the movie was over.

Annabeth then asked, "Are you ready to start our long night of fun?"

"I still need to invite your last sister." I said before summoning my book and find Athena's page and wrote:

 _Time for fun to start._

Seconds later she appeared in front of the TV, good thing the movie was over. "I came as fast as I could Master." She said as she knelt down waiting for me to say something.

"Stand back up so I can see if your body is to my liking."

"Yes Master." she stood back up and stood ready for inspection. She had on a sexy schoolgirl outfit, kinda fitting for the goddess of wisdom. She had white stockings that went about halfway up her thighs. Then she a plaid skirt on that barely covered her pussy which was free for the world to see how wet she was. She had a white shirt on that was tied off and stopped just below her tits. The shirt was unbuttoned and let me see that she had a red bra on. Her stomach let me see her flat, toned stomach. Her raven hair was was in two ponytails that went down to where her nipples would be. Her tits were smaller than the rest of my harem's, they were a good C cup.

After I got an eyeful on her front I told her to, "Turn around. Let me see your ass."

"But of course, Master." She said before she slowly turned around and let me see her big, bouncy, ass. It wasn't as good as Annabeth's but who's was. It was so big that her skirt didn't cover it, it covered the top half of her ass.

"That's good. Now turn back around."

She did and then asked, "Do you like my body Master?"

"Yes it's good. It could be better but you will stay like this for now."

"Thank you Master," she said with a smile on her face.

I turned to my girlfriend and said, "Go stand next to your mother. And take off your shirt."

"Yes Master," she then kissed me before she got up. When she did on her way over to her mother she took off her shirt and fling up somewhere in the cabin. She then took her place to the right of Athena, my right.

I then said, "Athena. When you were getting ready for tonight and humping everything you could find who were you thinking about?"

"You Master. You and my sisters," she answered.

"Good. So you acknowledge that your daughter is beautiful and turns you on?"

"Yes Master. She's very sexy and gets me wet down there." She said looking at Annabeth while licking her lips.

"Would you like to fuck her now?"

Before she could answer Annabeth chimed in saying, "Let's wait a sec. Master first off she's my mother! And second she didn't turn me on."

"I can fix that." I snapped and before she fell to the ground Athena caught her.

"Thank you Athena. Annabeth stand up."

She stood on her own and said, "...yes master."

"From now on you have no problem fucking your mother. You only came from her. She did not raise you. She is not your mother. She is your sister. You find your sister incredibly sexy and she gets you horny thinking what you two could do together. And you both are my slaves and you will do as you age told no matter what. Understand?"

"..yes master...my mother is sexy and gets me horny.."

"Good. Now when I wake you up you well be more than happy to let Athena fuck you. Understand?"

"...yes master.."

"Good," I said before I snapped my fingers and she opened her eyes. "You were saying something about not wanting Athena to fuck your ass."

She looked at me confused before saying, "No. I would LOVE it if she would fuck me."

"So you're totally fine with your mother fucking your ass with a strap on?"

"Yep. Just the thought of it is getting horny."

"On second thought I think I'll fuck her first. You can sit back down."

Disappointed she came back over and said, "Yes Master." Then she sat back down.

I then got up and went over to the newest addition to my harem, took her hand, and lead her over to my bed. "Where should we start?" I asked her when we got to the bed.

"I'd love it if you started with my pussy!" Then seductively she said, "It's been waiting for you all day."

"I'd love to start fucking your pussy but you still have clothes on." I said as I slipped mine off.

"I can fix that," she then went to snap and flash her clothes off but I stopped her.

"No. I didn't say you could use magic. Just to make sure you don't," I snapped and another collar appeared in my hand, "Put this on."

She looked at it and then said, "A little kinky Master." She then put it on and glowed a little and fell to her knees. She looked up at me and asked, "What just happened?"

"Well you see whenever you wear that collar you become mortal. You can't use any of your powers unless I say so. I believe you were striping yourself of your clothes."

She for up and said, "Yes Master. Right away." Her hands then went and untied her shirt and let it drop to the floor. Next came her red bra and put that where her shirt fell. She then shimmied out of her skirt and put that on the growing pile. Then she sat down and took off her white stockings and put those with the rest of her outfit. "Is that better Master?"

"Yes now lay back on the bed and spread your legs." She did as she was told and was ready for me. "Good." I then turned around and found my other slaves watching before I said, "Come over and each one of you hold down a limb."

They all got up, raced over and said, " Yes Master." Annabeth had her right leg, Piper her left, Sarah her left arm, and Aphrodite her right. "Good. Now Athena you are not allowed to climax till I say so. Understand?"

She swallowed before saying, "Yes Master."

I climbed up onto the bed and lined up my dick, put my hands on her tits, and said, "Welcome to the harem." I then thrust down, hard, and made her scream "MASTER!" in pure pleasure. I slowly increased my pace until I was going as fast as I could go. With every thrust she moaned and I could feel her wanting to cum. This went on for another 10 or so minutes before I was starting to feel myself getting close. I then informed her, "I'm going to cum. When you feel it inside of you may cum as well."

Between moans she managed to say, "OH THANK YOU MASTER!" I then released my load inside of her pussy making her release as well. After she came down from her pleasure high she said, "Oh thank you Master! That was the best sex ever!"

I then chuckled and said, "That's funny you think we're done. Not by a long shot."

* * *

Here it is! Well the first part of Athena getting fucked. Next chapter will be continuing the fun night they are all in for. That chapter will be out... Sunday. From now on I will only be posting new chapters on Sundays. This way I can make the chapters longer and filled with more. Also then I will be able to have time to grammar and spell check them. So the chapters should be getting better from now on. Till next Sunday.


	27. Sarah Dances & Athena's Ass in Claimed

I looked at my latest conquest of Athena. She was being held down by her new sisters and was currently recovering from the fucking I just gave her. Her pissy was leaking cum, a combination of her's and mine. That gave me an idea, "Piper. Come over and eat what your sister is giving you."

She got up and licked her lips before she said, "Yes Master." She then moved to where I was standing, kneeled down, and dove into her dessert.

Athena started to moan and between the moans she managed to say, "Thank you Master! I love you!"

"I love you too. Now why don't you use that pretty mouth of yours and eat out of your daughter. Annabeth?"

Getting the signal she got up, took off her shorts and panties, climbed up on the bed, then sat on Athena's face. She then said, "Master I'm ready."

"Athena? You heard her."

"Yes Master," she said before doing the same as Piper was doing to her to Annabeth.

"Master… she's pretty good for just joining us." She was able to day between her moans.

"Why is that Athena? You can stop while you answer."

She stopped eating and said, "I'm the goddess of knowledge so it kinda falls in the job. I know how to pleasure every kind of being. I also know how to keep a woman on the edge of orgasm for hours."

"Good. How about you demonstrate that?"

"Yes Master," she then went back to eating her daughter's pussy.

I turned my attention back to my other slaves. Aphrodite and Sarah were both just sitting there watching their sisters have fun. I decided to fix that. I sat down next to my slaves who were eating and said, "Aphrodite, please come over here and blow me."

"Yes Master," she said before jumping up and walked over to me. Each step made her tits jiggle and her ass sway. When she arrived in front of me, she knelt down and started licking what was left on my dick from Athena's induction. She then started taking more and more of it in her mouth until it was all the way down her throat.

"Sarah, please come over here."

"Yes sir," she got up and reported to in front of me. She then looked at her sister's amazing ass and asked, "Do you want me to pleasure my sister while she pleasures you?"

"No. I want you to strip off your clothes and dance sexily for me."

"Yes Master," she said before she started to move her hip side to side. Her hands went down and lifted up the bottom of her shirt over her head and flung it somewhere in the cabin. She then started to run her hands up and down, mainly focusing on her tits but that bra was in the way. Reaching behind her back she unlatched the bra and let it fall to the floor. Now she was able to play with her tits as she wanted to. So now in front of me was a topless, braless, former hunter playing with her tits and shaking her hips.

At that point I just couldn't take it anymore and came right in Aphrodite's mouth, well throat. She didn't let any slip out. "Aphrodite please show Sarah that I appreciated she dance. I only wish I could have seen the rest. "

"Yes Master," she said before standing up, taking Sarah's hand and leading her back over to the couch. Then they both laid down and Sarah got her reward. I was going to join them but that's when I heard more moans coming out of Athena than there was a few minutes ago and I guessed she was about to climax.

"Piper, let her cum." I said. Piper nodded before she dove in a little further into her sister and made her cum. Athena stopped eating Annabeth, who didn't seem to mind and looked a little relieved. "Annabeth come on down," I said before reaching out my hand and she took it, helping her off her mother. "Did you have fun?"

Still trying to collect herself she said, "Ya. You can say that." Taking a breath then continuing, "What's next?"

"I was thinking you and Piper could have some fun while me and your mother have some fun. Then if you want we can switch."

That brought a big smile to her face before saying, "I think that will be a lot of fun Master."

I then snapped my fingers and she was wearing a strap on. I then said, "You get to fuck Piper first."

"Yes Master," she then looked at Piper before saying, "Come on you whore." She then lead Piper over to the nearest wall, had her spread her legs, bend over and started fucking her ass.

"Athena, ready for round two?" I asked her but really didn't care about the answer.

"Yes! Please fuck my ass Master!" She said as she rolled onto all fours and turned around giving me an unobstructed view on the ass I was going to fuck.

I lined myself up and stuck just the tip in before saying, "Beg."

"PLEASE Master! Fuck my ass like there's no tomorrow!"

"Why should I slave?"

"I'll do ANYTHING for you! You can fuck me whenever, wherever!"

"Heard that already and you already will. What else?"

"I'll… I'll… I'll give you the ability to alter anyone's intelligence."

"That's a new one. Alright slave." I said before I thrust into her tight, tight, asshole. It almost felt better than Aphrodite's, almost. She screamed my name as I slowly picked up my pace. I stopped altogether with my dick still in her. I slapped her ass before saying, "NO! I am your Master. You will address me as such!"

"Yes Master! Sorry Master. Please forgive me Master!"

I thought how I could make sure this didn't happen again. I then said, "You will be forgiven only after your ass is pounded so hard it hurts to sit."

"That is fair Master. Can you get back to fucking me?" I then started back up but this time harder and faster than before. With every thrust I felt her body trying to push me out, soon it would learn that her body was mine now.

I kept thrusting in and out of her asshole for another 10 minutes before I felt myself on the edge. I came without telling her and stopped thrusting when I was done shooting my cum into her ass. After all I was punishing her a little. I turned and saw that Annabeth was still working on Piper's ass. "Hey Wise Girl."

"Ya?" She said as she stopped thrusting into Piper's ass and looked over at me.

"Wanta switch?"

"Ya! I'd love to fuck my mom's ass!" Realizing how odd that sounded, "We need to think of a name I can call her other than Athena and Mom."

"Ya. How about you think of one since I'm SSSOO bad at naming stuff?"

"OK," she said as we started to walk to each other's fuck toys. "I'll think of one as I fuck her ass."

"Sounds like a plan. By the way it's pretty weird seeing you walk with a dick, even if it's just a strap on."

She smiled and said, "Just shut up and fuck her ass Seaweed Brain." She then turned and started fucking the ass of wisdom.

I decided to listen to her for once and turned to find Piper shaking her ass at me. "Do you want something?"

"Master would you just fuck me?"

"Well since you put it so eloquently." I said before I did as she asked of me.

* * *

Sorry for the shorter length of this chapter. I had a lot going this past week. Next one should, hopefully, be longer. Next one should be up like Sunday.


	28. Piper gets off & Hestia gets a Master

With every thrust her ass jiggled. After a few minutes she came but I didn't care and just kept thrusting into her asshole. "Oh Master! Right there! Don't stop! DON'T STOP!" She said as I started to feel her starting to get close to cumming.

After a few more thrusts I said, "If I continue like you want me to then you can't cum till I say so. OK?"

Not fully realizing what I just said, she said, "YES, OK. RIGHT THERE MASTER!" I kept thrusting away until I felt she was about to cum and she said, "MASTER, PLEASE LET ME CUM!"

After a few more thrusts I said, "No not yet. I think I'll keep you on the edge like this for a little longer. With every one of my thrusts into your ass your orgasm grows larger and more intense." I then moved my hands to her tits and squeezed and moved them around, making her moan even more.

I kept thrusting for another 10 minutes before, "MASTER, PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU LET ME CUM!" she said with tears almost forming. I could feel that if I said 'yes' she was instantly climax.

I myself was getting close too so I sped up my pace and said, "When you feel my cum in you, you can also cum."

"THANK YOU MASTER!" she said ready for her orgasm. After a few more thrusts she got it and slowly collapsed to the floor. She tried to hold herself up but her orgasm was too great for her to hold on. At one point her orgasm proved too great for her and she passed out.

That had to be one of the, in not the, best ways to pass out. Not being knocked out by a monster, giant, or titan. Not passing out from lack thereof sleep, food, or air. But passing out because your orgasm was too great. Best way.

I then let her sleep and looked around to what was going on. Sarah and Aphrodite were fucking on the couch. Sarah was on her back and Aphrodite was thrusting into her pussy with a strap on, I let that one slide. It looked like they were having fun.

I looked over at the two smart girls on my bed. Annabeth was currently fucking her mother's ass and grabbing her tits. They looked like they were having a fun time too.

I decided that I wouldn't break up either of their fun for my own enjoyment, I'd do that later. I went over to my Lazy Boy and sat down. On my way over I grabbed my book from the table. When I sat down I started going through by slaves who weren't here. Reyna's page said that she was "seducing another slave". I'll let her continue that. Then I was going to look at the Hunt's but they just left so I'd let them have some time to get used to how things now worked.

Time for plan B. That was get another goddess. I pulled out my coupon book and flipped around. Who all was on my list? Hera? No, not yet at least. Nike? No. Khione? Maybe. Hestia. Ya, I'll make her mine. I flipped to her page and pulled her coupon before closing my eyes and was transported, mentally, to where she was.

When I opened my eyes I was sitting at the counter in a pretty nice kitchen. Think one of those displays at IKEA with granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances. Add a pizza oven and a hearth to that and you got what I was looking at. Through the window over the sink there was rolling hills and a beautiful sky. I then finally found the goddess that I came here for.

She was over to my left grabbing plates, stuff for sandwiches, chips, and some drinks. She looked to be maybe mid to upper twenties and had some nice assets. She had maybe a C cup for her breasts. Her ass wasn't too big or small but just enough to stare at and turn you on. All that was covered in a nice part of jeans that hugged her lower body. For the top half of her body, that was covered by a simple red t-shirt that went along with her curves but didn't hug them. Her brunette hair was pulled back in a ponytail behind her head.

She then grabbed all the meal stuff and started to walk over to me. "Hi there Percy. I was just going to make you a nice lunch. What do you want?" Gesturing to the loafs of bread and bags of chips.

"Wait isn't this all in my head?" I asked.

"Ya but are you really going to turn down a meal made by the goddess of all chiefs?" She answered while raising an eyebrow.

"Fair enough. How about a salami sandwich, some ruffles chips, and a Coke?"

"You do know I can make you anything right?"

"Ya but you grabbed all this sandwich stuff and it got me wanting one."

"Fair enough," she said before my meal appeared before me. I took a bit and it was amazing! Not sure how it tasted so great but who am I to question food from a goddess. "Like it?" She asked with a smile.

"Ya!" I said before realizing she wasn't eating anything and also not sitting. "Why don't you have some?" I asked putting a little charmspeaking into it.

A little distant she said, "G-Good idea." She then made the same meal appear in front of her and a chair behind her. I could gotten her right there but I didn't. I'll do it after I eat. "So what brings you here in the middle of the night?"

Thinking quick I answered, "I couldn't sleep." I then took another bit of my sandwich.

"Well hopefully you can sleep on a full stomach."

"Will I feel full when I wake up?" I asked before taking another bite and finishing off my sandwich. I then moved onto my chips.

"Ya. Its magic food," she took a bite of her meal.

"Magic food?" I asked after taking a drink.

She shrugged and said, "Why not? So what do you want for your gift? I was thinking maybe be able to cook and conjure up food." She then finished off her sandwich.

"That would be useful but I was thinking something else." I said before eating some chips.

Peaking her interest she asked, "What did you have in mind?" she then took a drink and started on her chips.

"This," I said before snapping my fingers and she fell back in get chair. _That was easy_ I thought. "Lady Hestia can you hear me?"

"...y-y-yes m-m-master"

"When I snap my fingers again you will fall 10x deeper in this trance." I then snapped my fingers. Her head fell a little farther back and she looked more relaxed. I then asked again, "Can you hear me?"

".yes master"

"Good. Now everything I tell you is the truth and you will fully believe all of it. Understand?"

".yes master..all the truth"

"Good. Now let's begin. You are now my sex slave and a member of my harem. You love the idea of being mine and you are fully OK with being my property. You also like the idea of having slave sisters who you will have no problem having sex it. You love all the members of the harem and you will obey me and your mistress, Annabeth, without question. Your only goal in life now is to pleasure me and to make me happy by any means. Understand?"

".yes master…I love being your property...I love my sisters and mistress… I obey my master and mistress without question… I only want to name you happy "

"Good. Now with I snap my fingers again you will awaken and ready to obey any command I give you. Understand?"

"..yes master…. Obey you" I then snapped my fingers and she woke from her trance. She looked at me and then said, "Hi Master. What is your wish?"

I smiled before saying, "First give me the food thing you were going to in the first place." I said before finishing my chips.

She bowed her head and said, "Anything for you, Master." She then snapped her fingers and said, "You are now the world's greatest chief. Anything else Master?"

"Yes, please come over here." I said before she walked around the counter and stood ready for orders in from of me when I turned around. "Good girl. Now I don't think it's proper for an un-fucked slave to stand in front of me. Get on your knees."

"Oh silly me Master. Please forgive me Master." She then knelt down in front of me and waited for more orders.

"Good goddess. Now please change your body to that of an 18 year old."

"Yes Master." She then glowed a faint orange and when it stopped she was 18. She didn't change that much but looked younger. "Is this better Master?"

"Ya but it would be even better if I could see all of your body. Strip."

"Of course Master," she then flashed her clothes off. She then looked up at me with puppy dog eyes and asked, "Like what you see Master?" while using her arms to push her tits together.

"Yes. But next time don't use your powers. You are only to use then if I want you to. If you use then when I don't permit you, you will be punished. Understand?"

"Yes Master. I'm sorry Master I didn't know." She said looking down at her lap.

"It's OK my slave. When you wake up you will learn all the rules of being in harem. Then when you go to sleep you will learn how to properly please me."

She then looked back up and smiled at me and said, "Thank you for your mercy Master. You've thought of everything."

"Your welcome. Now she me your body so I can make sure it's to my liking."

She nodded her head and said, "Yes Master. After all I am yours." She then stood back up and waited for me to inspect her body.

I also stood up and walked over to my newest slave. I then put my hands on her tits and squeezed. She moaned softly and I asked, "What are they? C cup?"

"High B cup Master."

"Let's change that," her tits started to glow a faint pink and when it stopped her tits had grown to a high C cup. I didn't make them jiggly but nice and firm. I have enough girls with bouncy boobs, for now. I also made them highly sensitive and made get nipples always hard.

When she saw what I did she looked me in the eye with her brown doe eyes and said, "Thank you Master. I love you."

I then said, "I love you too." I then let go of her tits and but my hands on her head and pulled her in for a kiss. She wasn't the best but she'd get better with practice. I then moved my hands down to get ass and squeezed it as well.

"I see you like my rear end. Do you want to see how it feels around your dick Master?"

"Damn. For a maiden goddess you sure are good at seducing demigods."

She laughed and said, "I've seen it happen enough times. So was that a yes or no?"

"Sadly a no," I then gave her ass another squeeze and decided that it was good enough for now. I then snapped my fingers and made it so she was hairless down there and everywhere else, except the top of her head but that's a given. I also gave her a slight golden kiss of the sun. I stepped back and took a look at the newest addition to my harem. I made a circle with my finger in the air and she understood what that meant.

She then spun around and gave me a nice view of her ass. When she was facing me one again and asked, "Am I to your liking, Master?"

"Yes"

"Good to hear Master. Can you fuck my ass now Master?"

"Not yet. But I will give you something." I then went back over to her and put my hand on her pussy before making it glow. When I was done I pulled my hand back and she started getting wetter and wetter.

She then started to finger herself before asking, "What did you give me?"

"I increased your horniness and your overall attraction to me. It won't go back to normal till you have my dick inside of you."

She then used her free hand and ran it down my chest before saying, "Can we fix that now, Master?"

Thinking for a second I said, "No I'm kinda tired. How about first thing in the morning?"

"But...but Master I NEED you NOW!"

"Tough. You'll just have to deal with it. It appears you are doing a good job trying to replace my dick."

"OK Master. So when should I show up?"

"Just show up while we're all asleep. Maybe make some breakfast for us all."

"Yes Master," she said as she bowed her head.

"Good," I was about to leave when I remembered something. "Before you come tomorrow morning make sure you talk to Styx about your maiden oath."

"Yes Master."

"Good now I'm going to go back to reality. See you in the morning."

"See you then my love," she said before everything faded and I was back in my cabin. It was a lot quieter than when I left. I got off my chair and looked at the clock. 1:45. The couch was empty and I looked over at my bed and saw it was filled.

The only one not on the bed was Piper, who was s where I left her. I grabbed a pillow and blanket from the couch and put the pillow under her head and the blanket on her. She woke up slightly and said, "Thanks Master." Then she dozed off again.

I then went to my bed and saw there was two girls, a gap, and then the other two girls. I climbed onto the bed without waking them and wrapped my arms around my slaves that were on my immediate left and right, Annabeth and Athena. Next to them was Aphrodite and Sarah, respectively. As always it didn't take long for me to doze off after an eventful day.

* * *

Hestia has finally joined the harem! Don't know who's going to be next yet but it'll be a few chapters till then. I see that a lot of you want Hera to join the harem soon but I'll need to think of a way that Zeus doesn't smite him on the spot or something like that. Don't worry she will join sooner or later. Next chapter should be around Sunday next week. It might slip and go up Monday tho because I have a busy week this coming week. So watch for it around then. As always thanks for all the support and reviews and everything. I really didn't think my first story would be this well received. Thanks again and see you next week.


	29. Morning fucking & Breakfast

I don't know what woke me up first. The warmness on my dick or the smell of bacon and pancakes. On second thought I know what it was, it was the bacon. I opened my eyes and once again round Sarah's mouth on my dick. When she saw that I was up she paused, said, "Good morning Master. I hope you slept well." Then she went back to trying to get more of her favorite meal. She had to becoming one of the best cocksuckers that I had.

Annabeth and Athena hadn't woken up yet but I could fix that. My arms were still under them so my hands made their way to both of their soft, squeezable, ultra-sensitive, tits and grabbed a nice handful. They both started to softly moan but were still asleep. I decided to kick it up a notch. I let go of their tits and pinched their nipples. This earned a more audible moan from both mother and daughter. Then from my left I heard, "You know there are other ways to wake someone up, Master?"

I turned and saw that my lovely girlfriend had woken up. I then leaned in and kissed her before saying, "Ya but there are two problems with those."

With a lot of sass and sarcasm, I let it slide, she said, "And what would those problems be that would prevent you from waking your beautiful, big bosomed, sexy, completely obedient, girlfriend up in a more elegant way?"

"Well the first one is that my arms were already underneath you two."

"OK and what's the other?"

"Well. The other one is between my legs earning what she is about to get." At that moment I came and gave Sarah a morning treat. She didn't let one drop out of her mouth. _Man, I am getting pretty good at talking through extreme pleasure_ I thought.

She then finished cleaning my dick and then looked at me with a smile and asked, "Do you want me to continue Master?"

"No I'm good for now. Why don't you wake up your sister to my right while I continue talking to your mistress."

"Yes Master," she said before moving over to her sister and rolling her so she was flat on her back. At the same time I was and to get my right arm free. She then dug into her pussy.

"Hey Sarah," she stopped and looked at me, "I was thinking up here more." I said while pointing at her tits.

"Oh of course Master," she said as she crawled up the goddess of wisdom and started sucking on one tit and pinching the other nipple.

Athena started to moan and was about to open her eyes and see who was causing her this pleasure but I said, "Don't open your eyes Athena. You will keep them closed till I say the word…"

Turned back to Annabeth and she whispered, "...how about muffin?"

Turning back to Athena and continued "...muffin. During this time you will be convinced that your favorite daughter is doing this. You also will not hear anything that is being said till muffin is said. Understand?"

Between moans she said, "...y-yes Master."

"Good," I then turned back to my girlfriend and asked, "Where were we?"

She smiled and kissed me before saying, "Do it even matter Seaweed Brain? You're going to fuck me either way."

"Well… you got a point." I said as I got my arm out from under her, got up so I was on top of her, and positioned myself so that my dick was right at her entrance. "Was something like this one the "Wake me up like this" or the "Don't wake me up like this" list?"

"I'll let you know after we're done. Now if you don't mind…" I got what she was saying and thrust down into her pussy. It was still as tight as the first time I fucked her. Thank you Aphrodite sex magic stuff! "OH MASTER! RIGHT THERE! HARDER FUCK MY PUSSY HARDER!" So I picked up my pace till I was as fast as I could go. At this point she kept moaning with every thrust. I then grabbed her tits and started squeezing them, which only increased her pleasure. "OH MASTER! I-I-I NEEEED TO CUM! PLEASE MASTER I'M BEGGING YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO FOR IT?!"

"I'll just let you have this one," I said and I felt her pussy quiver and release her juices.

"THANK YOU MASTER!" She said as she was climaxing.

I then pulled out of her and let her finish. I looked over at Aphrodite, who was masturbating to the sight of our sex, and asked her, "Do you see something you like?" I got off the bed and walked over to edge of the bed where she was.

With her eyes locked on my dick, she said, "Yes Master."

"Do you want to taste it?" I asked as I waved it back and forth in front of her face.

"Yes…" she said with some drool coming from get mouth.

"Ok. But just a taste." I said before I grabbed her by the hair and forced her mouth onto my dick.

When I think she had a good taste, I took her off of it and let her go. She coughed a little and then said, "Master. That was intense but a little short. Can I have more of that dick?"

"In a bit. Now get your whore mouth down to your Mistress's pussy and start eating it."

"Yes Master," she said before doing what I commanded her to do.

 _That might have taken it a little far. I'll let her have it good later,_ I thought.

After she was able to think and talk again I asked Annabeth, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. Very much Master. Thank you. So what are the plans for today?"

I thought for a moment before saying, "I was thinking we'd have some breakfast made by your newest sister. Then maybe make your mother a bimbo for a bit. Probably going to fuck you and the rest of my slaves a time or two. Any other ideas?"

She thought and then said, "No. I think that's a good to do list." She then closed her eyes and enjoyed herself.

I decided that it was way past time I should greet my newest slave. So I turned around and walked to where the smell of bacon was coming from. When I turned around I didn't find the couch but a table filled with various breakfast foods. How did I not notice that? But I didn't see the chief that made all of this food. In fact I didn't see Piper either. She wasn't where I left her. I walked around the table and when I got to the other side I found both of them.

Piper was on top of my newest goddess and was exploring her body. She had only made her way down to Hestia's nipples when the goddess noticed me. "Good morning Master. I hope we didn't disturb yours and Mistress Annabeth's fun time."

Piper got off her sister and kneeled in front of me before licking her lips and locking her eyes on my dick. She then said, "Good morning Master. Is there anything I can help you with?"

I snapped my fingers and a strap on appeared on her. I then said, "Yes go fuck your mother."

"Yes Master. I hope that's not all you want me to do today." She said seductively as she got up and went to fulfill my orders.

I turned my attention back to Hestia, who was now kneeling in front of me while wearing only an apron. "You can get up."

She got up and said, "Thanks Master. It feels kinda weird to kneel with only an apron."

"I see you've been busy." I said as I gestured to the table filled with food next to me.

Her eyes went from me to the spread of food that she prepared. "Ya I hope you don't mind me moving the couch for the table. I'll move it back when we're done. Oh and I hope your not mad."

Curious I asked, "Why would I be?"

She looked at the ground and said, "Because I used some magic to put it all together."

"I'll let this one slide. First because you made me food. And second because I kinda told you to make me breakfast without anything food to make it with."

"Thank you! Thank you Master!" She said while she was hugging me and squeezing my brains out.

Between the gasps of air that I managed to get I was able to say, "Can't breath".

She let go once she heard that and said, " Sorry Master. I just kinda figured you'd be mad."

"It's fine. Now what all did you make us." She then started pointing at various things on the table, a few that I hadn't heard of. They all looked delicious. But I missed the descriptions of a few because I was starring at her bare ass.

"So do you want to get started on the food or on me?" She asked after she was one pointing out the food.

"I was thinking the food."

She put on a pouting face and said, "OK Master. Are we going to wait for my sisters it just dig in?"

"We're going to wait. I'll go get them." I then went back over to the bed and found Piper gleefully fucking her mother's asshole. Aphrodite was taking every thrust while eating Annabeth's pussy. Annabeth was playing with her tits and moaning from the work that Aphrodite was doing on her. Sarah meanwhile was still sucking on Athena's nipples while she was fantasizing about her daughter doing it. "Piper, Aphrodite, Sarah please go join your sister over at the table."

They each stopped what they were doing and said, "Yes Master." They then got up and took a seat at the table.

"Did you have to end my enjoyment so quickly?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes it's time for breakfast." I then looked at Athena, "Should we wake her up with her mind intact? Or should we take it all away? "

"Um… how about she slowly loses it over time?"

I grinned and said, "Even better." I then went closer to Athena and said, "muffin," she woke up but I then said, "sleep" and she was back out. "Athena you said that you would give me the ability to alter the intelligence of others. How do I use it?"

In the far away voice I was getting used to she said, "..put your hands on either side of the girls head, close your eyes and focus on her. You will see a number in your mind, that's her IQ. You can raise it out lower it as much you want. 100 is the average for morals. All of my children have at least a 140 IQ."

"Good. Now can I make it so the decrease is over time."

"..it's a little harder but yes. Same steps but when you see their IQ you need to 'write' under it their new IQ and next to that the about of time that you want it to take to get there or the trigger word and how much it takes off."

"You will remember none of this conversion. Also you will be very talkative at breakfast and you will have no idea why you can't think like you used to. And as your intellegence goes down, your hornyness will go up. Understand?"

"...yes Master… None of conversion… Very talkative…get hornier as get dumber..."

"Good. You will awaken when you hear me say… bacon." I then sat on her stomach and put my hands on her head and focused. After some focusing I saw her IQ: 300. Ya that's going to be a lot lower. I then put her new IQ of 80 and 60 minutes/"Athena"(10). I then let get head go and got off of her. I went to my girlfriend and told her Athena's new IQ and the trigger to lower it. We started walking over to the table and when we were about half way there I said, "Well let's go eat some bacon."

Athena then woke up and looked around for answers. "What's going on?"

"You just slept through our morning fucking time Athena. Now get your ass over to the table before it gets you in more trouble."

Scrambling to get up with her pretty sore ass and mind slowly going she said, "Yes Master. Sorry Master."

I sat down and said, "You're forgiven this time Athena but next time Athena you will have to be punished." I was trying to say her name more so her intelligence would go down faster. It was probably around 250 by now.

When and finally got to her seat she said, "Thank you Master." I was at the head of the table with my back to the TV. To my right was Annabeth and to my left was Piper. Next to Annabeth was Hestia and Sarah was next to her. Next to Piper was Aphrodite and then Athena.

I snapped my fingers and collars appeared on each one of my goddesses. It didn't faze Aphrodite, who had become used to having her powers taken away. Athena looked a little woozy but besides having her intelligence slowly taken away she was fine. Hestia, being the first time I took her powers, collapsed in her chair and her face fell onto Annabeth's lap. She quickly regained her bearings and sat back up. "I'm sorry Master. I didn't expect that. Thank you Mistress for being there to catch me."

"That's OK. It happens to all my slaves when I first take their powers away."

Then Annabeth turned to her and said, "No problem. You'll be down there again soon to properly thank me."

"After you are are properly inducted into my harem." They both nodded. I then said, "Let's all thank Hestia for this wonderful meal and dig in."

They all looked at Hestia and said, "Thank you for the food Hestia."

Annabeth then turned to her sister and kissed her and explored her mouth a little bit before breaking from the kiss and said, "Thank you sister."

Hestia blushed a little and then said, "You're all welcome. Now let's eat!" We all dug in and it was all delicious.

After a few big bits of a combination of pancakes, sausages, and some strawberries I asked Athena, "So Athena why don't you tell everyone what you were dreaming about that was more important than me fucking you."

"Yes Master. I was dreaming about… " she started but I kinda was eating too much to listen. I think something about me fucking her while she ate her daughter's pussy. She blushed a little and then went back to eating.

"I see you're starting to like being apart of my harem. Anyone else have any good dreams?" I asked. All their hands went up, should have seen that coming. "OK how about you all go around and describe them." It went from Athena to Aphrodite to Piper then over to Sarah then to Annabeth. All of them were pretty close to the same. A few times the girls went into such detail that the other girls started to play with themselves, mainly their tits. To be honest I didn't care, but I wanted Athena to have something to comment on. Slowly her comments went from asking more about what position they were doing in their dream to asking about how it felt. She started to giggle more and playing with her tits more as well.

After Annabeth finished describing how I was fucking her ass while the rest watched, I asked Hestia, "How was your first night being my sec slave?"

She looked over at me after she took a few bits of her waffle, "Well… to be honest it was hell."

Grinning because I had a feeling I knew why, I asked, "Why? Didn't you enjoy my gifts to you?"

"Yes I loved them. I love my body you gave me. It's so much better than having to decided what I wanted to look like. I didn't enjoy the fact you made my nipples ultra-sensitive and made me REALLY horny then left."

Annabeth backhanded me in the arm and then said, "Why would you do something like that?"

I rubbed where she hit me, hey it hurt, and said, "Because she's my toy and I can play with her as I wish?"

She hit me again, "While that may be turn, at least fuck her before you leave."

I turned back to Hestia and said, "I'm sorry I left you in the state I did. Please go on with the rest of your night."

She took another bit of her waffle before saying, "It's OK Master. After you left, I found the nearest spatula and used the handle as a dildo. After a few minutes I was ready to cum but I couldn't. Another gift you gave me?"

"Not on purpose." I answered her before wonderful girlfriend slapped me again.

"Then after I figured that out I played with my new tits till I passed out. I then was visited by my sister and taught how to please you and Mistress Annabeth."

I turned to Aphrodite and asked, "How did she do?"

Taking her hand out of her crotch and off her tit she said, "Pretty good. I think another night will do her good."

"OK then teach her again tonight. Don't stop till she mastered it all. And stop masturbating. We're eating. In fact you cannot touch either your tits or pussy till I say to."

Shocked she said, "But Master, everyone else was playing with themselves."

"Yes but they kept it above the table. And because you tried to argue with me, every second you will get horny and hornier."

She held her head and said, "Yes Master." She then started eating again.

After that I was going to go back to eating but I heard Athena giggling. So I asked her, "Is there a reason you're laughing Athena?"

She giggled some more before saying, "Well you said she can't touch her titties or pussy and then made it so she wants to." She then giggled some more.

I then asked, "Athena, what's your current IQ?"

Confused she said, "um… 80. 80?! I know it was like a lot higher than that."

I got up and walked over to behind her, "Yes was. I made you into a dumb, horny, bimbo. You have no problem with that do you?"

She turned around and looked up at me and said, "Like only if you do Master. How long will I be like this?"

"I haven't decided yet. Maybe an hour, or a day, maybe a week or year, hell maybe forever. All depends how much I like fucking the brains out of someone with no brains." I then went back to my seat and finished the last thing of bacon that was on my plate. I looked at the rest of the girls and most of them were done.

"Master?" Hestia asked.

"Yes?"

"I was hoping you would fuck me now." She said as she was playing with her tits under her apron.

"I think I just might but we can't just leave this mess here. Athena. Aphrodite. While I'm fucking Hestia you to will be cleaning up breakfast. When the table is clear you may use magic to remove it and replace it with the couch that was here."

They both nodded and Aphrodite flashed into her uniform. When she saw had sister in her uniform Athena said, "You look sexy sissy."

"Thank you… sissy," Aphrodite said as she looked over Athena and licked her lips. "Master?"

"OK after everything is cleaned up you two can 69. After that Aphrodite you may play with yourself."

"Thanks Master," she said as they started going around picking up plates and bring them into the kitchen.

"Hey Hestia?"

"Ya Master?"

"When did I get a kitchen?"

"I made it so I wouldn't need to use magic tomorrow. Is that OK?"

"Ya. How did I miss that earlier?"

"Your vision starts to tunnel when you see food or pretty girls." My loving girlfriend said not knowing that she was now going to get punished, again, later.

"Haha. Piper. Sarah. Go get cleaned up." I then snapped my fingers and new clothes appeared in their laps. They both nodded and went to the bathroom. "Hestia. Annabeth. Follow me."

"Yes Master," they said together. I then lead them over to where I was going to fuck them.

* * *

Next chapter will be up Sundayish. It'll have Hestia officially going, Annabeth learning her place a little more, and maybe something else. Till then.


	30. Hestia Officially Joins the Harem

I led them to my bed and sat down. In front of me were two beautiful ladies fully willing to do anything I said. My naughty girlfriend on the left and my newest slave on the right. "Hestia, please take of that apron. I want to see how horny you are."

"Yes Master," she said before undoing the knot behind her back. She then lifted it over her head and let it fall to the floor. This gave me a pretty good view of her body once again. Just as I expected she was dripping of of her pussy just waiting for me to claim her as mine.

"Good. Now Annabeth. I didn't like how you acted at breakfast. That is now how you treat your Master. For that reason you are going to be punished."

"What?! I was just telling you that's not how you treat a slave." She explained.

"While that is true, I will treat my slaves as I want to."

She made a pouty face and said, "Fine. What are you going to do, spank me again?"

I chuckled and then said, "You will be spanked but not by me." I then summoned my book and flipped to the page I wanted.

Currently doing: masturbating

I then focused on who I wanted and where I wanted them. With a flash of light she appeared. On the ground next to Annabeth was her best friend, Thalia. After she realized that she was no longer in the Hunter's camp she stopped thrusting her fingers into and out of her pussy and looked around. When she saw me she rolled over and bowed. "Good morning Master. Why have you brought me here?"

"Because some punishment needs to be done."

She looked up shocked and said, "What have I done that you need to punish me for?"

"Nothing. You will be the one... punishing? Be the punisher? Whatever the person who punishes is called?"

Under her breath Annabeth said, "punisher."

"Thank you girl who's ass is going to be red as a tomato. Now Thalia, you will be painting your Mistress's ass red until I think she's had enough."

Confused she then asked, "Why don't you just punish her yourself?"

"Because I'm going to be banging this lovely lady here." I then gestured to Hestia.

"Oh Lady Hestia. I didn't see you there. Are you my sister now?" Thalia asked when she saw Hestia.

Hestia walked over to her and said, "Yes, but just so you know I fuck you you don't fuck me." She then locked lips with her and grabbed her ass. Thalia was so taken off guard that she just submitted right away. Hestia then broke from the kiss and went back to her spot.

"Wow," I said before I snapped my fingers and a table appeared next to my bed. It had two handcuffs on the top of it and two attached to the legs. I then got up and behind Annabeth. "Now remember you put yourself in this situation. If this doesn't fix your attitude then I will take away your title and make it so you are dumber than your mother. Understand?"

I heard her gulp and then say, "Y-Yes Master."

"Good. Now get moving." I said before giving her a nice smack on her ass. That got her moving. We walked over to the table and I latched her legs in place. I then bent her over and cuffed her hands. This made it so her ass was in a good spanking position. I then put both my hands on her ass and squeezed and her ass started to glow pink. When it stopped I told her, "In case you're wondering I made it so your ass can take more of a beating but you feel the same amount of pain."

"Oh great," she said before I let go of her ass.

I then went over to Thalia and summoned a spanking paddle and handed it to her. She was still dazed from Hestia. I then said, "Thalia trance." Her eyes closed and she was ready for her mind to be changed. "Thalia while you are punishing Annabeth you will totally forget who she is. You will hold nothing back. Also after each spank you can't help but watch her ass jiggle. It will get you so hornier. Understand?"

"...yes master"

"Good now wake up." She did and was ready to spank one of her oldest friend's asses.

She walked over and got ready to start Annabeth's punishment. "May I start punishing this blonde bitch's ass Master?"

Just thinking of something I said, "Hold on a sec." I then went over to the other side of Annabeth and put my hand on her throat and it glowed for a second. She tried to ask what I did but she couldn't. "Ya... I took away your ability to speak. I don't want to be hearing your screaming while I'm fucking Hestia for the first time." I then went back to Thalia and said, "Go ahead." She nodded and wound up and delivered the first blow to her ass.

I then turned and found Hestia laying on my bed very seductively. "Did you want something?"

"Are you really going to make me beg?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I guess you've waited long enough. Where do you want to be fucked first?" She didn't even say anything but just laid back and spread her legs. "I think I know where." I then climbed up on the bed and crawled onto her. I then kissed her on the lips then made my way to her tits.

After she moaned a bit she said, "Master, can you cut the foreplay shit and just fuck my pussy?!"

"Aw. Is my new toy's pussy wanting some attention?" I said teasing her a little. I reached down and flicked her pussy with my finger.

After a quick moan she said, "Yes Master! My pussy wants your dick deep inside of it! It wants to hurt from the amount you fuck it! I want to be your fucktoy!"

"Good," I then lined up my dick with her already well lubricated entrance. "Welcome to my harem, Fucktoy Hestia." I then thrust into her virgin pussy and shattered her centuries only hymen.

I think it's pointless to say she screamed but she did. And it was loud. "MASTER YOUR SO DEEP IN ME! IT FEELS SO GOOD!"

"You haven't seen nothing yet." I said before I slowly pick up my pace and how hard I fucked her pussy. Every time I thrust back in I was surprised on how tight she was.

After just a few more thrusts she came. If it wasn't her first time in centuries, actually ever, I would have been mad but I let it slide. I just kept thrusting into her. After a few minutes I felt her starting to get close again. "MASTER, PLEASE CUM IN MY PUSSY!"

"If you want that treat this early then I'm going to have to fuck your ass."

"YES WHATEVER YOU WANT MASTER. JUST LET ME FEEL YOUR CUM INSIDE OF ME!"

I then used my powers to speed up so I came in her. That made her cum too and almost pass out from all the pleasure she got. I smiled and said, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Y-yes Master. I don't know how I survived this long without this." She said while starting to play with her tits.

"I see you're ready for another round. Roll over and get on your hands and knees."

Letting go of her tits and getting into position, she said, "Yes Master. Fuck my ass like there's no tomorrow!" She then shook her ass at me.

I smiled and said, "Gladly, but this time you cannot cum till I say so." I then lined up my dick and her asshole and thrust into her ass for the first time. It just like her pussy, if not better. It wasn't as good as Annabeth's but still pretty good. I then grabbed her tits and squeezed them. "How does that feel?"

"GR-GREAT MASTER. FUCK ME HARDER!"

I couldn't argue with that so I did. I was going as fast and as hard as I could in a matter of minutes. And after another 10-15 minutes or so I could feel myself getting close to cumming. In that time I could that she would have came a few times if I didn't forbid her to. I could have held out for a lot longer but I needed to see how Thalia and Annabeth were doing and I didn't want anyone to get suspicious at breakfast. So I started to slow down and said, "I'm going to cum. When you feel it you can cum too."

"THANK YOU MASTER! I NEED IT!" she said right before I came right into her ass. Seconds after I came she did as well. After that she just collapsed onto my bed and was in heaven. After she could manage to speak again she said, "Thank you Master." She then drifted off to sleep. I decided to let her rest, for now.

I then got off my bed and went over to where Thalia and Annabeth were. Thalia was still going hard on Annabeth's ass and wasn't showing any signs of letting up. I could tell that she was getting hornier by the way her pussy was starting to leak and the fact that she was using her left hand to play with her pussy. I walked up behind her and started to play with her tits. She moaned a little and then said, "Hi there Master how was Lady Hestia? Can I see how good she is?"

"She was good and I think she'll get better after she can last longer. How has this one been?" I said as I gestured to Annabeth.

"Well I would love to keep spanking her ass, I just love the way it moves when I hit it, I think she's had enough." she said while staring at her ass.

"Good to hear. Now when I snap my fingers you will remember who you were punishing, you will not feel bad for them because I ordered you to do it, and then go keep Hestia company. Go it Pinecone Face?"

Glaring at me she said, "Yes Master. Can you please think of something more loving to call me?"

I smiled and said, "Maybe." I then snapped my fingers and she continued to look at Annabeth's now red ass.

"I never realized how nice of an ass Mistress Annabeth has. I'll let you determine if her punishment needs to be continued." She then kissed me on the cheek and then went over to see her newest sister.

I snapped my fingers and the table that was holding Annabeth disappeared and a chair appeared in front of her. I then sat on that chair and looked at my girlfriend who was still laying on the ground. "Kneel before you Master." She did as she was told and got on her knees and looked straight at me. "Now did you learn you lesson?" She nodded really fast. I then reached out and grabbed her neck. She got a little scared but that disappeared when I her neck started to glow pink and I let go of her neck. "Now what did you learn?"

"I learned that I should not question you on how you are treating your slaves."

"Good. You may bring up your concerns a time or two but after that you will leave it be after that."

"Yes Master. Am I still the Mistress of your harem Master?"

I thought about it for a second and then said, "Yes but remember that you are on thin ice."

"Thank you Master. Is there anything I can do for you?" she said, eyeing my dick.

"Yes I think you can." I then opened my legs and she took my dick into her mouth without any further instruction. She then shoved it down her throat and began playing with my balls. I then sat back and just let her do what she does best, pleasure me. I then looked over at my bed and found Thaila sitting on Hestia's face. So much for Hestia being in charge between the two of them. I looked over at the couch that was now back to where it was and found Athena and Aphrodite having a field day. Looks like they are getting along better that they have the same IQ. I then saw Piper and Sarah come out of the bathroom in each other's arms. They were wearing the clothes I gave them which were just normal camp clothes but they still looked incredibly beautiful. They looked like they had some fun. They came over to where I was getting my blowjob. "Did you two have fun with each other?"

They looked at each other and smiled and then Piper said, "Ya I guess you can say that."

"Good. It looks like you two are enjoying being part of my harem." I said. I then started to feel myself getting close to cumming. I wasn't too concerned about not lasting that long since I already came probably around half a dozen times already this morning, plus Annabeth was getting really good at sucking my dick. I pulled her in and made sure that she wouldn't be spilling anything. I then came and it went straight down her throat. When I was done, I let her go and said, "I think you are forgiven now. But don't forget why you were in this situation and what you learned."

As she stood up, she said, "I won't forget Master."

"Good," I then snapped and the both of us were dressed in normal camp clothes. "Let's go to breakfast see if anything interesting is going on." I then wrapped my arm around my girlfriend and started walking to the door when I remembered something. "Hey Thalia when you and Hestia are down ask her to send you back to the Hunt."

"Ok I will Master," she was able to get out before Hestia started going at her pussy again.

I then turned back to the door and said, "Come on ladies let's go." Then me and three of my slaves when to the pavilion to hear morning announcements and maybe some more breakfast, fucking a goddess makes you hungry.

* * *

Sorry for this one being a little late. I blame Steam Sales and also my friends who I keep playing online till like 2am. Other than that I'm going to try and pace out the fucking times a little. I kinda feel, and a few of you have said, its becoming a little repetitive. Maybe I'll think of something like a plot, I actually think I thought of a plot while writing this. Next chapter will be either next Sunday or Monday and will have some new, unexpected powers. Till then.


	31. Announcements & Orders

We made our way to the pavilion and sat down at my table. Piper to my left and across from us was Sarah on the left and Annabeth on the right. After a few minutes the nymphs started whisking around and brought everyone their food. I was already kinda hungry so I got a small stack of pancakes and some strawberries. They girls weren't as hungry and each only got an apple. "How can you still be hungry? We just had a feast in your cabin." Sarah asked a little astonished at my appetite.

"Well you see fucking a goddess and getting a couple of blowjobs makes me a little hungry." I said as I stuffed a big fork full of pancakes in my mouth.

Annabeth put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Just always assume he is hungry. It will make everything a lot easier." Then they all laughed. She then asked me, "What? Am I wrong?" I just squinted my eyes at her and stuffed another forkful of pancakes in my mouth. "Thought so. What the plan for today Seaweed Brain?"

"I was thinking I was going to let all of you do your own thing. Maybe let the ones back at the cabin walk around a little. Then maybe redeem a coupon or two. I was thinking maybe make some plans for when summer ends."

"Anything I can help with?" Annabeth said giving me some puppy dog eyes.

"No. Go spend time with your siblings but just don't tell them that you fucked their mother or that I did."

"Ok but are you sure I can't help you with _anything._ " she asked pushing her tits together.

"Maybe later."

Pouting she hung her head and said, "Yes sir."

Curious Sarah asked, "What should I do? I don't have any siblings or a cabin to go to other than yours."

"Um… how about you… go and make some friends. Just be friendly to some campers. Or you can train. Your choice."

"Ok. I'll probably do a little of both."

That's when Chiron stomped his hoof and everyone that was talking stopped. Then he started, "Campers. Another day to turn you all into heroes. We have officially returned to normal schedule and to normal camp activities. But summer is coming to an end and so in two weeks I need names of all the campers that are going to stay here all year. Come see me if you are one of those campers. If you are not one of those campers, then you need to have all your personal belongings need to be cleared out of your cabin by the end of the day in two weeks. Now if Mr. D doesn't have anything to say…"

Mr. D shook his head and took a drink from his can of Diet Coke.

"You are all dismissed to your daily activities." he then took his seat and ate some more of his breakfast.

Back at my table with my girls, we were all finishing up our breakfast but left some to burn. "You girls good?" I asked when I was pretty much done with my pancakes.

"Ya I guess I need to get to my cabin and see what we need to do today." Annabeth said as we stood up and walked over to the offering fire. I pushed what was left of my pancakes in and the girls threw their apples in as well. We then all split up and went our separate ways for the time being. Annabeth and Piper to their respective cabins and Sarah to the training arena. I went back to my cabin to give my goddesses their orders for the day.

When I got there I really didn't know what to expect. I kinda left a sex crazed goddess, another sex crazed goddess who had even less of a brain than the first one, and a pretty horny goddess who just found all the joys of sex all together with little orders. Not my best idea. But nether less I arrived and found them all fucking. BIG surprise. Athena was lying on her back in my bed being fucked in her pussy by Hestia. Hestia was slowly fucking her sister because she was more focused on making out with her other sister who was sitting on Athena's face.

I closed the doors quietly and made my way over to my three horny, obedient, goddesses. Every so often I would hear a moan escape one of them. I reached up and grabbed Hestia's tits and squeezed, letting her know I was there. She broke from her kiss with Aphrodite and turned to see who was grabbing her tits. She saw it was me and said, "Hey there Master. Do you want to join us?"

"No. Not right now. I came here to give all of you your orders for the day." I said before I kissed her.

After we were done she asked, "Does that mean?"

"Yes you all need to get off of Athena."

She then started to pout and asked while still thrusting into her sister, "Do we have to?"

"Yes, but don't worry you can continue later," I assured her. Then both Hestia and Aphrodite got off of Athena and Athena sat up. Hestia sat on the right of Athena and Aphrodite was on the left.

"What are your orders Master?" Aphrodite asked while starting to play with her tits.

"Actually my first order is for all of you to get up because I'm going to be sitting there." They then got up and moved a few feet from the bed and turned around so they were facing the bed as I sat down. "Good. Now Athena do you still know how to use your powers?"

"Like I think so Master. Why?"

"Because I want you to add my IQ switcheroo ability to my black book." I then summoned my book and it appeared in my right hand.

She giggled a little before saying, "Annabeth was right. You're bad at thinking of names of things."

I raised my eyebrow and asked, "So I'm bad at thinking? Please tell me what's 10x10."

She started to count on her fingers before saying proudly, "Tendy ten."

I just looked at her and thought, _I think I took too much of her brain away. I should probably check that._ "Yep that's _TOTALLY_ the answer. It's not like the answer is a 100 or anything. Now can you add my power to my book? Makes it so I can modify each girl's IQ from their page. Also add a scale for how horny they are."

She held up a thumbs up and said, "Right away Master." My book then faintly glowed gray and when it died out she said, "Like it's done Master." I then flipped to Athena's page to see why she was soooo much stupider than before. I got my answer pretty quick. It read:

IQ = 300 80 and 60 minutes/"Athena"(10)

New IQ = 70

I'm not entirely sure how that happened but I scratched that out and wrote 100. I just couldn't deal with her talking like a bimbo anymore. So now it read:

IQ = 300

New IQ = 100

How did the other writing get erased? No idea. Magic? Probably magic. Like 90% sure it was magic. I then asked Athena, "What's 10x10"

She raised an eyebrow and answered my question, "100? Why?"

"Just making sure you weren't a dumb bimbo anymore. Now let see what else I could change in your mind." I then raised her horniness rate to 70. It was 20. I could see the change almost immediately when her pussy started to leak. That was enough for now. "How do you feel Athena?"

Biting her bottom lip, she said, "Like I really need a dick in all my holes. I don't care if it's real or a strap on. I just NEED it."

"That's better. Athena come over here you'll get part of your wish." I said for flashing off my pants and spreading my legs. Without a further order she knelt down in front of me and started to lick my dick while she used her hand to play with my balls. After she was done tasting it took it all in her mouth and slide it down her throat. I just laid back and let her work. It took a little bit before I started to feel myself getting close. I then, without warning her, came and sent a ton of cum down her throat. When I was like halfway done I pulled out of her and let my cum spray all over her. She kept her mouth wide open trying to catch just a little bit more, but she didn't get that much. It went all over her. It was on her face, her chest, her stomach, little on her legs, some in her hair, and some ended up on the floor. When I was finally done I asked her, "Is that better?"

Licking her lips while trying to get some more, she said, "Ya. It would have been better if you kept your dick inside of me."

She then started to use her hand to scoop up some more but I stopped her. I then said, "Leave it. Don't you want to give your sisters a treat?" Knowing she didn't have a choice she stopped. "Now go back to your stop."

"Yes Master," she said before she got up and went back to her spot.

"Now for your orders for the day. Aphrodite, you will be cleaning up as usual. Also for any of the cum that's on the floor you are to lick it up. Understand?"

She was already eyeing the cum that was on the ground in front of me. She then said, "Yes Master."

"Good. Now Athena, you are to think of a plan of how I could become more powerful without alerting the other Olympians. Also a plan on how to make it so I could do what I want without worrying about the other gods. Got it?"

"Yes Master. Are you going to up my IQ again or should I do it with my current IQ?"

"Current IQ but you won't get too far into planning because you will be playing with yourself the whole time. You will only be able to cum once you think of a good plan."

Already starting to play with her pussy, she said, "Yes Master."

"Then finally Hestia. You will be making lunch for all of us but this time you should have all the supplies you need so," I snapped my fingers and collars appeared on all of them. Aphrodite didn't react, Athena got a little wobbly but was otherwise ok, and Hestia caught herself by grabbing onto Athena. "No magic. Also Hestia till Annabeth or I come back you are in charge. If either of the others finish early give them new orders. Got it?"

She smiled and said, "Yes Master."

I snapped my fingers again and Hestia and Aphrodite were back into their uniforms. Athena then asked, "What about me Master?"

"Oh you'll be staying naked and covered in my cum for now." I said before flashing back on my pants and I started walking to the door. Aphrodite started to clean up and Athena found a notebook and went to the couch with her hand in her pussy.

Hestia then asked, "Where will you be going?"

"I got to go clean the stables. Can't stop doing chores someone might notice." She nodded and went to my new kitchen and I went through the doors to do my actually pretty easy chore.

* * *

Next chapter should be up like next Sundayish. All depends on how much me and my friends play online. Oh and if you want to make a story using stuff from mine go right ahead but make sure you tell me. I really just want to know where you would take it. I was kinda bored and found one out of nowhere and I'm liking it so far. Check it out: s/12009958/1/Aphrodite-s-Gifts. Till Sundayish time.


	32. Reyna's New Girlfriend

I made my way over to the stables and I realized why this was my chore for the day, it stunk like horse shit. Ok to be fair there was a lot of it in there. I walked through it and the stench only got worse. I think the stall that smelled the worst was my old buddy's, Blackjack. He looked up at me and said, "Hey boss. What's up?"

"Good to see you too. I see you really stunk up your stall."

"Ya they kinda told me that you were going to be cleaning the stalls today."

"Figures. How's your leg?" I said when I saw the bandage still wrapped around his leg.

"It's ok boss. I should be all good in a few days. Maybe a week."

"You know what they do when a horse breaks his leg?" I said raising my eyebrow and smiling.

"No boss, don't say it. Don't even joke about that."

I laughed a little before saying, "Don't worry I would never send you to the glue factory. Maybe to the poop factory but never the glue."

He got a little riled up when I said that and jumped a little, before his leg buckled a little. Not enough to fall over but enough to almost. "Not funny boss. Not funny."

"Ya I know but you left me all that," pointing to the crap pile, "I kinda felt like I had to get you back. Now if you don't mind, I need to start cleaning all this shit up."

"Can I help boss?" he asked.

"Um.. actually ya. Can you get the rest of the horses to go right outside? I'm going to have to power-wash this."

"Got it boss." He then went around the stable and gathered up the other horse and got them all to go outside. I then checked the other stalls and I was kinda impressed. Blackjack had pretty much managed to double the amount of shit that the other horses made individually. I pulled a shell out of my pocket that I picked up on the way over and threw it on the floor. A little trick that I picked up at I think The Triple G Ranch. I then went from stall to stall having the shell blast out water at all the shit. In maybe like an hour or so I was done but man I was tired. I forgot how much that took out of me. I then got all the shit water to evaporate and it was all clean. I then went outside and told the horses and Blackjack that it was all clean.

As they went past the horses said various things like, "Thank you my lord." and "Great job Prince Percy." and some other ones. I got all the horses back to their stalls and got them some fresh hay. I then went back to Blackjack's stall and he already shit in his stall. "Nice job boss." He then looked at the fresh present that he just clearly left me and said, "You missed a spot boss."

I looked at him and used some of the leftover water in the area and washed that up. "I don't think I did. Need anything else?"

"No I don't think so. Where did that Roman girl go? The one that had the Pegasus. You know the one I'm talking about. Not the one with the rude horse."

Realizing that I had forgotten about her a little I said, "Her and the rest of the Romans went back to New Rome. She said she would be visiting sometime."

"Ok good. She gave me some carrots after I hurt my leg. She's a keeper boss."

Trying to play off the fact that I did decided to "keep" her, I said, "Hey what about Annabeth? You know my girlfriend? The girl I jumped into Tartarus for? Right any bells?"

"She's alright but she never gave me carrots." This went back and forth for a while when we were done I said my goodbyes and went for a swim. It felt great. The water just rejuvenated all the energy that I used cleaning the stables and talking to Blackjack. I then asked a passing water sprite what time it was and they said it was about 11am. Ok so I got some time. I summoned my book and found Reyna's page. I said that she was in a meeting. I then wrote on the commands part:

 _Finish up that meeting ASAP._

Then a response came over and it read:

 _Was almost finished Master. What do you need?_

I wrote back:

 _Used your charmspeaking to get your girlfriend in your room and let me know when you two are._

Her response:

 _Was already with her. On our way there now. Should be there in a few minutes._

I decided not the reply to that because there was no need. I swam around while waiting for her to tell me when they were in her room. I found a few sand dollars and put those in my pocket. I then felt Reyna reply so I took out my book and she had said:

 _In my room Master. Won't be disturbed for some time._

I then focused on Reyna's room and made a Mist bubble pop up around her room. Just had to make sure on the not being disturbed. I also locked the door. I then focused on Reyna and closed my eyes and I was being teleported to New Rome, more specifically the Praetor room, also known as my slave and fuck toy. The room didn't change much but the people in it did. Reyna was standing in front of me, but had her back to me, while my soon to be newest slave and laying on her bed repeating one line, "I want to lay down."

"You just had to make it easy for me didn't you?"

She jumped a little and I have a feeling that if I wasn't her master I would have been on the floor almost dead. She turned around and said, "Oh Master, you scared me. I didn't realize that you would be here so soon."

"Well obviously because you're still dressed." I then grabbed her ass and gave the bubble butt a nice squeeze. She moaned a little, that's when I let go and gave her a nice SMACK on the ass. "Take off your uniform. You may leave your underwear on if you want to." I then sat down on her bed.

"Yes Master," she said as she started to unbuckle her uniform.

"Now tell me about your girlfriend."

She blushed a little and said while taking off the armor part of her uniform, "Her name is Kimberly but goes by Kimmie. She is the daughter of Mercury. She got to camp right as we were getting back. Kinda odd since after the second Titan war most demigods made their way here by age 13. Maybe her family were former legion members or maybe her scent wasn't that strong. I think she said that she was from New Mexico, so that explains the golden tan. She said that she was a cheerleader in school and is still quite flexible. She'll be turning 19 in a few days. Oh and she has the most beautiful brown eyes. Did I miss anything?"

"Yes the rest of your close. They are still on."

"Cute," she then untied the rope around her waist and then took her toga off. She was then standing in front of me with just her bra and panties on, both purple. She looked as sexy as last time I saw her. She then saw that I was staring at her and asked, "You like what you Master."

I smiled and said, "You know I do. You also know that if she wasn't on the bed, you would be, right?"

"I figured. So do you like her? Did I do good, Master?"

I looked over Kimmie. She had some perky tits, maybe high C Cups, and a nice thin frame. I couldn't see her ass but that didn't matter too much but I assumed that it was nice and big, as I think that was one of the requirements I gave Reyna. She had brunette hair that went down to a little past her tits. Currently she was in a purple shirt that showed her figure off and some black yoga shorts that showed off her long, tan, shaven legs. I then looked back at Reyna, smiled and said, "I like her. You did good. Now you can go sit down and play with yourself. You will receive the most pleasure that you ever have from playing with yourself."

"Yes Master but aren't we going to have some fun together?", she said trying to give me her puppy dogs eyes.

"We will but first I need to enslave your girlfriend here." That made her smile a little. She then went over, sat down by the door, and started to play with herself through her underwear. I don't think that that would last long. I then turned my attention back to the beautiful brunette who was still muttering "I want to lay down." I snapped my fingers and she stopped saying that and fell into the normal trance. Her brown eyes were closed and her head leaned sideways a little. "Kimmie, can you hear me?"

"...yes master," she said in the normal far away voice that I have become used to from by slaves when they first become mine.

"Good. Now other than being your master do you know who I am?"

Her face moved a little and she tried to pick out who I was. She then said, "..no master I don't think we have met before."

"You are correct but you do know who I am. I am the love of your life. You love everything about me. It just gets you horny to think about me."

"..love you...horny"

"Good. Now from now on you will answer any question I ask you 100% truthful. And if I give you a new answer for the question you will fully believe that that is how you answered it. Understand?"

"...yes master...100% truthful"

"Good. Now tell me are you a virgin?"

"...yes but I always told my friends in school that I lost it when I was a sophomore to a senior."

"Why would you lie to people about something like that?"

"...he told all his friends that we did it and I didn't want to embarrass him."

I just rolled my eyes and thought, _I will never understand the "popular" people in high schools._ I then said, "Okaaayyyy. Since you got to Camp Jupiter how often have you played with your pussy or tits?"

"...I've only been here for a few days but in the showers I've played with my tits a little the other day."

"How about before you got to camp?"

"...I would usually play with myself a few times a day because I loved the way it felt but I would full on masturbate a few days of the week."

"Who would you think about when you did?"

"...I would think about some of the guys at my school or a random celebrity."

"From now on you will think of me, your Master, Percy Jackson. You will imagine us fucking in every and all ways."

"...yes master...masturbate to you master"

"Good. Tell me did you and any of your teammates ever experiment with each other?"

"...we did once but that was at a sleepover right before a big competition. We got wasted and someone came up with the idea and we all went with it."

"Did you like being with another woman?"

"...not really master. They were too soft. I always play with my tits pretty rough."

"Actually you really liked your lesbian experiment. In fact, you are now bisexual. You love it when Reyna plays with your tits and pussy but you also love it when I fuck your pussy and ass. Now tell me again did you like the touch of another woman?"

"...yes master from that I was able to figure out that I'm bisexual."

"Good to hear. Now when I wake you up you will be fully obedient to me and do everything and anything I say. Understand?"

"...yes master….fully obedient to you"

"You will also obey your Mistress, my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. As long as her orders do not conflict with my own you will obey her every command."

"...obey mistress Annabeth"

"Good. You will also love everyone in my harem and love being a part of it. You love having sisters that you can love, have sex with, and trust. Also you see nothing wrong with a single guy having multiple girls as his sex slaves."

"...nothing wrong with master having slaves...love my sisters"

"Good now when I clap my hands you will wake up. You will remember nothing of what we said here but everything that I told you will still be true. Understand?"

"...yes master"

"Good," I said before clapping my hands. She then started rubbing her eyes and when she fully opened them and saw me she gasped. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was hanging open. I saw a little something between her legs. I think I made her too attracted to me, I might fix that later. "You OK over there?"

Stuttering to get words out of her mouth she said, "Y-ya Master. It's just you're everything I've ever looked for in a guy."

"Well that's good because you're mine now. You like that don't you?"

"Yes Master. I love it, but then again I love everything you do and will do anything for you," She said as she sat up and crawled over to me. She stopped when she was about a few inches away from me and kissed me on the lips. I reached around and squeezed her surprisingly toned ass.

I then broke from the kiss and said, "While I would love to keep this going, I want to see your body more. Get up and stand in front of me."

"Of course Master. After all I am yours now," She said before she got up and stood where I told her to stand.

"Good," I then looked over at Reyna and saw her groping her tits just looking at Kimmie's ass. I have no idea where her bra went but I don't think she cared. "Hey Reyna, come over and sit next to me."

She jumped up and said, "Yes Master," faster than I thought she could move. Every step she took her tits bounced and gave me a nice little show. She then plopped down to the left of me and smiled. "So you're liking her?"

"Yes, I am. Good choice," I said before looking back Kimmie and said, "Strip"

"Yes Master. Anything for you." She said before her hands went to the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head and let it drop on the ground. My guess of her having high C cups was right and they were being held in place, not that they really need to be, by a red bra that look a little too small. Her hands then went to either side of her shorts and lowered them down her long tan legs. She then placed then on top of her shirt. She had on a pair of wet, red and white polka dot panties. Her hands went back up to her bra, reached around, and unlatched it. She took it off and placed it on the growing pile. Her tits didn't move much when she did relieve them of their support. She then took a tit in both of her hands and moved them around a bit. After enjoying herself for a short time she went back to striping for me and her girlfriend. Her hands let go of her tits and went for her panties. She lowered them just like she lowered her shorts. She slid them down her legs and put them on top of her now complete pile of clothes. She had a small amount of her brunette hair just above her pussy but it was well kept. Just a small stripe. Wasn't positive if I'd let her keep it, I'd decide after I fucked her.

Her hands then fell to her side and she said with a worried look, "Well...What do you think?"

I stood up and smiled before I said, "What do I think? I think you're beautiful. No doubt. Reyna, what do you think?" I then started walking around her, inspecting the rest of her body.

"I agree with you Master. She is beautiful. I think she will be an excellent addition to your harem." She said as she started to rub her pussy through her panties.

 _How were those still on?_ I thought. As I walked around I saw that her ass was very nice. She didn't have a bubble butt like Annabeth but it was nice and toned and looked like she worked hard to get it like that. She had some tan lines but they weren't that noticeable. "But...everyone needs an improvement here and there. Nothing too big." I then snapped and her barely noticeable tan lines were gone and made it so no hair would grow below her head. Then from behind I grabbed her tits and made them more sensitive and squeezable but still firm and perky. Before I let go I also made her tits about a size bigger so now they were a large D Cup.

I walked around so that I was in front of her and kissed her. She didn't even try and fight when my tongue went in her mouth and explored the new territory. I then broke from the kiss and she said, "Wow. You're a really good kisser. And thank you for my improved assets."

"Your welcome but I'm not done yet," I said as I grabbed her ass and squeezed it. She gasped a little bit but nothing too much. I made her ass a little bit bigger but kept it firm like the way that she had it. I then let go of her ass and said, "How do you like your new body?"

She turned around and look at herself in the mirror on the back of the door. She struck a few poses before she turned around and smiled. She then took a few steps and jumped and hugged me. "I LOVE IT! THANK YOU MASTER! IT'S MY DREAM BODY!"

I hugged her back and said, "I'm glad you like it."

She then picked up her cellphone from her pile and opened the camera. She then struck a pose and said, "Wait till my friends from school see me now," she said as she was about to take a picture. Right after she did I reached and grabbed the phone out of her hands. She spun around and asked, "Why did you take my phone Master?"

"Um...because you were going to send a picture to your old friends. You know you can't tell anyone about magic and the gods and all that stuff, right?"

"Ya it was one of the first things that they told me, you know after they told me how the world really is," she said without taking her eyes off her phone.

"Well you are not allowed to tell your friends about how you got these new assets. Or why there's a man behind you while you're fully naked. Or why there another beautiful woman behind me who is only in panties."

"I wasn't going to. I was just going to shove my new tits and ass in their face."

"And when they ask how you got them, what are you going to do? Lie to some of your closest friends? Tell them about magic and the gods?"

"...No," she said as she lowered her gaze to the ground before saying, "Ok so I won't tell them. Can I have my phone back?"

"Why do you need a phone? Everyone that you need to get a hold of is here. Me, your Master, and Reyna, your lover. Anyone else, like the rest of the harem, you can talk to them through an Iris message. You are only allowed to contact your family, no one else from your former life."

That got a reaction, "WHAT?! What about my my my friends and and and best friends?"

"First off you separated friends and best friends?" I asked. She shrugged. I continued, "And secondly you don't need them anymore." She was trying to think of something else to say but I didn't want to continue this argument, so I snapped my fingers and she dropped back down into her trance. She was then using me as something to keep her up. I then said, "Kimmie from now on you fully agree with any decision I make for you. You like the fact that I can tell you what to do and you don't even need to think about if you agree or not. Understand?"

"...yes master...I fully agree," she said in a far away voice.

"Good. Now wake up," I said and she did.

She stood back up and looked at me and said, "I'm sorry that I questioned you. It will never happen again. I can make new friends." She smiled but still was looking at her phone.

"Good. Now I'm going to give your phone back but you are not to contact anyone outside of your family. You are also not allowed to tell your family that you are now my slave. Might raise some questions."

"Yes master. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." She said before I gave her back her phone. She then tossed it on back on the pile she got it from. She then stood there waiting from more orders.

"I guess the only thing left to do is to fuck you and make you mine. Get on the bed and spread your legs. Every second that my dick is not inside of you, you will get hornier and wetter. Reyna come here." Both girls moved to where they were told to go.

"What do you need me for? I don't think you need my help fucking a new slave." Reyna said as she came over.

I wrapped my arm around and my hand made its way down to her pussy. I then put a finger inside of her and moved it in at out a little and asked, "Since when are campers allowed to keep outside technology?"

"Well they are not. She kinda snuck it in and got it past Terminus and since Vulcan made it so monsters can't find us by using cell signals it wasn't a big deal. But is that the only thing you wanted to ask me about?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well the other thing is kinda of more of a statement. Since I've spent a lot of time here getting her ready I might not to be able to fuck you for as long as you or I would like."

She frowned a little. She then came up with an idea, I could tell by the look on her face. I know that face because Annabeth has that look a lot. "How about you fuck her and she eat out of me, but later tonight you bring both of us to your cabin for a proper fucking?"

"I like it. Just remember I'm going to keep you from cuming for a longer than if we just fucked her," I said taunting her.

"I think I'll be fine. After all I came up with this idea with your finger in my pussy." She said smiling.

"True. Let's fuck my newest slave and your newest sister." I said as I took my finger off out of her and flashed both of our clothes off. We then walked over to the now pretty horny and wet, former cheerleader and climbed on the bed.

She had her legs wide open giving me a great view of her pussy. When she saw us she said, "I'm ready Master. Fuck me into next week."

"I plan on it." I said as I ran my finger down the hair that was right above her pussy and made it retreat forever. I was going to decide after I fucked her but might as well keep a trend going. I then climbed onto of her and lined up my dick and her pussy. I then placed my hands on her tits and started to play with them. Then I said, "Reyna, will you join us?"

She climbed onto the bed and went to Kimmie's head. She then got up and made sure that her pussy was right in front of Kimmie's mouth. "Um…. Master, why is Reyna joining us?"

"Because I don't have enough time to fuck both of you right now. So you are going to help Reyna with her pussy while I plow yours. Sound like a plan?"

"Yes Master. Sounds like a good one. Can we get started?" she asked as she got hornier and hornier.

"I see you're eager to no longer be a virgin and be mine forever. Reyna are you ready?" I asked.

"Oh Master I'm beyond ready," Reyna said as she started to force her pussy into Kimmie's mouth.

"Well I guess the only thing left to say is, Welcome to my harem Kimmie you're going to love every minute of it." I said as I thrust into her virgin pussy and squeezed her tits. I hit her hymen the first time so the second thrust was harder and faster than the first. I tore it apart and she screamed and even Reyna felt it thanks to having her pussy on mouth. She could feel every scream and noise that Kimmie made. I started to pick up my pace and how hard I fucked her. I could make out every one of her moans and screams but that didn't slow me down. I kept squeezing her tits and thrusting into her pussy for another 5 or so minutes before, out of nowhere she came. I decided to not punish her as it was her first time. Fucking into her now a lot wetter pussy made it feel so much better. I had both her pussy trying to push me out and the suction of the liquid trying to keep me in. I felt so good. I don't know what else to say other than that. Reyna started to moan as well. "Is she giving you a good time as well?"

It took her a couple seconds to form words but then she said, "Yes Master. She's pretty good at pleasing my pussy. I can't wait to do this every day!"

"Good to hear." I said really not hearing what she said as I was starting to get close to cumming. But I was able to last another 10 minutes. In that time Kimmie came another time and I could feel that she was close to cumming a third time. When I was about to cum I let go of her tits and pulled out of her. I then let my cum spray all over her lower region. I covered her completely from a little below her pussy to about her bellybutton. I then said, "You both will climax now." I then snapped my fingers and they did. Reyna came a little on Kimmie's face but then fell onto the part of the bed right next to her. They both laid there for a few minutes just in pure bliss. I got cleaned up and dressed while they were trying to get a hold of themselves.

Reyna was the first of the two to recover and asked me when she saw that I was already dressed, "Are you already leaving Master?"

"Ya I got stuff to do back at my camp. I want you to lick up all the cum that is currently covering Kimmie. Make sure you let her taste a little bit but don't spoil her. Then I want you two to fuck some more but you are not allowed to fuck each other in the ass. That is for me only. Then you two will continue with your day but you will make it so no one thinks it is odd that Kimmie is now living with you. Got it?"

She nodded her head and said, "Yes Master. But don't forget about us tonight. I need to be fucked too."

I smiled and chuckled a little. I then said, "I don't think I could forget about two beautiful ladies like you two. Just be ready to be a little sore."

"Well what else is new. Oh can I have a strap on so we can fuck each other's pussy in while we're waiting?"

"Sure," I then snapped my fingers and a strap on appeared in front of her. "Anything else before I leave?"

"Um… Not that I can think of. See you tonight Master," she said as she started to move to all the cum that was covering Kimmie. I then focused on my cabin and was flashed to there.

* * *

Sorry this update is a little late. I was at my friend's party and we started walking around catching pokemon. Such a good app other than all the bugs and the fact that it crashes a lot and its a battery hog. Well on to the note I did before this happened.

THIS IS OFFICIALLY MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! I hope to do more chapters for around this length but sometimes stuff get in the way. I also want to say that as of editing this chapter I have an incredible 360 favorites on this story! I still am kind of shocked that people actually like my story. Thank you for all the support and please keep reviewing the chapters. I try to reply to questions or ideas if I can. Some are kind of out there, asking for updates (not sure why I say when my update should be up), or guest accounts and I can't reply. As always Till Sunday.


	33. Lunch and A Quest

I arrived in my cabin in no time and found lunch waiting. I decided to not make lunch mandatory but all my slaves showed up. I think it was a combination of Hestia's cooking and me being there, not to toot my own horn but they all love me. I think this was the first time that I flashed into my cabin and didn't hear moans or snoring. Everyone was in the same seats that they were for breakfast and my seat was left empty, since it is my seat. They all looked at me, I kind of forgot that it makes a big flash when I "Flash in" somewhere. Aphrodite and Hestia were both still in their uniforms and Athena was still naked and covered in cum, dried now. The rest of the girls were still in their normal clothes. Then Annabeth got up, with a not happy face I might add, and said, "You're late Seaweed for Brains." She then took another bit of her BLT Sandwich.

"Sorry I was preoccupied," I said shrugging and walking over to her.

"With what? What's more important that us and food." She said folding her arms.

Aphrodite then spoke up and said, "OH MY GODS Mistress Annabeth he was fucking a new slave," she then took another forkful of her salad and a drink of her water.

I think everyone was confused and I asked, "Well...yes. How did you know? Did you use your magic?"

"No I just kind of know when people are doing it. I guess it is magic but it's unconscious. I had my collar on the whole time I swear." She said holding her hands up.

"Ok kind of a weird ability but ya I was. Her name is Kimmie and is Reyna's new girlfriend. You all will be meeting her later. Now if you are done questioning me I want some food."

I then sat down and Hestia asked me, "What do you want to eat Master?"

"Well other than all of it, it smells really good, I think I have…."

Annabeth then spoke up and said, "He'll just have a ham sandwich and some chips." Hestia then brought that meal to me and I wasn't complaining. As much "cooking" a sandwich is, Hestia makes a pretty good one.

After a few bits of it and some chips I looked at Annabeth and said, "Aren't I supposed to be in charge here?"

She raised an eyebrow and said, "So you're saying that you don't want the sandwich that is almost gone?"

I took another bit and said, "Well played Wise Girl well played." I then looked around the table and saw what everyone was eating. Piper was eating a salad and tofu sandwich. Sarah was trying not to scarf down but still was a burger with everything on it. Athena was eating some chicken tenders and some fries. And Hestia was eating some chicken fancy looking thing. ALL the food looked really good and I would eat a little of it all through the meal. "So how was everyone's day so far?"

Annabeth was the first to reply and said, "Well mine was busy. I forgot how much work it is to be a cabin leader. Along with the few things here and there that still need to be done for the camp."

"I thought it was all done. What is there left to do?"

"Well it's the little tiny things that are left. Stuff like if wall colors match or which cabins need to be a little bit bigger, like maybe a foot at most. Stuff like that, I would go into more details but I know you would stop listening after a few sentences."

"I love how well you know me," I said before I got up and kissed her. I then sat back down and asked, "Ok who's next?"

Piper was the next to speak up and said, "I agree with Mistress Annabeth being a cabin leader is a lot of work. At least it's better now that Drew will do anything I say?"

Annabeth was confused and asked, "Why?"

Piper took a drink from her water and then said, "Oh because I asked Master to make her my slave."

I should have known this was coming but Annabeth gave me a look, not a nice one, and said, "Why did you give Piper a slave?! Why don't I get a slave?"

"Well…" I took a drink to try to buy some time and think of an answer, "...you didn't ask for one? And plus it's gotten to the point that all my slaves are yours as well."

"I guess you're right, but I'm the next one of your slaves to get a personal slave. Go it?"

"Aye Aye Captain." I then put my hand to my head and saluted but then broke out laughing and so did everyone else.

"Cute Seaweed Brain, cute. But I mean it," she said as she finished her sandwich and grabbed another one from the table.

"Got it Wise Girl. You get the next personal slave. Who wants to share their day next?"

Hestia was the next to share and said, "My day was pretty good. I got to cook all day and loved it. They say the home is where the heart is but I think it really is where the kitchen is." She then took another bite of her fancy chicken thing. It looked, and smelled, really good.

"So all you did was cook all day? Did you have any problems with your sisters that were here with you?"

"Well we did have some fun before you got here. Right before I set everything up I asked Aphrodite if she would fuck my pussy a little."

I looked at my goddess of love and asked, "She asked you to fuck her pussy a little?"

"Well she put a little different but in a nutshell yes. She got off a time or two and then she fucked me too."

I turned back to Hestia and said, "I see you were a merciful leader."

She smiled and then Aphrodite spoke up about her day. "It took me maybe an hour or two to clean up everything and I have to ask," she turned to Piper and Sarah and asked, "WHAT IN THE FUCKING WORLD DID YOU TWO DO IN THE BATHROOM?! It was a fucking disaster area in there." All Piper and Sarah did was look at each other and smiled and laughed a little.

I then asked them, "Did you two leave a huge mess in there on purpose knowing that Aphrodite would have to clean it up?"

"Oh no Master. We were just having a fun time with each other in there and didn't care about the mess that we were making." Piper said after she stopped giggling.

"Ok next time be a little conscious of your mess. After all it is your sister that is cleaning up after you. If this happens again I will have you two cleaning you the messes. Got it?"

They both nodded and said, "Yes Master."

"Good. Now Aphrodite did you have anything else to say?"

"Not really Master. You already know that me and Hestia had some fun with each other a little bit ago. So I think in all it's a pretty good day so far."

"Good. Now Athena and Sarah you two are the last two who haven't shared yet. Which one of you want to go first?"

They looked at each other and Sarah was the first of the two to speak up. "Well since I don't have a cabin to go to and no friends, outside of the Hunt and the lovely ladies here, I went to the training area to try and make some. I actually made a few friends,"

I then broke in and said, "Congrats!"

She then looked me with that face people make when they're like "Weellll". I'm going to call that the well face. She looked at me with the well face and said, "About that. One of my new friends, a guy friend, started to hit on me and well a combination of Hunt training and being your's kicked in."

"What did you do?" I said in a tone of a parent that is hearing how their kid got in a fight at school, I know that tone quite well.

"Well I tried to tell him that I already had someone but he wasn't listening, so I might have broken his arm. Nothing too bad he's already almost better but I think I scared off the rest of my new friends."

I couldn't help but laugh, probably should have, and then said, "Oh that's good. Um don't do that again. Maybe try and make some more girl friends. They might not hit on you as much."

Confused she said, "So you're not mad that I broke a guy's arm for hitting on me, Master?"

"Not really. If you didn't and told me that he hit on you I just might have done the same thing but it would have looked a little weird. Just don't do it that often, then Chiron might have to talk to you."

"Yes Master. I'll try and not make it a habit of breaking guy's arms," she said before finishing off her burger and started to work on the freshly made fries.

"Now that we got that covered I guess it's your turn Athena. Did you think of any plans?" I asked her.

"Like I think I did Master." She then picked a notebook that was under her seat and handed it to me. I thumbed through the pages till I found the page that in big girly letters it said,'Plans for Master'. She then started to try and explain them to me, "Ok. So you see your ability to...um... entrance anyone uses magic."

"Ok so far nothing I didn't know."

"Ya but listen to this Master. I think that you can make your power like bigger by adding the magic girl to your collection."

"Magic girl? Do you mean Hazel or Hecate?"

"Um…hang on…...Hecate. She's the goddess of magic after all, right?"

"Yep"

"Ok. So you use your last wish from her and have her come here and then one of us sneaks up behind her and puts a collar on her. Then since she will be a mortal she won't have any protection from your hypnosis. What do you think Master?"

I was kind of impressed. After I took away most of her brain she was still able to think of a pretty solid plan. "I think it's actually a pretty good plan. I think it will work pretty good."

When I said that she smiled and said, "I'm so happy you liked my idea Master. It took me forever to think of thanks to the rules."

Annabeth looked at me and asked, "Percy, what rules did you give her?"

I chuckled a little and said, "Well, I guess in hindsight they were a little harsh but I told her that she was to play with herself the whole time she was thinking of the plan that she just told us but she couldn't cum till she finished thinking of it. This was a little problem since her intelligence isn't what it used to be. I guess that wasn't necessary but doesn't matter."

"And all over her is?" she asked again but started to lick her lips. She clearly knew what was on her mother but wanted me to say it.

"Oh ya. Before I started my day I came all over her and had her keep it on her as a treat for the rest of you."

Annabeth got up and walked over to her mother and tried to get some off of her. She frowned when she saw it was all dried up. "Our treat is all dried up Master?"

"I can fix that pretty easy." I then snapped my fingers and it was once again like it was when it first hit her.

Annabeth then used her finger again to taste her treat and was able to scoop some up and take it to her face. She then licked her finger clean and said, "Yum. Athena thank you for this treat. I think we should all have some. Don't you think so Master?"

"Yes. Athena go and lay on my bed and spread your arms and legs. The rest of you help Athena clean up." They all got up and started to walk over to the bed. I then said, "Aphrodite where do you think you're going? You need to clean up our lunch, then you can go and get a taste."

She hung her head a little and said, "Yes Master." She then started to stack plates and took them over to the sink in the kitchen. I then stood up and was going to walk over to see how far they got but I didn't feel good. I then sat down on the Lazy Boy that was still there and then passed out.

It had been awhile since I passed out but the feeling hadn't changed. I guess it was better than being knocked out so I can't complain much. Well except for the fact that I was no longer in my cabin with all sex slaves. I kinda expected that I passed out because a god or something wanted to talk and not me eating too much, that can never happen.

I started looking around and saw nothing but darkness. Then that turned into an office. Like a big CEO type office. The windows didn't show anything, I wasn't even sure why there were windows. There wasn't much else in the room, not even another person. I was alone in a pretty dark office. There was a clean desk across from the seat that I was in and an ancient computer on it, ok I guess ancient isn't the right work it was probably from the early 2000's. That's older than a computer should be these days. Behind me was a table and two of those comfy office chairs and a couch. The main theme in the room was black, dark gray, and a little bit of light gray. Whoever's office this was obviously did not like color or the the light of day, they don't see it through the windows. I then heard the door open on my right and looked over to see who entered.

The man who entered closed the door behind him and walked over to the seat that was on the other side of the desk. Just imagine the typical CEO guy from like any movie. Just imagine that and you got the description of this guy so I am not going to describe him. I looked at his face and his eyes. His face looked like he had been through more than his or anyone's fair share of battles. His eyes looked like he didn't have a soul or it was pitch black. He then said, "Well it's good to see you again Mr. Jackson. How have you been?"

Very confused I said, "Um...where have we me- OH SHIT! Wait are you the God of the Pit?!"

He put his hand out and said, "In the flesh. Well astral projection in your mind. And I'm not a god. I am the Primordial of the Pit, Tartarus at your service."

I reached and shook his hand and he sat down. "So why am I here? Why are you not trying to kill me? And what's the difference between a Primordial and a God or Titan?"

He chuckled a little, think of Santa's laugh and lower than in pitch a bunch. "Well nephew, are you my nephew or grandson?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't know our family tree is so messed up. Let's just say nephew and continue with WHY AM I HERE!"

"Ok so you are here because I summoned you and because I have a job for you. I will say I am sorry for trying to kill you while you were….in me. Gods that sounds bad. Gaea called in a favor and I couldn't say no. And finally the difference is that when you're a Primordial you are stronger and live longer and can say kinda creepy things like I just said. You see as Primordials we have domains. Mine is the pit, Gaea's was the earth, Uranus was the sky, and so on. When you possess a domain you have absolute control of that element. The gods only have a smell fraction of a domain. Look at Zeus his is the sky but there are also gods or weather, wind, and probably more. Uranus could control all that. As you can see many of us are gone, or faded, but I digress. I get all your questions?"

"Most of them but now what job do you have that you need me? If you are stronger than the gods and Titans why can you do it?"

He sighed and then said, "I really thought you would have increased your intelligence with Athena's power. But I guess it's hard to think of practical stuff like that when you are screwing a different girl every couple of hours."

 _OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! HOW DOES HE KNOW? MY CABIN WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTED FROM OTHER'S GAZES._ I thought. "Um... what are you talking about?" Maybe he was bluffing or something.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. That Mist bubble may protect you from the Gods and Titans but not the Primordials. I know exactly what you've been up to and honestly I don't care. But I am like the Gods that I cannot go outside of my domain without hearing hell from the Fates. So I need your help."

"Ok? So you aren't going to blackmail me into helping you… so why should I? Also what would I be doing."

"No I won't be blackmailing you, that's not as much fun. I would give you some powers that you won't be able to get anywhere else. I just need you to go after some monsters that got out when the doors were open. They are kind of a little too strong to just leave out there. So hence why you are here."

"Ok I'm interested. What would I get? You said powers of some kind."

"Yes. You know your old buddy Kronos?"

"It's not like I helped defeat him or anything."

"Well since he is in my pit I can use or give his powers to anyone whom I seem fit. His powers over time for example. If you do my quest then you will have some power over time."

"Nothing else? No killing friends or family members? Nothing like that?"

"Well I don't really care what you do in your freetime but I am not asking you to do those things. So are you interested?"

I thought for a second and said, "Yes, Lord Tartarus I will do your quest but don't give me a prophecy. I HATE dealing with those."

"Ok. No prophecy, I'm bad at rhyming anyway. And also don't call me Lord Tartarus, call me….." he then waved his hand around trying to think of some ideas.

I decided to chimp in, "How about Mr. Dark? Or Darky McDarkface? Maybe just Tartarus? Mr. T?"

He looked at me and said, "I'll let you know next time we speak. I will contact you the same way as I did today."

"Um…. can't you just talk to me in my head? It will be much easier for me at least."

He muttered something like, "Taking all the fun out of it." He then said a little louder, "Sure. Expect to hear from me in a day or two." Then everything faded and went back to my cabin. When I opened my eyes I saw that my slaves were looking at me concerned.

When she saw that I was awake, Annabeth hugged me and asked, "Oh Master where did you go? We couldn't wake you up for a few hours."

"I'll tell you about it later but did you just say a few hours?!" I then thought _I really do need that time magic_.

* * *

Please review and say if you like that Tartarus idea and what should he call him. I'm going to do at least one or two quests. I'm trying to make the story a little less fuck every chapter and do that every few chapters or every other. In other words I'm trying to make an actual plot to it. I will be trying to make my chapters longer as I have been doing because 1: I like reading longer chapters and 2: I got a new laptop, Surface Book, and its so much nicer than writing the story on my phone. Next chapter is next Sunday. Till then.


	34. Some Percabeth Love

"Ya Master it's almost 3:30. Are you ok?" Sarah asked me with worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine girls," I started to get up and they backed up so I could, "nothing bad happened. I was just talking to Tartarus. And it's not what you think, nothing bad, he just wants me to kill some monsters." I then stood up and they were all in front of me. It looked like the room was back to normal. The girls were all naked and Athena looked like they had licked her clean. It looked like they had some fun while I was gone.

"So you're all fine?" Annabeth asked.

"Ya I really am. You said it was like 3:30ish, right?"

"Yes, just a little before. Did you have anything in mind, Master?" Piper asked.

"No, nothing in particular in mind. I do want to talk with Annabeth alone a little bit tho. So you all can go and have fun at camp. Aphrodite you will disguise yourself as a child of yours. Same goes for you Athena, but don't go to your cabin. Hestia why don't you go and keep Sarah company, make sure she doesn't break anyone else."

Sarah then chimed in, "One time and it was just an arm."

"Yes but still. Piper go any resume what you were doing before you came for lunch." I then snapped my fingers and they were all dressed in their normal camp clothes. Aphrodite was a little less goddess like but was still dress in some revealing clothes. She had a pair of jean shorts on and a white crop top. But that kind of crop top that is kinda like a normal shirt and is a little frilly. I honestly have NO idea what they are called but it's that. Athena was also in some jean shorts but was in just a normal camp t-shirt. Hestia was a little bit more covered but was still sexy as hell. She was in normal black yoga pants and a white tank top. All of their outfits were charmed so their assets were hidden from everyone who wasn't mine. "There you all go. Now go have some fun."

"Yes Master," they all said before they turned and walked out the door. Then it was just me and my sexy, still naked, girlfriend.

"So what's so important that you want me alone, Master?" Annabeth asked while stepping closer to me.

"Nothing too big. I just wanted some alone time with my favorite girl. Is that so bad?" I asked her and wrapping my arms around her.

"So you sent the rest of your sex slaves away just so we could have some alone time?" she asked.

"Well I thought it would be a little weird for them to be in here while we're fucking in the shower. And I also wanted to tell you about my plans for after the summer ends." I said right before I kissed her and grabbed her ass.

"There's the real reason," she said with a smile on her face. She then lead me over to the bathroom and closed the door behind us, not really sure why but she did.

"Wow I did know how eager you were. Maybe we should do this more often." I said as I snapped my fingers and my clothes disappeared.

"I agree Master but then the other girls wouldn't get their time with you." She then looked over me as if it was her first time seeing me naked.

"I guess you'll have to make do then. Now where do you want to start?" I asked but I don't think she heard me because she was so intensely staring at my dick. She then nodded and got down on her knees and started to lick my dick. At first she was just my dick but then she took it all in her mouth and started to play with my balls with her hand. I guess that's where she wanted to start and I'm not complaining. "You've gotten better at this, Annabeth. I don't even know that was possible."

She took a quick break and said, "Thank you Master. I dream about it every night while Thalia is eating my pussy." She then went back to doing what she has become the best at. I then held out my arm and put it on the door behind me to keep my balance. It's hard to keep that while a beautiful lady is sucking your dick this good. After a great couple of minutes of her sucking my dick I started to feel myself getting close. I then used my free hand and held her head on my dick. She didn't seem to mind but I think she LOVED it when I blew my load all the way down her throat and she took at all without spilling one drop. When I was done I took my dick out of her mouth and she made sure that it was clean. She then stood up and said, "I think that's as good start as any. Now follow me." She took my hand and walked right into the shower. The water came on by itself, as it was charmed to. When she turned around I kissed her and pushed her up against the wall. Our tongues battled a little but she quickly gave in to me, as she has been doing a lot lately.

I then said, "Are you ready?"

"Master, that is the stupidest question you have ever asked. I just sucked your dick without being asked to. YES I'm ready. Just fuck me already!" She then turned around and bent ALL the way down. I forgot that I made her really flexible. I just couldn't resist it anymore and took her hips and lined up my dick with her hole. I put just the tip barely in to tease her a little. I don't think that's what she wanted because she then said, "FUCK ME ALREADY MASTER! NONE OF THIS TEASING CRAP!"

"I never knew you had such a mouth on you. In any other situation you would be punished but…." I said before I started to thrust into her ass as fast as I could.

She started to moan a little but then was able to get out, "OH MASTER! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER!"

Between thrust I was able to get out, "As you wish." I then started to pick up the force that I was thrusting with until I was going as fast and as hard as I could go.

After not even a minute of me fucking her at full speed she cried out, "MASTER! I NEED TO CUM! MAY I CUM MASTER!?"

I was actually getting close as well and said, "Just hold on a little longer. I'm getting close as well. When I cum you can too."

After that she started to moan a bit more and then said, "PLEASE HURRY MASTER!" I lasted another minute or so before I came and she immediately followed behind me. She couldn't take the amount of pleasure and collapsed onto the floor with the water still falling on the two of us. I was still shooting cum out at her when she was able to start getting up. I willed the water to not affect the cum that was falling on her. When she saw that I was still spewing cum at her, she got on her knees and opened her mouth, held her tongue out, and tried to get some. She got some but it mainly fell on her tits and legs.

I then stopped and willed the water to stop falling and looked at my girlfriend. She was kneeling in front of me covered in my cum with her tongue hanging out like the slut she was turning into. "Did you enjoy that my little slut?"

She started to use her hands to try and get more of my seed in her mouth before saying, "Yes. I hope you enjoyed yourself. After all that's my life's purpose."

I smiled a little and then said, "How could I not enjoy myself when I'm fucking the camp's most beautiful camper?" I then saw that she was rapidly trying to get more of my cum in her mouth, "Here let me help you with that." I then focused on the cum that was covering her and was around her. It then started to float into a ball in front of her face. I then willed it to go into her mouth and she closed it before I released my control of it. When I did it expanded a little bit. It filled both of her cheeks and almost came out of her lips.

Then little by little she swallowed it and then when it was all gone she said, "Thanks for the help Seaweed Brain." She then held her hand out and I helped her up before she continued, "So are me going to fuck again or are we actually going to shower?"

I then looked around and found a clock. It said 4:10. "Well I was going to tell you what is going to happen after summer ends but if you don't want to know…"

I knew I hit the right button when she said, "No I want to know...but I also want to fuck. How about we clean up then plan the end of summer? If there's time before dinner, then we fuck."

"Ok, sounds like a plan." I then grabbed the soup that was on the shelf beside me. I decided to not used the washcloth and sudsed up my hands. The soap and its suds was/were charmed so that they didn't disappear till you were done with them. I then grabbed her and turned her around and grabbed her tits, had to make sure that those were clean. I then made my way down her body and started to rub, and clean a little bit, her pussy. She moaned a bit but I moved on before she could get any real pleasure from it. I then moved from her torso and moved to her ass. What an ass it was. I loved the way it felt when I squeezed it and rubbed it, of course just to make sure it was clean. I then quickly cleaned her long and golden legs. I then said, "There you go Wise Girl all clean." I then willed the water to go back on and rinsed her and all the scuds washed away.

She turned back around and said, "Thank you Master but what about my arms and hair?"

"That's too much work so I was just going to flash the rest of you clean."

She then reached for the soap and said, "Well I guess I should return the favor." She then scuds up both of her hands and put the soap back down. She then started to clean me. First she cleaned my chest and then she moved down to my dick and she made sure that that and my balls were nice and clean. Not sure if she was trying to get me nice and squeaky clean or trying to jerk me off. Either way I was fine with it. She then worked her way down to my legs then back up to my ass. She felt it up a little bit but then moved on from it. She then cleaned my back and then she was done. "There you go Master. Now you're all clean."

"Why thank you my slave." I then willed the water to turn on and for myself to get wet. When I was all rinsed the water turned off again and took her hand and lead her out of the shower. She then reached for a tower while I just kinda got dry. I then said, "Here let me." I then snapped and she was all dry, and her hair and arms were now clean. I also made my hair all clean now but you really couldn't tell the difference between if it was or wasn't. We then walked out the door and I sat on my bed while she stood in front of me with her hands behind her letting me see her body without anything getting in the way.

"So do I get to finally hear the Master After Summer Plan, Master? Oh and can I have some clothes? I know that you like to see me naked but I like to have some clothes on me when we aren't fucking."

I smiled and said, "Sure if you insist." I then snapped my fingers and she was dress, but not in what she thought she would be in. She was now dress in a Poison Ivy costume. There were some leaves covering up her nipples and her pussy. Not much else. There were some leaves connecting the two areas on the sides of her waist. Then she also had some leave gloves and leave boots. She still had her blonde hair so the costume wasn't complete.

She looked at herself and then at me. She then said, "Really Seaweed Brain? How about something else." That last part didn't really sound like a question so I snapped my fingers again. When I did her clothes then shifted to that of Black Widow. She was in a skin tight leather suit and the zipper was pulled down to about halfway down her stomach, giving me a good eyeful. I did change her hair to be red, straight, and about shoulder length. I could see every curve in her body and to be honest I LOVED it. I don't think she did. "I'm starting to think you have a thing for redheads now. Next."

"First, spin around a little. I want to see how that ass looks in that suit." I said and she complied. She spun around and stopped when she had turned 180°. When I saw that ass I almost had a nosebleed. Like you know how to goes in any anime. I have seen her ass without anything between my eyes and her skin besides air but somehow this made her ass look much better.

She then turned back around and said, "There you got to see my ass. Now can you get me out of this thing, I'm starting to sweat already."

"If I must. But know this, you will be wearing that for Halloween. That is not up for discussion."

"Gods damn it. Yes Master." She said and then I snapped my fingers and I changed her clothes once again. Now she was back to being blonde and having hair down to almost her ass. Now she was dressed as herself again, normal camp shirt and yoga shorts. I thought that another outfit might piss her off a little. Plus, I thought that making her like it would be too much work for just a little fun.

"There you go." Now being overly dramatic, "You RUINED my fun. You happy?"

She chuckled a little and said, "Yes. I'm back in normal clothes and I am ready to hear this plan of yours's."

"Oh ya, I almost forgot about that." She then came over and sat next to me. I'm glad that I let her keep most of her personality intact. "So I was thinking since I am now like the richest person on the planet," I summoned my card then let it disappear, "thank you Uncle Hades, we get a penthouse in New York City. Then I ask Hephaestus to give me the ability to modify it without actually doing anything, gotta love magic. You know for more rooms for everyone and so no one can hear all the fun we all will be having. Then you can go to college in the city, we can be close to camp, and I can be close to my Mom. Oh SHIT I haven't called her or anything since we got back. I'm blaming you on that one."

"No no no do not throw me under the bus for that one. I was able to call my family and tell them I'm ok, well my Dad anyway. Oh and why are you saying it's my fault?"

"You are just too sexy." She just looked at me and fell back onto the bed laughing.

"I don't think that excuse will fly with your Mom. Are you going to tell her the truth or use magic?"

"Little bit of both. I'll use the Mist to make it ok in her and Paul's mind that I now have a harem. Anything I should add to my plan?"

She got back up and thought for a sec and then said, "Not at the moment but I'll probably think of something. Should I tell the other girls?"

"No not yet. I'll tell them later." I looked at the time and it said 4:53. "Hey Wise Girl, what time is dinner again?"

"Really you don't remember? It's at 6'oclock. I'm starting to think your brain is made of Seaweed."

"So we have like an hourish till dinner. I know that I said that we could fuck but I kinda just want to lay here and cuddle with you. You fine with that?" I then laid back on my bed.

She scooted over to me, laid back, put her head on my shoulder, and said, "I like your dick a lot but I'm fine with that. But can you put some clothes on first? That dick is looking really tempting."

I looked down at myself and said, "I'm still naked?" I then fixed that with a snap of the fingers. I was then in my camp shirt and some swim trunks. "Is that better, you slut?"

She chuckled a little then said, "I would say I am not a slut but we both know that I would suck you cock on a moment's notice. And ya its better."

"Good." I then wrapped my arm around her and closed my eyes. A power nap never hurt anyone, right. Unless they miss a meal. I snapped my fingers and said, "Hey Annabeth can you hear me?"

"...yes master"

"Good. When it is 5:50 you will wake up and wake me up. You will wake up as if it was an alarm going off. Got it?"

"..yes master"

"Good. Now you will come out of this trance and remember what I said...now"

She opened her eyes and looked at me. She then said, "Really you're using me as an alarm?"

"Well I don't want to miss my dinner."

I then kissed her and when we broke from it she said, "Seaweed Brain." Then we both closed our eyes. If only my mind would have stayed there in her arms.

* * *

Thank you for understanding for my chapter not being ready yesterday. I have been re-reading my story, when I don't fell like writing (man I need a life, they are on back-order on Amazon) and you all put up with a lot of grammar errors in the early chapters, so thank you for that. Next chapter will have another conversation with Tartarus and I haven't decided what I should call him. So review this chapter and I'll do the one with the most votes. Here are the choices:

-Mr. T

-Mr. Dark

-Darky McDarkface

This name will be what Percy calls him, not what I do.

Till Sunday.


	35. Dinner

As you might have guess while I wanted to take a nap, the universe wanted me not to be peacefully rest in my bed with my girlfriend. I opened my eyes and found that I was back in the office of the pit. It hadn't changed much but it was only like an hour or two so that explains that. But I will say that it did need to change. It is too dark and dreary in here. I know I know it is the place where evil beings go to be punished but maybe a lamp or window of some kind would be nice. When I was done thinking I was on some HGTV show I realized that he was right in front of me. "Hey there Uncle Tartarus. Did you really miss me so much that you wanted to see me again?"

Not even cracking a smile he said, "No I didn't miss you I wanted to know if you would be taking me up on my proposition." He then held out his hand.

"I'm hurt but ya I'm in Mr. T," I said while I put out my hand to shake his. "Wait how do I know you won't somehow double cross me Mr. Dark?"

"Good question Mr. Jackson. Just to show you that I will not double cross you, I, Tartarus Primordial of the Pit, holder of all the evils, hereby swear on my immortal soul that I will not double cross you and will reward you with powers from the prisoners that I hold." He and I then glowed a faint white glow then it died down and he said, "There the deal has been made on something stronger than the River Styx. I am now bond by my soul to hold up my end of the bargain. I am not going to make you do that because if you die….."

"Your faith in me is astonishing. So what am I going after first Darky McDarkface?"

"First off WOULD YOU PICK A NAME AND STICK WITH IT! And secondly I will send you a packet in the morning. You can now go back and enjoy your fun night." And with that I was back in my body in the real world. I was still next to my lovely girlfriend and she was still asleep so I decided to follow her lead.

I closed my eyes and maybe a minute or two later she woke up and said, "Master it's time to get up."

I moaned and groaned a little bit and said, "I just got back from talking with Tartarus." I then sat up and so did she. "How was your nap Wise Girl?"

"Well I think it was better than your's since I actually stayed in my body."

"Lucky you. Let's go get some food." I said as I stood up and offered my hand to her.

She took my hand and stood up before saying, "Is the only things you think about sex and food?"

Actually thinking about that question I said, "I want to say no but I think your right."

She laughed a little before she said, "At least you're thinking now."

I just looked at her and said under my breath, "I thought enough to make you my slave."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Let's go meet the other girls for dinner." I said before we started walking out the door and to the pavilion. When we got there my other girls were already sitting at my table and were looking for me and Annabeth. "Hey girls how was your little bit of free time?"

Hestia was the first to reply and said, "Me and Sarah had some fun."

Before I could ask Sarah chimed in and said, "Before you ask I didn't break anyone else."

"Good what did your two do?" I asked not knowing which of them would reply.

Hestia replied and said, "We just walked around camp and met some new people. Even before I became your's I didn't go out that much so it was a nice change of pace."

"Good to hear," I was about to ask the rest what they did but that's when the meals were being passed out. Tonight we had another family style meal, which was nice to feel like a well family but sometimes I'd rather have my own meal. Tonight was lasagna and garlic bread. It was pretty good. I wonder if Hestia snuck way and showed the nymphs how to make their already good food better. I decided not to ask because I wouldn't care if she did or not. Hey either way I get good food. After inhaling some pretty big bites of the lasagna I said, "So Aphrodite, what did you and Athena do with your bit of free time." I said the goddesses names a little hushed so that no one else would hear me say it and get suspicious.

After taking a bit of her piece of garlic bread she said, "I stopped by my cabin and pretended to be new camper for a bit then we met up and went and explored the area around the camp. Like in the woods and beach. Now I know why all my children love it here, well besides the lack there of internet but I heard that Leo and his cabin is working on that."

"Nice and Athena what did you do before you two went exploring?"

"I went and check in on some of the projects that have been going on." She then turned to Annabeth and said, "It looks like all the projects are on schedule and on budget. I didn't like understand the plans but they looked pretty cool."

"Good to hear. I'll have to go and check on them before we...turn in for the night," she said.

"Wait you guys have a budget? I can understand a schedule but a budget? We are kids of Gods and Goddesses."

"Well it's not really a budget. We try our best to keep it under a certain price. It helps when we go out into the real world and start designing projects and stuff like that." My girlfriend explained.

"So what happens if you go over?"

"Well it depends on why we went over. Usually it's no big deal and we just go on with the project or start the next one."

"Ok. And Piper did you get anything exciting done with your time?"

She looked up from her vegetarian lasagna, (you know how it usually has some ground beef in it? That wasn't there.), and said, "Not much. Since Drew now listens to me the rest do too. So now the cabin is pretty clean and organized. So we were actually all just talking and playing games when the dinner horn rang."

"Looks like your camp life is getting back to normal since you got back and joined our little "club"."

Annabeth looked at me and said, "Is that really what you're calling it in the open? A club? It's not like we had a choice to join."

"So are you saying you don't like having these girls at your command when you are not at mine?"

"Ok you have a point there."

"So what would you like me to call it in the open to make it not too suspicious. A club? A society? A family? Or just call it what it is?"

She thought for a moment and took another bit of her lasagna while she was thinking. I finished mine off, except for the part for my father, and used some of the still left garlic bread to get some of the sauce off the plate. She then said, "How about a family or just calling it a harem? It makes since because most of us didn't choose to be a part of it and we are sisters."

"Ok so that's what we'll call it when we are not alone." I said before Chiron called for everyone's attention and everyone stopped talking and turned to him. He was really just saying over again how the end of the summer is coming and he need to know who all is staying year round. He that said that he is taking suggestions for end of the summer activities to end a very eventful summer. That got some cheers and then he dismissed us to finished our meals and to have a good night. He also said there would be a campfire tonight for anyone who wants to go. He then stepped down and sat next to Mr.D once again and finished his meal. I then looked around at my table and saw that they were pretty much done eating. I then said, "So are you all ready to serve me again or do you want to go to the campfire?"

"I kinda wanted to go to the fire," said Athena.

"Ya me too," Piper added.

"I would also want to go," Aphrodite chimed in.

"Anyone else?" I asked and no one answered. "Ok you three can go while me and Annabeth, Hestia, and Sarah have some fun. When it's over come back to the cabin and you might get to have some fun too." They all nodded their heads and we all went over to the campfire and scraped the leftover food into it. Then we split up into our two groups.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a little shorter and was a little bit late. I really couldn't get into writing this week. I have no idea why. I had time and everything set up but couldn't think of anything. So for that reason I am planing on not uploading this coming Sunday. Sorry but I think that might help me rest a little and think of more ideas for the story. So I will see you all in two weeks, August 14. I might upload a chapter before then but no guarantees. I will have a chapter up by the 14th tho. Till then.

just a quick note on where the next chapters will be going:

-next chapter will be another fucking chapter and we may visit the campfire a little

-after that chapter it will be the first mission for Tartarus, please send me a PM or just review on what monster you think he should be going after

-I was thinking maybe a return of the Minotaur, not positive tho.

-after that the start of the end of summer stuff

-Let me know if I should do some camp games or something like that or if I should just mention it like I did in here.


	36. The Beginning of a Long Night

Piper POV

Me and the other girls made our way to the fire pit while Annabeth, Sarah, and Hestia made their way with Master Percy back to the cabin. I would have gone with but I had kinda missed going to the campfires. Plus, some more time with my Mother and the dimwitted Athena could be fun. When we got the fire pit and sat by each other. I was in middle and Mom was looking very sexy to my right and Athena was looking also sexy, not as but still, on my left. There was about a dozen and a half or so other campers there from various cabins. I saw a few from my own and a few from Demeter's and one from Hermes's cabin. It was about 60-40 between girls and guys. I then said to my sisters, "Wow, it's been awhile since I've actually been here."

With a little confusion on her face Athena asked, "Whys that?"

"Well it could be the face that I haven't been at camp for a nice chunk of time. Then when we got back, I found what makes me really happy in life. And since then I've been doing that."

"Oh ya. I forgot about the whole giant war thing. I've been thinking about what our sisters are doing right now with Mas-Percy."

Dear ole Mom joined in and asked, "Then why didn't you go with them?"

"Well I wanted to see what my children like about this camp. I think they usually have fun here."

"Ok. Well let's see." Mom said as she scooted closer to me and started to sneak her hand up the back of my shirt.

I then turned to her and said, "Yes let's." I then my hand started to sneak up the back of her shirt and started to grab her tits. I then looked over at lonely ole Athena and said, "Let's not forget you. Get over here." She scooted over just as Mom did and I started to feel her up and she did the same. Everyone started to look over at us but then I told them all to, "Pay no attention to us." They then started to talk to each other again before Chiron arrived.

"Good to see we had a nice turn out," he said before he threw some dust of some kinda onto the fire and it started to glow different colors. "What song should we start with?"

Some random smartass said, "Campfire Song Song." I think it was as a joke but then everyone kinda went along with it.

Chiron looked a little confused and said, "I'm sorry I don't know that one. How does it go?"

That's when one of the Apollo kids summoned a guitar, started to play the melody, and started to sing, "Let's gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song…." I don't think I need to tell you how it goes. Everyone, including us, started to sway back and forth and everyone, not us, joined in and continued singing it. While we were swaying I started to kiss Athena on the lips and squeezed her left tit. Athena then returned the kiss and the squeezing. I broke from the kiss for a second and looked to see what Mom was doing and to be honest I wasn't surprised. I hadn't noticed that she stopped playing with me but she was putting that hand to good use, playing with her own tit. Her other hand was in her pants, well shorts, and I could see she was thrusting in and out of her own pussy. I then went back to making out with the goddess of wisdom that was more dom than wis. Ok so I'm not the best at playing on words but I am pretty good at playing with others.

I think everyone had finished singing the campfire classic a few times before Chiron said, "Ok enough of that. I will never get that out of my head but let's try. New song. Who's got one?"

Another random camper said, "How about American Pie?"

"Yes! That one! We are doing that one! I need this song by that musically inclined sponge to be gone," Chiron said as he got up and took the guitar from the Apollo camper and started to play. This is the point where I had to see what was going to happen next so we broke from our kiss and watched Chiron start to play. When it was time to sing he started and everyone joined in. "A long long time ago I can still remember how that music used to make me smile…" I then took out my phone and started to record it. Then fire glowed pretty bright and I had to squinted a little bit it was getting so bright. I was pretty impressed at Chiron's musical ability and the fact that everyone knew the song. After the song ended Chiron said, "Well there's probably enough time for one more before I start wrapping it up. You all can stay till curfew but I have some stuff I need to do. So any last minute requests?"

I had a pretty good one but other people thought they did too.

Someone said, "Party People,"

Another said, "No. How about the Hokey Pokey?"

That one was sadly getting some votes so I had to intervene, well with some help from what my momma gave me, "No. We are doing Free Fallin."

Everyone's eyes glazed over a little and said, "We are doing Free Fallin." Then they went back to normal, well a bunch of demigods singing at camp normal, and started to play the music and started to sing. Chiron was one of the few ones that actually knew all the words but EVERYONE knew it when we came to, "And I'm free, free fallin' Yeah I'm free, free fallin' "

We ran through that and then Chiron said, "Well I'm off. All of you get to your cabins by curfew or you won't be able to join us next time." Everyone nodded and started to talk amongst ourselves.

Then I got an idea. I said, using a lot of charmspeaking, "Attention camper. This is now a girls only campfire. All males will now leave. All girls you will stay." Then all the guys got up saying, "I will leave," and the girls stayed where they were saying, "I will stay." Then I said, "Now ladies if you are older than…. 16 you will stay. If not, you will leave." A few younger ones left and it was just me, Mom, Athena, and seven other girls. "Hey Mom can you make it so they are all lesbians for now. Oh and make them horny."

"Didn't Master Percy tell say not to use our Olympian powers?" she questioned.

Athena then chimed in, "Ya I think it's like one of the Rules in the book." She then closed her eyes and made kinda a weird face then said, "Ya its Rule number 9. I don't think we should break it. I don't think we could break a rule."

"Well…. Those rules are just put into the minds of all of our sisters. That way we all know them and since they come from our Master and we do and love anything he says we don't break them. But if we want to do something enough then we could break the rules."

"So are you going to change them or not?" I asked because I had no idea which way we were going here.

"I guess if you make me do it then you would be punished and not me," She said raising an eyebrow.

"Ok," I then put a LOT of charmspeaking into my next words and said, "Aphrodite make these girls all lesbians, till we are done with them, and horny." Her eyes glazed over and turned to the girls that we all standing around the fire and they all glowed pink. They all started to look more intensely at each other's features and I could see they were all starting to get wet. "Well let's start having some fun," I said as I got up and went over to one of the Demeter girls and started to kiss her, much to her surprise. After a few seconds or so her shock either wore off or her horniess overcame it because she started to kiss back, and with some force I might add. We then started to slowly undress each other and started to feel each other up a little. When I was striping her of her clothes I saw that my sisters both found a girl to have their fun with and two of the other girls were already naked, on the ground, 69ing. The other three were locked in a three-way kiss while they felt each other up. And I thought my mom moved fast.

******************POV Change**********************

Percy POV

Me and my three girls make our way back to the cabin and when we arrived I helded the doors open, like the gentleman I am, and made sure they fully shut behind me. "Wow Percy opening doors for us? It's like are trying to get us in bed," Annabeth commented.

"Well… I kinda am. But what's wrong with holding a door open for some beautiful ladies?" I asked.

"I guess nothing. So what are we doing first, Master?" she asked as she started to play with her tits through her shirt and right in front of me.

"Um…." I tried to say something but I just kept staring at her playing with her own tits. Even though I've seen them in all their glory there is still something about a girl playing with her tits in front of you when you know that she's horny and hungry for your dick.

I guess she noticed that I wasn't saying anything and also staring at her ample chest when she said, "See something you like?"

Trying to play it cool, I said, "Maybe. What makes you think that?"

"Well there's a few things," she stopped playing with her tits and held her hand out and started to count with her fingers, "Well first off, you've been staring at my tits for a few minutes now. Second is the fact that your short are now a lot smaller in the crotch region. And the third reason is… you drooled a little bit."

I used my hand to wipe the drool off the edge of my mouth before I said anything. I then said, "Well… you distracted me. For that you will be fucked last, and don't try to argue." She was going to but then didn't. I then ordered them to, "Stipe off your shorts and shirts. I'm going to contact some more friends. If you finish before I do you all are to rub your own pussies through your panties."

"What if you didn't give me any panties?" Annabeth asked while Sarah and Hestia started to strip their clothes and threw them somewhere.

I shrugged and said, "Then I guess you'll just have to rub your pussy without going into it at all." She then was going to say something, looked like an insult by the way her mouth looked, but she didn't. I then walked over to the table that my book way on and flipped to a certain Roman's page and started to write. _What are you doing?_

After like ten seconds or so her reply came, _Me and Kimmie are getting ready to go to dinner. Do you need anything?_

 _Yes. You and Kimmie will say you don't feel good so you're going to skip dinner. Tell Frank that and use some charmspeaking to make it ok with him. Then tell me when you two are ready._

After some more time her reply came over and it said, _Yes Master. It shouldn't take more than 10 minutes._

I then put my book back down and went back to check on my slaves. Both Hestia and Sarah were both in their underwear, orange and silver respectively. Annabeth was naked because I either didn't give her underwear on purpose or accident. Well who cares now. Hestia and Sarah were starting to make out and feel each other up when I came back. Annabeth was just watching them, and I'm guessing trying to get ready to get teased a lot. Sarah and Hestia then stopped making out with each other and looked at me for further orders, while they kept rubbing their pussies. "I see you two are ready."

Sarah's eyes went up and down me before saying, "Well I am for sure," she then stood up and kissed me. I was kinda surprised but didn't refuse, she was practically a supermodel.

When we broke from the kiss I smiled and asked, "Who said you could do that?"

I could see it in her eyes she was starting to panic. She backed up a bit and said, "I-I'm sorry Master. I just thought-"

"It's ok. I'm glad to see you like being here as much as I like you being here. You can do that again every once in a while. I'd rather have a harem filled with girls that make some of their own decisions than one that I have to make all of them."

"So you're not mad?" she asked while she stepped back up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"How can I stay mad at any of my girls?" I said before kissing her again while my hands went to the amazing ass I knew she had and squeezed. She moaned a little bit but didn't break from our kiss.

When we did she asked, "So am I your first conquest of the night?"

"Well I was going to wait for your two Roman sisters to get here but…"

"Wait two?" she asked but then she got excited and asked, "Did we get a new sister?"

"Yes. I haven't broken her in that much yet. Just a little bit but I intend to change that when they get here."

"So does that mean you're aren't going to fuck me yet?" she asked giving me puppy dog eyes. Why do all my girls do that?!

"No I think we might have some fun before they're ready." I then looked at Hestia and Annabeth and told them, "Go over to the couch and make out with each other."

They both got up and said, "Yes Master." Then they made their way over and started to making out and their hands started to roam around each other's bodies. I then snapped my fingers and both Sarah and Hestia we now naked.

Sarah then grabbed her tits in both hands and said, "Do you like what you see Master?"

"Yes I sure do," I then pushed her onto the bed and started to suck on her left nipple and playing with her right.

She moaned a bit and said, "Oh Master that feels great." She then closed her eyes and just took everything in. I then stopped sucking on her tit and started to massage her tits and squeeze them as well. She started to moan even more now and I started to line up my dick and her pussy. I then thrust into her pussy and it felt just as tight and great as the first time I was ever in there. I slowly picked up my pace and how hard I was thrusting. After a few minutes I was going as fast and as hard as I could go. She was still moaning and occasionally telling me to go harder or faster. I wasn't sure how much longer she would last as I was feeling her pussy trying to push me out even more now. I then used my control over sex to speed myself up so that we would cum at the same time.

"How close are you?" I asked her.

"I'm about to. May I?" she asked.

"Yes. You may when I do," I said before I thrust a few more times and cumming in her pussy. She then came as well and I then took my dick out of her pussy and looked at my work. She was almost passed out and the lower half of her was covered in a combination of her cum and my cum. I decided to fix that. I used my control over liquids and lifted it all up and put it moved it to just in front of her face. I then said, "Sarah time for a drink." Her eyes then shot open and she started to slurp it up." I then felt like one of my slaves sent me a message through my book. I focused on it and it was from Reyna and it said _We're ready Master._ I then focused on then and brought them here. Sarah was done drinking our liquids and Annabeth and Hestia looked up to see who was here now. Reyna was in her purple bra and thong and Kimmie was in the same thing but her's was red. They looked pretty sexy together but I bet they would look better with them not on. "Hi girls. Are you ready for a good time?"

They looked at each other and said, "Of course Master."

* * *

Here it is. After two weeks here is the new chapter. I actually didn't work on it till this past week because of playing online games with friends and family stuff. I would say that I'd have a chapter next Sunday but this week with be REALLY busy. I got to pack up and move to college, don't ask where or for what. So in two weeks there should be a new chapter. On a different note has anyone played No Man's Sky yet? It's kinda broken on PC but I've gotten a couple of planets already discovered. So till next Sunday.

Oh and this story just pasted 400 favorites! Thank you for all the support, reviews, and views.


	37. Reyna Gets Some Love

"Well that's good to hear because if you weren't this would be a little," I said before I walked over to my two Roman beauties.

"Looks like you started without us Master," Reyna noticed before looking over at Sarah and asking, "Do you mind if we steal him from you?"

She wiped her mouth before saying, "You can use him for a little bit, but can I use your new toy?" She said while pointing at Kimmie.

"I think that's a fair trade for the time being," I said cutting in and wrapping my arm around Reyna and leading her over to the bed.

When we got over to the bed Sarah got up and gave Reyna a nice and passionate kiss before giving her ass a nice spank and going over to her new partner. "Hi there pretty lady?" She said to Kimmie

"Really that's what you're going to open with?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Well sor-ry I'm still not used to this whole hitting on other girls thing."

At that point I stopped paying attention to what they were doing because I had another beauty in front of me. And this particular beauty I hadn't gotten a chance to fuck as much as the rest of mine. I'm going to change that. "So where do you want it, first?"

"You are such the romantic. Now I know why Mistress calls you Seaweed Brain," She said with a small smile.

"I try sometimes. This is not one of those times and I just got done fucking Sarah so..." I flopped down onto the bed on my back, "you get the great honor of riding my dick."

"Wow really Master?! I get to ride your dick?! Wow!" she said in a very over happy and sarcastic voice. Then she started to jerk me off to get me hard again. "So are you serious though?"

"Ya. I want to be fully rested to fuck your girlfriend into next week. So climb on."

She slid her thong off and then did as she was told. She lined up my dick and her pussy before she impaled herself with my rock hard dick. She felt great, and the fact that she was doing all the work made it a little bit better. She impaled herself a few more times before I reached up and tore off the bra that she had on, I'm surprised that it had stayed on this long.

Over and over she went up and then came right back down. Slowly she picked up her pace and I decided that I would be a nice guy and hold her tits for her. I know I'm a nice guy. I even gave them a little squeeze. She moaned a little from that but was already moaning from my dick going in and out of her pussy repeatedly. I decided to just take everything and I have to say it felt pretty fucking good.

She kept riding my dick for probably like 10-15 minutes before I felt her walls start to quiver and try to push me out of her even more. She then said, "M-M-MASTER I NEED TO CUM. M-MAY I CUM MASTER?!"

"YES MY SLAVE. YOU MAY CUM. YOU DID A GREAT JOB." I said before I used my powers to speed myself up so I would cum with her. Maybe a second later we both did. When we were both done, she got off my dick and laid on the bed next to me. I then said, "Did you have fun?"

She smiled and said, "I enjoyed myself if that is what you are asking Master."

"Did you like riding me or do you like it better when I fuck you?"

She thought for a moment and then said, "I really don't care as long as you are in me."

I then felt something. Kinda like a ding or maybe a ping in my head. It felt different from when one of my girls contacted me through my book. Curious I summoned my book and opened it. I didn't flip to anyone's page but it opened to a new one. The new page had the title of "Rule Breakers" and under that had the names of Piper and Aphrodite. Next to both of their names had what they did and that was "Unauthorized use of powers".

Reyna put her head on my shoulder and asked, "Is something wrong Master?"

"Well it looks like two of your sisters found a way to break one of the rules of my harem."

A combination of shock and surprise made its way onto her face before saying, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. They will be punished but I am not sure how. I could make them like vegetables but what's the fun in that. I will definitely won't be fucking them tonight."

"Well I guess there is a bright side to this," she said before smiling a little bit.

"What's that?"

"You'll have more time to fuck all of us."

"I guess you are right. I guess you really are my little Roman slut," I said before kissing her on the forehead.

"And you know what sluts like to do?" not even giving me a chance to answer the very obvious question she said, "Fuck and fuck and fuck. Are you ready to go again?"

"I still need to fuck your girlfriend and my girlfriend and my cook."

"How long is that going to take?" she asked while starting to play with her pussy and while giving me a pouty face.

"Hopefully not too long for your sake. It looks like you **need** someone to fuck you."

"Oh ha ha," she said in a tone that made me think she didn't think it was funny.

"Well I think we gave Sarah and Kimmie enough time so let's see what they are up to," I said as I got up and offered my hand for her to get up as well. We then walked over to the couch area and found Annabeth and Hesia still making out and slowly making their way into a 69ing position. Then in the area in front of the couch we found a former huntress and child of Mercury fucking like two animals.

* * *

Here it, finally, is. I know I said two weeks and now its the third. Time kinda got away from me. The whole moving into college thing and finding all my classes and meeting the people that are around my room that kinda distracted me. So I will try and update in two weeks but as always it may be a little late. Still trying to get on a good schedule with writing this and reading what I need to read for multiple classes, I was actually only online playing games like 2-3 times since I've been at college. Maybe I'm growing up... probably not. I have chocolate milk and Lucky Charms everyday from breakfast. I will be trying to upload more chapters more frequently when I get on a proper writing schedule but that wont be for some time.

Oh and sorry the size of this chapter is kinda lacking. Like I said time got away from me. Please post in the reviews what you think Piper's and Aphrodite's punishment should be. I may regret that, some of you are pretty dark. Till next chapter.


	38. Kimmie Gets Broken In & Punishments

"I don't know if I should break them up or join them," I said to Reyna as we were looking at two of my slaves fucking each other.

"Well if you don't do anything soon then I just might join them," she said with a sly look.

"I keep forgetting how much of a whore you've become."

"Hey...you're the reason that I'm like this," she said trying to lay on the guilt.

"You say that like you don't love it. You got your own fuck toy/girlfriend at camp and I sometimes pop in on you and we fuck. Then there's everyone else in my harem that you get to play with when we are together. So are you saying that you don't love this?"

"Ok you got me there, Barnacle Boy. I do love all the perks that come with being your's," she said before she started to play with her tits a little bit more.

"I bet you do. And don't call me Barnacle Boy….if anything I am Mermaid Man," I was waiting for her to laugh but she didn't but she did smile and chuckle a little bit.

"Alright Mermaid Man, are you going to fuck them, or are you're going to fuck her, or am I going to fuck them?" she asked while she was playing with her tits and started to move a little south.

"Ok maybe not call me Mermaid Man, that sounded like weird Spongebob fanfiction," I said before I moved a little closer to Kimmie, who was currently on top with a strap on, and said, "Are you ready for a fucking my little cheerleader?"

She instantly stopped pounding Sarah's pussy, jumped up, turned around, and said, "Yes Master. I feel like I've been waiting FOREVER for the chance to feel your cock again."

I wrapped my arm around her and lead her back to the bed while saying, "That's good to hear." I then snapped my fingers and the strap on that was on Kimmie was now on Reyna. I then said to her, "A leader is just a servant of the people, right? Why don't you get to servicing this person?" I think she said something but I either didn't listen or didn't hear it because I was getting ready to fuck a beautiful woman that would do anything for me, so like every other fucking. I turned around and Kimmie was on my bed and laying down letting me see everything.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

"Of course I do," I said as I went over and kissed her.

She broke from the kiss and asked, "So what are you going to do to me...Master?"

I smiled and said, "I'm going to fuck your ass. Then maybe the ones who broke the rules will be back and I can get their punishment started."

"Who broke the rules?" she asked.

I kinda forgot that I was talking to Reyna about that and not her, "Oh don't worry about it. Just get ready for me to fuck your ass."

She got on all fours and turned around. She then wagged her butt a little and said, "I'm ready. Fuck my ass hard Master!"

"You don't need to tell me twice," I said as I lined up my dick and her hole.

"Master, can you give me a war-" she was saying but then she started to scream. I think it had something to do that I had just thrust my dick in her ass for the first time and she wasn't ready. Hey I could be wrong and there might have been a spider. Who knows really?

I am not going to deny it, she felt pretty good. Her ass had never had a real dick in it so I was going to try to ease her into it when she said, "Harder. Harder Master."

"Well if you say so," I said as I started to pick up how hard I was fucking her but kept the speed relatively slow, well compared to how fast I go with Annabeth or Aphrodite.

She then surprised me again by saying, "Faster Master. Faster. FUCK ME HARDER AND FASTER!" So without saying another word I picked up my pace to about where I usually was. She then said, "WOW Master, you're really deep in me. Reyna was right. Best fucking ever."

"Hey, we aren't even close to being done," I said before I grabbed her tits and started to grope them. Even though her tits were nice and firm, they were also nice and squeezable. After I started playing with them, she started to moan even more audible. Before I would notice it here and there but now there was no doubt she was having a good time. I then picked up the force I was thrusting at and the speed even more.

"OH MASTER! I CAN FEEL MYSELF GETTING CLOSE," she said between her moans.

Because of how fast and hard I was going I was getting close as well, "Just last until I do. I'm not too far behind."

"I'LL TRY MY BEST!" she said but I could feel her body was trying to push me out even more now. After five, at most, minutes of battling the need to climax she did. Lucky for her, her climaxing sent me over the edge. She just kinda collapsed onto the bed and enjoyed her pleasure. I then used my powers to make it so it would last twice as long and be even more pleasurable.

It took me a minute or two to fully recover but when I did I got up and did a slave check. Reyna was eating Sarah's pussy with full force. I then went over and checked on my girlfriend and my chef. I walked around the couch and found that they were both passed out in each other's arms. I was going to wake them up to fuck them but I could sense that my three other slaves were almost back. I don't know how, maybe call it a Percy Sense or something but they were almost back. So I let my two sleeping beauties, well, sleep and walked over to a couple feet from my door and stood there and waited.

It couldn't have been more than two minutes, the door opened and the three more of my girls walked in and closed the door. My Wisdom Bimbo was the first to see me and said, "Hi Master. What are you doing not fucking?"

"Funny you should ask that. By the way you three might want to be on your knees right now." They all fell to their knees and Piper and Aphrodite exchanged a look and then I snapped my fingers a collars appeared on all three of them. Piper looked a little confused and woozy but didn't say anything. I then said to the rest of the room, "Attention. Everyone come over here." And they immediately stopped what they were doing and stood at attention behind me. Annabeth and Hestia looked a little drowsy and Sarah was leaking a little bit. I then turned back the three and said, "You see I was happily fucking my girls when I felt something. I don't know how to quite explain it. It was like a little bell went off in my head. So I summoned my book and a new page had appeared. The page was titled 'Rule Breakers' and on that page was the names Piper McLean and Aphrodite. Now can either of you tell me why you were on there."

They looked at each other and Piper was the first to speak up and said, "Well we were at the campfire for a bit. Then Chiron and most of the younger campers left and we decided to have some fun with some of the girls that stayed. Then we came back here." I could both tell that she was trying to her chamspeaking, thanks to the nice piece of jewelry she couldn't, and that she wasn't telling the whole truth.

I nodded my head and asked Aphrodite, "Is that what happened?"

"Yes Master. That's what happened." She said nodding.

"OK. Athena what happened? You will not leave any details out and if I believe you, you will be given some of your intelligence back," I offered her.

Her face lite up and asked, "Really Master?!"

"Yes. Now tell me what happened."

Piper and Aphrodite looked at each other and exchanged an "OH SHIT" face. If you've ever been in trouble of any kind with a friend or sibling you know exactly what facing I'm talking about. Athena then started, "Well we were like at the campfire and enjoying the fire and the songs. We were also enjoying each other's bodies but that was just kind of assumed. So after horsey man went to bed, Piper used her powers to make all the guys and younger girls go to bed as well. Then she and Aphrodite made a plan on being able to use her powers. So Aphrodite made all the girls lesbians for a bit and we had a mini orgy. Then she returned then to normal and came back here."

"I see. And did you have any part in this?"

"Well… I did participate in the orgy. I mean how could I not. All the girls with fine asses and titties there. I'd have to be crazy not to have. But I did try to like stop them."

"Ok," I then asked the other two, "Is this true?"

They hung their heads and Aphrodite answered, "Yes Master. We used our powers without you ok to. We are sorry."

"Yes Master. It was all my idea. Don't punish my Mom." Piper said.

I then walked over to her and lifted her head up and said, "Well both of you wanted to break the rules and for that both of you must be punished." I then went to Athena and put my hand on her head and said, "As promised, your mind back." I then focused and brought her mind back to the original level, didn't mean I would keep it there tho.

Her head glowed a faint gray glow and when that died out she jumped up and said, "Thank you Master. It feels so good to have my intelligence back." She then wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. When we broke from the kiss, she said, "I hope I may be able to serve you better now."

"I hope so too. Now please stand in line with the rest of your sisters." I said.

"Of course Master," she said before she stood next to Sarah and Kimmie. When she saw the new sister, she put her hands on either side of her head and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. When she broke from the kiss she said, "Welcome to our family sister." She then turned to face her two, still kneeling, sisters. She looked like she was back to normal but after that kiss it looked like Kimmie was back in a trance for a few seconds.

I then turned back to the two Rule Breakers and said, "Now as I have already said both of you are going to be punished. But since you not only broke the rules but also interrupted all of our," I gestured to the rest of the harem and then continued," fucking time you will be punished by both me and your sisters. Aphrodite you will be punished by Athena and Hestia. If I don't think that is not enough, I will bring Artemis in. Piper you will be punished by Reyna, Sarah, Annabeth, and Kimmie. Do you two understand?"

They both said together, "Yes Master we understand."

"Good. Now you will be punished by me tonight and then your sisters will punish you at their leisure." I turned back to my harem and said, "Please think of a punishment that you think fits both their crime and what they deprived you of."

They all said, creepily, together, "Yes Master".

"Good. Now let this be a lesson to all of you. If you break one of the rules written in my book you will be punished harshly. Now please go back to what you were doing before this. Kimmie since I was fucking you and I am dealing with this now you and Athena will be getting to know each other." They looked at each other and smiled and went over to my bed. Damn I really need to get all of them bed and rooms and stuff so they STOP TAKING MINE. but since they are mine I think I can put that off for a little more time.

All the rest of the girls went their own was and now it was just me and the two Rule Breakers. I think I had thought of a good punishment for both of them. "Piper since you lied to me about what all happened and since you said it was your idea your punishment will start first. Follow me." She stood up and followed me to where her punishment would take place. We went to the corner between my bed and the door. I then made a small cot appear. I then said," Lie down."

She did as she was told and then said, "I truly am sorry Master."

"Yes I know you're sorry. I am just making sure that something like this will never happen again." I then waved my hand over her body and made it glow. "What I just did was I made your body extremely sensitive. Here let me demonstrate." I then flicked her thigh and she yelped.

"Ow that really hurt. Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Well it is part of your punishment. Now for the rest of it." I then knelt down by her head and was about to start it but then decided to explain what I was going to do. " I am going to put you in a trance. In this trance you will be naked in the middle of time square with a sign next to you that reads 'I disobeyed my Master. Please play with my body.' And people will. Men and women will come over to you and play with your extremely sensitive body. None of them will put anything more than a finger or two in you but you will hate every minute of it because it is not me or your sisters doing it. If you feel any pleasure you will quickly not accept it as you do not deserve it."

She was speechless until she said, "Well...if it makes you forgive me then alright."

"Well time to get started. See you again in the morning or maybe in the afternoon or maybe some other time." Before she could say anything I put my hands on her head and put her in her deep punishment trance. She then closed her eyes and entered her punishment.

I got up and went back over to the now bowing Aphrodite. I then asked her, "Why are you bowing now?"

"I was able to hear some of what Piper's punishment is. Please be merciful," she pleaded.

"I might have been if you said anything when I asked earlier. Now follow me," I said as a grabbed her chain and walked her over to where her punishment would take place. I walked her into the bathroom and said, "strip yourself."

She did as she was told and when she was done she said, "Are you going to fuck me till I bleed?"

"No. You would like that." I then focused on the room and willed there to be a walk in full length mirror room. I then opened the door and gestured for her to go in.

She did as I gestured and then asked, "Is this my punishment Master? To look at myself in a 360-degree mirror? I used to do this every day before you gave me a purpose."

"Well yes. You are going to be looking at yourself in this mirror for a while. But you will now see what you currently see." I then put my finger on her forehead and changed something in her mind. She then looked at her reflections again and saw herself aging at a fast rate.

With tears almost in her eyes, she asked, "What did you do to me Master?"

"I started your punishment. Your punishment it so see your youthful and beautiful body age rapidly rate. Then when you think you can't get any older, you will go back to your current form and start the whole thing over. And each time you will see it as the first time. Also you will feel as if you are actually aging, but you are not. I hope your enjoyed yourself earlier because now you will feel yourself aging till dust again and again till I come and get you." I then closed the door and returned to the room with all of my other, rule following, girls.

Hestia and Annabeth came and greeted me. Annabeth then asked, "Is it almost our turn to fuck?"

"Yes I think it is. Now that I got all of the punishments out of the way." I then lead them over to my bed, which I had forgotten was occupied. I then asked the two that were occupying the bed, "Can you two have your make out/feeling each other up session somewhere else? Like the couch?"

Without saying anything, or even really breaking from their kiss, they got up and moved to the couch and continued their fun. "So what do you want us to do Master?" Hestia asked.

"I was thinking maybe some entertainment before our three-some," I said before I snapped my fingers and they were in some new outfits for entertaining me.

* * *

I hope that the size of this chapter makes up for the size of the last chapter and the fact that I didn't post anything last Sunday. I'm, sadly, thinking that uploading every three weeks may become the norm. Just since of this wonderful thing called college and it comes with a lot of projects and readings and papers and lots of other fun stuff like that. I do wish I could upload more often but school comes first.

Oh also let me know how you think the other slaves should punish Piper and Aphrodite. I was thinking only mortals punish mortals and only goddesses punish goddesses just to keep it a little balanced. I already have some idea of what I will be doing but I want some more ideas. They need to be things that the girls can do on their own without the need of Percy. Well see you all in like 3 weeks.


	39. Annabeth and Hestia Get Some Attention

Needless to say, I was entertained. When I snapped my fingers my two beautiful slaves turned into two beautiful harem dancers.

Annabeth outfit consisted of a gray bra that didn't leave much to the imagination, not that I needed to imagine but you know what I mean. Then her pussy was hidden behind a thin, gray fabric. Then over that what the same fabric but in the form of pants. But loose pants and they had giant cuts taken out of them on the sides that went from just below the hip to almost the ankle, where the "pants" ended. They weren't doing a great job at covering her legs because I saw them in all their long, golden glory. Then to complete the costume, there was one of my collars around her neck.

Hestia's was pretty much the same as Annabeth's but was orange. The orange made her look even sexier than she already was when it went with golden skin. She also had collar around her neck and looked a little woozy at first but quickly shook that off.

I then asked, "How do you two like your new outfits?"

They looked examined themselves and then each other. Then Annabeth then said, "I love it but it's like you copied and pasted mine onto her and changed the color."

"Well I'm sorry that I have the ability to make any clothes but lack the imagination to think of what they should look like," I said. I really wasn't. I'd rather be battling monsters than thinking of new outfits.

"Well I really like mine as well Master. Can we show you how your handiwork moves?" Hestia asked.

"I think that would be an excellent idea," I said before I leaned back a little and got ready to watch a show.

They both raised their hands up and started to shake their hips. They were shaking them too fast and with no rhythm, maybe I should have put on music. That might have helped, maybe. I let this go on for another minute or so before I asked, "Neither of you know how to do a harem dance, do you?"

They both blushed a little before Hestia then said, "I do not Master. I am sorry. It wasn't one of the things Aphrodite taught us the first night that we were yours. She just taught us how to pleasure you with sex and some foreplay."

"It is ok. While I am on my mission for Tartarus I will have her teach all of you how to properly dance and you all can show me what you learned when I return."

"Sounds like a plan Master. So shall we try dancing again or shall we do a different type of dance?" Annabeth asked.

Not going to lie, it took me a second to figure out what she meant. But when I did I, I snapped my fingers and they were both back in their naked glory. Then I got up and went over to my girlfriend, grabbed her hand and brought her to my bed. I then had her lie down and told Hestia, "Right now your goal isn't just to pleasure me, it is to pleasure both of us."

She then came over, cut in front of me, and started to eat out of her Mistress's pussy. Annabeth fell back and just took it in. From what it looked like Hestia came a long way with her tongue, I'll have to check that out later. Then since Annabeth was probably not in any shape to pleasure me at the moment, I went to Hestia, who was currently between her legs and on all fours. I decided that that was as good as any invitation as any. So I lined up my dick and her entrance and quickly thrust in. She started to scream and moan which went right from her to Annabeth's womanhood.

After a while Annabeth came and Hestia was about to so I sped myself up and came as well and pushed Hestia over the edge. We then changed positions and did it again. This went on for some time. I don't know how much but it was a pretty good time. To sum it up in a nice little package, we had a three-way and it was great.

After it all ended I was laying on my bed and Annabeth and Hestia were laying on my left and right, respectively. I then noticed that I wasn't hearing any noise coming from the couch area. I found Kimmie and Athena asleep in each other's arms on the couch. I figured that they were too tired to go another round so I found a blanket, it had been knocked down off the back of the couch, and placed it over them. I then went back to my bed when I heard one of them say, in a faint voice, "Thank you Master".

I got back to my bed and Hestia and Annabeth had made their way up to where the pillows were and were getting under the blankets. "You two don't want to go another round?"

Annabeth looked up at me and said, "We went like ten rounds with you Seaweed Brain. Plus, you have your mission starting tomorrow so you are going to want to take a nice rest." That last part I could feel that she was putting a little charmspeaking into it, keep forgetting she has more powers now, but I decided not to bring it up. She was doing it for my own good after all.

I climbed into my bed and found a spot between them and got under the blankets. "I swear it's like I'm not even in charge anymore."

Hestia let out a little giggle and said, "We love you anyway Master." They then nuzzled up and drifted to sleep. I decided that I should follow their lead, so I wrapped my arms around both of them and fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for the length, I tend to say that a lot, I've been pretty busy at school, in just about 2 months I've written 4 papers for one class. It seems that whenever I am ready to start writing again something goes not according to plan. Usually its that the wifi doesn't get to my room all the time and I am not allowed to set up my own wifi network. So that's kinda why this one is shorter.

For the next chapter Percy will be going on his mission for Tartarus. Right now I don't really know what the monster will be but I am kinda leaning toward a rematch with the Minotaur. If you have an idea for the monster please put it in the reviews or PM me. And also do you guys want Percy to go on more missions or no? I'm wanting to have some "plot" other than making a big harem for the story. Maybe someone can come up with some overall bad guy? (not Zeus)

Well see you all in a few, probably like 2-3 weeks, really wish I could make it sooner but school and being somewhat social comes first. Till then.


	40. Morning Wood, Pancakes, and Plans

I'm really liking this whole, "Not being a part of a great prophecy" thing. I don't have vision dreams. I get to eat till I'm full every day. I get to sleep for more than 3 hours. It's pretty nice. As you can guess I didn't have any vision dreams most of the night. Then when I was about to get up I had one.

I was in front of a big pit in the earth, it was probably the size of the infield of a baseball diamond, and I could feel a great power coming from within it. I knew that power, it was Tartarus. He then spoke to me and said, "Percy Jackson your time has almost come. When you wake there will be a package for you right outside your door. Look at it and then give it to Annabeth to tell you what to do with it."

"Hey…" I was going to argue but decided not to, "Ok".

"Good luck." He said before everything started to dissolve. Next thing I knew I was waking up to something warm and wet on my dick. I opened my eyes and lifted up the sheets to find Sarah once again waking me up with a blowjob. I love having slaves for things like this. Such a nice way to wake up.

So I let her do her thing and just enjoyed myself. I wouldn't be getting this for a few days or so. As she was doing her job I started to play with both Annabeth's and Hestia's tits, Well the one on each of them that I could reach. Hestia was the first to wake up with a moan before saying, "Good morning Master."

"Morning. While I'm finishing up with your two sisters here can you make a quick breakfast? You don't need to do the full feast just a stack of pancakes...on second thought blue pancakes. Try and be a little quiet, I think your other sisters need the rest they are getting."

She nodded and said, "Yes Master. I'll get right on that," She then leaned in and gave me a good morning kiss before getting up and started walking to the kitchen area.

After she took a few steps out of bed I said, "No need for that apron of yours this time."

She turned around and smiled before saying, "As you wish Master." She then continued to make her way to the kitchen. With every set she made sure to make her ass jiggle, she must have known that I would be watching. I mean how could I not. I then closed my eyes and let Sarah finish up.

I stopped groping my girlfriend's tit and just let myself inch closer to the edge. This didn't go unnoticed as I heard a voice ask, "Why'd you stop?" I turned my head and saw my girlfriend giving me a sly grin.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since Sarah got in the bed and started your morning blowjob."

"Then why didn't you start to moan when I started playing with you?"

"You're not the only one that can go through smaller levels of pleasure without making a noise Seaweed Brain." And that's when I was put over the edge and reached down and grabbed Sarah's head. I made sure she wouldn't miss a drop.

When I was done giving her a little reward I let go of her head and said, "Well done Sarah. You are quickly becoming one of my favorite slaves."

She then moved her way out of the blankets and popped up right where Hestia was sleeping. She then said, "Really Master?!"

"Yes. I think that Artemis would be proud of you. Actually I think you might outrank her soon."

"Where am I on these ranks?" Annabeth asked.

I smiled and said, "Where you always are, right under me." I don't think she liked my joke by the way she raised her eyebrow. I then decided that it was time for me to see what my mission was for Tartarus. I got up and made my way to the edge of my bed.

I then started walking towards the door but I almost kicked Piper, who was both still on the ground and still in the trance where I left her. I could hear her mumbling something like, "Don't touch me" or "Get away" but she was still asleep. It was kinda looked like when someone was having a nightmare, well I guess this kinda was. I figured that I would let her punishment end in a little bit.

I then got to the door and opened it a crack because I was still naked. Then I remembered that the cabin had the Mist bubble so I was all good. I looked down on the ground in front of the door and found a medium package. I then picked it up and brought it inside and put it down at the foot of my bed.

I then went over to Piper and put my hand on her head and release her from her punishment, well at least the trance part. Then she drifted off to sleep. I decided to let her rest for now as I had a feeling that for the rest of the day her and her mother would be doing a lot or have a lot done to them.

I then went back over to the box and realized that it was taped shut. I then summoned my pants, reached in my pocket, and found Riptide. I then turned my attention back to the black cardboard box with just my name on the top of it. I was about to uncap my pen and open the box when I heard my lovely girlfriend say, "Don't you think that's a little over kill?"

I then looked between the box and her face that was quickly approaching me along with her now sister, Sarah. It was then that I said, "No. I don't think it's overkill. It's perfectly normal for a guy to open a box from a Primordial god with a glowing sword that doubles as a pen."

She then turned to Sarah and said, "This is why women live longer." They both laughed but that didn't matter as I uncapped my pen and cut the tape that was keeping the box closed. I was a lot cooler in my head. Thought the box was going to turn into so kind of monster or something. I then re-capped Riptide and put it on the ground next to the box and opened it up.

Annabeth and Sarah looked over my shoulder to see what was in it. Not much was. There was a lightweight black coat, a bag that was labeled "Trail Mix/Minotaur Bait", a folded map with a sticky note on it that read "Do Not Open" and a note inside. I picked up the note and tried to read it. I couldn't. I guess Tartarus hadn't learned, like the Olympians had learned, how to write on paper that demigods could read. I then stood up and handed the note to Sarah, who was leaning over my right shoulder. She looked a little confused but accepted the note when I gave it to her. She then asked, "Why are you giving me this?"

"I can't read it," I pointed to Annabeth and said, "she can't read it. So you get the honor of reading to me."

"Oh what fun..." she said before she started to scan the paper with her eyes before reading it back to us. She cleared her throat and then spoke, " _Good Morning Sarah._ Wait how does he know about me?" she asked looked up from the page.

"Let worry about that later. Just continue," I told her.

"Yes Master," she said in a very sassy tone. " _Before you freak out on how I know about you or your sisters don't worry I honestly don't care so I won't be telling Little Lightning Face. I knew that Percy would give this note to you because I forgot how to write notes to demigods so that they could read them. Then I knew that your Olympian sisters wouldn't because one isn't there, another is asleep, a third is being punished, and the last one is making breakfast._ Ok this is getting kinda creepy. Does he have a camera in here somewhere?" She then started to looked around.

"I doubt it but I'll ask him later. Continue?"

" _Well enough with the creeping you three out, on with the mission details. In this box you found a coat, a bag of food, a map, and this note. Percy you will be going to re-defeat the Minotaur. He was able to reform and escape during the Giant War. The coat doubles as armor and it can withstand the hottest flames, just don't jump in lava with it, and can withstand the coldest storms. The food is to get the Minotaur out of hiding or if you get hungry. Then the map will take you to the general area of the beast. When you are ready just open it and you will instantly be there. It is a single use there and single use home ticket but it will not work till the Minotaur is slain. This is a mission for only you. When you have said your goodbyes just open the map and get ready._ Then it says a few lines down _Scars and Gashes Mr. T_ "

I laughed a little at that last part. I thought it was clever but it was pretty creepy on how he knew exactly what was going on. Hestia then came over with my blue pancakes topped with syrup and butter on a Breakfast in Bed tray. Also on that tray was a tall glass of orange juice that somehow managed not to spill. She spotted what we were doing and said, "No. You are getting back in bed and eating this before you make your plan. You may be my Master but you do as I say or this tray drops on the floor."

"So you're holding my food hostage?"

"Kinda"

"Well played," I said before I made my way back up to my pillow and laid down. She then brought me my food and sat down at my side. Sarah was able to get to my other side faster than Annabeth so she just sat in front of me.

After I took a few bits of her pancakes, which were the best EVER, she asked, "So do you like them Master?"

"Ya. They taste really good. Why do they taste better than usual"?

"Oh because I made it all by hand, except the blue food dye had to use some magic for that. And I used my own milk." she said smiling proud of her work.

"Wait wait wait WHAT?" I asked almost choking on pancake.

"Ya all by hand," she said but she could tell that that was not what I meant, "Oh the milk?"

"Ya?" I said while looking between the stack of pancakes and her tits.

"Ya we were low on normal milk and magic made milk doesn't taste that good so I just made some from my tits."

I then looked between the blue pancakes and her bare tits a few times before saying, "Ok kinda weird but ok. I will say these pancakes are much better than the other ones." I then continued to eat Hestia's tit pancakes. Annabeth and Sarah both took one or two from my stack, I didn't say they could but I still had more so it doesn't matter, and ate them. They also agreed that these pancakes were better than the normal ones.

When I, ok we, made our way through the stack of pancakes I laid back and let the food settle. My stomach was in heaven; it was full of good food. Hestia then took the tray and put it back by the sink that I apparently had. She then came back over and sat back where she was. Then the three of us, mainly Annabeth, made a plan of attack for my mission. You get to find out this later because at one point she wrote it down and put it in the pocket of the jacket so I wouldn't forget it or lose it.

I then said, "Well I think I should start getting things in order here so nothing too bad happens when I am gone. Would you three please wake your various sisters up for me? I'm going to go relieve Aphrodite from her punishment." They all nodded and started to go around waking them up as I made my way to the bathroom. I then opened the "door" to the 360-degree mirror and found Aphrodite trying to cover herself up, that had to be a first. I then put my hand on her head and put things back to how they were.

She then dropped down to the ground and started to hug my legs. She then said, "I'm sorry Master! I'm so sorry I broke the rules. It will NEVER happen again!"

I picked her up so that she was now standing and not hugging my legs, it's very weird to have someone do that, and told her, "I forgive for breaking the rules but now you must make your sisters forgive you too."

She nodded and said, "Ok Master."

"Now let's go join your sisters. I need to address all of you before I leave."

She then said, "Yes Master," and then she wrapped her arms around my right arms and we walked back into the room where I see all of girls were slowly waking up. Most of them were wrapped in blankets or something. Even though it was the end of summer it was still cool in the morning if you didn't have any clothes on.

"Good morning to all my beautiful sex slaves," I said as I walked into the room.

They all turned to look at me and most of them groaned. I think I heard one sleepy "morning" but I don't know why it was from. Even Annabeth and Hestia were looking as if they were just asleep. Then I finally heard from Kimmie, who asked, "Why are we up so early, Master?"

Aphrodite let go of my arm and I went over to where Kimmie was, only a few feet further but still. I grabbed her chin with my hand and said, "Because I wanted to say goodbye to you all before I leave for a mission. I also wanted to layout the hierarchy of this harem of ours." I then leaned in and I kissed her. It only took a few seconds and she melted right into me.

When we broke from the kiss she then asked, "So after you're done, can we go back to sleep?"

I just looked at her for a second or so then said, "Sure if it will make you happy," I then went over to my bed and sat down before saying, "Line up girls." They all did within a few seconds. The line from left to right went as follows: Kimmie, Reyna, Sarah, Hestia, Annabeth, Piper, and then Aphrodite. They were all dressed in sheets or blankets of some kind, even Aphrodite. It was not that cold in there and I was also naked. "Ladies please relieve yourselves of your blankets."

Then a collective, "Yes Master" rose as all of their blankets fell to the ground.

"That's better. Now I can see all of your beautiful bodies. Now onto why I woke you all up. I am going to a mission, a quest, whatever you want to call it. I should be back in a few days. Until I am back Annabeth is in charge and when she is not here then Hestia is in charge. Also Reyna are you ready to punish Piper? Sorry Kimmie I don't think that you should be able to punish your sister as you just got into our family here."

"I understand Master," Kimmie said.

"Good, Reyna?" I asked.

She had the classic "Annabeth got an idea face" and then said, "Yes Master I have a punishment ready for her."

"Go on..."

"I want to spank her until me and Kimmie need to leave. In her current hyperly sensitive state."

"Good idea, not very original but still. You may start her punishment after you all have breakfast." They both nodded.

"Hestia? Have you thought of one for your sister Aphrodite? Athena you will not be getting to punish your sister as you were with her when she did what she did to receive punishment."

"Ok Master," Athena responded.

"Hestia?"

"I haven't thought of anything yet but when I do I will clear it with your through you book."

"Ok. So Annabeth and Sarah start thinking how you want to punish your sister Piper and then tell me thought my book like Hestia. And I think that was it. Hestia can you make everyone a stack of pancakes, like mine?"

She nodded her head and said, "Of course Master. Anything for my sisters." She then walked over to the kitchen and started to make them.

"As for the rest of you…. watch some TV or something till your breakfast is ready." They all went over to the couch and turned it on. But as they were leaving they all grabbed their blankets. I then started to make a mental list of things to bring on my mission.

* * *

CHAPTER NUMBER 40! Actually did not know that until I made the name to submit this chapter. Hope you all like it. I know there is less fucking but it was the morning so...

Oh let me know either in reviews or PMs where should the Minotaur be? I know that he was originally in the labyrinth but that is no more so I was thinking somewhere cold but if you want somewhere else let me know. Next chapter should be in a couple of weeks or so. Until then.


	41. Visit with the Fam

I started going around looking for stuff to bring. I didn't need to pack a sword for obvious reasons. I thought about grabbing a shield but decided against it. It would just slow me down and if I really needed a shield I could find some water and make one.

I was going around for a few minutes before I realized that I have no idea where my backpack was. That's kinda important in this case. So I started looking around for that and came to the conclusion of it was destroyed in some battle, on Argo II when it was destroyed, or I just completely forgot to grab one from Camp Jupiter. Wouldn't doubt if it was the last one.

So I called out, "I can't find my backpack. Can one of you summon me a backpack with some nectar and ambrosia in it?"

"Sure Master," Athena called out before a small flash of gray light appeared and then disappeared leaving a black backpack where it was. It was the standard quest backpack, lots of pockets and charmed so that a lot could fit in them.

"Thank you," I called out.

"Anytime Master," she yelled back.

I then summoned a bunch of clothes and started to jam them into the new backpack. I thought it would look a little weird to any gods watching me if I just summoned clothes. I also packed the Trail Mix/Minotaur Bait in it and put the map on top of everything. I then went over to the kitchen and grabbed some fruit to bring. I also grabbed one of the pancakes that were already done and started to eat it. When Hestia saw this she waved her spatula and said, "You already had yours. Those are for you girls."

I could take her seriously. First off she was fully naked. Second whenever she waved the spatula at me her tits jiggled. And lastly I was in charge, most of the time anyway but let's not go into that one. Instead of saying anything I just leaned in and kissed her. When I broke from the kiss I said, "Well maybe you should make some more." I then gave her a small slap on the ass.

She jumped a little before waving her spatula a little bit more at me and she started pushing me out of the kitchen. She then said, "Well if you would get out of my kitchen I will."

With a little confused look on my face I said, "Isn't it my kitchen in my cabin and aren't you my slave?"

Without missing a beat, she said, "Well do you know how to use anything in this kitchen?"

"Well there's you," I said with a small grin.

"Ha ha Master ha ha. Now get back to packing before I say something that gets me in trouble with you."

"Yes Mama," I said before I started to walk away. When I got back to all my stuff that I was cramming in the backpack I mumbled, "I could have sworn that I was in charge here." I was thinking about the idea of punishing her but I did kinda take something she made for the girls so I let it slide.

After I think I was all done Annabeth came over and said, "You got everything Seaweed Brain?"

"I think so," she said before she went over a checklist of everything that I already had. She then said, "I think you're good," then as an afterthought she said, "You called your Mom right?"

"Fuck"

She put on her judging face and said, "Have you called her since you got back? Sally is going to be so mad at you."

"Ya I think that's putting it lightly. I think I should stop by there before I start my mission. Want to come with?"

"Depends is that my Master asking that or my seaweed brained boyfriend asking?"

"Little bit of both?"

"Then I am going to not go. While I think it would be interesting to see how you explain all of this and you know you'll have to. Your Mom can see right through your lies."

"Ok. What time is it?" I then found a clock and it read a little bit before 7. That meant that Paul and Mom would probably be home still. "Wish me luck," I left my bag and stuff on the bed, flashed some normal camp clothes on and flashed myself to right outside Mom and Paul's apartment.

I knocked on the door and heard Paul yell that he was on his way. I didn't hear my Mom yet so she was either asleep or she didn't hear the door. He opened the door with the chain still on it but when he saw that it was me, he closed the door and took off the chain and flung the door back open. When he did I just smiled but before I could even say "Hi" he jumped on me in a big bear hug. I returned the hug and then was able to get out "Did she tell you what I was up to?"

He let me go and said, "A little big but not too much. I guessed she wanted to spare my mortal brain the details. What are we still doing in the doorway? Come on in. Your Mom should be out in a few minutes."

The place didn't change that much since I was there last. You walk in and there's a small closet and a place for shoes and coats. Then there's the kitchen which is connected to the family room and that lead to the bedrooms. Me and Paul sat down at the round kitchen table. He then asked, "You hungry? I could make you some toast or we got some cereal in the pantry if you want it."

I smiled and said, "I'm good but thanks Paul." It was kinda odd since I really didn't ever get a chance to bond with my step-dad since all that has happened in the past few years. But I'm glad that Mom found him. She deserves someone that is as kind and caring as her, well as close as one could come. Now should could since she didn't need to watch out for me and be with people like Smelly Gabe.

I was about to say something but I heard my Mom's voice coming down the hallway. She was saying, "Paul, who was at the do-" that's when she saw me. She instantly dropped her earrings that she was still putting on. I could see from the distance that was between us that she was already crying, but happy crying. I stood up and was almost instantly hugged by her. "You're alive! Your home! You have all of your limbs!" She then buried her head in my shoulder.

I returned the hug and after a few seconds of hug being home with my Mom I said, "Ya I found my way home with all my limbs." She then let me go and I could finally breath again. She was still crying a little but was now smiling bigger than I had ever seen her smile before. We then both sat down and I told her everything that happened since last time I saw them, which was pretty much the whole giant war. It would have had to been at least a half-hour of just me talking before I was finished. I cut out a lot but hit all the big points like got my mind wiped, met a wolf lady, went to Alaska, almost killed a friend, jumped into the Pit for Annabeth, and told her how I kinda caused Gaea to rise.

When I was done she said, "I'm so proud of you Percy. You have become such a great young hero and such a great person. But you said that the war ended a week or two ago, what have you been doing since then?"

"That's where things get interesting."

"More interesting than a war with the giants and the god of the earth?" Paul asked.

"Yep," I then put up a little bubble of Mist around the apartment so no gods could see or hear what I was going to say. I then used a nice chunk of charmspeaking when I said, "You both are perfectly ok with what I am going to tell you, understand?"

They both just nodded and I continued. I felt a little bad doing that to them but I didn't want to hide anything from my Mom, she would find out. I told them how I got the powers that I now had and how I decided to use them. I told them how I got my harem and who was in it. I didn't tell them what I was doing for Tartarus because I think that would be pushing it.

When I was done I looked at my Mom and she said, "So you making a group of women that love you and you love them?"

"Yes"

"And you aren't going on anymore quests?"

"Nothing too dangerous, I got to keep myself entertained somehow." I don't think she liked that answer but I also didn't want to tell her what I was doing later today.

"As long as you stay safe and all of the women you have...collected love you and you love them."

"They do. I make sure of that when I first add them."

"Ok but please don't bring this up too often. It's weird for my baby boy telling me about his sex life."

"Ya it's a little weird. Oh I almost forgot," I reached in my pocket and made my Hades Card turn into a wallet with cash in it, "Tonight I want you two to go out and have a nice night," I handed Paul a couple of 100 dollar bills.

He just looked at them and then back at me and said, "Percy you don't need to."

"I know I want to. See it as a late wedding present." I then used my charmspeaking again and said, "take it".

He then nodded and got up. He went over to the counter and reached up for a jar on the very top of the cabinet and put the money in there. The jar was labeled "Date Night".

I then said, "As much as I would like to stay here and talk to you both all day, you both probably have jobs you need to get to and I have a little thing I need to do as well."

I then got up and before I could say anything else Mom gave me another hug and Paul joined in on this one. Mom said, "Don't be a stranger Percy. You're always welcome here."

We all broke from the hug and Paul grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled some stuff on it before handing it to me and said, "And don't be afraid to call either." I looked at the paper and was able to make out "Mom Cell, Mom Work, Paul Cell, Paul Work, Home".

I looked up from the piece of paper and said, "Thank you. I promise I won't go missing again, or at least I'll try and not to." Such a small thing but it really showed how much he cared.

That's when Mom grabbed my ear and said, "Don't you talk like that Perseus Jackson. And if you do go missing again whatever is keeping you there better fear for its life cause I'd be coming."

I laughed a little and said, "Ok I'll at least warn them of that." I then walked to the door and said, "Love you guys."

They both said, not at the same time though," Love you too." I then shut the door behind me and then flashed back to my cabin. When I got there the couch was gone and in its place was the table again.

Annabeth was the first to see me and said, "So how did it go?"

"Good. Kinda weird tell them about all of this but other than that it was good." I then summoned my book and put the numbers in one of the pockets. I then went over to the table to find that they were all almost done. I then said, "So when you are all done, Aphrodite clean everything up and then see Hestia for more orders. Reyna you will start Piper's punishment and when you are done you will ask either Hestia or Athena to teleport you and Kimmie back. Piper you are now under Reyna's control. You will obey her till she leaves. As for the rest of you, you are free to go on with your days but I am now implementing a rule while I am gone. The rule is that all the member of the harem that are here, like in the cabin, must have at least two orgies a day." I then snapped my fingers and Aphrodite had her uniform on and her collar and Athena and Piper both also had collars on. It didn't look like any of them were really affected by it. "Any questions before I leave."

Hestia asked, "What don't I have a collar on?"

"Because you are higher up than them and you are the second in command while I am gone. Any others?" No one said anything so I went and grabbed my stuff. I then heard someone coming over to me and I turned and found that it was my girlfriend.

Before I could do anything she kissed me and when she broke from it she said, "Come back to me, ok Seaweed Brain?"

"Anything for you Wise Girl."

"Good," she then ran and grabbed something from a pile of her's. When she came back she handed me her Yankees Hat and said, "You better come back cause I'm going to want this back."

I smiled and put it in my backpack. I then said, "No problem. I beat this guy with no training once. How hard can he be now?" I then reached and grabbed the map. I took one last look at everyone and then I opened it and was teleported somewhere in the world.

* * *

WHAT?! A NEW CHAPTER ALREADY? Ya for once I had some free time, ok I might have been procrastinated something but that isn't important. I figure since Thanksgiving is coming up I would do a family-ish chapter. Hope you all liked it and the Minotaur chapter is coming next. I'm thinking it'll have some of Percy's POV and some of Annabeth's, might be interesting. That should be out in a few weeks, maybe sooner since I do have a few days off for Thanksgiving and I won't have my gaming PC. No promises on if it is sooner or not.

Oh I almost forgot. This story is up to 521 Favorites and 600 Followers! Honestly don't know what to say other than Thank you. Like I've said before I really didn't think this story would become as popular as it has. I just wanted to make a story that I would enjoy writing and I guess you all are enjoying it. Thanks again and till next time.


	42. Lots of POV Changes, Mainly to Reyna

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in the middle of nowhere. It was pretty cold for being the beginning of August so I put on the jacket that Mr. T gave me and I felt all warm and cozy. It didn't even feel like I was wearing a coat. _Let's see I'm in the middle of nowhere, I have no idea where I am, and my new coat only covers about half of me. Great I don't think I packed any pants._ I thought. I was considering summoning some pants but if I was in the general region on the Minotaur like Tartarus said then I probably wouldn't be that long.

I pulled out my map that I put in my coat pocket when I put it on. I opened it up and it started as a map of North America then it zoomed in on Canada. Then it zoomed in again and showed that there wasn't a city around. Guess that was good. It also showed a few packs of what looked like moose here and there. Then I took a closer look and one of those moose was heading from one pack to another and a pretty fast rate. I was a few miles away for any of the packs so I started to walk.

I took out my phone, that I keep forgetting about, and summoned some headphones, it was a feature of the phone. I put them in and hit shuffle. In my couple mile hike I ran through a lot of songs. On the walk I decided to work on my control over snow, its water after all. I made some snowmen but I don't think that Frosty would approve. Let's just leave it at that. When I started to see moose I was on 1985 by Bowling for Soup. That's when I put away my phone and music and took out my pen.

 **Annabeth POV**

And with just an opening of a piece of paper my Seaweed Brain of a Master was gone. I was worried for him but I guess I shouldn't worry since he has already beaten the Minotaur before. I went back to the table and we all finished our breakfast. At first it was pretty quiet but slowly everyone started to talk and keep each other's minds off of Percy.

When everyone was done I said, "Well I guess we should get started with our days. You all have your orders, but first since Master is requiring that we have at least two orgies a day when he isn't here let's at least do it in the bathroom." We then proceeded to the bathroom and I think Percy has told you enough to know what we all did so I won't go in detail. When it was all over we were all nice and clean and feeling great. As we were all walking out of the bathroom I went over to Aphrodite and grabbed her gold chain and said, "Aphrodite can you summon up some clothes for us all. I plan on not being here all day."

"Actually can you leave me, Piper, and Kimmie naked," Reyna asked as she was walking over to the bed with Piper.

"Sure. So all of us except those three," I corrected my earlier order.

"Of course Mistress Annabeth," she said before snapping her fingers and everyone was dressed. She was in her usual uniform and I was in my usual tight camp T-shirt and short booty shorts. Sarah was also in a camp shirt but it was looser and her shorts were a little bit longer. Mom's collar was made smaller and more like a choker but it was still gold. She had on a white dress that went down to about her knees, it had a little frilly bit in the middle which showed a little skin but almost none, and the straps were too thick for my taste but whatever. Then finally Hestia was also wearing a dress. I think Aphrodite just puts goddesses in dresses unless otherwise told. It ended about mid-thigh. The top half of it was white and had a V-neck that showed a little bit of tit but not too much. The bottom half of the dress was all flowery. The straps on this dress were more like bikini straps and tied together around her neck.

"Well I am going to check on how my actual cabin is doing, Mom do you want to come? You would have to suppress your goddessness and tone down the looks a little. Plus, no one can know it's you, obviously," I said.

"Sure I think it would be interesting," she said as she walked over to me.

"Reyna I see you are eager to get Piper's punishment started."

"Yep. I'm going to take out some grudges that I've had against her for a little while."

"Ok. Just remember no drawing blood and that she is totally under your control," I told her and gave her a wink.

She winked back and said, "Ok I'll be sure to remember both of those." She then sat down and Piper laid down on her lap. Moments later she started with little tap on Piper's ass but Piper started to yelp like they were a full smack. I would hate to be in her shoes right now.

"Well me and Athena are off," I announced as we were leaving.

As I closed the door I heard Hestia call out, "Be back for lunch."

"She's such a Mom," Athena said after we looked at each other and laughed. We then started walking to the cabin.

"Ya. I guess it goes with her domains. Her being the goddess of the hearth and by extension home. When they think of home they think of their Mom."

"Ya…. Are you still mad at me?" She asked looking a little worried.

I just looked at her and asked, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"For not being there all those years. Like you said when you think of home you think of your Mom but for you it's that home that you ran away from."

"I don't hate you for that. I might have back then but when I learned about the law that Zeus made that kinda faded away. I know that if you could have been there then you would have. Plus, if you were there then I would have never met and bonded with Luke and Thalia."

"So everything's good between us?" she asked double checking.

"Ya and it doesn't hurt that were are sisters now," I said before reaching down and squeezing her ass. It was very well hidden under her dress but it was there. It wasn't as squeezable as mine but it would definitely be nice to spank. But that would have to wait till later as we were already walking into the Athena cabin, or as Percy calls it "Geek Heaven".

 **Reyna POV**

To say I was waiting for this for a while would be an understatement. Well not an extremely long time but it feels like it. I thought that I would was getting somewhere with Jason but then Piper had to come in and ruin that. But then I met Percy and even though it didn't go as I thought it would I did eventually end up with him. I know that Master wouldn't be happy that I still hold this grudge but after today I wouldn't have it anymore. "Come on Piper let's get started," I said as I grabbed her chain and dragged her over to the bed.

In a kinda faraway voice she said, "Yes Mistress."

I don't know why but that got me a little wet. I've had positions of power before, obviously, but this got me a little horny. "Oh I like that." I sat down on the edge of the bed and then told Piper, "Lay on my lap you horny little slut."

She laid on my lap, as ordered, and then asked, "What is next Mistress?"

Again I got wetter, maybe I wouldn't just spank her or maybe that is something me and Kimmie can do when we get back. Mistress Annabeth saw us and said, "Reyna I see you are eager to get Piper's punishment started."

"Yep. I'm going to take out some grudges that I've had against her for a little while."

"Ok. Just remember no drawing blood and that she is totally under your control," She told her and gave me a wink.

I winked back and said, "Ok I'll be sure to remember both of those." She then went out the door with Athena to whatever they were going to do. I think Hestia said something but I wasn't listening anymore. I had an ass to spank and I have to say it was a pretty nice ass. I gave her ass a little pat and she screamed like I had just hit her with a paddle. "Oh this is going to be fun."

Under her breath Piper said, "No it won't be."

"Well that's what you get. Now every time I spank you, you will feel pleasure along with the pain you already did. When you finally orgasm I will stop spanking."

She looked over her shoulder and asked me, "Really? That's it?"

"Yep. Now get ready." She then turned her head back and I then looked at Kimmie and said, "Do the thing."

She looked at me a little confused and then I saw by the look on her face that she understood what I was saying. She then sat down on the floor next to us and put her hand on Piper's foot. "Ready".

"What was th-" Piper tried to say but that was cut off by my hand hitting her ass and making her scream. She then said, "I only felt pain and no pleasure. Why Mistress?"

I just smiled and said, "Maybe you should ask your sister who's holding your foot."

"Who's that?" She asked while trying to get up by I pressed my arm down on her back, keeping her on my lap.

After a little bit of moaning, Kimmie said, "Oh just me. And since I know you are going to ask I can take things from people."

"Take things? Like what?" Piper asked.

"I can take feelings from people. I can take pleasure from people. And if I try hard enough I can take the last couple of minutes from them. I haven't been able to do much else." Kimmie explained.

"Wait so if you can take my pleasure, then-" Piper said.

"You're going to be here for a while. You will orgasm when **I** think you've had enough." I finished for her.

"Oh fuck," Piper said.

"Pretty much. Oh Kimmie let her have some pleasure every once in a while. Now let's get started," I said before slamming my hand down on her ass. It jiggled a little bit but that stopped pretty quickly. She cried a little bit and Kimmie moaned a little bit. I then had a great idea. So I grabbed Piper's chain and said, "Every time I spank you, thank me for it."

"Yes Mistress, I will thank you for it," Piper said in her far away voice.

"Good now let's really begin," I said before I once again slammed my hand down on her ass.

"Thank you for this spanking Mistress," she said after she stopped screaming. Every time she called me Mistress I got even wetter, might have to take care of that sooner than later.

SMACK

"Thank you for this spanking Mistress."

SMACK

"Thank you for this spanking Mistress."

SMACK

"Thank you for this spanking Mistress."

SMACK

"Thank you for this spanking Mistress."

SMACK

"Thank you for this spanking Mistress."

SMACK

"Thank you for this spanking Mistress."

Every time she screamed. She screamed as if I was stabbing her over and over, let's not go into how I know what that sounds like. She was screaming as if her ass was bleeding but it had only started to get a faint glow of redness. This was going to be a long spanking for her.

SMACK

"Thank you for this spanking Mistress."

SMACK

"Thank you for this spanking Mistress."

SMACK

"Thank you for this spanking Mistress."

SMACK

"Thank you for this spanking Mistress."

Every smack I got hornier. By the end of this Aphrodite would have to clean up a nice sized puddle, or I should have Piper lick it up…. That's a decision for later. Speaking of getting horny, Kimmie was contently moaning from the pleasure that she was taking from Piper. I wouldn't be surprised if she came a few times before that was over.

SMACK

"Thank you for this spanking Mistress."

SMACK

"Thank you for this spanking Mistress."

SMACK

"Thank you for this spanking Mistress."

SMACK

"Thank you for this spanking Mistress."

SMACK

"Thank you for this spanking Mistress."

At this point she was bawling her eyes out. Like tears were running down her face after every smack. Even the way she was talking was starting to get a little tear filled. See but I didn't care. She needed to be punished for breaking the rules and a few reasons of my own. It had to be about a half an hour before I thought her ass couldn't take anymore.

SMACK

"Thank you for this spanking Mistress."

SMACK

"Thank you for this spanking Mistress."

"I think your ass has had enough...for now. Now get up and stand before your Mistress," I ordered her.

"Yes Mistress," she said as she got up. She took two steps from me and turned around and had her arms at her side but they were slowly inching toward her ass.

"If you dare try and comfort your ass I will spank it with a wooden paddle until I draw blood," I threatened her.

Her arms dropped to her sides once again and said, "Yes Mistress. Sorry Mistress."

"Good. Now I think it's time that you properly thank me for punishing you," I said before opening up my legs.

"Yes Mistress," she said before she got on her hands and started digging her face into my bald pussy.

She was about to start but I thought of an idea, "Wait. Hey Aphrodite?"

From somewhere in the cabin she yelled back, "Ya what's up?"

"Can you summon me up a paddle?"

"Why do you need a paddle?"

"I'm still punishing Piper."

"Oh ok. Here," she said before a pink flash appeared next to me and when it was gone a hot pink paddle was in its spot.

Piper looked up from my legs and asked, "Mistress, what are you going to do with that?"

"Well I'm not going to do anything, but Kimmie is."

"Wait, what am I going to do?" Kimmie asked as she got off the ground and sat next to me on the bed.

"Oh you're going to spank her with this while she eats out of me," I said to my lovely girlfriend.

"Oh ok but after we get back you better let me be in charge for a bit," she said as she picked up the pink paddle in her right hand and walked behind Piper.

"Maybe, if you do a good job. Just give her a spank every little bit." I told her and then I turned my attention to the daughter of love that was at my command. I then told her, "Get started slut. If you do a good job your punishment will be done."

"Yes Mistress. Thank you Mistress," she then dug her face into my crotch and her tongue started to explore my pussy.

* * *

Another longer chapter. HIGH FIVE, no one else is here...whatever. So since I am on winter break, thank god, I may post another chapter before the new year but no promises.

Next chapter I may need some help. Not exactly sure how to do the part that Reyna, Piper, and Kimmie are currently at. So if you want to help PM me saying that you would like to help and what you would write. If there are multiple people that want to help then I will pick the one that I like the best. For the person that does help me, I'll give you a shout out and an imaginary cookie, its chocolate chip. If no one wants to help then I will just gloss over that a little bit.

Oh anyone know any other stories kinda like mine? Like the whole hypnosis and harem thing? I already know about Connorkenway00 and TheDemigodGirl's stories and I like them. If you know of any please put them in reviews or PM me.

Well till next time, hopefully this year.


	43. Reyna Finishes Up & Snow Time Fun

**Reyna**

I think it's needless to say I like having complete control over people. Especially if they are as good with their mouth as Piper is. It only took a few moments for her to hit my G-spot but I think that's because of the fact that she is the favorite daughter of Aphrodite. When her tongue first hit it I fell backwards. I don't think **I** had ever been able to hit it in my...practice. Then came the spankings.

SMACK

Kimmie brought the paddle straight down onto Piper's ass. She no longer thankful for the spanking, as I was no longer doing it, so she just screamed. Every scream went right into my pussy and through my body. I was in heaven. I would have stayed like that all day if I knew I had nothing better to do, but I had to run the other camp. That was starting to be a drag. I wanted to be with my Master and Mistress and with all of my new sisters. Oh I need to start to talk to my real sister more, Master's orders. I was starting to be able to think and plan my day when another SMACK hit.

I could both hear and feel her scream. I had to think of a way to repay Master for this, maybe with my sister. I put that one on the back burner and just stopped thinking and took in the pleasure. It felt good. I just laid there for another five minutes, taking it in. Every 30 seconds or so another SMACK came. I could feel that I was getting closer. I felt myself on the edge and somehow managed to say said, "Piper. I am really close. Keep it up and your punishment will almost be over."

She tried to mumble something but I used my hand to make sure she did not move from her job. But whatever she said, it felt nice. I had half a mind to share my orgasm with her. I, kinda like Kimmie, can share things with others. I shared my strength with Nico on our way back from finding the Parthenos. One night with Kimmie I tried it and we both orgasmed when she was eating me. Maybe I would share with her next time.

After another minute or two, and a few more SMACKS, I was about to cum. I was going to warn her but she was my slave at the moment so who cares. I then came and covered her face in it. I then released my hand that was on her head. "Kimmie, you can stop the spanking," I said as I saw her winding up for another smack. I then said, "Piper clean up down there a little then stand up." She hurried and slurped it up and licked me clean.

Then as she was standing up she was using her fingers to get any off of her face. When she was finished, she said, "It's all done Mistress. Is my punishment over?"

"Almost. Lay down on the bed beside me on your stomach," I told her.

As usual she did as she was told and now saw lying down on my right hand side. "Good. Kimmie, you can go freshen up and get dressed. I think that we have spent too much time here to have some fun back in my room."

In a mocking tone, "Yes Mistress whatever you say." She then turned and went to the bathroom.

"I'll make it up to you I promise," I called to her.

"Yes you will and I will keep you to that promise," she said when she popped her already wet head out of the bathroom.

I smiled and stood up. I turned and placed my hands on Piper's deep red ass cheeks. She hissed a little bit but I said, "Don't worry the spanking is over." I then started to squeeze her cheeks and then massage her ass. "How does that feel Pip?"

"It feels good Mistress," she said.

"Good. Now for the last piece of your punishment. Until your ass feels or until Master Percy or Mistress Annabeth say otherwise nothing that will comfort your ass shall be placed on it. This means no cream, no lotion, no Nectar, no Ambrosia, and no clothing of any kind. Your ass must be bare until one of the previous conditions come true."

She turned her head and asked, "But won't that be a little suspicious to the other campers? And what about having sex with our sisters?"

I smiled and said, "I will talk to your mother before I leave. And as for sex, I don't think that will be comforting to your ass." I then took my hands off of her ass but not before giving each cheek a little pinch. She SCREAMED at this. Like worse than the spanking.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" she yelled at me.

"For shits and giggles and because I can. Now stand up," she stood and faced me. I then kissed her on the lips passionately and grabbed her ass a little. She kissed back but I could tell she was still in pain. "Piper I now release you from my control," I said as I broke from the kiss.

She smiled and said, "Thank you Mistress."

I smiled back and said, "You were a good slave." I then found Aphrodite in the bathroom waiting for Kimmie to finish. She was sitting down and was using the end of a toothbrush to pleasure herself. I took a hold of her chain and it choked her a little. Whoops. "Sorry sister."

She then looked up at me and said, "No need to be sorry, I quite liked that. I do have all the fetishes after all. What do you need Rey?"

"I need you to make it so when she is outside of this cabin, to anyone who isn't part of us, it looks like Piper is wearing pants"

"Easy," she then closed her eyes and when she opened them again she said, "All done. Anything else?"

I then had a thought, "Make it so that my charmspeaking works through Iris Messages and normal phones and stuff."

"Ok," she once again closed her eyes and I then felt tingly. I think I glowed pink and when she opened her eyes she said, "You're all good. Anything else while you," she looked at the chain, "have me."

I felt myself blush a little bit before saying, "Can you just flash me and Kimmie to my room back at cabin fully clean."

She muttered something that I think was, "Kill joy" and then I saw her snap her fingers and almost instantly my surroundings changed from Master's bathroom to my room.

Kimmie was looking around, naked, and then said, "A little warning next time."

"Ya ya ya," I said before putting some charmspeaking into my next words, "Go get dressed, no panties."

She stood up like a robot and said, "I'm going to get dressed."

"Good."

"I'm going to wear you extra clothes," she said before looking at me.

 _Damn it,_ I thought, _she figured out that I was controlling her_. I shrugged and said, "Close enough just get out. I need to make a call and you can't be in the room."

"Ok I will leave my sex sister and girlfriend. Later," She said before giving me a peck on the lips and throwing some pants and a shirt on. She then left and I was alone.

I found a shirt and a drachma. I then tossed the coin in the air and said, "Iris show me the Queen of the Amazons, and no eavesdropping."

"Oh come on," I heard her say before the image shifted and showed me a queen that was just waking up.

"Hey Hylla" I said and I think I scared her because she screamed a little.

 **Percy POV**

I really should have kept my headphones in. I went from pack of moose to pack of moose. After the third pack I grabbed the trail mix from my backpack and started to eat it. After a few handfuls I heard a noise in the distance. I then looked at the bag and remembered that it was also Minotaur Bait.

"Well crap," I said as I dropped the bag and uncapped Riptide. I then saw what looked like an avalanche coming straight at me. I guess that was the Minotaur, hopefully he had on more than a pair of underwear on this time.

I just stood there, looking badass I might add, and waited for him to get closer. I figured that since I killed him last time he would want me to suffer a little bit and he would probably gloat a little. Its what villains do.

Slowly the avalanche slowed down and I could make out the brown fur covered Minotaur. He stopped about 200 feet from me and roared. He looked almost exactly like he did when I first got to camp except this time he was wearing some pants this time. But it didn't look like he was wearing pants because they were brown. I see he took a page from Deadpool's playbook. He also was missing a horn, if he asked nicely I might have brought it for him. I'm pretty sure that it was somewhere in the cabin.

"Good to see you too," I yelled to him. I then said, "I see you found some pants…. too bad you couldn't find a new horn." I then smirked and he roared again. Guess I kinda deserved that one. He then stomped and dragged his foot, you know how a bull will do. He then started to charge and I dodged.

"What, no how have you been? How was the end of the world? Some friend,"

He just looked at me a little confused and then he charged again. I started to run toward him and when I was close enough I swung Riptide and cut him a little bit on the arm. I then knew that this would not be a close combat type battle. He would probably keep running at me and I would probably have to keep dodging. Time to use my head, there's a first time for everything.

After I dodged him for a third time I reached into my bag and pulled out Annabeth's Yankees hat, as much as I didn't like the Yankees I needed the hat right now. I, obviously, disappeared and then I used my minimum powers over snow to make it so I didn't leave any footprints. I then did my best to wipe up a small snow storm and it worked, was not expecting that. It was pretty much a bit snow tornado with the Minotaur at the center of the eye of it. I started to run around it and thanks to my new coat I wasn't cold one bit.

"Hey shit head over here. I would call you bullshit head but I think that was a little inferred," I yelled as I was running.

He scraped his foot on the ground but before he could start running I yelled again, "So how did you become half bull? Did you get cursed or did your mom get fucked by a bull?"

And once again he roared, snorted and scraped his foot but every time he did that I would yell from another place. Most of the time it was insults, they were kinda easy since he was half bull.

Then while as he was trying to scan the storm for me I jumped in and slashed my sword on the back of his leg then I disappeared back into the storm. I did this a few for times. I hit him in his arms, which were no longer attached to him, and in his back.

I then walked out of the storm and right up to him. He was currently down on one knee and trying to get up but it must have been hard with no arms and a nice sized gash in his leg. I was then right in front of him and he looked up at me and snorted again. I then used Riptide to chop off his other horn, I needed a second one for a pair.

He roared and then tried to bit my hand when I was picking it up. I grabbed my backpack and put the horn in it. I then looked him in the eye and said, "I hope you enjoy your free one-way ticket back to hell. Complements of Tartarus." I raised Riptide and stabbed him in his heart. He then roared and dissolved into the gold dust that I had become accustom to seeing.

I then reached into my backpack and was about to open the map but I noticed that the storm that I wiped up was still going on. I put the map back into my backpack and focused on the storm. I tried to stop the storm but all I could manage to do was make a small window out of the storm. "Crap. I don't think this is normal."

"What makes you think that little demigod?" a disembodied female voice asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question? Cause I'm no good at those."

"Yes but not because I don't want an answer because you'll soon be dead," she said as I saw an ice shards head toward me.

I dodged it and then yelled back, "I'm flattered that you think you can kill me but one little ice dagger won't do it. Also WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

She did that evil person laugh and then said, "You haven't figured it out yet? I guess you were in the pit the last time I showed up." I then saw a shadow of a person come out of the storm. When I was able to make out the person, I still wasn't able to tell who it was. She had black hair, coffee-brown eyes, soft blue lips, and unnaturally pale skin. Like so pale that I think she might have been an albino. She was dressed in an outfit that it looked like she stole from Emma Frost and I wasn't complaining. She probably had at least D cup tits and as she walked toward me they didn't move much. She had a pretty thin waist and it gave her an hourglass shape. I couldn't see her ass but from what I could see it looked nice. She then stopped a couple of feet in front of me and asked, "Have you figured it out yet?"

I was still at a loss so I said, "You're an albino Emma Frost cosplayer who was stuck out in a blizzard and now you have the powers of one because where you died there was some radioactive material."

She just looked at me dumbfounded for a moment or two. When she was able to form a sentence again she said, "Do you not know your own culture Boy?"

"It's a little iffy but most of the time Annabeth is here to help."

"Well since you will probably never guess I'll tell you who I am. I am Khione the goddess of snow and I am here to kill you."

"Again that's kinda cute that you think that you and your tits can kill me but I have gone through Hell itself while being hunted by pretty much Satan and survived. I also made it through what I am going to call Mega-Hell and I'm still kicking." While I was saying this I was putting up a little Mist bubble to shield us from the rest of the world.

"Me and my what?! Are you not threatened by freezing to death with no one around for miles?"

"Not really," I then started to use some charmspeaking and said, "Because you aren't going to kill me. You came to see me because you want me."

A little fogged over she said, "not going to kill..." she then came back and said, "Want you? Are you crazy?"

"The jury is still out on that one but you want me. Deep down in your being you want me. In every way, shape, and form."

"I want you…. I want you…." she said glazed over again. She then put her hand on her hip and her other hand on her tit momentarily and then rain it through her raven hair. "Now that you know my secret what are you going to do with me?" She said while giving me a pair of do me eyes.

"I was thinking you could make some snow seats and we could sit down."

"...snow seats..." she said before she waved her hand and made some seats appear. She then sat down and said, "Won't you join me?" while biting her lower lip.

"I think I will but first," I said as I walked forward. I then I snapped my fingers and her head fell and the snowstorm slowly fell down to a small breeze and then to nothing. "Khione can you hear me?"

"...yes but you're far away..."

"Let's take care of that," I said before snapping my fingers a few times. I then asked, "Is that better?"

"..yes master"

"Good, now tell me what will you do for me?"

"..anything master.."

"Also good," I then walked her and started to grope her chest. "Now Khione I am going to ask you some questions and you are going to tell me the full and complete truth, do you understand? "

"..yes master"

"Did you ever have feeling for any of the seven?"

"...yes I thought that son of Jupiter was quite sexy and I hate that Piper…"

"Well the only people who you have feelings for are the members of my harem."

"...feel nothing for anyone but the harem…"

"You will also love all of your sisters."

"...I love my sisters…"

"You will also love and obey your Mistress Annabeth."

"... Love and over Mistress…"

"And from now on your entire purpose is to make me happy. Anything I say, you will do. When you are will me you will not need to think and you will become horny."

"...make you happy for my life...you say I do… I won't think… I will be horny" she then started to move around on her chair.

"Good. What is your breast size?" I asked as I squeezed both of them while pinching her nipples between my index and middle finger on both hands.

She moaned a bit before saying, "...38DD master…do they please you master?"

"Yes they do. I think they will be good to tit fuck. Have you ever had sex?"

"...yes master… A few times with a few gods and a goddess…"

"So you are bisexual?"

"...no it was Aphrodite… "

"Damn, she's been with like everyone. Well from now on you are bisexual. You love the way that other women, more specifically your fellow sex sisters, touch you. You also absolutely love the way that my dick feels when it is inside of you. Plus, now you have no memory of the times you had sex, except for Aphrodite."

"...love sisters...love your dick…forget sex except for Aphrodite..."

"Good now when I wake you up you will be completely obedient to my every command. Understand?"

"...obey your every command…"

"Good. Now you will wake up on the count of three. One… Two…Three."

She then opened her eyes and lifted her head up. She then turned her head and smiled at me. She then put her hands on mine, which were still on her tits, and said, "Do you want to see these a little bit better?"

"In do time. But I think that a slave shouldn't be sitting when I am standing. Now get up," I ordered her.

"Yes of course Master," she said as she let go of my hands, jumped up, and took a few steps from the chair that she was on.

"Good now stands at attention for inspection," I told her.

"Yes Master," she said before she stood up straight and put her arms at her sides.

I started to walk around her and I asked, "Do you have any hair below the top of your head?"

"No Master. As the goddess of snow not much grows on me. It was hard enough to get my hair this long."

"Good," I then walked behind her and was a little disappointed in her ass. It was firm but pretty small. I can't have that so I put my hands on her ass and made it glow pink. Slowly her ass grew till it was a size that matched her tits. I let it stay firm but it grew till I thought her panties couldn't take it anymore.

She then asked, "What are you doing Master?"

"I am making your ass more to my liking. After all I'll be fucking it." I then gave it a little smack and she yelped.

"Oh silly me Master," she said giggling a little.

I then walked back to the seat she was sitting in and sat down. I then said, "Don't you think you should be kneeling?"

"Sorry Master. I'm new to this slave thing," she said as she fell down to her knees.

"No worries but next time instead of forgiving you I may just put you over my leg and go to town. Understand?"

She smiled a little and said, "Is that a threat Master? Cause I quite like being spanked."

"I'll be sure to remembered that. Now let's get to the gifts. I would have claimed you eventually threw my coupons but I already have you here. Now first I want a complete control over snow and ice."

She closed her eyes and I glowed light blue. When that died out she opened her eyes and said, "It is done Master. What is next?"

"Tell me, when was the last time you had sex?"

She thought for a bit and said, "I don't remember much of it but I think it was in the 70s. I think it was with Aphrodite and I think she charmspoke me into it."

I smiled a bit and asked, "When was the last time you had a dick in you?"

She thought for a time and then came up with, "I don't know Master."

"Good. Now I believe that our time is almost up-"

With fear on her gave she said, "But you haven't fucked me yet Master!"

"I know but I'd rather do that back at my cabin."

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Is that where we are going?"

"No I need to go see someone for some new powers and you will be going back to where you live. You will lock yourself in your room and make sure no one disturbs you. You will then make two dildos made of ice. These dildos will look exactly like my dick."

"Why do I need two? And I don't know what you dick looks like."

"One will be for your pussy and the other one will be for your asshole. As for how they should look," I then opened my pants and pulled out my fully erect dick. Her eyes locked on it and she started reaching for it. "No touching it yet." I then stood up and walked closer to her and made it touch her lips. When she was going to open them, I pulled it away. "There now you know what it looks like."

She blushed a little and said, "Thank you Master."

"You're welcome my newest slut," I said as I was putting my dick away. "Also while you are fucking yourself you will review all of the rules of my harem over and over again. And you will continue to do this until I call upon you. Understand?"

"Yes Master. Please don't keep me waiting that long."

"I will do as I like. Now stand up," she did as she was told. I then walked behind her and put my hands on her pussy and her ass. I then focused and made them glow a little.

After the glowing died down Khione asked, "What did you just do Master?"

"Oh I was just making it so that your pussy and asshole would always stay tight," I told her. What I didn't tell her was that I also made it so that she could only put her dildos in about halfway and get only half the pleasure that she would get from the real thing.

"Oh thank you Master," she said with a smile.

I then walked back in front of her and kissed her on her lips. She pretty easily melted into it. Her lips started out pretty cold but warmed up after a few seconds as I started to explore her mouth. I then broke from the kiss and said, "You will have to get better at that."

"I'll try Master. Maybe you can help me practice now," she said stepping closer to me.

"I'd like to but I have other things on my to do list. So go and fulfil your orders."

She nodded her head and said, "Yes Master." She then flashed out and left me alone. I then focused on the chairs and they went from ice to snow to nothing. I then dissolved the Mist bubble around us and grabbed the map out of my backpack and opened it. I was then flashed to the deepest darkest place in the universe, he owed me some powers.

* * *

LAST CHAPTER OF THE YEAR! One of the longest chapters of the year too. Since nobody offered help on the last part of the first Piper punishment I had to improvise and I think I did pretty ok, please let me know if I did do good and also how I can improve on that. As for the rest of the chapter, let me know how you liked it.

The next chapter will be out within 3 weeks because I want to get one more chapter out before I go back to school. That chapter will have new powers and I will start setting up stuff for when the summer ends. Well till next year.


	44. Wise Girls Plus Percy in there somewhere

**Annabeth POV**

It was like she was a little kid in a candy store. Athena just went all around seeing what was going on and there were more than I remembered. I guess too much time with Percy and the rest of the girls. So anyway I think we spent like an hour just going around seeing what everyone was up to. Then Athena volunteered to help a few of my siblings with one of the problems that they were having with some project.

I on the other hand was working on one of the things that Daedalus left on his laptop for me to work on. I would describe it for you all but I barely understood it so… ya. That took us to about lunch time and that has to be one of the quietest times in the cabin. Ok really anytime that involved food usually got the cabin pretty quiet. When I couldn't take my stomach growling anymore I put my laptop away and went to find my mother.

I searched a little bit and found her alone on one of the workshops. When we redesigned the camp and remade all the cabins we add a little something to each one. The Hephaestus cabin got a forge, that they have already tried to blow up a few times. The Hermes cabin got majorly charmed. We made it so that when it filled up that another level would be made as a level underneath. So that would help with the overcrowding. Then my cabin got a few workshops and a meeting room or two. I forgot to tell Percy that he had a pool in his basement, maybe some other time.

I then made sure that there was nobody else around. The few people were leaving when I walked in. They said hi but didn't try to talk any more than that. I found her pretty easy, the place was empty, and started walking over to her. She had her back turned and she was working on the last little bit on a project. She was half leaving over the table. This gave me a GREAT view of her ass and some nice access to her tits. I then kept quiet and snuck up behind her. I then double checked to make sure none of my siblings were in her just so I wouldn't have to "convince" them nothing happened. I then wrapped my arms around her and grabbed her tits. I placed my hands on them and squeezed. I also kissed her neck a little before saying, "Am I interrupting anything?"

She moaned a little bit but said, "Just a little. I'm just double checking some calculations that somebody made."

I continued to squeeze and play with her tits when I said, "Well are you done? I think that Hestia is expecting us back for lunch and a little 'recess'." I then continued to kiss her.

After a small moan she said, "Ya I was just about done. It looks like another one of my children didn't make a mistake." She then turned around and smiled like a proud mother would.

I then moved my hands, which were currently on her back because she turned around, to her ass. I gave it a nice squeeze before saying with a smile, "Like mother like daughter." We both then laughed a little but then I cut her laugh off when my lips met her's. It didn't take long for her to return the kiss and for our tongues to start to dance, mine lead the way and she willingly followed.

My stomach then growled and she broke from the kiss, "Sounds like you need food sooner than later."

"Yes it does," I said as she started to clean up the papers she was working with.

"Where should I put these?" she said with a calculator, a protractor, and a ruler in hand.

"Where did you get them?"

"They were just kinda here."

"Then just kinda leave them here. For all I know they might be someone's so I don't want to tell you the wrong person."

She then put them down and said, "Then let's go."

"Yes let's," I said as we both turned to the door and started walking to the door. I then asked, "So why was the goddess of wisdom using a calculator?"

"Well you told me to tone down the goddessness and I thought it would look odd if I just knew the answers. It was kinda fun actually having to do work to get the answer."

"After a while you get over it. Also," I lifted up the bottom of her dress a little and grabbed the thong that she was wearing. I then lifted it up and continued, "who said you could break from that kiss?"

"Who said you could give a goddess a wedgie?"

"The same person that said I was in charge," I then hiked up the wedgie a little more before letting go. I then fixed her dress but left the thong how I left it. "Now let's get back to the cabin. I'm pretty hungry."

"Ya I heard," she said before she put her hand on my ass how I had mine on hers. We started to walk again and when we got out of the cabin we let go of each other's asses, even though I didn't want to and I doubt she wanted to either.

When we finally got to the cabin I opened the doors and quickly shut them behind us. That's when all the smells hit me. They all smelled wonderful. I smelled freshly baked cookies, some brownies, ham, pizza, fresh bread. Oh if you have never smelt freshly made bread then you are living life wrong! Every smell was just perfect.

I started to look around too. All the windows were closed, for obvious reasons, but it wasn't dark and dreary in here. I guess while we were away somebody found the light switch and also got some string lights, like the Christmas kind but they were just white, and put them up around the cabin. It was feeling very warm and cozy. I also saw Piper just lying down, ass up, on the bed. Her ass looked like somebody put a few coats of red paint on it. "Hey Piper" I said just to see if she was awake.

With her face still buried in the bed she said, "Hey Mistress. How was your day so far?"

"Good. How's your ass?"

"It hurt more than anything I ever felt but other than that."

"Well you brought it on yourself," I said teasing her a little.

"Ya ya ya I know. I learned my lesson last night now I just need to pay for it," she said before she rolled over and when her ass hit the bed her screamed a little but kept it in her mouth. "I'm going to freshen up a little before lunch," she said before she started to walk to the bathroom. Then as she was walking she said, "Oh great it hurts to even walk."

"Piper if you keep complaining I will find a way to make it hurt even more."

"Yes Mistress."

I smiled before I turned to Athena and asked, "Glad that's not you?"

"Very glad. I think I am going to freshen up a little too. Even as light as this dress is, it's hot out. I think I'll just leave it off for a while." She said before she also walked to the bathroom.

I then went to the kitchen area to see what Hestia was up to. To say she was running around like a chicken with its head cut off would be a good comparison. I cleared my throat to let her know I was there. She turned around and stopped and said, "Mistress Annabeth your back." She then came over to me and gave me a big hug. She had taken her dress off and was just in an apron.

When she let go of me, I asked, "Where did your dress go?"

"Oh I didn't like it. It was too girly."

"Oh ok. I guess it was. Why didn't you ask Aphrodite for something else?"

"Well she was doing her job and then Sarah asked if she could borrow her. Then the two of them went to the Hunt's camp. I've been here cooking and making this place feel like home."

I then looked around a little bit more and it did feel more homey. There were pictures of all of us from different times on our quests and adventures. "How did you get these?" I asked pointing at the pictures.

"Oh I already had those. I like following demigods while they are on quests, just in case they need some food or need help finding the way home. You and Percy were some of my favorites."

"Ok and is lunch almost ready?"

"Ya. I'm just waiting for the rolls to be done."

"They why were you running around?"

"I was just making sure everything was done and putting everything by the sink for when Aphrodite comes back."

"So you're saying that lunch is done and you have some time to spend?" I asked pulling her in a little.

She smiled and bit her bottom lip and said, "I guess you can say that."

"Good," I then took her hand and lead her over to the bed. About halfway there I let go of her hand and started to stripe off my clothes and she did the same with her apron. I just kinda threw my clothes off, I'm starting to like being Mistress here. When we were both free of our clothes I asked, "So about how long before lunch is ready and everyone comes back?"

She gave me a hungry look, not hungry for food but you probably guessed that, and said, "15 maybe 20 minutes, Mistress."

"Good. I guess we should get started," I said as I pushed her onto the bed and started to make my way up her body.

I started at her pussy and kissed it, multiple times. I then sucked on it a little and this earned a moan from her. I then kissed my way up her body till I was at her tits. I then started to suck on her left tit while I used one hand to pinch and play with her right tit. I used my other hand to make sure her pussy stayed nice and moist. All of this made her moan even more.

"OH GODS Annabeth. This is heaven. I don't know who I like having sex with more. You, Master, or Aphrodite," she said before she started to moan again.

I stopped sucking on her nipple. I then laughed a little and said, "I'll take that as a compliment." I then moved my way to her other tit. This one was already wet. I licked it up and discovered that it was milk. I licked it all up and said, "Your milk almost tastes as good as your cum."

"Thank you Mistress. I figure that since Master and you like it so much I will stop using normal milk now when I cook," she said before she just closed her eyes and took it all in. I then started to suck on her right tit while I used the hand that was playing with it to try and squeeze some more milk out. I wasn't able to get much but the amount that I got was very taste. I then started to kiss my way up her body again, but not before biting down on her nipple. This earned a yelp from her followed closely by a long moan.

I then finally made my way up to her mouth. I kissed her and started to explore her mouth. I bit down on her lips a little and then she said, "Mistress. I feel like you're spoiling me. You aren't getting anything out of this."

"Noted," I said before I moved up once again and proceeded to line up my pussy and her mouth. "I think this is when you start working."

She licked her lips and then said, "Anything for you Mistress." She then started to eat my pussy. She was very good at it. I then used my hands to play with my own tits and I couldn't help but moan.

After a couple of minutes, I just couldn't take it anymore. I was used to Percy pounding my pussy but I wasn't used to having a goddess eating me. , "I think I'm going to cum!" I said as I moved my hands from my tits to the back of her head, just to make sure she wouldn't miss any.

When I was finished I got off of her face and down next to her. Then after I caught my breath a little, I said "You're really good at that."

"Well I got the goddess of sex with me all the time, so might as well practice. And don't sell yourself short, you were pretty good yourself," she said before leaning over and gave me a kiss.

"Do you think we have enough time for another round?" I asked.

"Sadly no. I think our sisters will be here soon."

"Then after lunch it is," I said as I got up. I started to look for my clothes but then stopped. The clothes would probably just get in the way. I saw Hestia going for her apron, so I went up behind her and gave her ass a nice SMACK. She yelped a little and then I said, "No clothes."

She turned around and said, "Yes Mistress," and then her hands went to comfort her ass. "I hope that next round comes quickly."

"If I have my way, and I will, you won't be cumming quickly," I said as I gave her a sly smile. I then walked over to the table and grabbed a few chips. I didn't want to start eating without everyone but I was pretty hungry. Plus, it didn't take that much longer for the rest of my sisters to make their way to the table.

 **Percy POV**

I wasn't surprised that not much had changed from last time. Mr. T's "office" looked exactly the same as it did the last time I was here. Mostly black, a windows that leads to nowhere, and a computer that looked like it was older than me. I sat down in one of the chairs when the door opened up and the Titan of the Pit came in wearing the same black suit as before. I stood back up and said, "Good to see nothing has changed here."

He walked over to his chair and sat down and I did the same, not on his chair but on mine. Just wanted to make that clear. He then said, "Well it's hard to make eternal damnation better."

I shrugged and said, "Well I guess you're right but couldn't you make this place cheerier? Like maybe less black and maybe some more light grays?"

He raised an eyebrow and said, "So you want to stay down here in what you called Mega-Hell and redecorate?"

I just stared at him and then said, "You have a point. Can I have my new powers now?"

He smiled a little and said, "Well I guess a deal is a deal. I will give you the power to stop time, for a small period of time. The power to travel in time for about an hour with no repercussions. Then I will also give you the ability to stop someone else's time. These powers can affect anyone, except the Fates. Meaning that nobody of immune to them. Understand what you're getting?"

"The first one yes. The second one what do you mean by no repercussions?"

He sighed and then said, "You know how in like EVERY movie with time travel they somehow fuck it up?"

"Ya?"

"Well, when you time travel you won't fuck up the timeline."

"What makes you think I would fuck it up?"

"Well the fact that you aren't Annabeth. The fact that no matter who you are, everyone does. And plus I thought it was a nice precaution."

I was going to object to those but they were good reason. "The what do you mean by the third one?"

"Ya I didn't know how to explain that one better. You can freeze someone in time. They will be a statue till you release them. Got it?"

"Ya. I like all of that but how do I use all of them?"

He chuckled a little and then said, "When I give you the powers, you will also gain the knowledge that is need for them."

"Oh ok. So how do you give them to me? The Gods just kinda focused and made me glow a little."

"No. You know how a demigod needs to challenge a Titan? Well we Titans don't just focus," he then held out his hand, "All you need to do is shake my hand."

"And you aren't going to do anything shady?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you remember Jackson? I swore on my name that I wouldn't double cross you."

"Oh ya. Well nice doing business with you." I then reached out and shook his hand and I felt all tingly. I think I glowed a little bit but who really knows.

"Yes it was. I may have another mission for you in the future if something else gets out that a little too dangerous for the world right now."

I then broke from the handshake and said," Well I might take you up on that. See you around." I then went to the door and tried to open it. I say tried because it didn't open. I then turned around and said, "Is there a button somewhere or something?"

He kinda face palmed and then said under his breath, "Oh gods what does Annabeth see in you," then more over his breath (I don't know it was normal talking) he said, "Use the map Jackson." He then went back to work.

"Thanks," I said. Then while I was trying to find the map I said, "Since you were wondering I think it was my personality or maybe how loyal I am to my friends that won her over. But I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

"Ya I know. She's your sex slave and all that fun stuff," he said not even looking up from his computer.

"Still don't care?" I asked double checking.

"Won't ever care," he said back.

"Ok just double checking. See ya Grandpa T," I said before opening the map and I was sent out from Mega-Hell.

* * *

And that will be my last chapter that I submit over my winter break. :( I start classes tomorrow so I will have less time to write but I will still try and post a new chapter within 3 weeks from now. I don't know how busy I will be this semester.

Next chapter will focus on the girls more and then at the end Percy will come back. After that I will be staying with Percy chapters for awhile, its just kinda easier. I know that some of you have been asking for Hecate and Hera... they will be the next 2 goddesses to join. I don't know when or how, ok I kinda know how, but they will be next. After that I think that the harem will almost be full, well the more main harem. I think I will continue to add more but have them have to go back to where they were, kinda like Reyna or the Hunt. I think after Hecate and Hera I think I will be done with goddess for awhile and go for a few mortals. Till next chapter


	45. A Short Lunch

**Annabeth POV**

I sat down in my usual spot at the table, just to the right of where Percy would sit, and Hestia was still working on getting everything on the table. After a minute or two Athena and Piper came out of the bathroom together. Athena went over to see what Hestia was doing and Piper came over and looked to see what had already made its way onto the table.

"Wow it all smells so good. I don't know where to start," she said almost drooling on some of the food.

I stood up and walked over to her and said, "Why don't you sit down and get started then." I then reached around her and lightly grabbed her tits. I slowly started to squeeze them and pinch her nipples.

She moaned a little and then said with her eyes closed, "I think it we should wait for our other sisters to arrive before we start eating."

"But that does mean you can't sit down and relax while we are waiting," I then moved my hands from her tits to her ass. I just put them there and held them there.

The second that I touched her ass Piper hissed a little in pain. You know that thing you do when you see someone get hurt, well other than laugh. She then realized what she did and tried to cover it up by saying, "Well I was going to help Hestia bring everything to the table."

I then took my hands off of her ass and said, "Ok," then I used some charmspeaking and whispered in her ear, "The whole time that we are eating you will find that you **need** to move your ass in your chair every couple of minutes. You know it will hurt but you will do it anyway."

She then gave me a look and then went over to Hestia without saying anything else. I smiled a little. I knew that I was being a little hard on her but I am her Mistress so I can.

That's when there was a bright flash and I got excited. I was hoping Percy was back already but when the light died out I saw that it was Aphrodite and Sarah. They looked at everyone and took their clothes off as well. While they were I walked over to them and asked, "Where were you two?"

While Sarah was lifting her shirt over her head she said, "I asked Aphrodite to take me to visit the Hunt. I was missing some of my sisters there. I helped them kill their lunch while Aphrodite and Artemis were doing something."

I looked over at Aphrodite and she said, "We were fucking. I thought it was time that me and her had some time together."

I put my hands on Sarah's hips and grabbed her shorts. I then pulled them down and said, "I hope that you didn't have too much fun with those sisters."

"They don't compare to you guys," she said as she stepped out of the shorts and leaned in to kiss. I returned it and put my hands back on her hips but they didn't say there that long. After a moment I slide them to her ass cheeks and squeezed them.

I then let go of her ass and broke from the kiss and said, "I think we will have plenty of time for that later. Let's go sit down and get ready to eat."

Both Aphrodite and Sarah said, "Yes Mistress," before following me to the table. I sat down to the right of where Percy would sit. Sarah sat across from me and Aphrodite sat next to her. Athena and Piper helped Hestia carry over some of the last items for lunch and then sat down. Hestia sat down next to me. Athena sat down next to Aphrodite and finally Piper sat down next to Hestia.

"Thank you Hestia for all of this wonderful looking and smelling food," I said before everyone also said thank you.

She smiled and blushed a little before saying, "There's no need to thank me. It was my pleasure to cook for my sisters. Now let's eat." That's when we all started to load up our plates with as much as we could get.

I went for the grilled chicken sandwiches and got a side of freshly made chips. I didn't really see what everyone else was grabbing but every once in awhile I saw Piper fidgeting in her seat. _I guess I should stop torturing her….after lunch….maybe_ I thought.

It was probably about 10 or so minutes before we were pretty much all done. In that time some stories were swapped and some jokes were made. Sarah and Aphrodite caught us up on what they were up to and I would be lying if I said that Aphrodite's story of what she was up to didn't get me a little horny. It also got me wanting to fuck Artemis but let's not go into that...yet.

When we were all done, Aphrodite and Hestia started to clean up. I told everyone that they were free to go till dinner time. Piper left as soon as I said that, ok she asked for some clothes and then left. I had Aphrodite give her a hot pink crop top with white hearts where her nipples were and hot pink bikini bottoms when a white heart where her entrance was. She looked like she was going to question it but then put them on and ran out the door. Athena went and put her dress back on and then ran out the door saying that she would be in her cabin.

After both of them were gone I went over to Aphrodite and asked, "Can you make it so everyone sees Piper in those clothes?"

"Ya but people would question why she looks that way," she said.

"Well she can change her body at will right?" I asked.

"Yes just a little bit," she said.

"Well there you go. Now do it," I commanded as I grabbed her chain.

"Yes Mistress," then after a second, "All done Mistress," she said.

"Good. You can go back to what you were doing," I said as I released her chain and walked over to Sarah, who was currently by the pile of her clothes. I grabbed her hand and lead her over to the bed before saying, "Those would just get in the way."

She then fell onto her back on the bed and spread her legs, "Ready for dessert?"

"No. I am more in the mood to fuck a pussy," I said before reaching under the bed and grabbing the strap on. I then put it on and said, "Hope you had your fun earlier cause I don't think you'll be walking in a little bit."

* * *

Finally I was able to find some time to update the story. I know that I cut it off right when it was getting good and I know that I said Percy would be back at the end but now he will be back in the beginning of the next chapter. As for the next chapter I don't know when it will be up. I've lost some interest in this story, I will still keep updating it but not as frequent. I have been working on a new story, another Percy Jackson harem one. It's set right after the was and will not include the Apollo books because I have yet to read them. I don't know when that story will be out but sometime soon. I pretty much got the first chapter all good but I need a name.

As for this story, how do you like Annabeth using her power as Mistress more? I kinda like it but I think it might come off a little bitchy.

Till next time, either in this story or in a new one.


	46. The End Part 1

**Annabeth POV**

I have to say that having the strap-on on, it felt kinda weird. But once I thrust it into Sarah's still extremely tight pussy, that feeling of weird went away quickly. I also must say, Aphrodite did a pretty good job at making the strap on as I felt everything as if it was my own dick. "OH FUCK," I said as I pulled out of her a little only to thrust back in.

"You… took the words... right out of my mouth," she was able to get out while trying to adjust to me being inside of her.

I then started to pick up how fast I was thrusting. I never knew how much work Percy put into fucking me. Slowly but surely, I picked up my pace and I started to feel Sarah's pussy trying to push me out more and more. "Wow...you feel… just like Percy," she was able to get out between thrusts and moans. I then moved my hands to her tits and started to play with them just like Percy would do to me. This got her moaning more and more until she just burst and came, but I kept going. I wasn't that far off from climaxing myself, so I forced myself to go faster and this just earned more and more moans from Sarah.

I kept thrusting into her for another 5 or so minutes before I couldn't hold it in anymore. I then stopped playing with her tits, pulled out of her pussy and brought my "dick" up to her head and said, "Open and suck."

"Yes Mi-" she was saying but it's hard to talk with a dick, even a very good strap on, in your mouth. I now know why Percy loves blowjobs, they are AMAZING. After maybe only a minute or so I can, but instead of seeping out of my pussy it came out of the strap on. I just decided to roll with it and had Sarah drink it all up.

When she finished swallowing all of it I just laid on my back and said, "I see why Percy has you give him blowjobs so often now."

She crawled on top of me and said, "Now that you got a taste of what a dick is like, I want a taste." Then without even letting me say anything she grabbed the strap-on off me and strapped it onto herself. She then said, "And with this dick, I am the master now!" She made it sound like the pirate guy from Captain Phillips….it wasn't a good impression.

Then when I was about to say something, someone else did, "Well if you're the Master now where does that leave me?" We both turned to see that our Seaweed Brain of a Master had returned and was standing at the door with map in one hand and his bag in another.

 **Percy POV**

After I said that they both came running over and almost tackled me, if I hadn't been so used to stuff running at me full speed I probably would be on my ass right now. Guess that's the bright side to always being chased for your life. They hugged me so hard that I couldn't breathe for a few seconds. I then broke away from their suffocating hug and said, while trying to breathe again, "Good… to see you… too"

"Woops, sorry Master. Didn't realize how strong we are together," Sarah said while she took off the strap-on that she still had on.

"Ya. You ok Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked with concern.

After I was able to breathe again, I said, "Ya I think I am." I then dropped my bag and asked, "I wasn't gone that long, was I?"

Annabeth looked at me and said, "No it wasn't even a day but it felt like forever cause we knew that you were in danger."

I pulled her in close and said, "Don't worry Wise Girl, I'll always come back to you." I then kissed her on the forehead and walked in and they followed behind me. I looked around and then said, "So what is going on around here? Well besides you fucking your sisters."

Annabeth chuckled a little and then said, "Piper went off somewhere but I had Aphrodite make it so everyone would see her as a whore." I raised an eyebrow, she saw that and said, "I know. Let's just say that me and Piper are even now. I'll stop when we see her for dinner. I think Athena went back to spend some secret time with my siblings. I think that's everyone."

"And my other two goddesses?" I asked.

She just pointed to the kitchen. I saw Aphrodite and Hestia washing the dishes. I could hear the music from here so they hadn't heard that I was back yet. I decided to try out my new powers on them. I focused and tried to make time stop. I closed my eyes really hard and nothing happened. Annabeth looked at me a little weird and so did Sarah. I closed my eyes and tried again. This time I didn't as much focus on stopping time, this time I focused on a clock in my head. I saw the second hand and I willed it to stay in place.

I opened my eyes and at first thought that nothing happened but then I noticed something. I didn't hear their music. I turned to Annabeth and saw that she wasn't moving and neither was Sarah. I could already tell that it took a lot out of me to just stop time one, I don't think I can do this that often. I then went over to my goddesses. Aphrodite was drying the dishes and Hestia was washing them. They were almost done too. I picked Hestia up and switched her with where Aphrodite was and I put her where Hestia was, just to mess with them a little. I then went back to about where I was and released my hold on time.

Everything around me started to move again and I heard their music start up again as well. I watched them as they looked very confused and then turned around to see if what had happened and saw me. They ran over and kinda tackled me. Hestia was the first to make contact and kissed me before breaking from the kiss and just squeezing me. Aphrodite did the same but her kiss was a little more...intimate.

"Good to see you two too," I was able to say before I had no more air in my lungs. I then wiggled my way out of their death hug. They then went on and asked how I was and that they were so worried and stuff like that. After they were all done with that I told them, "Why don't you two go back to what you were doing for now and then later we can all celebrate the fact that I'm back and in one piece. Then I can introduce you all to your new sister."

All their faces lit up when I said that. Then Hestia said, "Yes Master. Come on Aphrodite," while grabbing her ass to make sure she paid attention to her.

******Time Skip…..about 5 years******

I yawned as I woke up and found myself alone in my bed, it was the usual way to wake up for me. I stretched and walked over to the window and opened the blinds and let the morning, ok like 12:30ish, light in. I slipped on my pair of slippers, it's freakin January and the floors get really cold, and walked out of my room and went down the hall. I passed a few of the girls' room and found them empty. But I did hear music coming from the living room so I continued on my way.

Oh, you're probably confused since it's been awhile. Let's see where to begin…. I guess I'll just go over the big stuff that's happened. So, after the summer where I got my Black Book I moved out of the camp and into a new Half-Blood apartment in the Empire State Building. Annabeth brought the idea to the council and they actually all agreed that it was a good idea and decided to make all the floors between the actual floors, 102, and Mount Olympus for all demigods and other friendly creatures to live in. They are all safe from monster attacks and there isn't ever anything wrong with them, Annabeth along with Hephaestus and Athena made sure of that. They also can change size and shape depending on how many people it needs to house.

So, we moved into there and all my girls got their own rooms, though Annabeth uses her room more as a study than a bedroom. My room is at the end of the hallway with a bed big enough for our nightly activities and a bathroom with a shower big enough for our morning activities, if I got up early enough. The rest of the rooms only had a queen-sized mattress, closet, desk, and dresser. They were all decorated how the girls wanted them, hence why Annabeth's looked like a library.

After we all moved in, Annabeth, with the help of Athena, started her own architecture company. For all the work that she has done over the years, Athena got her an honorary degree from some top architecture school, I don't remember the name. So, she started that up and Sarah became her assistant for a while until more and more people were hired. Then she moved from Annabeth's assistant to her landscaping expert. So that's what those two pretty much do every day.

Piper spent most days with the Hunt. She first spent a few days with them on a dare from Thalia and ended up loving it, who knew, well except for the meat part, which she still refrains from eating. She enjoys the being outside part enough to help the Hunt track their prey, whether that be dinner or a monster of some sort. The days that she isn't there with them she will help Annabeth or Sarah out at work or go back to camp and help out there. When she goes to camp I think it's to make sure that Drew isn't abusing her power as head counselor of their cabin…. again.

Thalia also spend every day with the Hunt but spends the night with us. She still runs the Hunt alongside Artemis and I usually don't interfere, well unless there is a new girl there or if one asks for me.

Reyna is almost done with her time at Camp Jupiter. She is still the Praetor with Frank and her and Kimmie still spend every night together. Kimmie has started to help Reyna out with various things here and there, pretty much becoming her assistant…. who she fucks. I decided to not fully add Reyna's sister, Hylla, to my harem but I did hypnotize her just in case I wanted to sometime, and also then I get free stuff on Amazon. We usually see those two about once or so a month as they are usually pretty busy.

I let Athena do as she wishes but she usually comes around a few times a week and is working on trying to get the gods to have a more active part in their kids' lives. She's been working at that for a few years now. She usually stops by Annabeth's office every once in a while, and it usually ends in an argument. Not like a bad argument but more of an architect argument. She usually spends most of her time at the camp, as she has gotten the full council's permission to make sure all the full year campers don't miss out on some "proper schooling".

Oh, them for some not harem new but still stuff that's happened. Grover and Juniper got married a few summers ago. There was a big wedding at the end of the summer and it was great. He also dissolved the empathic link between us so he could make one with his new wife. He said something about it being too dangerous to have more than one at a time. Then Tyson is still working at Atlantis and still loving it. The only bad part is that I don't get to see him too much. Then about a month or two ago, Mom and Paul announced that they were expecting. They know the gender but want it to be a surprise to everyone else, they even had Artemis and Hestia swear not to tell anyone.

Leo says that he has almost solved the energy crisis and is working with one of his legacy brothers, Elon Musk. I hear from him every now and then but it's primarily Piper that talks to him for advice on when he does something wrong in his relationship with Calypso. He tries too hard sometimes and forgets the little things, or at least that's Piper tells me.

Then Jason is still working on getting all the gods recognized. He goes around the country, sometimes around the world, making sure no minor god feels minor. Annabeth talks to him more as he usually calls her when making shrines for some of the gods that never had much of one.

That's most of at least what has been going on. So, let's see where was I…. Oh, ya I was walking down the hall. I walked past some of the girls' rooms and the bathroom they share for showers and then the rest of the rooms. When I got to the living room, ok it's not really a room cause of what Annabeth calls an "open floor plan" so there's like no wall separating the living room from the dining room or the kitchen. When I walked out, to my right was the big couch and really big, top of the line TV with all the "bells and whistles", according to Leo. To my left was a big table that we usually eat dinner at, unless Annabeth decided to commandeer it for work...its happens more than you'd thing. Also on my right, farther away and next to the living room area, is the laundry room area and door. Opposite of that, on my left side, is the door that goes to the pool. I know what you're thinking, "you're in a kick ass apartment, how do you have a pool?" and to that I say, "Magic". Then dead ahead of me is the kitchen area, with my goddess of cooking in it.

"Good morni-afternoon Master. Did you sleep well?" she said in a very cheerful voice that matched the song that was playing. It always freaks me out when she has her back to me but knows I'm there.

"Ya it was nice. What's for breakfast?" I asked as I walked over to the counter and sat at one of the stools.

"Well breakfast was a few hours ago. Right now, I'm working on lunch. If you want I can make you some toast or you can have some cereal," she said without turning around. All my girls had some magic lunch boxes so that Hestia could send them lunch right when it was ready.

"As much as I do like some toast, I want some pancakes."

"Then you should have gotten up to see the morning," she said as she turned around. She then looked at me with a judging look before saying, "Master…. why are you still naked?"

I shrugged and said, "I just woke up and technically I'm not naked…. I have my slippers on." I then lifted up my leg to show her.

She then pointed back at my room and said, "Go get dressed and I will make a quick batch of normal pancakes for you."

I got up and walked around the counter so that I was right behind her. I then said, "Two things. First off, even though you are in charge in the kitchen, I am still the Master here. Got it?"

She nodded her head and said, "Yes Master."

"And second, how about we fuck, then I get dressed while you make some pancakes?" I said. I knew I wouldn't be getting some blue pancakes, even if I ordered her to make them. Before she could even answer, I reached up and my hands made their way under her apron and started to play with her nipples. I started kissing her neck and I gave each of them a small squeeze, which earned a small moan from the hearth goddess.

"You aren't giving me much of a choice, now are you Master?"

"Not really," I said as I moved one of my hands from her nipples to my dick to line it up with her hole. I then bent her over a little bit and before she could even say anything, I thrust in. Over the years of fucking her, and all my girls, I always think that I have gotten used to doing it in their ass…. I'm always wrong. It was as tight as it had ever been and it still feels as great as the first time I fucked it. I then moved the hand that I used to guide my dick in to her pussy and started to rub her clit. Between thrusts, I asked, "How do you like that?"

All she managed to say was, "...more...More...OH MASTER FUCK ME MORE!"

I did as she so graciously asked. I started to rub her clit more and I picked up my pace on her ass as well. It didn't take that long for my hand to be dripping with her juices. I started to play with her tit more and more and that just got her to moan more, I didn't want to be having all the fun.

Another twenty or so minutes when by as I fucked my cook in the kitchen before I felt myself almost at the edge. She had already climaxed a few times and I was pretty much holding her up. I then said, "G-get ready!"

Without missing a beat, she said, "I'M READY MASTER! FILL MY ASS WITH YOUR CUM!"

With that I let got and blew my load in her ass. When I was done, I pulled out and set her on the counter. While she was catching her breath, I said, "Maybe we should do this every day."

She laughed and said, "Me, Annabeth, and Sarah do this every morning before they go to work. Maybe you should get up earlier."

I let out a chuckle and said, "I was wondering why they weren't that horny when they get home. I just thought it was after a long day or maybe they screw each other during lunch or something like that."

"I wouldn't doubt if they did, especially when Athena stops by the office, either during her visits or after she leaves," she said getting up and fixing her apron. She then looked at me and said, "Before you take your shower, do you mind...cleaning my ass up?"

I laughed. It was just too funny of a thing not to laugh at, well at the moment. "I believe the 'deal' was we fuck then I take a shower while your making my pancakes." She gave me a look like 'really?' I then said, "After I get my pancakes, I will." With that I walked away from the goddess with the ass that was slowly leaking my cum.

I went back to my room and took a quick shower. I did notice that there was a lot of clothes on the ground, probably a few of the girls used my shower while they were all getting ready for their days.

I just pushed the out of the way and made a mental note to have Aphrodite come in here, she is our maid after all. I took a nice hot shower and threw on a shirt that had been the next one in my dresser, I haven't been just making clothes for a little while as its kinda a waste of energy. I put on the just white T-shirt and a pair of jeans and went back for my breakfast. As I walked back I could already smell the pancakes and the syrup and I think I smelled some breakfast sausages too. When I got back out in the living room I found Aphrodite and Khione folding the laundry on the dining room table.

When they saw me they both turned to me and bowed a little and said, "Good Morning Master."

"Good," I then glanced at Hestia and said, "afternoon to you too. What have you two been up to today so far?"

Aphrodite, still in her skimpy French Maid uniform, said, "We have been doing laundry for most of the day so far. After our sisters left we took their sheets and cleaned those too."

"Good. Oh Aphrodite?"

"Yes?" she said excitedly.

"It looks like there's more clothes in my bathroom. Go grab those and clean up the room after."

She nodded and started to walk away. She then stopped and turned back around and asked, "Shall I clean your sheets as well Master?"

 _I do like some nice and clean sheets,_ I thought. I then said, "Yes. You can just throw them in with the clothes in there." She nodded again and turned back around. I then gave her a nice SMACK on the ass as she walked away.

I then turned back to find Khione still waiting for me to give her an order. She then asked, "Is there anything else you would like me to do Master or shall I keep folding and putting away the laundry?"

I looked at the counter and saw my stack of pancakes waiting. I then looked back at Khione, who was still in her Emma Frost uniform. I changed it a little so she had the white corset, which was a little too small, long white glove that went past her elbow, long white stockings that went half-way up her thighs, and a white thong. She didn't have the white cape as I thought it would get in the way of whatever she would have to do. I then told her, "I actually do have something for you to do." I then walked over and wrapped my arm around her waist.

We walked over to my pancakes and I sat down. She then asked, "What would you like me to do Master? Would you like a blowjob during your breakfast?" A smile then went across her blue lipsticked lips as she looked down to where she wanted to be.

I lifted her head up and said, "No... well not now. I want you to clean something up for me." I then looked at Hestia and said, "Your sister's ass is filled with my cum. Do you mind cleaning that up?"

She nodded her head and said, "Yes Master. Anything you wish." She then walked over and went behind Hestia. She then got on her knees and got to work.

I started eating my sadly normal colored pancakes when Hestia said, "You know this isn't what I meant. I wanted you to just snap your fingers and clean it up."

"What was that? You want me to snap my fingers and put more in your ass?"

"No that's not-"

"If you say so," I said. I then snapped my fingers and I saw Hestia's eyes grow wide and let out a small moan. I then said, "You might want to spread your legs a little." She then gave me a death glare and I just went back to my pancakes.

It wasn't long before I heard Aphrodite come down the hall. I turned to find her carrying all my sheets and some clothes. As she passed she said, "I think I got it all Master." She then could see that Khione wasn't where she left her and asked, "Where's Khione Master?"

"Eating my cum out of Hestia's ass," I said between mouthfuls of food.

She just shrugged and said, "Should have guessed." She then went back to bringing the laundry to the washer. It was about a minute or so before she came back and asked, "Is there anything else you need me for Master?" I turned from my plate and found her standing with her hands behind her back in a way that pushed her tits farther out than they already were.

"Not yet. Now I believe that there is a bathroom that needs to be cleaned. Oh, and after that can you look at the girls' bathroom too?" I said. She nodded and bowed a little before she left.

I then heard, "Master I think I got everything," come from the other side of the counter.

"I think she has as well," Hestia added.

"Did any drop on the ground?" I asked.

"Yes, and I already got that," my snow servant informed me.

"Good. You can get back to the laundry," I said.

Khione stood up and said, "As you wish Master." She then proceeded to go back to her work with a smile on her face.

I then turned back to Hestia. She gave me an annoyed look on her face and then went back to finishing up all the girls' lunches. She then said some ancient Greek words under her breath and the meals glowed and then were gone. She then looked at me again before asking, "Are you done?"

I looked down at my plate to find that I had already eaten all the delicious pancakes. There was one breakfast sausage left, so I took that and handed the plate to Hestia. She then put it in the pile along with the rest of the dirty dishes. I then asked, "So where is everyone today?"

She thought for a sec and then said, "Let's see: Annabeth and Sarah are at work. Piper and Thalia are with the hunt. Athena is at camp with her kids and teaching the rest of the kids. And your newest girl is walking around the Big Apple. She still hasn't adjusted that much to being alive again."

"I'll give her a few more weeks before I step in a little. After all she was kinda a Christmas present for Artemis and the rest of the girls."

"Oh, please it wasn't just a present for Artemis and the rest of us, we all know that you really wanted her back too." Hestia said while walking over to where I was sitting.

I just shrugged before saying, "I thought it was a pretty good gift."

She got closer and said, "It was. It's great having her around again. I never saw much of her in the past and getting to know her is oddly fun." She then wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on her hips. She then leaned in for a kiss, deep passionate kiss. I gave in a little and let her tongue work its way around.

When we were done I said, "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for? And can we do that more often?"

She laughed before saying, "You're my Master, you could order me to do that anytime you want."

"It's not as good then," I replied with.

She then continued with, "It was for being a great Master. I wanted to show you I love you, even though I nag you a lot. It's because you are still destined for great things and you sleep half the day and fuck the other half of it."

"Sounds pretty great to me," I joked. I then saw that she was serious. "I know that I've become lazy but it's because I have everything I ever wanted. I don't really ever need to worry about really anything and I've become strong enough that normal monsters don't give me challenge anymore."

"That is true that you don't have anything to strive for anymore as a demigod, but what about as a human? What was the last thing you did that didn't involve magic?" She then let go of me and I let go of her and she went over and sat down on the couch.

I followed her and sat down in my usual spot. I then asked, "What do you mean? I do stuff without magic all the time. I can just flash myself clean but I don't. There are so many things I could do with magic but I don't."

"In this magic apartment," she said before a mug appeared in her hands. I was about to say something but then a mug appeared in my hands with lots of whipped cream and a marshmallow or two, it was hot chocolate.

I gave her a look of _I'll let this one slide_ then I drank some and gave myself whipped cream mustache. "Ok you have a small point. But I do other stuff too. I visit my Mom and Paul every week or so. I go and check on Camp Jupiter here and there. I visit Camp Half-Blood too. I do things outside of here."

She took a sip and then said, "So you visit family and fuck girls at both MAGIC camps." She then waited a moment or so before saying, "Go for a walk and see where the world needs a hero."

"What does that mean? What if I say no?" I asked.

"Figure it out. Now go before I push you out, lock the door, and put up a spell to prevent you from coming back that way. And ya you'll punish me later but if it gets you out of here then so be it."

Kinda realizing she had a point I said, "I suppose you are right. I'll see where 'the world needs a hero'."

"That's all I ask," she said before she snapped her fingers and I was in a warm coat and some boots. I found my hot chocolate in a travel mug and I was about to say something when she said, "put it on my 'magic using' tab. Now go." And with that I was, more or less, kicked out of my apartment by my slave.

I walked for a bit and met a few people. I helped this one guy get a job and helped him with an apartment till he got his paycheck. I helped this one little kid that was getting bullied in an alley. I helped this old lady after a guy stole her purse, I got a "hard candy" out of it. Not sure what it was but she really wanted to thank me and that was what she wanted to thank me with. I then went back to walking down the street until I smelt something I always loved growing up, chlorine. Ok I know that sounds pretty damn weird but that smell usually meant there was a pool nearby.

It didn't take that long until I found where it was coming from, the nearby YMCA. I walked in and found the front desk. When the person in front of me was done I stepped up to the desk and asked, "Hey do you guys need any help here?"

The girl, probably still in high school, looked at me a little weird and then said, "Hang on a sec." She then left and when she came back she was with her manager.

He was a big guy and looked like he would usually be found in the weight room. He was probably around mid-30s but you really couldn't see much sign of age. The manager looked at me and said, "Lilly here tells me you're looking for a job, is that right?"

"Ya I guess so," I said.

He then came over and shook my hand and then he said, "Follow me. We're always looking for help around here." He introduced himself and said his name is Chris. Chris showed me around the whole place and then we went to his office. "Where do you think you would be the best here?"

"I was thinking maybe a lifeguard. I'm a pretty good swimmer," I told him.

"Well for a lifeguard you have to take some tests and do some certifications. If you want to do that then I do have a chair open."

"Ok. I'll take it," I said as I got up and put my jacket on.

"Kid where you going? We still need to do the paperwork and you don't even know how much you get an hour."

"Oh, I don't need to be paid," he still looked confused. I then said it again with a little bit of charmspeaking to help him.

"Ok if you don't need to be paid then there is only a few sheets that I need you to fill out and then we can do your tests."

"We can do then right now? Don't you need special people to do them for you?" I asked as I stared to write down what needed to be written down.

"Usually yes but our lifeguards were certified the other day and the person is coming back in in about," he looked at his watch, "like 10 minutes. If your good to do your tests now anyway."

Then about like an hour later I was fully certified and a lifeguard. They were amazed at how well I did on all the test. I was told my schedule and then I left. I met a few of the other lifeguards but I would get to know them more later.

I looked at the nearest clock when I left and saw that it was about 3ish. I decided that would pay my lovely girlfriend a visit at work. I really kinda forgot where she worked, like where the building was, so I just teleported there, well not into the building but pretty close and then I walked the rest of the way. When I got there, I went to the receptionist and said "Hi."

He looked up and said, "Oh hey Percy. Haven't seen you around here in a little while. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Haven't done too much lately. How have you been Greg?"

"Good. Been managing as it's been quite busy here lately but you've probably heard all about that. You looking for Ms. Chase?"

"Ya. Is she in a meeting at all or is she in her office?" I asked.

"Let me check real quick," he checked his computer and said, "it looks like she's free for the next hour, well free as she ever is. So, she'll be in her office or Ms. Sarah's office. Those two are quite close."

I smiled and said, "Thanks man. See ya in a little bit." I then walked away and made my way to her office. The whole place felt like I was in Olympus in some places and in other places it felt like I was in France or Rome. It was a really cool office.

I found Annabeth's office and found her behind her computer screens. I opened the door and walked in. I saw her head pop up and then the rest of her as she said, "Hey Seaweed Brain. What are you doing here?" She walked around her desk and started walking toward me. She was wearing a women's business suit with a red blouse and her hair pulled back. The suit hid most of her beauty but it didn't hide her beautiful stormy gray eyes. She was wearing some heels but they weren't that high, maybe an inch or two. Just enough to make her taller than me.

I then closed the gap between us and kissed her, "Just visiting my favorite girl at work. How's your day going?"

"Pretty busy. There was a problem with one of the designs for one of our projects and I had to fix it and then there was a problem with different thing so I had to go and visit them, good thing they are also demigods or else my quick trip to Australia would have looked a little weird." Oh, ya I forgot to say, with all my girls doing their own things I asked my goddesses to give all the girls, well the ones that spend the night in the apartment usually, the ability to teleport.

"Sounds like everything is handled now. You ate lunch, right?" I asked.

"Ya. Like an hour or so ago," I then heard her stomach rumbled. She then smiled and said, "As you can hear it wasn't enough today. Do you mind grabbing me something from the breakroom?"

I kissed her and then said, "On it." I then ran out the door and ran to the break room, too bad I went to a conference room, the people having the meeting in there kindly told me where the break room was. I then went back out and ran to where the break room actually was, almost ran into a few people on the way but the keyword here being almost. I looked around and found a bowl of fruit, I grabbed an apple out of it and ran back to her office. She was sitting back behind her screens so I said, "Annabeth, head up."

I then tossed the apple at her and with quick reflexes she caught it. She then looked at me and said, "Percy?"

"Ya?" I asked sitting down in one of the chairs that she had in her office.

"You do realize what you just did right?" Annabeth asked with a growing smiled on her face.

"I got you an apple from the break room?" I said confused.

"Yes. You threw an apple at me and I caught it." she said making sure I heard every word.

"Ya? Do you not like that kind of apple or something? Could have sworn you liked them." I said while I tried to think of a time where she ate an apple, quite hard when it's something so small.

"You truly have a Seaweed brain." she said still smiling. She came over and sat in the chair next to the one I was in.

"Still confused here. Wanna explain?" I asked turning to her.

"Well in ancient Greece, when a man wanted to propose to a woman they didn't use rings. The man would throw an apple at the woman and if she caught it then that would be like saying 'yes'."

I widened my eyes and looked between her and the apple in her hands a couple of times.

She then said, "So I ask again, do you know what you just did?"

"Well now I do," I then walked over and took the apple from her hands.

She dropped her head and her smile faded as she said, "If you want to take it back I underst-"

"Annabeth?" I said.

"Ya?" she said sadly. She closed her eyes to try and hold in some tears that were forming.

I looked at the apple in my hand. I thought about all that we had been through. All the quests, all the good times and the bad times, all the near-death experiences, and through it all we were together in one way or another. I knew what to do next. I slipped down off my chair and landed on one knee. I then said, "Annabeth?"

This time she opened her eyes and looked at me with her smile slowly forming again. She didn't say anything but she knew what I was about to do.

I held the apple up to her in one hand and said, "Annabeth. I don't know what I would ever do without you. You're the most beautiful girl I have even known and the smartest, and just in general the best friend I've ever had. Will you be my Wise Girl…. forever?"

Those tears of sadness quickly changed to tears of joy. She then took the apple in both hands, looked my right in the eye with her stormy eyes and said, "Only if you'll always be my Seaweed Brain."

I then got up and kissed her. When I was done I said, "I'll take that as a yes."

She then got up and said, "You do realize that we had an audience, right?"

"Wait...what?" I asked. I then started to look around and I saw Sarah and a few of Annabeth's employees watching us through the glass window wall. When they saw us look at them they all dispersed except for Sarah. I gave her and look and she came running around the wall and came through the door.

The first thing she said was, "Congratulations!" We then all hugged and then she told Annabeth, "Told ya it would happen here."

"Yes, I guess you did win the bet," Annabeth said before she hugged Sarah again.

I looked between them and then asked, "Wait...you guys had a bet on when and where I would propose to Annabeth?"

Sarah then said, "Ya, pretty much." She then said, "Well everyone one except for Annabeth, can't exactly bet on something that she could more or less control."

"Ya. About a year or so ago when you were out with Leo and Frank we had a girl's night. One of the things we talked about was if you and me would ever get married. Everyone agreed that it would happen, eventually. So-" Annabeth said.

Sarah then finished her thought by saying, "So the next step was to bet on how the question would be asked. Piper said at a fancy dinner or on a picnic either at night under the stars or at sunset. Hestia said it would happen at a big family event. Thalia said that Annabeth would get tired of waiting and do it herself. Artemis agreed with Thalia when we called her up. Then I said it would probably happen at work and you would probably not even know it at first."

"So, what did you bet?" I asked curiously.

"Well everyone didn't make a big bet but me and Thalia did have a smaller bet." she said while the smile started to grow.

I smiled too and asked, "So what did you win?"

She started to walk around the room. She then grabbed a chair and pulled it over to where we were. She then said, "Well first off I get to dress her for a whole month, no more princess punk stuff for her. Then I can have her whenever, like forever, eat my ass and pussy and anything that I want. And finally, she gets to be my personal slave for a month."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Nothing too bad or too embarrassing."

She rolled her eyes and then said, "Well there goes all my plans for the month." I sensed a little bit of sarcasm there.

I then looked back at my Wise Girl and saw that she couldn't keep the smile from her face. I didn't blame her. My smile wouldn't go away for a while either. I just got engaged to my best friend. I then said, "So what does my fiancée want to do? Do you want me to leave you be and then we can celebrate at dinner with everyone? Do you want me to have everyone come back early and we can start celebrating ASAP?"

She thought about it for a second and then said, "As much as I would love to celebrate with you right now, me and Sarah have some work stuff we need to do."

After another couple minutes of everyone being happy, I left and let them get back to their work. On my way out, I passed by Greg and went over to say bye. "See ya next time Greg."

"See ya Percy. Just stopping by this time? No big dinner or lunch date?" He asked as it looked like he was quite bored.

"Ya. I was in the area and decided to stop on by. I then ended up accidentally proposing to Annabeth and then doing it for real."

He just looked at me like I said something crazy. "You accidentally did what?"

"Proposed to Annabeth. Oh, don't tell anyone, I don't know if she wants it to be common knowledge around the office yet."

"Ok," still dumbfounded that I proposed to Annabeth. I then waved goodbye and left. I then made my way to my mom and Paul's place and I'll spare you all that part. It was filled with a lot of questions, some screaming, some crying, and a lot of hugging. I didn't get the gender of my new sibling out of them though. Paul was still working at the school and Mom was almost done with her second book. She said that it was a fictional book but it sounded a lot like some of the adventures that I had over the past few years. So, after all of that was done, and after a lot more hugging, I left and went back to my place.

I summoned my book and flipped through the pages to see what everyone was doing. Annabeth: work

Sarah: work

Piper: Cleaning up campsite with Hunt

Thalia: Supervising Piper clean up campsite

Hestia: Relaxing before starting dinner

And the list went on. I then found the girl that I was looking for and the book said that she was in her room. I flipped back to Hestia's page and wrote _You didn't actually charm it so I couldn't teleport, back did you?_

After a few seconds her response came across as, _Ha ha ha I didn't think you would actually fall for that. No, I didn't I just wanted you to get out of here for a while. You needed the fresh air_.

I then teleported back to just inside my door and found Hestia sitting on the couch watching the Food Network with a notebook. She had changed and was now wearing a white sweater and a blanket. She saw me and before she could say anything I said, "Two things: You will pay for that in some way and are you taking notes on a TV show?"

Smiling a little, she said, "Yes. So how was your day, Master?"

While taking off my coat and shoes, I said, "Good I guess. After you kicked me out, I ended up getting a job as a lifeguard, I then swung by Annabeth's work, accidentally and then for real proposed, and then visited my mom and Paul for a bit."

She looked shocked, actually it was the same look that Greg had. She reached for the remote and paused her episode of I think _Chopped_ and put down her notebook. She then looked at me and asked, "Wait what did you do today?"

"Got a job, visited my girlfriend, proposed to said girlfriend and then visited my mom," I said as I walked over to the hallway where all the girls' rooms were. I walked over to the only one that was closed, the girls left their rooms open when they weren't there so Aphrodite and Khione knew that they could tidy up their rooms. I knocked on the door, just so I wouldn't be told "Thy should knock before entering a lady's chambers" again. So, I knocked and then I entered. The room was quite empty but she had only been…. well alive again since Christmas. It had a bed that was freshly made, a dresser, a closet, a desk and a small bookshelf. The owner of this room was lying on her bed reading a book called _Modern Times: The complete step by step guide on how to fit in after being dead_.

"Does thee know the whole point of knocking on one's door?" she said without moving her book. It looked like she looked almost normal today, as normal as a former hunter can look. Her hair was free from the braid that she always wore but it was hard to judge how long her hair was, she was kinda lying down at the moment. She had on some gray sweatpants and a big Camp Half-Blood sweatshirt, kinda funny cause she really didn't like the camp. Neither let anything be seen.

"Yes, I know that you are supposed to knock and wait for the person to open the door or tell you to enter the room, but since I know you weren't going to do either, here we are." I said as I walked in and grabbed the seat to the desk and sat down.

Realizing that I wasn't going to leave, she marked the page that she was on and closed the book and put it beside her. She then rolled and faced me and said, "Do you want something of me…. Master?" The last part wasn't held in as much as she almost forgot about it.

"I just wanted to see how you were adjusting to being alive. Where did you go today?" I asked my brown eyed princess of the sky.

She smiled a little smile and chuckled a little bit before saying, "Does thy want a mission report of what I did today?"

"I guess you can say that," I said as I kicked my feet up and leaned back a little.

"Well let's see. I got up and spent some time with my sisters before they left for the day. I then helped Hestia a little bit before she practically threw me out of here."

"Ya she did the same to me today."

She smiled again to that one and commented, "Hestia, my sister and your…." She paused as she didn't like what she was about to say, "sex-slave threw you out of your own palace?"

"Apartment. We don't usually have palaces anymore and yes I see the irony in that."

She then continued with her day, "I walked around for a bit and got a hang of my new surroundings. I would rather a real jungle than this concrete one. Then I got a.." trying to remember the word for it, "hot..dog from a man with a cart. He was quite nice. When I told him that it was the best hot dog I had ever eaten he said I made his day."

"Hold up...was that your first hot dog you ever had?"

Looking at me like that was an absurd idea, she said, "I was there when they were created Percus..I mean Master." She then looked scared that she just called me Percus.

"I told you before, you can call me Percus, Percy or Master. Whatever feels better for you. But when I am giving you an order I expect to be called Master. Is that clear Ms. Nightshade?"

"Aye it is Master," she said.

I then said, "Is that all you did today?"

"Well then I came back and continued to read this book." She said picking up her book that Hades gave to her when she was brought back.

"Well it seems like you're slowly getting used to being alive again and not being a member of the Hunt."

She smiled at me and had that look like she was going to ask for something, "About that...is there any chance that I could rejoin the Hunt anytime soon?"

"Soon? Probably not. Anytime? Maybe. The Fates, Hades, and Hecate were very clear about what you could do and what you couldn't do. Hades and Hecate said that it will take some time for your soul and body to reacclimate to this world. Doing extensive exercise might hinder that process. And the Fates said that you cannot interfere in any demigods' lives outside of my..harem for a little while. They needed to move some things around to make it so you being back would not break anything."

Ya so I used my last Hades favor to bring her back and last Hecate favor to help bring her back as I thought it would take a bit more than just Hades looking the other way to bring her back and have her stay. The Fates weren't too happy but they said that they would make it work.

She looked at the ground disappointed. That was not the answer she was looking for. "Then what would thy have me to? I can't deal with just sitting around all day."

I jokingly said, "Well we could just fuck all day."

She gave me a death glare for that comment. My powers didn't have that much of an effect on her as they did on the other girls. I would say it was because of centuries of being around stuff like that and, she had just come back from the dead. "Well that would that not be extensive exercise?" she said raising an eyebrow.

I smiled and said, "Well played but as a member of my harem you are required to please me."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Yes I know. I am the one that told thy that." Then under her breath she said, "Stupid ancient laws." She then sat up and faced me.

"They may be stupid but you're the one that told me about them so that one is on you," I teased. I then got up and sat on the bed next to her. I got a better view of her face now. Her hair probably went down to halfway down her back. Her face didn't have anything making it not perfect and when I looked into her eyes it was like I was looking at the night sky, just waiting to see stars appear.

"So, what does my Master want of me? That I can do because I am SSSOOO fragile at the moment," she said with a LOT of sarcasm. It was nice to see she was getting a hang of one of the best inventions ever made.

"Well we can start with this," I said. Then before she could even react, I kissed her on the lips. She was shocked at first but then slowly returned the kiss. She was very ridged compared to everyone else, even Artemis and the other hunters. Again, slowly she loosened up. I broke from the kiss and asked, "Now was that so bad?"

"It was horrible," she said with a serious face that quickly became a smile.

"Shut up Zoë," I said as I went back in.

"Yes, my lord," she said as she let me in farther and farther.

* * *

FINALLY AN ACTUAL CHAPTER AND NOT JUST AN UPDATE! All kidding aside I am sorry that this chapter took so long. It was hard to find the motivation to work on it, between school and video games and tv shows and my other story. So blame those things for this being so pushed back, actually don't I was kidding.

So yes this is the 1st part of the last chapter on this story. I don't know how many parts it will be at the moment. I have just lost interest in the story and I wanted to wrap everything I could up. I want to say that there will be at least another 2 chapters but idk anymore than that.

As always if you like the idea of the story feel free to make your own version of it on 2 conditions: You tell me and send me a link for it and you give me a shoutout.


End file.
